


Dirty Little Secret

by KillerKunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boy x boy, Cheating, Crossdressing, Death, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Fighting, Fluff, It gets kinda fucked up, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Murder, Naruto Is Kind Of a Perv, Obsession, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, So Much Fucking Drama, Suspense, Top!Naruto, Violence, Yaoi, bottom!Sasuke, graphic sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKunoichi/pseuds/KillerKunoichi
Summary: An intense drama about a successful lawyer; Naruto and his crumbling unhappy marriage to his wife of 3 years Hinata. Little does she know her husband is having an affair with a male prostitute named Sasuke, who's about to completely turn their world upside down.





	1. 8:30

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! i had this fic idea for a while but i never got around to writing it. this is my first time writing something so dark, so bear with me lol! and this un-beta'd as well
> 
> I'm writing this as well as 'Welcome To Corporate America' but my top priority is my other story, so this one will be updated sparingly.

“ _mmm_ so good Sasuke…” Naruto moaned faintly, while Sasuke sat on his face. Naruto then continued to lap up Sasuke’s juices as they ran all over the sides of his face. The horny blonde then gripped the sides of the raven’s thighs that completely engulfed his face, and continued to ram his hungry tongue into Sasuke’s tight pink asshole.

 

“Fuck. Naruto.Shit” Sasuke panted out in quick breaths as he rode Naruto’s face. A daily occurrence when the two men linked up. Sasuke then let more of his weight down onto Naruto’s begging mouth as his tight hole was ravished by the blonde’s wet tongue. The raven then began to reach down and harshly grip Naruto’s long blonde hair as he felt his long hot tongue delve deeper into his hole.

 

“Shit!!! Naruto…..nnngg.” Sasuke hollered out as Naruto gripped his slim thighs even tighter as he continued to harshly eat out the raven’s ass. Sasuke then untangled his hands from Naruto’s long blonde locks and latched them onto Naruto’s huge ebony headboard. The raven then slightly bounced on the older man’s face as he rode out one of the best orgasms of his young life.

 

Naruto was experiencing complete ecstasy. He loved the taste of Sasuke, almost more than he loved fucking him. Naruto had been enjoying Sasuke’s _‘company’_ for a little over 6 months now, and never got tired of it. The way he smelled, the way he taste and the way he screamed… **damn** everything the young man did drove Naruto absolutely wild. Which is why Sasuke was the only escort that Naruto ever paid for. Even though Naruto thought of Sasuke as way more than just a sex toy, the young raven had other equally redeeming qualities. Like his sense of humor, the banter that they occasionally had as well as just his sole company when they spent time together.

 

“I’m coming….. nar-to” Sasuke panted out in a strained voice, as he reached his climax. The young raven then paused his bouncing and jolted back and then came all over Naruto’s face and pillows. Tired and exhausted, Sasuke removed himself from Naruto’s face and fell down next to Naruto in the bed. Naruto then wiped his face and held Sasuke tightly and kissed him gently.

 

Sasuke never kissed his cliental, well the exception being Naruto. The raven tried his best to not have any sort of emotional attachments to his clients because they were nothing but a means to get money, however Naruto was special. The blonde man actually treated him with respect, as if he wasn’t just a mere prostitute. In fact, Naruto spoiled him rotten, the wealthy blonde had gave Sasuke lots of money and expensive gifts. Which was a lot more than his other clients had given him, not that he was looking for handouts or pity of course, but he would certainly welcome the pampering.

 

Sasuke had been working as an escort ever since he was kicked out of his parents’ house and disowned when he was 15 for being gay, and the young raven had been living on the streets ever since then. The raven had come from a very religious family where homosexuality wasn’t at all tolerated. Sasuke wasn’t going to pretend to be something he wasn’t just to please his parents and make himself uncomfortable. His parents wanted him to marry a woman, have children and to take over their family church. However that wasn’t the life that Sasuke had quite in mind, and he certainly let his parents know that. And long and behold, he was on the curb an hour after that conversation. He still managed to keep in touch with his brother every now and then however; Itachi was quite accepting of Sasuke’s admission and embraced him with open arms. His parents however saw it quite differently; they saw it as Itachi being a traitor and forbid the older Uchiha from talking to his younger brother. Being as though Itachi was still young himself and still living in his parents household, there wasn’t much he could do but just try to talk to Sasuke every now and then secretly.

 

 

Sasuke was only a minor when he got kicked out so he couldn’t find legitimate work anywhere, considering no reputable person would dare hire a person under 18. So overtime he eventually found himself a decent living as an escort. It wasn’t something he was exactly proud of, but it got him fed and he didn’t really have any other options. Through this ‘ _profession’_ is how he had met Naruto, a kind lawyer who had treated him really well and damn near spoiled him. Sasuke only really felt that he was safe when he was with him. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t see the blonde too often, Naruto was married and his wife always came home at some point.

 

Even though Naruto was a married man, his wife Hinata, couldn’t nearly bring him the satisfaction that Sasuke constantly brought him. Don’t get him wrong, she was a very lovely woman; she could cook, she was beautiful as well as being very nice and kind on occasions. Naruto just wasn’t sexually attracted to her; the marriage was set up by his and Hinata’s parents. Both the Uzumaki’s and Hyuga’s were both very wealthy and powerful families that were very prominent in the media spotlight. The Uzumaki’s owning a huge and successful law firm, while the Hyuga’s owned a huge well known casino chain and a couple of high-end hotels. Both families were a force to be reckoned with when it came to influence, power and money. And those things seemed to be the only things that each family cared about, considering Hinata’s parents nor did Naruto’s parents give a molecule of a damn when their children opposed of the marriage.

 

However after being married for 3 years, Hinata eventually came around to the arrangement that was their marriage and eventually came around to liking Naruto. She loved his humor and his fun and outgoing personality, along with everything else that came with the blonde. Naruto on the other hand, felt quite differently. He thought that Hinata was pretty, beautiful in fact. He just didn’t want to be married to her; he didn’t think that it was unfair on her behalf to be wed to a man who didn’t truly love her. He also didn’t think it was fair to himself to be in a relationship he wasn’t truly committed to. But Naruto all his life just wanted to please his parents and have their attention, which he didn’t get much of as he grew up. He loved the attention he had got from his parents when he had finally agreed to marry Hinata. He loved talking to them about the wedding plans, ceremony and media coverage. Naruto wasn’t exited per se about the marriage itself, he was excited that finally after his 23 years of living, his parents were actually paying attention to him.

 

Although Hinata knew that Naruto didn’t feel the same way she felt about him, and was dissatisfied with their situation but she still loved him nonetheless and still wanted to please her parents as well ( and also to avoid being cut off financially) so she just hoped that Naruto would eventually come around like she did, and accept what was happening.

 

 

-XxX-

 

Sasuke felt his lips being kissed by Naruto as he slowly woke up.

 

Sasuke pried his dark eyes open from their short slumber and found himself looking into bright sparkling blue eyes. “You’re finally awake.” Naruto said, and he then placed another gentle kiss on Sasuke’s lips. “Are you hungry?”

 

The raven returned the kiss to the older blonde and flopped back down onto the bed. “No, I’m alright. I’m about to head out anyway.” He said as he glanced at the digital clock on Naruto’s nightstand next to the bed.

 

You could definitely tell that Naruto was wealthy, just by his room alone.  He had a huge black canopy bed with silk sheets hanging from it that matched the cream and black color scheme in the room, several large oak dressers, a huge 70-inch smart television and all complete with an enormous walk-in closet that was about the size of Sasuke’s room alone. The raven could only wish that he lived the life that Naruto had, to have extremely rich and famous parents and to be practically handed a well-paying job. Not that Naruto didn’t work hard, because he sure enough did, being a lawyer was definitely no cake walk. But Sasuke sure wouldn’t mind working a few legal cases over sleeping with strange men.

 

Naruto then glanced at his clock himself and just noticed the time. “Oh yeah, you’re right.” He said in a slightly depressed tone, as he ran his fingers through Sasuke’s long black hair as the raven lay on his bare chest.

 

It was 7:24, almost 8 o’clock. Which meant that Hinata would be home soon from work. Hinata manages one of the local Hyuga’s casinos, and she came home every night a little before 8:30. Naruto was sad that he only had a little time left with Sasuke. Even though they regularly had mind blowing sex, the blonde had still just enjoyed his company; whether they would fuck or just simply cuddle and talk. Naruto enjoyed his company regardless— unfortunately it had to come to an end at some point.

 

 

Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Naruto’s fingers playing in his hair. “Don’t be too sad, you know you’ll see me again soon.” He said. Which he indeed would, Naruto was one of his favorite clients who paid him a lot and treated him really well. He damn sure would see him again soon.

 

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s forehead. “I know, but still….” He trailed off.

 

“Don’t worry, you have your wife to keep you company in the meantime.” Sasuke said in a slightly bitter tone. The raven then untangled himself from Naruto’s silk bedsheets and slowly walked his way to the huge master bathroom to the left of the blonde’s room to clean himself off.

 

Naruto had to restrain himself from joining Sasuke in the shower. He knew if he went in after him they would go again for another couple of hours and Hinata could possibly walk in on them and he did **not** want to have to deal with that. So the blonde would just have to wait until next time when he could have more time with Sasuke. Hinata knew that Naruto really wasn’t happy in their relationship, but as far as he knew, she wasn’t aware of the affair.

 

He really didn’t like the fact that he was technically cheating on his wife, and going behind her back. But he just wasn’t attracted to her honestly. He went through with the marriage to make his family happy and to continue his career, which sure as hell wouldn’t have gone anywhere if he hadn’t done what his parents wanted. Well his parents didn’t force him to marry her, they just somehow managed to push him into it and long and behold here the blonde was present day; in a loveless and unhappy marriage. Even though he did in fact care deeply for Hinata, he wouldn’t dare let anything happen to her and loved her as a person. He just liked her more as a friend than as a lover.

 

 

Sasuke then emerged 20 minutes later from the shower dressed in a silk light-blue robe. The raven then removed the robe and picked up his scattered clothing that was thrown all over the room earlier during their rendezvous. Naruto watched the younger man dress whilst he lay on the bed, just thinking that in a few more minutes his evening lover will be gone.

 

 

After picking up his t-shirt and tattered pants that were haphazardly strewn about on the floor, Sasuke was finally fully dressed and ready to go, much to Naruto’s dismay. The blonde then leaned over from the bed to his nightstand and got out his designer leather wallet. He then tossed the wallet to Sasuke, who was standing next to the bed.

 

“Take whatever you want.” Naruto said, as he leaned back on the bed that was still halfway destroyed from their activities earlier.

 

 

Sasuke sighed and caught the wallet with ease. He didn’t like it when Naruto would just casually let him take money like that; it just made him feel weird. He couldn’t exactly explain why. The raven then opened the wallet (That easily costed more than everything he likely owned) and took out just a few bills. “I got $80, thanks.” He said tersely, as he then tossed the wallet back to Naruto, who was still causally lying in bed. The raven then looked longingly at the older blonde on the bed and turned around to show himself the door and head back home.

 

 

As Sasuke was turning the gold knob to exit Naruto’s room he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

 

“Before you go….” Naruto started slowly, as he turned Sasuke around to face him, staring right into his dark almond eyes. “Take this.” He had handed the younger man a small black gift bag.

 

Sasuke had accepted the bag and looked inside at its contents. In the small bag was an expensive looking smartphone, its charger and a large wad of cash that was rubber-banded. Sasuke’s mouth had dropped, he definitely wasn’t expecting that. Yeah Naruto was known to spoil him from time to time, but he had never given the younger man anything like this before. The raven had then closed the bag and then tried to hand it back to Naruto.

 

“I can’t accept this; you’ve done enough for me. But thanks anywa-“

 

“I want to be able to contact you, and make sure you’re okay.” Naruto had begun, cutting Sasuke’s refusal short. “I got this for you and you’re going to take it, ‘kay?” the blonde said, placing his forehead against Sasuke’s, staring into the younger man’s coal colored eyes.

 

The two men usually communicated by a payphone that was near where Sasuke lived. Sasuke didn’t have much money, so having a cellphone and paying its monthly bill was just not an option in his budget. Sasuke would call Naruto every Monday around noon, and the two would discuss a schedule to meet up around during the week when Hinata was working or attending meetings. It was a cycle the two men went through every week for the past 6 months. A cycle that got on Naruto’s nerves.

 

He didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t contact Sasuke, Sasuke could only contact him. He couldn’t make sure the raven was doing okay or where he currently was. Sasuke had one of the most dangerous jobs in the world and Naruto wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to him. He wanted a way to talk to Sasuke to discuss their meet ups as well as to check in on him every now and then.

 

“I just— I don’t know what to say….” Sasuke started, as he avoided Naruto’s intense gaze, and looked down towards the cream colored carpet.

 

 

“A simple thanks will due.” The blonde said. Naruto then cupped his index finger under Sasuke’s chin and gave him a long tender kiss.

 

Sasuke gave a small smile during the kiss. “Thanks.” He finally said after a small pause. The raven then glanced at the digital clock again, that was on the nightstand near the blonde’s bed. 7:58 it emitted in neon-green digital text.

 

“I should head out, _she_ will be here soon….” Sasuke said in a tone devoid of emotion. The raven then reached for the knob again to hurry up and head out before Hinata’s car pulled up. All before being pulled back into Naruto’s embrace again.

 

“Text me when you get home, alright?” he said, in a tone that Sasuke couldn’t exactly discern. Placing both his hands on either side of Sasuke’s small pale face.

 

 

Sasuke averted the blonde’s gaze. “I will…. Thanks again.” He said in an emotion Naruto couldn’t quite detect. The raven then gave Naruto one last look and he turned on his heels and he was out of the door, with his small gift bag in hand.

 

“ _Goodnight Sasuke_.” Naruto said quietly as he watched the young raven disappear down the long hallway, leading towards to front door of his home.

 

~

 

8:24

 

Naruto had just finished cleaning Hinata and his shared master bedroom when he suddenly heard keys turning in the front door. He then heard those same keys being thrown on the table and foot steps leading from the Livingroom to the bedroom.

 

“Hey, I missed you!” Hinata said, as she walked into their shared bedroom and dropped her work bag near the door. She then ran into Naruto’s arms, trapping him in a huge bear hug. She then looked up at him with her big lavender colored eyes that peeked from beneath her long, thick black bangs that framed her pretty face.

 

 

“Missed you too, how was work?” Naruto asked her, as he walked towards the door and picked up her large bag she used for work, and then placing it in their shared walk-in closet.

 

Hinata then proceeded to tell Naruto about her long day of work at the casino as she had begun to undress herself of her work clothes. Naruto really did want to know how his wife’s day at work was, but he noticed himself half listening as he sat on their bed. He had other things on his mind, like the fact that his phone didn’t alert him yet, signaling Sasuke’s text message saying that he got home.

 

 

“…..clean up?” Hinata asked, scaring the hell out of the blonde and successfully waking him from his personal thoughts.

 

 

“Huh? Sorry I’m really tired babe….” Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He truly had no clue what the hell Hinata had just asked him.

 

“I said did you clean up? The room looks really nice.” She said facing the dresser, as she slipped on her silky pajamas. Naruto never usually cleaned up around the house, it was usually Hinata who had done the housework.

 

“Oh!” Naruto said started. “Yeah, I knew you had a long day, and I never usually clean up so I figure I would start today.” He lied. Nervously shifting his gaze to his nails, which had become suddenly much more interesting.

 

“Aw how sweet! Thanks babe, hopefully you do it more often.” She said happily. As she sat down in front of the oak vanity as she brushed her waist-long silky hair. “You should have seen the casino earlier! It was so busy….” She then animatedly started off talking about her day again as he brushed her long black locks.

 

Naruto then lay back in the freshly made bed and closed his eyes, as he somewhat listened to his wife talk about her exciting day. Occasionally throwing in a “ _really?”_ and “ _Oh wow. Interesting”._

She went on talking for about another 20 minutes until his phone randomly chimed. He then reached his hand on the nightstand next to the bed to grab it. The blonde then read through a bunch of work emails that pertained to certain cases he was currently working on. He then noticed something pop up at the top of his screen. It was a text from Sasuke.

 

_-I’m home thanks again._

Naruto gave a small smile at his phone’s screen. He then began to type a message back.  


 

“Honey what’s this….?” Hinata said in an indiscernible tone as she held up a light blue robe that was crumpled up in the corner near the bathroom door.

 

 

-XxX-


	2. Picture Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for taking so long ;c my other story is my main focus right now.
> 
> *Note* this story has nothing to do with 'Welcome To Corporate America'. they do both take place in D.C (Sorry for both stories being based in d.c, its the only place i've ever lived so i really wouldn't know how to go about making the setting anywhere else) but alas, they are two completely different stories.
> 
> but without further ramblings, the next chapter!

_“Honey what’s this….?” Hinata said in an indiscernible tone as she held up a light blue robe that was crumpled up in the corner near the bathroom door._

 

‘ _Shit.’_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared blankly at the blue fabric Hinata was holding up.  He had managed to clean everything else up except for that. How the hell could he miss that bright blue robe?!

 

 

Naruto then put his phone down back on the night table next to the bed and sat upright from his previous laying down position. “It’s the robe that came in the giftset that my parents gave us after our wedding sweetie.” He replied, trying to sound as casual as he could. And that in fact was the truth, Naruto's parents had gave them both light blue matching robes with the Uzumaki crest on the back as a wedding gift right after the two were wed.

 

 

Hinata narrowed her pale eyes. “I know that.” She then tossed the robe in the dirty clothes hamper they had near the wooden vanity. “But what was it doing worn and balled up on the floor? You said you hated those robes and you’d never wear it.” She asked as she then walked over towards the bed and sat down next to her husband.

 

 

 

Naruto began to sweat a little. “Yeah I don’t really like them, but I wanted something I didn’t care that much about to wear while I was cleaning babe. It’s just a robe.” The blonde said, slightly going on the defensive. Why the hell was she interrogating him over a robe?

 

 

This was one of the things that Naruto didn’t like about Hinata, sometimes she could be very insecure. Even before Naruto was even having an affair, she would question him about the littlest of things.  Things such as working late (which he had to do quite often because he was a lawyer) , when he hung out with his friends and even simple things like “taking too long at the grocery store”. It started out as a once in a while thing when they first got together, but gradually overtime it has gotten progressively worse. The two went from arguing about once every month or so to now 2 or 3 fights every week, and it was driving Naruto absolutely insane. He knew that couples sometimes had disagreements, that was inevitable and it was bound to happen to every couple at least a few times, but arguing several times a week over stupid things was just a nuisance to him.

 

 

He knew that Hinata probably didn’t mean to pick the fights, and it was likely only a figment of her insecurities but it still bothered the hell out of Naruto. The blonde himself had demons of his own but he would never take them out on his wife, no matter what was going on in his life he never brought them into their household. He could try to get over the physical attraction problem he had with her, because inside she was still a beautiful person—but the fights were something he was slowly starting to resent her for.

 

 

Hinata then laid her head on her husband’s lap. “I was just asking babe, it’s just that you’ve never worn it before and-“

 

 

“Hinata.” He simply said, stopping her from her usual fussing. “You just got home and you’re already trying to argue. Please don’t start this tonight.” He said in an almost pleading tone. She had only been home for about 20 minutes and she was already starting up again. But again, it was something that the blonde was used to, unfortunately.

 

 

“I was just saying.” She said her head still on Naruto’s lap. She then rolled her eyes and moved off of his lap and lay down next to him in the bed.

 

 

The blonde sighed and lay down in bed as well facing the opposite direction of his wife. “I’m sure you were, but can we not argue for just one night?”

 

“I wasn’t arguing, I was simply asking a question. But whatever.” She said in a slightly annoyed tone, facing towards their white bedroom wall.

 

 

 

Naruto's whole body tensed on the opposite side of the bed, he was really sick of this conversation and just wanted to move forward. “Can we please talk about something else? What do you have planned tomorrow?” he said desperate to change the direction of their conversation.

 

 

“You never ask what I have planned, why do you care now all of a sudden?” she said in a irritated voice, still facing opposite of her husband.

 

 

‘ _What the hell?’_ the blonde thought as his fist clenched in their black silk bedsheets. Naruto had to desperately strain himself from cussing at her, which he had never done before. “What do you mean Hinata?! I can even ask about your plans?!” he asked in a harsher tone. Now completely annoyed at his wife, as the blonde still faced the wall—not wanting to look at her.

 

 

“You never have before! Why do you even care?! The only thing you care about is work and hanging out with those friends of yours! You never make time for me!” she practically screamed from her side of the bed.

 

 

Now Naruto had gone from irritated, to now completely pissed off. “What do you mean Hinata?!” he said as he made angry hand gestures towards to wall he was facing. “I always want to go out and do things when I have off days. It’s just whenever I suggest something you’re never interested! What am I supposed to do?” he said, exhausted with this whole fight and wanting nothing more but to sleep and forget about all of this.

 

“It’s not my fault you never suggest anything good! I always tell you what I want to do and we never do it!” Hinata said, raising her voice even higher.

 

 

Naruto sighed. “Hinata, everything you want to do involves far travel, and you know I have a lot of cases on my hand currently. I can’t just leave the country because I feel like it, and you know that.” The blonde said dejectedly, as he knew that this argument was going absolutely nowhere.

 

 

Hinata abruptly sat upright in bed, her back resting on the many pillows that they had. “Can’t you just forget about work at least for once?! You know I like to travel, and always being in Washington D.C is boring. I want to see the world and all you want to do is stay here and play around.” She practically snapped, as she crossed her slim arms.

 

 

“ _Playing around?_ ” Naruto mocked her voice. “Hinata, I handle people’s freedom and lives! Being a lawyer isn’t _playing around_. My client’s cases have to come before travelling Hinata, and you know that.” The blonde said from his side of the bed, getting more irritated as the argument continues. How dare she say that his job is playing around? Naruto took his job very seriously and it was one of his top priorities, what the hell has gotten into her?

 

 

Hinata trained her narrowed pale eyes towards her husband next to her “You still need to make time for me! The only time we went on a trip was during our honeymoon! All of the other trips have been local and you know I don’t like that!” she shouted as she made exaggerated hand motions, extremely frustrated with her husband.

 

 

“Hinata like I said, I can’t just fly cross country whenever I feel like it! I’m not exactly thrilled about not being able to see much of the world myself, but our careers come first. We will have plenty of time to travel soon.” Naruto said, becoming less angry and just more tired.

 

 

“When Naruto?! When?!”  She said, flailing her arms. “You always tell me this but you never make any plans or put in vacation time. I’m sick of waiting!”

 

 

“When my cases are handled then we can go on any vacation you want. Until then, we’ll just have to go somewhere not too far from D.C. and keep in mind, **you** have a job as well Hinata, you can’t just run off whenever you feel like it either.” Naruto said, as he returned to his original lying down position. He hoped that she would just stop trying to go back and forth and just go to sleep, he really didn’t like unnecessary confrontation—especially with his wife, because she was certainly someone you didn’t want to argue with.

 

 

Hinata continued on her tangent. “Don’t bring my work into this! We’re talking about you! I-“she continued to fuss, but Naruto stopped listening mid-sentence as his phone had beeped quietly. The blonde then inconspicuously grabbed his smartphone from off of the nightstand next to his side of the bed and tucked himself under the blankets, completely hidden from Hinata’s eyes. He then turned down the brightness and then looked through his notifications.

 

- _New Multimedia Message_

That was strange, considering it was very rare that he got sent pictures—especially during this time of night. Naruto just thought it was likely a client sending in pictures pertaining to their case, which people did a lot. But who in their fucking right mind would send pictures to their lawyer at around 10pm? What ever happened to common courtesy?

 

 

The blonde was about to ignore the picture and save it to open in the morning considering he already had Hinata flying off the handle, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was more work. But anything would be better than having to continue to hear Hinata scream at him so he would let his work distract him for a bit so he could tune her out. The blonde then blindly tapped on the picture message that had come in.

 

Naruto's eyebrows had shot up, he was caught completely off guard by the photo. He thought it would be a client photo, but he was surely mistaken. It was a picture from Sasuke; the young raven had sent him a selfie of himself in what looked like his bathroom. Naruto almost drooled on his sheets, Sasuke was so beautiful. He wasn’t just a good fuck, he also had a gorgeous face—which Naruto couldn’t get enough of.

 

It was just a simple selfie; Sasuke was standing in his bathroom mirror smiling with his tongue out while wearing a large white t-shirt. Naruto felt himself getting hard—and the picture wasn’t even sexual. It was just the effect that Sasuke had on him, just the thought of the raven got Naruto horny. Then blonde then just continued to stare at the picture, completely entranced by Sasuke’s beauty.

 

 

“…So what do you have to say?” Hinata asked, startling the crap out of Naruto. He then quickly locked his phone and removed his head from beneath the blanket.

 

“Huh?” Naruto asked.  Completely confused as he had no idea what Hinata was talking about.

 

 

“Did you just listen to anything I just said Naruto?!!” she hissed, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

 

Naruto finally turned in her direction for the first time since they both got in bed and sighed. “Hinata I told you I was tired. I really don’t feel like fighting tonight.” He said, completely defeated.

 

 

“Since you don’t want to listen to me, and you want to ignore me when I’m talking to you—you can sleep on the couch tonight!” Hinata shouted. “Get out!” she then hissed.

 

 

The travelling thing must have been really bugging Hinata, she was indeed known to yell and fuss with Naruto a lot. But she had never told him to get out of the bedroom before, this was certainly new. “Babe please, let’s not do thi-“ the blonde’s pleas were cut off by a smack to the head with a large pillow.

 

 

“I said get out!” she hissed venomously. As she continued to beat Naruto with the pillow.

 

 

Naruto groaned loudly. “Fine.” He then took the pillow that Hinata was hitting him with and grabbed his phone from off of the nightstand. He then got up from their large bed, and walked over towards the closet. Naruto then grabbed the first blanket he could get his hands on, and quickly left the room before something much harder than a pillow got thrown at him. He then slammed the door, confirming his exit from the room.

 

 

 

Naruto grumbled profanities quietly under his breath as he made his way down the long hallway from their shared bedroom to their huge living room, which was just as grand and luxe as their bedroom.  He then thanked god Hinata insisted on getting a sofa bed couch instead of just a regular loveseat. He then removed the cushions from off of the pull-out couch and set it up with the blanket he quickly grabbed from their linen closet in their bedroom. Naruto then found the remote and turned on the huge 60 inch tv that was mounted high up on their cream colored living room wall. An action movie immediately came on the screen.

 

 

“Turn down the volume!!!!” he heard his wife shout all the way down the hall from their bedroom.

 

Naruto sighed and complied, turning down the television volume—minimizing the sound of the explosions that were happening in the movie that was playing on the TV. The blonde then relaxed himself in the pull-out bed, trying to throw himself into slumber so that he could possibly forget all about what had happened today. He was just about to doze off when his phone had chimed again. The blonde then picked up his phone that was previously lying next to him, and tapped the wake button to look at his notifications, almost getting blinded by the phones ever so bright screen that illuminated in the darkness of the living room.

 

It was another multimedia message from Sasuke.

 

Naruto then tapped on the notification, which instantly bought up the picture in his messaging inbox. This time it was a picture of the raven shirtless, wearing his tight black boxer briefs—his bulge ever so prevalent. Looking as delicious as usual.

 

Naruto instantly got hard, only Sasuke could ever have this effect on him. He then continued to hold his phone with one hand, while the other made its way down under the blanket to comfort his hardening erection. “ _Damn Sasuke”_ he thought to himself. Naruto then began to type a reply to the image:

 

- _Come see me._

Naruto then put his phone down next to him, and waited for the ravens reply. His phone chimed again, almost instantly:

 

- _Idiot. Your wife is home._

Naruto had forgotten all about Hinata as soon as he had opened that picture. He then sighed and began to type back to Sasuke:

 

 

- _I’ll get us a hotel. I don’t care I just want to be with you tonight._

He then put his phone down back on the bed; he then got up and walked over towards the state of the art modern kitchen they had to grab a bottle of Hennessey. He wanted to get as drunk as possible to try his best to forget about the whole fight that just happened between him and his wife. After grabbing the bottle of alcohol, he then went into the panty and grabbed some pretzels and walked back towards the pull-out couch in the living room.

 

 

He then lay back down and checked his phone, receiving another text from Sasuke in the process:

 

- _I just left your house before 8, I’ll see you tomorrow dobe._

 

 

Naruto then sighed and looked at the time on the top of his phone; it was now 1:46 in the morning. He had just had a huge fight with his wife and now he was wishing to be with a hooker. What a great life he had. He then opened the text back up and replied to the raven:

 

- _Ok fine, but I’m going to fuck you so hard for teasing me and making me wait. ;P_

Almost instantly after he hit send, another picture message had come through. It was another photo of Sasuke, this time he was completely naked while laying down in bed—while grabbing his cock, which was an angry red color and shiny with what looked like pre cum, with the caption “ _I want u”._

Naruto bit his lip so hard he was surprised he didn’t draw blood. ‘ _Fucking bastard’_ he thought to himself. After about a solid 5 minutes of just staring at the picture he was sent, he then finally recomposed himself (only slightly) and typed back a reply:

 

- _Shit I’m leaving the office early tomorrow. I’m getting us a room and you are saying with me. End of discussion_

He then put his phone down next to him and sighed. He was going to have one hell of a case of blue balls tonight. Why was Sasuke teasing him like this? Why was Hinata fighting with him? Why was life being so unfair tonight? Right in the middle of Naruto's emotional crisis, his phone chimed again with a reply:

 

_-I can’t stay the whole night, but I’ll see what I can do._

 

Naruto then sighed while reading the message. He never got to spend the whole night with Sasuke before—either he had other clientele to get to, Hinata was going to be home soon or Naruto had to work himself. He really wanted to spend an entire night with the young raven, not just fucking the whole night but also just spending time together. Just Sasuke’s  presence alone calmed Naruto's nerves down and relaxed him. The blonde longed to spend more time with him, but something was always randomly getting in the way, mainly in the shape of his wife. Which speaking of who—had just walked into the living room, wearing her silk pajamas while Naruto was in mid text.

 

 

Hinata looked at her phone-engaged husband; who was yet to notice her presence in the room. She then crossed her arms and spoke. “It’s almost 2 o’clock in the morning, just who the hell are you texting this early?!” she said, scaring the absolute shit out of the blonde on the sofa bed a few yards away.

 

 

The blonde jumped slightly, but quickly recomposed himself. “Just a friend sweetheart, it’s no one important.” Naruto tried to say as casually as possible. He then locked his phone screen and looked back at his angry wife.

 

 

Hinata wasn’t believing it. “Oh yeah? Give me your phone then.” She demanded, holding out her hand and walking towards the sofa bed.

 

 

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Hinata was sometimes on her phone late at night, and he had never questioned her. So what gives her the right to invade his privacy when he had never done it to her before? “Hinata, I’m not giving you my phone. That’s an invasion of privacy.” He calmly told her, moving the phone away from her in the process.

 

 

Annoyed, Hinata then got on the sofa bed with her husband and tried to pry the phone out of his large tanned hands. After failing multiple times, because she was much smaller and weaker than he was—she then knee’d him in the stomach. Which worked out in her favor because Naruto immediately let go of the smartphone and grabbed onto his now aching stomach. The cellphone then fell out of his hands and onto the soft cream carpet next to the sofa bed.

 

 

Hinata then rolled off of the bed and quickly grabbed the phone and dashed to the other side of the living room.

 

 “What the fuck Hinata? What the hell are you doing?!” he shouted, while still holding his aching stomach. That was the first time he had ever cursed at his wife.

 

Hinata ignored the angry protests of her husband, she then sat down in a single chair that was on the far left of the living room and pressed the wake button to her husband’s phone. The phone then immediately prompted for the passcode to unlock it. Hinata’s eyes narrowed as she tried to enter random series of numbers that she thought could possibly be her husband’s password. Each time the phone told her that the series of numbers she punched in were incorrect. She then got even more upset and threw the blonde’s phone at the nearby wall, cracking the phone in the process. The sound of the screen cracking echoed throughout the quiet living room.

 

 

“Hinata what the hell did you do that for?! That phone was brand new! It costs 800 dollars!” the blonde cried, as he ran over from the sofa bed to the wall the device broke against, to assess the damage to his phone.

 

He then quickly picked up the phone, and surveyed the damage. Luckily he had on a phone case, and the screen had only cracked slightly. Everything else was completely fine. But still, she had no right to throw his phone at a fucking wall. Hinata had never behaved like this before, no matter how upset she got with him. Something must be going on that he didn’t know about.

 

 

Naruto was furious. First she started a fight as soon as she got home for no reason, then she kicked him out of their bedroom and now she had almost broke his phone? What in fucks name was going on? He needed answers, now.

 

 

Naruto then put his phone in his pajama pants pocket and walked over towards where his wife was sitting in the chair.

 

 

“Hinata what the hell is your problem today? Something obviously is going on with you and I need to know what’s happening. Right now.” he demanded, as he glared at his wife.

 

 

Hinata’s head immediately snapped up after hearing her husband’s stern tone. He had never used that tone of voice with her before, and that had made her even more upset. “You have no right to question me like that! Get away from me!” she snapped.

 

 

“I did get away from you! That’s why I’m in the living room!” Naruto shouted as he gestured towards their surroundings.

 

 

“You know what! You’re so annoying. I’m going to bed.” She quickly stood up from the chair she was sitting in and stomped out of the living room towards the bedroom. Completely done with the fight that they were having.

 

 

“Fine!” Naruto shouted at his wife’s retreating figure. He then made his way back to the sofa bed and rubbed his now throbbing temples. He now had a killer headache with matching stomach pain from being knee’d earlier. And to think this was the _bliss_ of marriage that everyone went on and on about. Yeah this is something alright, but ‘happiness’ damn sure wasn’t it.

 

 

He then lay back down and tried to relax himself on the sofa bed, he only had a few more hours before his alarm on his phone would signal that it was time for him to get up and get ready for work. Luckily Hinata left before he did in the morning so he wouldn’t have to try to get ready with her around. That would at least be a little bit of peace, and then he could go to work and see Sasuke afterwards. But before he drifted off into sleep, he picked up his now cracked phone and took a huge swig of the Hennessey he had grabbed before the fight and texted one last message to the raven:

 

- _Wear something sexy for me tomorrow, I’m going to tear you apart._

 

He then locked his phone and returned to his previous lying down position.

 

 

He couldn’t wait to see Sasuke tomorrow. He’d deal with Hinata later on.

 

 

-XxX-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!
> 
> Do you think Hinata's behavior means she has found out the affair?


	3. Gone girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness guys! i really struggled to write this chapter because i tried my best to write this as accurately to the D.C law system as possible (which i had to do alot of unwanted research about) it frustrated me so much up to the point where i really regret making Naruto a lawyer LOL but oh well the show must go on!

Naruto had woke up at exactly 6am courtesy of the alarm he had set on his phone. It wasn’t as loud and as effective as the digital clock he had in their bedroom, but then again he had to make do with what he had considering Hinata had kicked him out of the room last night. The blonde had sat up on the one pillow that he had and was immediately greeted with a booming migraine. He had never felt like this before after one of their fights. Even though they fought frequently, none of the quarrels had ever escalated quite like that before. Naruto knew they would have to eventually talk about it, and try to work something out. But he glad be wouldn’t have to deal with it until later because like every morning Hinata wasn’t home. Hinata had to be to work by 6am because she had to be the first person to get to the casino to unlock the doors and set everything up. While Naruto on the other hand didn’t have to be at the office until 8am, so Naruto was used to waking up alone on most mornings. Which was fine by him, especially after that fight they had last night, Naruto figured that they needed a little bit of time apart.

 

 

Naruto then finally dragged himself from off of the comfortable sofa bed and headed down the hall towards their shared bedroom. He then opened up the door and was shocked by what he had saw. The room was filthy. Even though Naruto knew he didn’t clean it the best last night, he knew he damn sure didn’t leave it looking like this. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, his as well as Hinata’s. The sheets were on the floor, shoes were scattered all over and even the dresser drawers were removed from the dresser and laying on the floor.

 

“What the hell?!” Naruto had asked aloud to no one.

 

Hinata was one of the clean and sanitary people that he knew, why the fuck would she leave their room like this? He knew that she was likely upset from everything that happened last night but that was still no excuse for leaving the room looking like this. The place looked as if a tornado had hit it. He definitely was going to have a conversation with Hinata about this later, but now he had to try to ignore the condition of the room and get ready for work.

 

The blonde then stepped over the huge mess that Hinata had left on the floor and went over towards the linen closet to grab himself a fresh towel, then he walked over towards the bathroom to take a hot shower to ease his nerves. He knew the hot water wouldn’t solve everything, but maybe it could do something about the huge migraine he had. He then reached for the bright silver nozzle, and turned the hot water on full blast. Hot water had rained down all over his well-built tanned body, which instantly relieved some of the tension he had built up all over his muscles. It wasn’t much, but it was definitely a start. He then grabbed his wash cloth and soap and began to clean himself thoroughly so he could hurry up and get out and actually get dressed and start his day.

 

After washing himself for another 15 minutes the blonde then finally stepped out of the shower dripping wet and grabbed his bright orange fluffy towel from the linen rack. He then tied it skirt style around his waist and exited the now steamy master bathroom and headed back into their bedroom. He then tried his best to step over all of the carnage that was laying everywhere on the floor to get to his closet, he’d deal with the mess later. He then turned around and looked at the clock, which read 6:45. Which meant that he had an hour and fifteen minutes to get dressed, eat some sort of breakfast and make his way to work. Naruto figured he could manage, considering he’s done the same routine with even less time.

 

 

The towel clad blonde then sat on the huge bed and picked up his phone that was charging on the nightstand. He then wiped away all his emails (Which were all very important) to immediately tap his way into his messaging inbox to message his favorite raven.

 

- _I’m leaving the office early. Meet me at the usual spot around 3_

After shooting off the vague text to Sasuke, he then removed his towel from around his waist and threw it in the hamper and walked his way over to his large closet on the right side of the huge bedroom. He then slid open the see-through glass closet doors and grabbed himself a navy blue blazer and opened up the bottom glass panel to grab a matching pair of navy blue pants. Naruto personally thought that his wardrobe was pretty bland, mainly consisting of neutral and dark colored formal wear. He was a man who really liked and appreciated color, but Hinata told him that wearing too much color in the work place would look really unprofessional so she made him buy a new wardrobe when they first moved in together. And ever since then, his wardrobe hasn’t really consisted much besides suits and slacks. With the occasional t shirt and jeans that he managed to hide from Hinata’s eyes in his closet.

 

 

That was another thing that Naruto didn’t like that much about Hinata, she cared a lot about what the media thought of them and their families. Naruto knew that having a good public image was obviously something to strive for, but changing your life around to accommodate people that you don’t even know was absurd to him. Even a people pleaser like Naruto had his limits, which was ironic considering how much he aimed for his parents approval. The only people Naruto wanted to make happy was his parents, himself and Hinata. That’s it. He couldn’t care less about what the news outlets and tabloids thought about how he chose to live his life. He thought that so long as he was making the people around him happy, that was all that mattered. But Hinata saw it differently, she on the other hand wanted to sell the image that she and Naruto had the perfectly life. A wonderful loving family with great careers with little to no problems, which was far from the truth. Well, they did in fact have great careers, Hinata loved her job and Naruto loved his. But the loving family part was definitely up for debate. While he differently did care for Hinata, and have some sort of love for her. But he wasn’t in IN love with her, and he doubted that he would ever be. But that’s a harsh reality Naruto has learned to deal with overtime.

 

 

While they definitely weren’t celebrities, they still did get a lot of media attention for being the children of two huge multi-millionaire families with successful businesses. Kinda like the Paris Hilton situation, being the daughter and heiress of the Hilton hotel empire. Except for unlike Paris, Naruto and Hinata actually did work instead of shooting amateur porn—but that’s beside the point. Growing up Naruto and Hinata got used to dealing with a few paparazzi and news critics; it was just something that came with their lifestyle. Even though the real stars of the show was the couple’s parents, the two still managed to get media attention as well. Much to Naruto's annoyance.

 

Naruto loved people and socializing, but dealing with the media was just a huge nuisance to him. He just wanted to do his work as a simple lawyer and live his life in peace. He didn’t want fame and limelight, he just wanted approval from his parents, which precisely got him in this awful predicament in the first place. But what’s done is done he guessed.

 

 

After snapping out of his daydream, Naruto finally finished dressing himself in the outfit he pulled out of his closet. He then walked over towards his full length mirror and looked over his outfit and decided that he liked what he had put together. Just as he was primping himself in the mirror, his phone went off—vibrating profusely on the nightstand signifying that he had received a new text message. The blonde then stop fidgeting with his outfit in the mirror and then walked over towards where his phone was charging on the table. He then immediately pressed the home button, which woke up the device and immediately went to his messaging inbox, completely ignoring about 20 new emails just received within the last hour. And he clicked right on the new message that was sent from Sasuke.

 

- _Ok. See you then_

Naruto was really looking forward to seeing Sasuke, unfortunately he had to get through work first. Not that he didn’t like his job, because he certainly did. Naruto loved his work, it’s just that he just really needed Sasuke’s presence right now. It was just something about being around the stoic raven that just made him feel really comfortable, a comfort that even his wife couldn’t bring him. Speaking of his wife, Naruto still hadn’t heard from Hinata since the huge fight they had last night. Usually after their arguments one of them would end up apologizing and they’d have a long conversation about what they could do to not let something like it happen again but this time it was different. Hinata left for work without a backwards glance at her husband on the sofa bed. No text message, no phone call or note on the fridge. Nothing.

 

 

That thought alone made Naruto more annoyed all over again. He felt like they really needed to talk about what was going on and why Hinata felt the way that she did. He figured he’d try to talk to her later about it though. Considering he didn’t want to call her while she was at work and possibly make her upset, so he’d just have to wait for right now. _‘Great.’_ He negatively thought to himself.

_7:26_

 

Naruto figured he’d better get on his way to work if he wanted to be on time, considering the traffic for this time of morning was usually pretty hectic. Naruto then grabbed his phone from the nightstand and his briefcase from off of the floor and then made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the front door. Naruto was completely out of it today, the fight that he had with Hinata last night had really thrown him off. So much though that he really didn’t even have an appetite (which was extremely rare) he just simply bypassed the kitchen without as much as a backwards glance. He just hoped that when Hinata got home from work that they could talk about this and move pass it.

 

But only time would tell.

 

-XxX-

 

 

After being cut off 3 times on the highway and being flipped the bird by an old lady Naruto finally made it to his work building. He then pulled his 2017 Mercedes Benz C300 into the garage that was underneath the Uzumaki Firm. Building. The blonde then pulled into his reserved parking space and shifted the gear into park. Then he reached over into his passenger seat and grabbed his suit case and got out and headed towards the elevator with a grim expression. Whilst walking towards the elevator, Naruto smiled and waved towards the small security booth that always contained a familiar face, that face now buried in a dirty novel.

 

“Good morning Ebisu! Still up to your pervy antics huh?” Naruto shouted at the man.

 

 

Ebisu looked up from his erotic magazine and jumped. Of course it was Naruto. Only he could be so loud and energetic at 7 something in the goddamn morning.  Ebisu blushed and adjusted his dark circular glasses. “I’ll have you know this is fine literature!” he sputtered out nervously from behind the large bullet proof glass that encased the booth. Ebisu had been head of security at the Uzumaki firm since Naruto's parents had opened up the place. Even though it didn’t really seem like he was really paying attention, that was farthest from the truth. Ebisu was the eyes and ears of the firm and always made sure that everyone and everything was safe.

 

 

“Yeah right! Whatever you say. Catch you later!” Naruto said as he continued towards the elevator, suitcase in hand. Even though Naruto was a grown man, a lawyer to mention. He still continued to use his same vocabulary and act in his same personality when around people that he knew personally. That was something about Naruto that never changed.

 

 

Ebisu then groaned and picked back up his “ _Literature”_ and continued to read. He saw nothing pervy about admiring the female figure, he considered it art. He figured Naruto just didn’t understand.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

Naruto then stepped off the elevator and was greeted by the site of everyone power walking around as per usual. The Uzumaki firm had several different offices in it for different types of lawyers and law practices. So for literally every legal situation, the Uzumaki firm had a person who dealt with it. Naruto then walked from the elevator to the middle of the lobby towards the receptionist who was busy typing away on the desktop computer in front of her.

 

 

“Anything new Ino?” Naruto asked as he leaned on Ino Yamanaka’s desk. She had been the Uzumaki firm’s receptionist before Naruto even finished law school.

 

 

“No sir, the police are still trying to gather more evidence on Pain. But so far, nothing yet.” She said plainly as she typed aggressively on the keyboard.

 

Naruto was currently juggling 3 cases right now (his maximum that he chose to deal with at one time) but the one that was the most high profile was a drug trafficking case dealing with a guy nick named Pain who is a well-known crime boss in the D.C area. The police have been trying to put him behind bars for about 7 years now but no one has ever been able to get solid evidence against him, mainly because he gets other people to do his dirty work so it’s really hard to pin a crime on him. Since Pain has been too hard to prosecute, the local police and government requested that Naruto personally handle pain’s case. Being as though Naruto was one of the best lawyers in the area, they figured that they would have him behind bars at some point, considering Naruto and his team was always successful with the cases that they handled.

 

 

“Shit.” Naruto cursed aloud to himself. He was really hoping Ino had some new info.

 

 

“Don’t worry, police have set up a bunch of look outs in area’s that he’s known to frequent. So I’m sure they are bound to see something useful.” Ino said, as she then stopped typing and rested her chin in her palm. She then studied Naruto's expression, which was unusually glum. “You look down, everything ok?”

 

Naruto quickly straightened himself up and broke his eye contact with the blonde secretary. “Yeah I’m fine, I’m just really worried about Pain’s case. That’s all.” Naruto said, a bit too quickly as his big blue eyes shifted towards the grey carpet.

 

 

Ino had been working with Naruto for 2 years now and she knew when he was hiding something or not telling the whole story. She knew that pain’s case was something that was likely on his mind, but she also knew that it was likely something else as well. But she decided that she wouldn’t pry (for now), if Naruto wanted to talk then he would. However this time, she decided to just buy the lie considering she knew Naruto wouldn’t say much else.

 

“Oh ok, don’t worry. I’ll let you know if I hear anything helpful.” The blonde woman said. She then went back to typing just as she was before Naruto had arrived.

 

 

“Alright, thanks.” Naruto said. He then stepped away from Ino’s desk and headed down the hall towards the elevators.

 

 The Uzumaki firm wasn’t a huge building, but it was enough to Naruto. It was a very modern 4 story building that sat right in the middle of D.C’s Georgetown neighborhood. Which is a very wealthy and affluent area that had a lot of traffic and tourists daily. The place was designed personally by Naruto's parents and built exactly by their wishes, then 2 years ago they put their son in charge of managing the building and operating business there while Kushina and Minato opened up an even larger location in Springfield Virginia. Of course they didn’t leave their building in the hands of their knucklehead fresh out of college son. They also had Jiraiya Sanin, who was a very excellent and well known lawyer himself also not to mention he was Naruto's godfather. Who in fact had taught Minato everything he knew about the government, law and judicial system and even inspired Naruto to become a lawyer in the first place, considering growing up Naruto didn’t see his parents too often. As they were busy traveling and handling the business, so Jiraiya was like a second father to Naruto. He had helped Naruto with his homework, studying and other things as the blonde grew up. So Minato knew that with Jiraiya looking over Naruto, everything would be fine.

 

 

Naruto then pressed the gold button to call for the elevator car and instantly zoned out. He really did want to ask Ino for advice on how to confront the situation about what happened between him and Hinata. But he also didn’t want his personal home affairs possibly being office gossip, so he figured that he would tackle this one on his own. The elevator finally chimed and snapped the blonde out of the internal battle that was going on inside his head. He then stepped into the elevator and immediately took out his phone after pressing the “3” button on the elevator car. He then noticed that he had a text message from Sasuke that he forgot to check when he was at home.

 

 

- _See you at 3, I can’t wait_

Just reading over that simple sentence got Naruto slightly horny, he couldn’t figure out for the life of him what kind of hold Sasuke had on him. The elevator then came to a sudden stop and chimed, signaling that the car had reached the third floor. Naruto then exited the car, suitcase in hand and headed down the hall towards his divisions office. His division included his godfather Jiraiya Sanin , Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara together they were the Konoha Division, the only division that dealt with criminal law cases in the Uzumaki firm. Each floor in the Uzumaki firm dealt with different areas of law and different legal situations, each lawyer was individually screened and placed in the divisions based upon their skills, interests and intelligence.

 

 

 

Kiba was an asset to the team by using his excellent sense of sight and smell. Kiba was the only member of the leaf division who always got instant access to crime scenes and got to occasionally sit in on interviews with the accused perpetrators. The shaggy haired brunette had a keen sense of sight and smell and he easily picked up on sudden shifts in demeanors in people and could easily tell if someone way lying or hiding something. Although no one really knew how he was able to do this, it was just something that the man was able to do. However the brunette took a usual route to get to his current career, Kiba was initially a Criminal Justice major with a minor in psychology. The brunette initially wanted to be a police officer or some sort of direct hands on investigator, but he and Naruto had met in highschool and eventually became really close. The blonde then persuaded the brunette to apply for his family’s law firm and after much convincing (and begging to his parents) he had finally got his parents to give Kiba a chance and let a complete outsider join the firm

 

 

 

Shikamaru used his excellent analytical skills and intelligence as an asset to the team. Shikamaru was the strategist of their division and he was the one who usual got plan ready to decide the course of action. Although the man was very lazy and loved to get out of most situations, he still took his job very seriously and loved every minute of it, even though his demeanor sometimes said otherwise. Shikamaru was at the top of his class at his university and completed school with a major in Political science with a minor in psychology. He also passed law school very quickly with flying colors and immediately got hired into the Uzumaki firm by Minato Uzumaki himself after hearing about Nara’s academic excellence from the universities’ staff.

 

 

Naruto on the hand had a different set of skills that set him apart from his teammates; Naruto had an excellent set of people skills and a good sense of moral ground. That may not sound too important or as cool as the skills of his counter parts but those attributes to the blonde made him one of the best lawyers In the D.C area. There had been plenty of times where Naruto was handed cases just because other lawyers didn’t want to deal with them or found them to be too much of a hassle. Naruto on the other hand never gave up, if he took on a case and deemed it something he was interested in. He damn sure was going to take it head on with a fight. Also not to mention it was his parent’s law firm, so he pretty much was born with the job. But that’s not the point here.

 

 

But all together all the men had one common goal; they wanted to clean up the streets in their communities and make sure all people who actually committed crimes were appropriately punished for it.

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter sasuke and naruto "meet up" *eyebrow raise*
> 
>  
> 
> also how do you think Naruto and Hinata should address the fight they had?
> 
> comments and kudos!


	4. By Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter woo ^-^
> 
> and sorry for the monstrous length, this is un-beta'd as per usual.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator and walked slowly down the hall leading towards his divisions’ office. The blonde still had a booming headache from the fight he and Hinata had got into the night before, but he was going to try his best to put that all behind him as he had important work to do. He and his team were still trying to gather evidence on Pain to take his case back to court, but so far, no leads.

 

 

He then finally made it to the end of the hall to his division’s office which was the very last room at the end of the long hallway. The blonde then looked on the wall next to the divisions door and smiled at the plaque next to it that read: _“DIVISION-7  LEAF_ ” he looked at that golden plaque every time he came into the office every morning, it was many of the small things that kept him humble and reminded him that he was doing something good for society and made him momentarily forget about the problems he was having back at home.

 

 

The blonde then stepped into the office and noticed that the room was pitch black.

 

“ _What the hell?”_ Naruto said under his breath. He was completely confused as to why the lights were off at 8 in the goddamn morning.

 

The blonde then trekked slowly into the room, putting his arms out in front of him to avoid running into a desk (which has happened to him too many times). Even though it was completely dark, Naruto was very familiar with the layout of the office so thankfully he didn’t stub a toe. He then wondered if Kiba and Shikamaru were pulling some kind of prank. He already had a raging headache and wasn’t in the mood for their games this morning. Naruto then felt his way towards a wall and dragged his hand alongside of it, trying to find the light switch. He then noticed a faint glow coming from the corner of the room. Naruto thought it was quite childish (how ironic of him) that the guys were trying to play a paranormal activity prank on him. Well the joke is on them because Naruto wasn’t scared at all. Just annoyed. The blonde’s hand finally felt over the familiar plastic switch for the lights and breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

 

“Knock it off guys! I’m not in the mood for gam-AHHHHH??!!” the blonde said as he turned on the lights and the room came into clear vision.

 

He **wished** it was Kiba and Shikamaru playing a prank.

 

Naruto just witnessed one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen in his adult life. Turning on the lights revealed a very shocked Jiraiya, huddled up in the corner with his laptop playing porn and a lotion bottle in his hand without his pants on.

 

“WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD PERV?!” Naruto shouted at the indecent man.

 

Jiraiya then hurried up and closed his laptop and flailed his arms around to find the khakis that he had thrown somewhere on the floor before his personal rendezvous. “I should be asking you the same thing! I was in the middle of research.”

 

 

Naruto then hurried up and turned around to face the door, he had already seen enough of Jiraiya to last a lifetime. He then groaned, “Couldn’t you…. Take care of that at home?! You knew we always come in at 8!”

 

Although Naruto knew he couldn’t be too caught off guard, he had known that his godfather had weird perverted ways since he was a young boy. He had always snuck around Jiraiya’s house and found his hidden stack of playboy magazines. Typical Jiraiya.

 

 

 

Jiraiya then stood up and dance maneuvered his loose khakis back on. “Actually you weren’t supposed to be here until 9, didn’t you get the message that Shikamaru sent saying that he and Kiba were going to the police station to grab a folder of info on Pain?”

 

 

Naruto then face palmed, he knew that he should have at least read some of the message notifications that he had saw on his phone. But instead his mind was too busy thinking about Hinata and Sasuke. And now he was definitely getting karma for that, seeing an old man half naked was a pretty fair punishment.

 

 

“No.” the blonde then sighed. He then threw his messenger bag on the floor and walked over towards his desk, which was completely littered with manila folders and important legal documents. Naruto was never the tidiest person in the world, but he had never let his work station like this before. Jiraiya could tell that something must have been really bothering Naruto to throw off his work. Jiraiya knew that nothing could ever get in the way of Naruto and his cases, so something major had to be up.

 

 

The long grey haired man then walked over towards Naruto's desk and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then shook his shoulders to shake the hand off. As the blonde had no idea what hand Jiraiya had been using for his…. _Self Servicing_.

 

 

Jiraiya then caught onto Naruto's gesture and reached on his desk and grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and pumped some into his sinful hands.

 

“Welp, we’ve got an hour to ourselves until the other guys get here. You can always tell me what’s bothering you.” And Jiraiya really meant it. He may have been an old perv, but he was still a father figure to Naruto and one of his biggest inspirations. Naruto figured it wouldn’t help to get his feelings off his chest and perhaps even get a little advice.

 

 

Naruto then sat back in his swivel chair and began, taking a deep breath. “Ok everything started last night………”

 

-XxX-

And after about a good 55 minutes, Naruto had finally explained about what happened last night with the fight with his wife. Jiraiya was completely shocked, whenever he saw the couple they were always smiling and seemed very happy. The media also made the two seemingly be in the most perfect relationship, there had never been any bad press about Hinata or Naruto. This story from Naruto had completely caught Jiraiya off guard.

 

 

Jiraiya then ran his fingers through his long grey hair. “Well you’re definitely on the right track, you do need to talk to her about how to make this right.”

 

 

The blonde sighed. “I know that much! But anything else? You’re an old man. Where’s all your wisdom and optimistic quotes?” Naruto said, trying to get some sort of help from the old perv.

 

 

Jiraiya chuckled. “Listen kid.” He started as he stood up from his seat. “I have complete faith in you. You managed to get married and I haven’t. For once, you know more about something than I do. You’ll figure something out.” He then walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

 

 

Naruto then groaned loudly and angrily ran his fingers through his hair out of pure frustration. He was hoping that the perv had some sort of tips or real advice to give him, but he basically just told him to figure it out on his own. Naruto could tell that talking to Hinata about this wouldn’t be as easy as his godfather made it out to be.

 

 

Just as Naruto was in the middle of his emotional breakdown, Shikamaru and Kiba had walked in the door. He had completely forgotten about them, his mind was still so focused on Hinata.

 

 

Kiba was the first one to loudly burst through the door. He then assessed Naruto's facial expression and lack of usual enthusiasm. “The hell is wrong with you man? Your dog die or something?”

 

 

Shikamaru shot a glare at Kiba and rolled his eyes at his coworker. “Way to be sensitive Kiba.” The raven said in his usual bored tone.

 

 

Kiba then suddenly changed his expression to a look of sympathy. “Oh right! Sorry about your dog man. That must really suc-“

 

 

Naruto cracked a small smile, his friends always knew how to cheer him up, even when they were being idiots. “I don’t have a dog idiot. I just got into with Hinata last night and it’s still on my mind.” He blurted out. He couldn’t believe that he was telling them this. All of his friends and family aspired to have a marriage like his, and here he was trying to put the pieces back together.

 

 

Shikamaru and Kiba made surprised expressions.

 

 

“You two love birds actually got into it?” the lazy raven said, as he walked over towards his desk and dropped the files on top of it, completely ignoring them to listen to his friend.

 

 

Naruto sighed, he figured he might as well let it all out. Plus he really wanted advice on how to approach the situation.

 

“Yeah, we have been fighting a lot. It all started about a year into our marriage but it’s gotten progressively worse over the past couple of months.” The blonde said sadly.

 

 

Kiba gasped. “No way man! That’s impossible! You guys are like everyone’s relationship goals!” the brunette shouted. Shikamaru then rolled his eyes again and threw a rolled up newspaper at him.

 

 

The blonde sighed, that’s how Naruto figured people would react. He knew that his family and friends would be completely blindsided by the confession. Because no matter how much they would fight and argue at home, they would never take it outside of the household. They would put on their cheerful and happy façade for everyone, pretending that everything was alright. But Naruto was tired of that.

 

 

Naruto then spent about 30 minutes explain the whole situation to his friends.

 

 

Shikamaru sunk back in his chair. “This all sounds like a huge drag.” He then rubbed his temples. “Well you’re definitely on the right path, you two need to talk.”

 

“Yeah I second that!” Kiba said from his desk.

 

Naruto was starting to get irritated all over again, he already **knew** that he needed to talk to her. But no one was telling him how to go about it. How should he say it? What will he say? How will she react? He had too many questions but not enough answers.

 

 

The lazy raven then took a deep breath. “Look Naruto, I can’t exactly tell you how to deal with this situation because I’ve never been in anything like this before.” He said. “But when me and Temari get into it we always try to work it about before we go to bed. We’ve made it a rule to never go to bed angry with each other as cheesy as it sounds. That way when we wake up the next day is a new beginning, meaning that we left whatever we’ve argued about yesterday in the past.”

 

 

Naruto sighed, he really wished he could take that advice, but his situation was too far gone for that.

 

 

Kiba then looked up from his computer screen. “Yeah I agree with what Shika said!”

 

Naruto shot a glare at the brunette.

 

Shikamaru then sat upright. “Tell you what, how about you just leave early and we’ll look over the files from the police department tomorrow? That way you and Hinata may be able to grab an early dinner or something.”

 

“Yeah!” Kiba chimed in. “Go get all dressed up and have a date night. Girls like that stuff right?”

 

Naruto didn’t think that was such a bad idea. He figured he’d give it a go, he might as well considering he had nothing to lose.

 

“Good idea guys, thanks I’ll probably head out around 2:30.” The blonde said as he walked over towards his desk and sat at his computer.

 

 

Kiba then shot a sly smirk over to Naruto, who was still busy looking at his computer. “You know, there’s nothing that says forgiveness after a fight like make up sex.” The brunette said as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

Naruto shot a glare at the man and rolled his eyes. One thing he wasn’t going to talk about was their sex life, or really like thereof. The two usually spent time fighting so they usually didn’t touch each other, also not to mention the attraction thing with Hinata. The few times they did have sex it took **a lot** of foreplay and fantasies (ones that weren’t of his wife) to get him to even cum once with her. Of course he didn’t like it either, he didn’t like feeling like he couldn’t pleasure his wife as well as himself but there was nothing he could do about that.

 

Naruto then pushed the thoughts of sex of his wife out of his head and thought about something way better.

 

Sex with Sasuke.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Naruto then drove his jet black Mercedes out of the Uzumaki firm garage and onto the busy main street. The blonde had spent his last bit of time at the office scheduling meeting and appointments and looking over some details of Pain’s case, which still hasn’t progressed much as of yet. So he figured he would take the guys advice and try to do something nice for Hinata tonight. It would just have to be after he saw Sasuke, Naruto was dying to see him.

 

 

 

Naruto was so eager to see the raven he just texted him and told him to come straight to his house. Even though it had only been 24 hours since he had last seen him, it had felt like it had been weeks. Naruto needed his daily dose of Sasuke to keep him sane. The blonde then drove at max speed down the Georgetown streets and back towards his Rock Creek park home, which was one of the most expensive places to live on the entire east coast.

 

After driving like a mad man for about 15 minutes, Naruto finally saw his home come into view at the end of the street. He then pulled into his garage and grabbed his side bag and got out of the car. The blonde then made his way through the entryway that led from the garage to inside of the house. Naruto then began to unbutton his shirt as he walked back towards his bedroom. He tossed his shirt into the dirty clothes hamper and then went to his closet and changed into a plain black v neck shirt, and then he just slipped off his dress pants and also tossed them into the hamper with the shirt.

 

Naruto's strip routine was cut short by 4 abrupt individual knocks on the door.

 

Sasuke.

 

Just as the eager blonde was about to sprint his way to answer the door he had looked down and noticed that he didn’t clean up the big mess of clothes and shoes that were still all over the flor from Hinata’s angry rampage last night. Naruto then kicked some of the clothes under his bed and hung his bed sham to try and cover it.

 

Naruto shrugged, close enough.

 

He then exited his bedroom and headed towards the front door. He then took a deep breath and opened up the door to see his familiar raven.

 

“Long time no see.” Sasuke said sarcastically as he entered Naruto's living room wearing a large black trench coat.

 

Naruto then shut and locked the door behind the man. He then looked at Sasuke and licked his lips. “Yeah, a bit too long.”

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the horny man. “Tch.” He then made his way towards Naruto's bedroom, as he was already all too familiar with the way there.

 

Naruto then followed close behind the raven, only leaving an inch of space between them. Once the two men made it to his bedroom Naruto then shut and locked the door behind them. He then hugged Sasuke from behind and attacked his neck and he pressed his already hard erection on Sasuke’s back. Sasuke then got loose from Naruto's grip and strode his way over towards the blonde’s bed.

 

 

Sasuke then rolled his eyes. “You know the rules, Naruto.”

 

Naruto then sighed and nodded. “Yeah my bad, no hickies.”

 

Sasuke then smirked, completely satisfied that he had this much of an effect on Naruto. “Hn.”

 

That was a ground rule that Sasuke had with all his clients. No love marks. Which included hickies, bite marks, scratches and anything else that might leave a sign of evidence of another man on Sasuke.  The raven found out that was a turn off to his other clients, they didn’t like seeing marks from other men on him. Even though they know what he did for a living, it was still a huge turn off to his other clientele. Naruto always had a hard time with this rule, as he could be quite possessive and aggressive at times with the raven.

 

 

Naruto then walked over and sat on the bed next to the raven. He then noticed that Sasuke was still wearing that huge ass trench coat. “What’s up with the coat? It’s not that cold out.” He questioned, upset that he couldn’t see more of Sasuke’s delicious skin.

 

 

Sasuke then smirked and lay on his back with his head on the pillows. He then put his hands behind his head. “See for yourself dobe.” The raven’s eyes then darted down towards the buttons of the coat.

 

 

Naruto was confused, but he guessed that Sasuke was telling him to strip him, which he had no problem at all with. The blonde’s blue eyes then took on a darker cerulean tint and he climbed over top of Sasuke’s slim body. He then began to slowly unbutton Sasuke’s coat, trying desperately hard not to just tear through the fabric and just fuck him into the floor. As the excited blonde finally undid the final button on the black coat he was completely shocked at what he saw.

 

 

Bright orange lace panties.

 

 

All of the remaining blood in Naruto's head immediately went straight to his already aching cock. Naruto couldn’t decide if he wanted to just skip the foreplay and fuck him right then and there or take his sweet time with the raven. He ultimately decided with the latter.

 

Naruto had a huge kink for panties and lingerie, it was just something about them that just made his blood heat. But the fact that they were on Sasuke and happen to be his favorite color almost made Naruto's head spin. Hinata could never get a reaction out of him like this.

 

His voice took on a deep lust filled tone. “You wore these just for me?” he then began to place harsh slow kisses onto Sasuke’s slim stomach.

 

 

Sasuke looked down at the horny blonde. “Tch.”

 

 

Naruto didn’t give a fuck about the ground rules they had anymore, he was about to completely ravish Sasuke.

 

Naruto then got up from on top of the raven and got off the bed and then walked towards the foot of the large king bed. He then grabbed Sasuke by the legs and dragged him towards the edge of the bed. Naruto then got on his knees and spread Sasuke’s slim legs apart, his tan hands holding the raven’s legs in a tight grip, completely immobilizing him. The blonde then lifted up one of Sasuke’s legs and began to lick the back of Sasuke’s knee.

 

 

Sasuke put his hands on the back of Naruto's head, burying his pale fingers into his bright blonde locks.

 

Naruto then ran his tongue from behind Sasuke’s knee to right between his legs, he then lightly brushed his pink tongue against Sasuke’s bulge in the panties. Sasuke let out a quiet hiss at the action.

 

The blonde then guided his tongue away from Sasuke’s now leaking bulge, to the raven’s mid-thigh, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Naruto then licked up and down Sasuke’s thigh, teasing him immensely as he got his tongue quite close to the raven’s aching cock, but never quite touching it.

 

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair tightly as he tried his very best to keep quiet as he bit his plump lip, he didn’t want to give Naruto the satisfaction of the immense amount of pleasure he was receiving.

 

 

Naruto already knew that Sasuke was trying to not let out much of a reaction, the raven even kept his stoic nature even in bed. Well that was about to change today.

 

He then began to place small bites on the inside of Sasuke’s right thigh, leaving huge bruising hickies in the process. Naruto made sure to make loud wet noises with it, as he trailed the bruising love marks down his pale thigh.

 

 

Sasuke couldn’t contain himself any longer as he moaned desperately, now pulling Naruto's hair at this point. “I said no hickies idiot. I’m seeing someone after this.” His voice hoarsely groaned out. As he tried his best to keep his amount of pleasure hidden, but failing miserably.

 

 

Hearing that Sasuke was seeing someone after him erupted something in him. He didn’t like the idea of someone else having their way with Sasuke after this, so Naruto would make sure he left his mark on the raven.

 

Sasuke was only his for the evening.

 

Naruto's demeanor practically oozed possessiveness as he moved his tongue from the inside of Sasuke’s thigh to now trail its way back up to Sasuke’s rock hard bulge. He then lapped at the wetness on Sasuke’s panties, savoring in the sweet taste that Sasuke’s pre-cum flavored. He loved the way that Sasuke tasted, he always tasted so sweet.

 

Sasuke’s façade of control finally broke, the then pushed Naruto's head into his crotch and let out desperate whore like moans. His back arching up on the bed in the process, he was completely powerless to stop the blonde, as he was in too much pleasure.

 

 

Naruto smirked at the reaction he was getting out of Sasuke, he knew he would eventually break that cold mask of his. He then took one tan finger and hooked it around Sasuke’s panties, Naruto then slightly moved the fabric out of the way to gain access to Sasuke’s entrance. He then threw Sasuke’s quivering legs over his shoulder and began to slowly trail his tongue over the raven’s tight pink hole.

 

 

Sasuke bit his lip so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if blood started to trickle. “ _F..uck Nar…uto.”_ He cried out, as he tangled his slim fingers in the silky black sheets that engulfed him, all of his composure and self-control now officially lost.

 

 

Naruto then continued to hungrily lap at the raven’s tight entrance, saliva rolling down the sides of his cheeks as he was completely surrendered to the addictive taste of Sasuke. He then inserted his tongue into the raven, allowing his tongue to go as deep as it could reach into the younger man as he harshly gripped the sides of Sasuke’s legs, in a way that would definitely leave bruises behind.

 

 

That had finally done it for Sasuke, the raven then began to quiver and begin to arch his back off of the bed, signally that he was about to cum. And quickly.

 

 

Naruto took hint to Sasuke’s body reaction and quickly moved his mouth from his entrance to Sasuke’s cock, ready to catch all of Sasuke’s juices.

 

Sasuke’s whole body shook as he came with all of his might, harder than he had ever orgasmed before. The raven shot white ropes of cum all into Naruto's hungry mouth, he then collapsed on his back into the mess of black silky sheets, completely drenched in sweat.

 

Naruto smirked devilishly, completely satisfied with the state that Sasuke was in. he was happy that he was able to pleasure Sasuke in such a way. But of course he wasn’t finished yet.

 

 

The blonde then spat out some of Sasuke’s cum onto his fingers, he then took those wet fingers and inserted them into Sasuke’s already slick entrance. Naruto fingered the raven in an attempt to loosen up a bit of his tightness, Sasuke continued to claw up the sheets, he was completely overtaken by pleasure. The raven had felt himself getting hard all over again.

 

Naruto then finally removed his fingers from Sasuke and then just stood up and scanned his eyes all over his body. Sasuke looked like a work of art, as he lay on his back in the sheets, his pale face flushed a bright red, his legs shaking and quivering and his hands tightly gripping the sheets. The blonde wished he could’ve taken a picture, he looked truly magnificent.

 

 

He got back on the bed and got on his knees and grabbed Sasuke by his ankles into the missionary position, he then lined his hard cock up that was slicked with the raven’s cum, with Sasuke’s slippery entrance. Naruto then gripped tightly on Sasuke’s slim hips and dove right in, hissing as he slipped through the raven’s tight muscles. He knew that it wasn’t likely the smartest idea to go in Sasuke without protection, but he didn’t care at this point. He wanted to feel every inch of Sasuke without any barriers in the way. Naruto slowly pulled back out and almost hyperventilated, damn Sasuke was so tight.

 

 

The blonde then bent down over Sasuke and began to kiss him slowly and passionately, trying his best to distract the raven from the pain he was likely about to face. He then bit Sasuke’s lip and inserted himself back into Sasuke’s entrance, as he tried his best not to moan out loud as Sasuke’s warmth surrounded his cock, Naruto knew he wasn’t going to last long so he was going to make this count. Still tongue kissing Sasuke, he angled himself just right and finally hit that spot he had been maneuvering for, Sasuke’s prostate.

 

The raven then harshly bit Naruto's bottom lip in the kiss and wrapped his legs around Naruto's back, he had almost seen stars as Naruto's huge cock kept thrusting against his prostate.  Sasuke was about to cum all over again.

 

 

Naruto knew he was a few strokes away from cumming so he figured he would at least get Sasuke to orgasm first, the blonde then delivered slow hard strokes to Sasuke’s prostate as he then moved his lips to harshly suck on Sasuke’s neck. It was like Naruto was making love to a long lost lover, it was filled with so much passion and sensitivity, he was hitting every one of Sasuke’s sensitive areas.

 

 

Sasuke then threw his head back into the mess of sheets as his eyes rolled back in complete pleasure. He then groaned loudly, unable to contain himself anymore, he had **never** had sex like this before in his young life. The raven felt like his soul was leaving his body as Naruto harshly pounded into him, shaking the entire bed in the process. Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore, he then dug his blunt nails into Naruto's back, tearing skin as he came. Shooting ropes of cum all over his and Naruto's stomach.

 

“ _Fuc-k.”_ Sasuke managed to whimper out as his body fell limp into the mess of sweaty sheets.

 

Feeling Sasuke tighten up around him as he came, Naruto orgasmed minutes later. The blonde was too racked in pleasure to pull out of Sasuke like he usually did when he came, this time he just emptied himself into Sasuke, convulsing in the process. He knew Sasuke would likely be pissed because of it, but he’d deal with his attitude later. Right now Naruto needed to rest. The blonde then removed himself from Sasuke’s slick entrance and collapsed into the pool of sheets right next to the raven, who was already falling asleep, and dozed off right along with him. Naruto then took the blanket that had fallen onto the floor in the middle of their escapade, and put it over top of the two as they both drifted off into sleep.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Naruto then finally awoke about 45 minutes later with his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist. The blonde then shot up in bed and processed that he had went to sleep. He didn’t even mean to doze off, he had just wanted to rest a little bit. He hoped that they hadn’t been asleep for hours, considering Hinata could be home any minute. He then wiped his sleepy eyes and carefully got up from the bed, trying his best not to disturb Sasuke’s rest.

 

The blonde then trailed his eyes from Sasuke’s still sleeping form to the digital clock on the nightstand.

 

 _5:38_ the green digital texted emitted.

 

 

Naruto exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Hinata wouldn’t be home for a few more hours so they were safe from detection. The blonde then looked down at his naked form and felt sticky and gross, so he figured he’d go wash up a bit and cook him Sasuke something for lunch. He walked over towards his closet and grabbed himself a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt and carried the clothing into the bathroom with him. The blonde then placed the clothes on the toilet seat lid and got in the shower for a quick wash up.

 

After scrubbing himself for about a good 10 minutes he got out of the shower, toweled off and then dressed himself in the pajamas he brought with him. Naruto then stepped out of the bathroom and took one last look at Sasuke’s sleep form. He was balled up in the sheets with his long black hair splayed all over the pillows. The raven looked completely at peace in Naruto's gigantic comfy bed. Naruto smiled and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Sasuke then finally woke up about 30 minutes later, completely sore and sticky to an empty bed and a quiet room. He looked to the sunken in spot in the bed where Naruto was just lying next to him, the spot was still warm so that meant that the blonde had just got up not too long ago. Sasuke figured he’d look for him after he got cleaned up a bit. The raven untangled himself from the sheets and walked semi awkwardly towards the bathroom, somewhat limping in the process.

 

 

Sasuke’s entire lower body felt sore, from his pelvis to his feet.  In all his 19 years of living, Sasuke had never gotten fucked like that before. That was on a whole different level of sex, it felt like an out of body experience. The sore raven then hobbled his way into the shower and turned on the hot water on full blast, the boiling water slightly soothing his aching body.

 

 

After about a 10 minute wash-up Sasuke then grabbed a towel off the linen rack and exited the master bathroom. He then entered back into Naruto's room and remembered he only came there wearing a trench coat. So he figured he would help himself to some of Naruto's clothes, the raven walked over towards the large closet and pulled out a black t-shirt with grey sweatpants. The outfit fitted pretty large on Sasuke’s small frame but it would have to due until he got home.

 

After dressing himself in the blonde’s clothes, Sasuke figured he would search try and find the dobe.

 

The raven exited the bed room and walked down the long hall that leads towards the kitchen and living room area. Sasuke was immediately greeted by the strong smell of chicken as he walked down the hall, admiring the paintings and decorations that lined the blonde’s hall. He then came across a picture of Hinata and Naruto, smiling and posing in front of a beach, looking completely happy and carefree. Sasuke scowled at the photo, he wanted to knock it down but he refrained from doing so.

 

 

Sasuke then finally reached the kitchen and was completely shocked at what he saw, the kitchen island had two full plates of delicious looking food on it with two glasses of what looked like wine.

 

The dobe could cook? Go figure.

 

 

Sasuke then walked into the kitchen and sat down at a stool in front of a plate of food. He then was caught completely off guard when Naruto had wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek softly.

 

“You’re finally awake I see.” Naruto said into Sasuke’s ear, still holding onto him.

 

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. He then quickly recomposed himself. “Hn.”

 

The blonde chuckled, of course Sasuke is still being a bastard, even when awaking from slumber.

 

“Hope you’re hungry, because I sure am!” Naruto said as he released Sasuke and walked over to the stool on the opposite side of the table. He then sat down and immediately began to eat.

 

 

Sasuke looked down at the food, the dish looked spectacular. The blonde had made roasted chicken with potatoes and a small lettuce garnish on the side, chopped full of tomatoes. It had been years since Sasuke had a home cooked meal, most of his meals were fast food or anything that could be microwaved.

 

The raven then picked up his fork and began to eat the meal slowly, he was completely overwhelmed. First of all, Naruto made love to him, it wasn’t just the regular sex that they had. Now he made him a gourmet dinner? What the hell? Why was he doing this? What does this mean? The raven thought as he ate his meal.

 

‘ _Weird.’_ Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to eat.

 

 

-XxX-

 

The two men had been finished eating and had just spent the last hour or so just talking. Naruto had found out so much about Sasuke that he didn’t know before, like the fact that his parents kicked him out and that Sasuke was emancipated at 16 and the raven had always dreamed of becoming a doctor. He would have never guessed any of this information about Sasuke, but he was glad that Sasuke was able to open up to him slightly and give him the honor of getting to know him, which he was sure that Sasuke didn’t give too often. Naruto really enjoyed the conversation that they were having.

 

 

Sasuke then pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

 

 

_8:07_

 

The raven then looked up at Naruto. “I should get going, it’s almost 8:30.”

 

 

Naruto's smile immediately faded, he was having such a good time he had forgotten all about keeping track of the time.

 

“Oh yeah… right.” The blonde said gloomily.

 

Sasuke then hopped off of the stool and then made his way towards the front door.

 

Naruto then got up from his stool and walked behind Sasuke slowly. The blonde then slipped 400 dollars into Sasuke’s sweatpants pocket. He then randomly blurted out “Sasuke I want you to stop doing this.”

 

 

The raven froze in his tracks, still facing towards the door. He then turned around and faced the blonde, narrow dark eyes met big blue cerulean eyes.

 

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto. “It’s not that simple.” He plainly said, devoid of emotion.

 

 

Naruto sighed, he figured this conversation would go this way. “Look Sasuke I can hel-“

 

Naruto's sentence was cut off when Sasuke raised his hand and extended his index and middle finger, he then poked Naruto in the middle of the forehead.

 

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke said after the poke, he then for the first time gave a small smile and turned on his heels and left out of the door without another word. Leaving an awestruck and confused Naruto behind.

 

Naruto then stood in the doorway, watching Sasuke walk away from his home.

 

“Sasuke..?” Naruto called after him.

 

But it was too late, Sasuke was out of earshot.

 

 

-XxX-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	5. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the calm before the storm....

_Naruto's sentence was cut off when Sasuke raised his hand and extended his index and middle finger, he then poked Naruto in the middle of the forehead._

_“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke said after the poke, he then for the first time gave a small smile and turned on his heels and left out of the door without another word. Leaving an awestruck and confused Naruto behind._

_Naruto then stood in the doorway, watching Sasuke walk away from his home._

_“Sasuke..?” Naruto called after him._

_But it was too late, Sasuke was out of earshot._

_-XxX-_

 

Naruto's blue eyes sharpened on Sasuke’s retreating figure, as the raven walked down the blonde’s driveway and into the warm fall night.

 

He was at a complete loss for words as he stood dumbstruck in the doorway.

 

 What the hell was that gesture Sasuke did?

 

Naruto pushed the thoughts out of his mind as when he snapped back to reality Sasuke’s figure was now gone into the night. He then shut the door and made his way back to his bedroom, still replaying the entire night over and over again in his head. Things had never heated up like that between the two before, they usually just had a bit of small talk—followed by sex and then Sasuke’s sudden disappearance. But tonight was definitely different, Naruto felt weird emotions that he couldn’t explain. But the blonde would have to ponder over those feelings later, he had a bit of cleaning to do before Hinata got home, and the room definitely left a clear evidence of sex. He then looked over towards the digital clock on his nightstand.

 

_8:10_

 

Naruto figured he could spruce up the room in 20 minutes. But first, he had to put some clean clothes on.  The pajama clad blonde then walked over towards his closet and threw on some dark grey sweatpants and grabbed a fresh white deep V-neck shirt. He knew he wasn’t exactly dressed for the red carpet but he figured it was good enough, they were definitely better than his stained pajama pants he previously had on.

  


After dressing himself he then stood and assessed the damage done to the room around him. The room was completely cluttered, not only from the mess that he and Sasuke had made—but also from the mess that Hinata left last night. Naruto knew he had a piece of work ahead of him, but he knew he could get it done.

 

 

-XxX-

 

About 25 minutes later Naruto finally finished cleaning and examined the room. He thought it looked really good for the short amount of time he was working with, he had managed to change the sheets and comforter to fresh crimson red sheets with a matching thick cotton blanket, put all the shoes and clothes that were previously on the floor back to their proper places and he made the room smell like fresh linens by finally using some incents that the couple had received as a wedding gift from Hinata’s parents. He thought he did a damn good job.

 

 

Suddenly he heard the front door being opened and then shut aggressively, followed by keys being thrown onto the coffee table in the living room.

 

 _‘Oh no here comes hurricane Hinata.’_ Naruto thought to himself. She hasn’t even seen his face yet and he could tell that she was already mad.

 

So much for the dinner date idea.

 

 

The blonde then tried to casually sit back on the bed and turned on the tv, trying his best to look as nonchalant as possible, as if he weren’t just fucking a prostitute’s brains out not even 30 minutes ago. Hinata then finally burst through their bedroom door with a bit too much force, as if the door insulted her. She then threw her work bag down and began to undress herself from her business casual work clothes, which consisted of a white frilly blouse and tight black slacks.

 

 

The blonde then trained his eyes on his distressed wife. “So um….” He began awkwardly as he watched her tear her clothes off and throw them into the dirty clothes hamper. “How was work?”

 

 

Without even turning to face towards her husband she replied. “Terrible.”

 

 _‘Well isn’t she chatty this evening?’_ Naruto thought sarcastically to himself, instantly getting irritated at Hinata’s attitude.

 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, sitting upright on the bed.

 

 

She rolled her eyes as she put on her silk pajamas. “No.”

 

Well, at least Naruto could say he tried. “Fine then.” He simply said. He then picked up his phone from the nightstand and began to check his emails, which were mostly work related.

 

 

Hinata narrowed her eyes. “What’s up with you and your obsession with that phone?! How do you have time to constantly be in your phone but you can’t make time for a vacation?! Hm?!” she shouted with her hands on her slim hips, shooting daggers at her husband on the bed.

 

 

‘ _Here we fucking go again…’_ Naruto complained to himself. He could already tell another fight was gonna break out tonight.

 

 

He sighed. “Hinata you know this is how I stay in contact and up to date with all my work and clients right?” he said in an annoyed tone, seriously not in the mood for this tonight.

 

 

“You had all day to be at work, now its family time.” she said, as she now walked over towards the bed to lie down next to her husband.

 

 

Naruto groaned loudly. “Family time?! I just asked you did you want to talk and you said no, so now that I’m giving you your space you’re complaining about _family time_?” he said the last two words with air quotes.

 

Hinata completely ignored her husband’s comment as she focused her lavender eyes on the television screen.  “We need to talk about our thanksgiving plans.”

 

 

Naruto's eyebrows shot up and he almost dropped his phone. He was so caught up in work and trying to get his family situation together he had completely forgotten about thanksgiving was a few days away. Which was the holiday he dreaded most of all, considering growing up his parents were barely around so he usually just spent the holiday alone or either with Jiraiya. Now ever since being with Hinata they had always ate over her parents’ house, which was fine the first time. But for the past two years Hinata’s family have been hinting around about the young couple having children, which was a conversation Naruto completely hated having.

 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved kids. he just didn’t want to have any at this point of his life, he thought that he and Hinata were both still really young, him being 23 and Hinata being 22 and not to mention that both have very demanding careers which required them to put in a lot of work and time. Naruto didn’t want his child or children to have the same lonely upbringing he had, where his parents barely paid him any attention. No, he wanted to bond with his kids and be there every minute as they grew up. Attention was something he can’t offer right now, or any time soon quite honestly, so he just pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

 

 

Another thing that scared Naruto about children was the fact that he wasn’t in love with Hinata and their marriage wasn’t really stable right now. He would hate to fight in front of their children or put them in the middle of their disagreements. Naruto wanted his future children to get the love and attention they wanted, he would be devastated if they were to see him and his wife scream at each other like they usually do.

 

 

Naruto finally snapped out of his internal thoughts. “Thanksgiving plans?” he questioned, knowing damn well he heard what she said.

 

 

Hinata rolled her pale eyes. “Yes, you know we always eat over my parents’ house. “

 

The blonde sighed. “Yeah I know….” He trailed off, already knowing where this conversation was heading.

 

 

Hinata then turned to face him with a serious look in her bright eyes. “You know they’re going to ask about children Naruto.”

 

 

The blonde’s mouth went dry, he tried to hide his nervousness by continuing to scroll through his phone.

 

 

Hinata put up her hands in a questioning gesture. “Well?” she asked. “What excuse are we going to use this time?”

 

 

Naruto sighed again, he knew they were going have to have this conversation again at some point but he really wished that it didn’t have to be now. The blonde had completely forgotten about thanksgiving rapidly approaching as he had been tied up in work and also keeping himself busy with a certain sexy raven.

 

 

Naruto put down his phone next to him on the bed. “The same ‘ _excuse’_ we use every year, that we just aren’t ready yet. Both of our patents will understand.”

 

 

 

He didn’t know why her parents were so hung up on them having children. The young couple had only been married for 3 years, Naruto saw no need to rush things. Children were a lifelong commitment, once they’re here there no going back. So Naruto wanted to make sure that his life was as perfect as it could possibly be before he decided to have children. And he was sure that he wouldn’t be ready anytime soon.

 

 

Hinata’s whole demeanor suddenly changed. “I see….” She said quietly. She then focused her attention back to the television, which was currently showing the news.

 

 

Naruto picked up on her mood change. “Something wrong?”

 

 

She then blushed like she did a lot when she was younger, around when they first met. “Well… it’s just… um…”

 

 

“Hinata.” Naruto said her name firmly.

 

 

She sighed. “Well, what if I think I’m ready for children?”

 

 

Did his ears just deceive him? Naruto just thought he heard Hinata say she wanted kids.

 

“Huh?” he asked.

 

 

“Kids.”  Hinata said with a small smile. “I’ve been thinking about them for the past couple of months and I really want to expand our family. Don’t you think it would be good for us to have a family Naruto?” she asked, putting him right on blast.

 

 

“Ummm…” he started, having on idea where to begin. “Hinata… right now I don’t think we should have children. Were both young and have a lot of responsibilities already, I think we should wait a few more years maybe.”

 

 

Naruto was completely confused as to where all this was coming from. He had no idea that Hinata had been thinking about children herself, he always just thought it was her parents that had the idea, he had no clue she was in cahoots with them. Another thing that scared Naruto about kids was that he didn’t want to have a family with someone he wasn’t truly in love with. He did have love **for** Hinata, he thought that at heart she was a very caring and wonderful person, but he wasn’t too sure he wanted to start his family with her, considering who knows where their marriage was headed with all the fighting and arguing? He thought that eventually overtime he would fall in love with her but he never really did, he was just somewhat content with their arrangement. Also Naruto thought at the back of his mind what if their marriage doesn’t last? He would be heartbroken to see their children watch their parents go through a divorce, custody battle etc., that was just something that always scared the hell out of him.

 

 

Hinata’s head snapped from the tv, directly to her husband, her soft demeanor now completely gone. “A few more **_years_**?!” she over emphasized the last word.

 

 

He knew he would get this kind of reaction, he then sighed again for about the 20th time tonight. “Yeah…” he started, not sure where to start on the subject. “You know we’ve been having a lot of spats lately, and I just thin-“

 

 

She cut him off. “Couples argue Naruto! That’s what happens with marriage, but I don’t think that’s something that should stop us from having a family.”

 

 

Now Naruto was getting irritated. “Most couples don’t argue **every night** Hinata.”

 

 

“We do not argue every night! Stop trying to make excuses!” she said with narrowed eyes.

 

 

Naruto clutched his hands tightly. “It feels like its every night, I can’t recall the last time you came home from work and we didn’t argue over something!”

 

 

Hinata was shocked, she didn’t think that they argued every night, just a few times a week. But she figured that was normal for couples considering her parents fought a lot when she was younger so it was something that was semi normal to her. But arguments or not, she didn’t think that should stop the two from having kids. Also at the back of her mind she also thought that having a baby will bring them closer together and to keep him from leaving, but she wasn’t going to voice that reasoning.

 

 

“Well I’m ready for a family Naruto.” She said looking right into his bright blue eyes.

 

 

“I still think we should wait Hinata. Really.”

 

Hinata held back a gasp. She really wanted to cry because she felt rejected by her own husband. She couldn’t understand why Naruto wasn’t ready to expand their family. Hinata thought what was the purpose of getting married if you weren’t going to eventually settle down and have children? She figured that they have been together long enough, even both of their families wanted grandchildren. Why the hell was Naruto acting like this?

 

 

Hinata’s face turned bright red. “ _’wait wait wait’_! That’s always your answer for everything Naruto! “She mocked her husband. She was now raising her arms and shouting. “You always say you’re going to do something and you never do!”

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at his wife’s dramatics. He then turned on his side facing towards the wall and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

 

 

“I really don’t feel like arguing about this anymore Hinata. Goodnight.”

 

 

The long haired raven was now outraged at her husband for ignoring her. She then took the pillow from behind her head and smacked Naruto upside the head with it while screaming at him.

 

 

“GET OUT!” she hissed venomously, while still savagely beating him with the pillow. Tears then began to fall down her pale cheeks. “GET THE HELL OUT NOW!”

 

 

 

The confused blonde tried to protect his face from the blows of the pillow. He then sprung up from the bed, looking completely exhausted.

 

 

“Hinata what the fuck?!” he shouted. “Cut it out!”

 

 

The raven then continued to beat her husband with the pillow, hitting him once for every syllable in her sentence. “I. SAID. GET. OUT.” She spat.

 

 

Naruto then dodged the whacks from the pillow and took the hint that he was no longer welcome into their bedroom. He just reached onto the bed and grabbed the pillow he was laying on, his phone and a blanket from the linen closet and made his way to his second bed.

 

The living room pull-out couch.

 

 

He then sleepily made his way from their bedroom down towards the living room, completely tired and frustrated. This was the second time this week he had to sleep on the sofa bed instead of his own king sized bed. Naruto was completely baffled as to how Hinata thought they could handle kids at a time like this? They could barely disagree with one another and he either ended up getting hit with something or yelled at. Or both in tonight’s case.

 

Oh well he was all too used to it.

 

 

He then made up the sofa bed as comfortable as he could with the little bit of supplies he was able to snag from their bedroom. The blonde then lay down in the bed and turned on the tv, his usual routine when he got kicked out of their room. He was immediately greeted by _‘Divorce Court’_ on the television.

 

“ _Oh the fucking irony.”_ He mumbled under his breath.

 

 

There was only one thing that could make him feel better at a time like this. Sasuke.

 

He then pulled out his cracked smart phone to text the man, completely ignoring all work related notifications and emails. Going straight to his messaging inbox he then shot the raven a message:

 

 

- _Can I stay at your place? I’m having a bad night._

Almost instantly his phone chimed with a reply.

 

 

- _No idiot. I don’t allow sleep overs with my clients._

Naruto sighed, as he figured that would be the response that he got, considering he had never been to Sasuke’s house or even his neighborhood for that matter. And he hated when Sasuke called him a “ _client”,_ it felt so weird to him. He saw Sasuke as much more than just a mere service.

 

He then typed a response to Sasuke:

 

 

- _When can I see you next? I cant wait until next week….._

 

 

 

During this week, he and Sasuke were only supposed to see each other twice due to both of their schedules. Sasuke with his other clientele and Naruto with his regular work and family responsibilities, but he thought to hell with it all. He just really wanted to see Sasuke, and he really didn’t want to wait to next Monday, when they planned out their weekly “meetings”.

The blonde’s phone then chimed.

 

 

- _I don’t know. you know I have other clients._

Naruto stared at the simple sentence. There goes that damn “ _client”_ word again. Even though he fully understood what Sasuke did for a living, he could stand the thought of another man touching Sasuke as crazy as that sounds. The thought that there were several other men with their dirty hands all over Sasuke’s body, fucking him, tasting him. Could his other clients make him moan like he could? Did they nip at the little spot on Sasuke’s neck that made him scream? Did they make Sasuke’s toes curl as he dug his fingers into his back? Could they make the raven cum within minutes like he could?  Those thoughts drove Naruto absolutely insane.

 

 

- _I’ll pay you triple whatever your other ….patrons are paying you. I just really want to see you._

He shot of the message to the raven, he didn’t care at all that he sounded needy. Sasuke was the only one who could take his mind off of absolutely everything.

 

After a few minutes his phone chimed again with an incoming message:

 

 

- _You know I don’t take handouts idiot. I’ll just see you tomorrow around 3_

Naruto gave a huge grin that the text message on his screen, Sasuke was actually moving his schedule around to accommodate him. On the other hand, Sasuke said that he wouldn’t take the triple pay, just his regular rate —which annoyed the hell out of Naruto. No matter how much of a rough shape Sasuke looked to be in or any extras he did for Naruto he never took the extra money that the blonde would give him. He had seen Sasuke in tattered clothes, heard his stomach growling, seen his hair an absolute mess and everything but still wouldn’t take any extra money from him, no matter how much Naruto would try and make him take it.

 

 

That fucking Sasuke…. Who he missed so much.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen next? comments and Kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> prepare for the next chapter.... shit really hits the fan.


	6. Heat

Naruto woke up at 6am sharp to an empty and quiet living room on a dark Wednesday Fall morning. Even though he had every day off this week until next Monday, which was a good 5 days, for his office’s Thanksgiving break.  Even though this was technically supposed to be a vacation day his body was still trained to wake up at the early hour, so now he was up with no agenda.

 

 

He then remembered the fight he had last night with his wife and instantly cursed the holiday season. Now he had no choice but to be home with Hinata, as she likely had a Thanksgiving break as well. The frustrated man sighed as he tried to roll himself off of the somewhat lumpy sofa bed, he figured he might as well try to talk to Hinata and try to work things out. Even though he wasn’t quite sure how it was going to go, he figured it was worth a shot. Naruto then slowly made his way down the hall back towards their shared bedroom, instantly regretting not taking at least one shot of anything alcoholic before walking into what could possibly another fight. But oh well he thought, no need to dance around it now.

 

 

 

After reaching the end of the hall the blonde now stood right in front of their closed bedroom door. He hesitated a moment before grabbing the gold door knob and turning it. Pushing the door open ever so slowly Naruto peeked his messy golden head in, trying to be as quiet as possible in case Hinata was still asleep. After not being smacked with a pillow, he finally stepped his whole body into the quiet bedroom and he was completely shocked with what he saw.

 

 

The room was extremely clean and tidy, as if any of their fights had never even happened. Their shoes were in their respective places and no longer scattered all over the floor, all the clothes that were in the dirty hamper were all gone as they were now all washed and folded in a pile on the vanity and the huge king sized bed was made to perfection. The room looked like something off an Ikea display, it was absolutely perfect.

 

 

“What the hell…..?” Naruto had quietly dragged out the question as he scanned his blue eyes all over the room.

 

 

He then finally noticed something he probably should have noticed as soon as he stepped into the room.

 

Hinata was nowhere in sight.

 

 

Naruto didn’t know if he should celebrate or be concerned, but he ultimately chose the latter and pulled out his phone to check and see if Hinata texted him saying that she was going out for the day.

 

 

_-No New Messages_

That was strange, usually Hinata would always say if she was going somewhere. Naruto probably figured that she was still mad at him and that’s why she chose not to say anything. But oh well, Naruto figured he could use a little bit of peace and quiet. The blonde then walked over towards the freshly made bed and sprawled out comfortably on it. He exhaled tranquilly, It felt good to sleep in his own bed instead of a fucking couch. He was nice and comfortable until he rolled over onto his side to look at the television when he felt something poke his side and heard something crumpling underneath him.

 

 

“What the hell?” Naruto asked to the empty room as he picked up the now flattened piece of paper.

 

 

It was a hand written note from Hinata.

 

 

_“Since it seemed like you really weren’t looking forward to thanksgiving dinner with my parents and you really didn’t want to communicate last night, I figured it would be best if I just went to my mom and dad’s alone. It seemed like you really didn’t want to be bothered with me and you wanted your own space. I’ll be back Sunday afternoon._

_~Hinata”_

The note read in Hinata’s bubbly cursive handwriting.

 

Naruto instantly got pissed after reading the note. How the hell did it seemed like he didn’t wanna be bothered? **SHE** was the one who had kicked him out of the bedroom all this week, **she** was the one who initiated all of the fights when Naruto begged to not drag them on, **she** was the one who didn’t wanna talk when Naruto asked was something bothering her. Now she had the nerve to write him a note of lies and pack up and leave to go to her parent’s house for a few days without even discussing it with him?

 

 

 

 _Oh hell no_ Naruto thought.  He wanted to try and work this out if he could, he really didn’t like the idea of Hinata just packing up and taking off like that. But maybe she didn’t leave too long ago. He thought that maybe if he called her they could possibly talk it out before she got too far away from home. The blonde shot up off of the bed and quickly reached for his cell phone that was lying on the night stand. He then quickly punched his wife’s number into the keypad and pressed the call button. He didn’t even know what he was going to say but he was sure he’d figure out something eventually, he just really didn’t want this to escalate any further.

 

The dial tone had finally stopped signaling someone had picked up.

 

 

“Hello Hinata?” Naruto questioned into the phone.

 

 

“ _The person you are trying to reach is not available at this time. Please leave a messa-“_

Naruto hung up the phone on the robotic answering machine.

 

 _Damnit._ So now she wasn’t answering the phone.

Oh well Naruto thought, he’d try to call again later. But maybe it was good if they had a bit of time apart. Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he had a good amount of time away from his wife. Hell, they say distance makes the heart grow fonder.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 _2:57_ read Naruto's digital clock as he heard 4 quick taps on the front door.

 

Sasuke.

 

Naruto was glad to finally have the company of his favorite raven. He had spent the last couple of hours in solitude as he watched tv and scrolled through random stuff on his phone. Not that a little quiet time wasn’t nice every once in a while, but to an extrovert like Naruto, he could only be solely by himself for just a short amount of time. He sprung off his bed at the sound of the sharp knocks at the door and hurried towards the front door, moving so fast his baggy grey sweatpants slid down his narrow waist—which in turn revealed a very strong v-line and very prominent happy trail.

 

 

 

Finally reaching the door, the blonde slowly opened up the door and was surprised by what he had seen. He was immediately greeted with the sights of a very well-dressed Sasuke. The raven was dressed in an expensive looking leather jacket, designer slacks and equally expensive looking dress shoes.

 

 

His jaw almost dropped, Sasuke looked absolutely incredible. He had usually seen the raven in very worn or tattered clothes—but not today. Today Sasuke looked like something off of Vogue Magazine.

 

 

“Pull all this on for me?” Naruto said in a low voice as he pulled Sasuke into his embrace.

 

 

“ _Tch_ , dream on loser.” The raven replied with an eye roll, removing himself from Naruto's embrace and walking back towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

Naruto followed behind Sasuke, checking out his ass in the dress pants in the process. Once the men finally got back to his bedroom Naruto just had to ask the question that had been on the back of his mind since he had first saw Sasuke today.

 

 

“What’s the occasion?” the blonde asked as he gestured his hands towards Sasuke’s outfit as they walked. “Our wedding isn’t until next month.” He joked.

Sasuke heard the joke and made an expression Naruto couldn’t make out. They then reached Naruto's bed and Sasuke lied down on it, instantly making himself at home. “Oh this? A client bought this stuff for me.” The raven replied in a terse voice as he lounged on Naruto's huge bed.

 

 

Naruto’s eye twitched a bit at his response.

 

 

“Someone… bought you all that?” he asked slowly.

 

 

Sasuke smirked slightly. “Yes. Just like how I wore the underwear for you, I wore this for another guy.” He explained as he gestured towards his fancy outfit. Completely enjoying how bothered Naruto was.

 

 

 

Naruto didn’t like hearing that one bit. Even though he was well aware that Sasuke saw other guys, obviously because that was his….profession. But he didn’t know Sasuke messed with a guy who could have bought him all of that. He thought that he was the only wealthy man Sasuke saw, just who the hell was this other guy? What else has he bought Sasuke? How often does Sasuke see him? The blonde had so many questions but he knew that he had no right to ask him. That would be a complete invasion of privacy, but he still couldn’t help but wonder…..

 

 

 

He pushed those disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat on the bed next to Sasuke. He then laid his head across Sasuke’s lap and rested there.

 

 

Sasuke looked down at the full head of blonde hair that was now lying in his lap. He made a questioning face at the blonde, but made no effort to move him from his lap.

 

 

“So what was up with the text messages last night? Trouble in paradise with your trophy wife?” Sasuke tried to ask casually.

 

 

 

Naruto then explained the whole argument to him, everything from the lack of vacations to Hinata and her parents wanting children. The whole story taking up a good 45 minutes.

 

 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. “I see.”

 

 

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to do anymore…” Naruto trailed off, burying his face deeper into Sasuke’s lap.

 

 

Sasuke hadn’t even noticed that he had ended up running his fingers through Naruto's hair as they were talking. He then froze his hand during the intimate gesture and quickly retracted it.

 

 

‘ _Divorce her.’_ he wanted to say, but he refrained. He knew he was a bastard, but he wasn’t that much of one to say that. Instead he just simply said “Things that are meant to be will work out.”

 

He knew those words weren’t exactly something out of a Shakespeare writing but hell he figured, if you have nothing nice to say, don’t say it at all. That’s why Sasuke stayed quiet most of the time.

 

 

Naruto sighed as he remained on the man’s lap. “I hope you’re right….” He simply said.

 

 

“Hn.” Replied the raven as he began to stroke Naruto’s hair again, unknowingly.

 

 

“But I didn’t call you over here just to talk about that y’know. I really did miss you.” The blonde said. He turned over to lie on his back—his head still on Sasuke’s lap. Now he was directly facing Sasuke. Blue eyes met piercing black eyes.

 

 

Sasuke silently stared back down at Naruto who was lying on his lap. “Is that so?” he said devoid of emotion—still stroking Naruto’s hair.

 

 

 

“Yeah, your presence soothes me. Haha.” He said with a small smile.

 

 

Sasuke made an expression Naruto couldn’t decipher. “….What does that mean?”

 

 

“Y’know….” the blonde began, his eyes scanning everywhere in the room. “I just like being with you. Even if we don’t have sex. Like right now I’m just enjoying your company.”

 

 

 

The raven then intensely stared down at the blonde in his lap. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

 

 

 

Naruto took the opportunity to disrupt the sudden silence between them by sticking his tongue out at the raven—catching him completely off guard.

 

 

Only Naruto could still somehow manage to be more immature than a 19 year old.

 

 

Sasuke wanted to believe Naruto but he just couldn’t. Who the hell would want to spend time with him if they weren’t fucking him? The raven had never been in the company of a man who didn’t want to take advantage of him or his situation. He could never hang out or have friends like other guys his age. He had to work to pay his rent and survive since he was 15 years old. No one could possibly be this… _nice._ Everyone wanted something, at some point. All people were cruel deep down—everyone’s true nature always comes out at some point, Sasuke thought.

 

 

 

“Is that right?” Sasuke asked as he broke eye contact with the blonde.

 

 

“You tell me.” The blonde said.

 

Just as Sasuke was about to question him, Naruto reached both of his hands to Sasuke’s face and pulled him down into a slow French kiss.

 

 

For the first time in all his young life, Sasuke almost blushed. **_Almost._** As he pulled his lips from Naruto's—a thin string of drool slightly dripped from Sasuke’s lip.

 

 

 

He quickly wiped his mouth and recomposed himself. Naruto couldn’t possibly mean that. He had to have called Sasuke over here for sex, what else could he possibly want? Maybe Naruto just wanted a lot of foreplay before they got down to it. That had to be it.

 

 

Sasuke then reached down and cupped his hand around Naruto's slight hardening erection. The raven was shocked when he then felt Naruto's hand grab his and he brought the pale hand to his tan lips and kissed it.

 

 _“What the fuck….”_ Sasuke thought to himself. But again, he said nothing

 

 

“You hungry?” Naruto asked as he finally lifted his head from Sasuke’s lap. “Let’s go cook something, I’m starving.” He said as he sprung up from the bed and immediately headed towards the bedroom door to go towards the kitchen.

 

 

“ _Cook something… like together?”_ Sasuke quietly asked Naruto's retreating frame, as the busy blonde descended down the hall.

 

-XxX-

 

 

Sasuke couldn’t believe how fast the time went by. The two men had spent an hour and a half cooking dinner together. Even though Sasuke had never made any home cooked food before, he still had fun for the first time in his young life. They had cooked oven roasted chicken with potatoes—Naruto wanted to keep it simple since Sasuke had no idea how to cook a proper meal. Even though Sasuke was doing something completely new, he had to admit that he was enjoying himself. He was never able to do this with his family growing up, so it was nice to actually make his own dinner for once.

 

 

 

The two were now sitting at the kitchen island eating the dinner that they prepared, deep in conversation.

 

 

“Wow so you really got emancipated?” Naruto asked in complete shock.

 

 

“Mhm.” Sasuke said around a bite of food. “My parents were happy as hell to sign the paperwork to get rid of me.” He finished, devoid of emotion.

 

 

Naruto had no idea how Sasuke could be so nonchalant about this. Wasn’t he hurt and angry that he got kicked out and disowned by his parents? Did they have any idea about the kind of life he was living now? He wanted to ask all those questions but the blonde decided not to pry, Sasuke’s life already seemed hard enough.

 

 

He had no idea how to respond to that. “Wow I’m really sorry to hear that….” Was all he was able to muster. He then took a huge sip of the glass of red wine that was next to his plate.

 

 

“I don’t need pity. I’m doing just fine.” Sasuke said.

 

 

 

“ _Like hell you are.”_ Naruto wanted to say, but he held that back. Just as Naruto was thinking about what to say next—Sasuke randomly spoke.

 

 

“You know, I always wanted to be a doctor.”

 

 

Naruto's eyes widened, he then leaned his face on his elbow. “Really? That’s awesome!”

 

 

“Yeah even though I got kicked out, I still went to the library and studied school materials. I wasn’t able to finish high school due to my situation, but I was able to get my GED at 17.”

 

 

The blonde was taken back, but he couldn’t be too surprised. He could already tell that despite being a prostitute, Sasuke was quite educated. You could tell by the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, hell even the way he typed text messages. Naruto was so glad that Sasuke was able to continue on with his education—despite everything that he had went through.

 

Even though everything in his head was telling him not to ask this question (and as usual Naruto ignored his common sense trying to intervene) he finally got up the nerve to ask Sasuke the question that always baffled him.

 

“Sasuke….. Why this lifestyle? You’re too good for it…” Naruto said, looking directly into Sasuke’s eyes from across the table.

 

 

Sasuke instantly stopped eating after hearing the question.

 

 

“No I’m not. I’m doing exactly all I’m good for.” Replied the raven, breaking eye contact from Naruto.

 

 

That statement made Naruto angry. He didn’t know if he was more mad at Sasuke’s parents for telling him that shit, or more mad at Sasuke for actually believing it. But either way, it still rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

 

Naruto put his knife and fork down. “Why didn’t you ever try to get a regular retail job? It’s a good place to start.”

 

The raven narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “I could never do retail. I fucking can’t stand the majority of the general public. Plus it’s hard to get a job with no work history or references at all.  I would have never stood a chance.”

 

“Sasuke stop. You can do anything you put your min-“

 

 

“I don’t need your pity pep talks. I’m fucking fine.” The raven spat as he clenched his fork tightly, cutting Naruto's sentence off.

 

 

Naruto sighed. “It’s not pity Sasuke.” He started.  “I think you’re amazing. You took care of yourself all alone from a young age and look at you now. You’ve got a good education and the most fight I’ve ever seen in a person. You’re too good for sleeping around with random men who don’t deserve to even lay a finger on you. You’re going to go far Sasuke, and I can’t wait for you to realize that. I know you haven’t really had anyone to look out for you, but you do now. You’re my friend Sasuke, and I always take care of my friends.”

 

 

 

Sasuke looked confused for a moment. “Friend…?”

 

 

Naruto grabbed his hand. “Yeah, you’re really important to me. Whether you realize it or not.” He said with a small smile.

 

 

 

Sasuke looked behind Naruto to look at the sky from the living room window. “It’s getting late.” He said as he removed his hand from the blonde’s. “I’m gonna get going before your wife gets here.”

 

And without another second passing—Sasuke immediately stood up from the stool at the Kitchen Island and headed towards the door.

 

Naruto immediately stood up and followed him towards the door. He grabbed Sasuke’s arm and pulled him back.

 

“Hinata isn’t coming home tonight. I want you to stay with me….”

 

 

Sasuke thought Naruto had drunk too much of the wine. “What?”  He questioned the blonde.

 

 

“You heard me.” He said, looking into his dark brown eyes. “Stay the night with me.”

 

 

The raven broke Naruto's gaze once again. “I can’t…. I need to go. I’m sorry I-“

 

 

Sasuke’s excuses were cut short by Naruto crushing his lips against his. He then roughly bit down on the ravens bottom lip and moved his mouth from Sasuke’s lips to down along his neck. Naruto nipped roughly on Sasuke’s neck, causing his legs to buckle slightly.

 

“ _Stay the night…”_ Naruto said in a husky voice, as he slid his palm down the front of Sasuke’s pants.

 

 

The raven began to pant slightly. “I …Ccant…” he said through quick breaths.

 

 

Naruto slid his other hand behind Sasuke and roughly gripped his ass, whilst still biting on his neck.

 

 

“ _Please be mine for the night… Sasuke.”_ He whispered into his ear—he then licked it playfully.

 

 

Sasuke’s erection was now painfully hard and he could no longer fight his lust. “F-f-ine ..dobe.” he stuttered out softly.

 

 

 

Naruto smirked, he then picked up Sasuke and carried him back towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up..... what will happen next?
> 
>    
> comments and kudos!
> 
> oh yeah and you should brace yourself for the next chapter. ^__^


	7. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as per usual y'know.

The past few days of Naruto's vacation from work went by really quick, but yet he still enjoyed them. He yearned for those 5 days to start all over again because today was the day that Hinata was supposed to be coming back from staying with her parents.

 

He instantly sighed at the thought as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone.

 

 

Aside from seeing Sasuke on a daily basis during the mini vacation, he also caught up on some shows that he liked to watch and even read a few novels (much to his own surprise as well). But as they say it, all good things must eventually come to an end.

 

 

That end was coming fast as hell because he suddenly heard keys unlocking the front door.

 

 _“Shit.”_ The blonde cursed to himself quietly.

 

 

The front door then slammed shut and you could hear his wife’s heavy footsteps make their way towards the bedroom. Naruto groaned, how the hell could she just get home and she **already** had an attitude? He could tell already that today was going to be the gateway to possibly another fight. But Naruto was going to try to think optimistically—maybe Hinata would actually be feeling a lot better now that they had a few days apart.

 

 

“Still on that phone I see.” Hinata snapped as she walked through the bedroom door and dropped her travel bag.

 

 

_So much for the optimism._

Naruto looked up from his phone as he lounged casually on the bed. “Good morning to you too.”

 

 

His wife rolled her pale eyes. She then began to unpack the stuff from her purple duffel bag, and put the worn clothes in the dirty clothes hamper.

 

 

“You know, you could have given me a heads up about you leaving without me.” Naruto started. “That’s something we really should have talked about.”

 

 

 

Hinata didn’t even turn around to face her husband, she just continued to unpack her things. “It seemed like you really weren’t all too thrilled with going anyway so I figured why even bother?”

 

 

 

His eye twitched at that comment.

 

 

 

“ ** _Why bother_**?” he mocked her question. “I don’t think it would have killed you to let me know that you were going away for almost a week. If I had done the same thing you would have been pissed.”

 

 

 

Her head snapped back in the direction of her husband, who was still lying on the bed.

 “You made it very clear that you had no interest in having dinner with my parents. I didn’t want to make you do something that you didn’t want to do!”

 

 

The blonde stopped scrolling through his phone and put it down. “I never said I didn’t want to have dinner with them!” he said, his voice raising a bit. “I just didn’t want to have the conversation about children. You know I always enjoy dinner with your family!”

 

 

 

Hinata put her duffel bag away in the closet and walked over towards the bed, and sat on the edge of it.

 

 

“Well I didn’t know that and besides, it’s already over with so whatever.” She said as he began to tie her long hair back into a ponytail as she looked at the reality show that was playing on the television.

 

 

 

Naruto threw his hands up in a questioning gesture at his wife’s back.

 

“What do you mean you didn’t know?! I told you that the conversation of children made me uncomfortable!”

 

 

She continued to stare at the television screen, not turning to look back at her husband. “No you didn’t!”

 

 

 _“Is she fucking joking?”_ he thought to himself.

 

 

Naruto could tell that this conversation was heading towards another fight, and him possibly ending up on the couch again tonight. So he decided to take the conversation into another direction.

 

 

“How is your family by the way?” he asked. Desperate to change the subject before he said something he would regret.

 

 

 

His wife said nothing. She continued to face the television.

 

 _“So now the silent treatment? Great.”_ He thought.

 

 

Naruto raised his voice a bit. “Hinata I asked how is your fam-“

 

 

His question was cut short by Hinata’s sudden sobbing.

 

 

He raced to the edge of the bed to her side. “Hinata?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

 

 

Hinata buried her face in her hands. Tears running down her arms as she cried profusely.

 

“Father….” She choked out in the middle of her violent sobs.

 

 

“Huh? What’s going on Hinata?” he asked as he patted her back.

 

 

“Father….. he didn’t know who I was Naruto.” She said as she began to cry even harder.

 

 

 

Naruto was confused. “What do you mean?”

 

 

“Alzheimer’s!” she shouted, still crying. “Father’s Alzheimer’s is getting worse! When I went to my family’s house he had no idea who I was!”

 

 

Hiashi had Alzheimer’s? Naruto had always noticed that whenever he was around the man he seemed….withdrawn. But Naruto thought that was because of his natural stoic nature, not because there was anything wrong with him. He would see in supermarket tabloids people joke and question Hiashi’s mindset when it came to business decisions about the casino’s, but he thought that was just your typical sleazy journalism—saying anything to sell a magazine. But now Naruto could see the pieces coming together.

 

 

After processing what she had just said, Naruto finally registered phrase that stood out to him. “ _Getting worse?”_

“What do you mean getting worse Hinata? You mean to tell me he’s been dealing with this for a while and you didn’t even bother to tell me?!”

 

 

Hinata removed her hands from her tear streaked face, her eyes were now bright red with irritation. “He has been showing signs for a few years but I didn’t want to believe it…. I thought nothing could possibly be wrong with father.” She said as she wiped her face. “Father always took care of himself so I thought it was just his age getting to him.”

 

 

Naruto sighed. He knew he couldn’t be too upset at his wife, he couldn’t imagine the pain she was going through.

 

 

He wiped her face. “You still should have been told me about this. This isn’t something you shouldn’t have been dealing with alone.”

 

 

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” She rubbed her eyes. “I just didn’t want to believe it. Father’s health has always been perfect besides this.”

 

 

“How long has he been showing symptoms?” Naruto asked.

 

 

 “Almost about 2 years now.” She sighed. “We thought it was just the stress of the business getting to him and he was just overwhelmed, but overtime mother noticed that it was getting worse. And that it had to be something far more than just stress.”

 

 

Now it all made sense to Naruto. Her father’s mental health was slowly deteriorating so that explains Hinata’s recent aggressive behavior. He felt so bad about everything now— the affair, the fighting, her leaving.

 

 

Everything.

 

 

He wouldn’t know how he could react either if one of his parents was suffering from the condition. Naruto now instantly regretted all of his actions towards his wife. He just wished he could make everything better, but he know he couldn’t. He could only provide emotional support but he still felt like that wasn’t good enough. Even though he was still upset with her for hiding this from him, he knew he couldn’t be too mad. He couldn’t imagine what it has to be like to see your father, only for him to not even recognize you.

 

 

Naruto grabbed and held Hinata’s hand. “What’s being done to take care of him?”

 

 

 

 “Well you know there’s no cure for the condition.” Hinata squeezed his hand. “But mother has been having a doctor come over to the house to constantly check up on him. The doctor is also about to start prescribing him medication to help with the memory loss, coupled with therapy sessions.”

 

 

 

Naruto was glad to hear that. At least now they were taking some sort of action to try to help his condition. But there was one thing that concerned him about the whole ordeal…

 

 

 

“What about the Hyuga Chain?” he asked, referring to the hotels and casino’s Hinata’s family was in charge of. “Trying to handle the business and deal with the media and stress isn’t going to help him any.”

 

 

His wife sighed. “I know, mother and father were thinking about having either me or Neji take over. But they still aren’t sure.”

 

 

Naruto almost gasped, he would have never thought that Hinata’s family would do that anytime soon. The Hyuga chain was her parent’s pride and joy, the only time someone would have taken over the business was if Hiashi was in his grave. Hiashi’s condition must have been really serious for them to think about someone else taking his place. Even his own family.

 

 

 

He held his wife’s hand even tighter. “You think you can take on your family’s business?”

 

 

 

Tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks again. “I don’t know, but I will definitely try for my father’s sake.”

 

 

It made Naruto happy to see her being so strong. He now knew what he had to do—which was getting his family back in order. He felt so bad for constantly cheating on her and even thinking about divorcing her. But now he decided that was going to change from this moment. He was going to piece back his relationship with his wife and make everything all better again. Although he knew he couldn’t do anything about her father’s condition, he thought he could at least try being faithful and honest.

 

 

Even though he really liked Sasuke. Actually probably more than liked…. He still knew at the end of the day what he was doing was wrong and those were actions that a married man shouldn’t partake in.

 

But it didn’t matter anymore. Naruto knew what he had to do.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

**_A Few Days Later…_ **

 

 

 

Naruto paced nervously back and forth in his bedroom. He glanced at the clock and took note of the time.

 

 

_3:51_

That meant that Sasuke was supposed to be coming over any minute. He had been dreading this moment ever since yesterday when he told Sasuke he wanted to see him. Naruto had made sure that he had left work early enough to plan everything out, and to also make sure that Hinata wasn’t leaving work early herself.

 

 

The blonde jumped when he heard the 4 distinctive sharp knocks on the front door.

 

 

He breathed out a heavy sigh and strolled towards the door, still dressed in his work pants and a plain white V-neck. He knew he didn’t exactly look vogue material right now, but how he looked was the last thing on his mind currently. He then finally made it to the door and opened it slowly to be greeted by Sasuke, looking as delicious as ever. Naruto had to refrain himself from attacking him right then and there. He just simply stared at the raven —he was dressed in a black leather jacket with tight skinny black jeans. Even in something so casual, he still managed to start a pep rally in Naruto's pants.

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Gonna stand there and stare at me all day or are you gonna move and let me in?”

 

 

Typical smart mouthed Sasuke. Which he loved.

 

 

“Can I pick the first option?” Naruto said with a hungry smirk.

 

 

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he brushed passed Naruto’s shoulder and let himself in. “idiot.” He said as he walked towards the blonde’s bedroom, aka Sasuke’s second home.

After making it to the bedroom, the two men sat on the huge bed —Sasuke instantly made himself at home as per usual by lying on his back across the blonde’s gigantic bed. The raven turned his head and noticed Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, still staring at him.

 

 

Sasuke smirked. “Damn, do you want a photo?”

 

 

Naruto snapped out of his intense gaze of admiring Sasuke’s lounging figure.

 

 

 _“I’d rather make a movie…”_ Naruto thought to himself, but he kept his dirty thoughts to himself. This wasn’t why he called Sasuke here. He scooted closer to the raven and laid his head on his lap.

 

 

“I want to talk to you about something…” Naruto said, his face buried in Sasuke’s lap.

 

 

Sasuke started playing with Naruto's blonde locks. “Start talking then.”

 

 

Naruto sighed. He had no idea where to begin with this conversation.

 

 

“Spit it out.” Sasuke sternly said with a light tug on the blonde’s hair.

 

 

That little hair pull turned him on a little. But Naruto had to try his best to keep it in his pants. This was not the reason he had called Sasuke over here.

 

 

“Well first and foremost how was your day?” the blonde asked from his lap.

 

 

Sasuke looked down at him. “I’m a prostitute. How do you think my day was?”

 

 

That thought disturbed Naruto a little but he had to push his jealousy aside. He figured he might as well spit it out and not continue to dance around the issue.

 

 

“Sasuke…” he started nervously. “We’re going to have to stop seeing each other.” He rambled out awkwardly.

 

 

The raven continued to stroke his hair. “Oh you’re going on a business trip? For how long?”

 

 

The blonde sighed. “Well, not exactly…..”

 

Sasuke stopped stroking his hair after that sentence.

 

 

“Naruto. Talk.” He spat.

 

 

Naruto gripped tightly onto Sasuke’s leg, he hated this so much. “I have to stop seeing you Sasuke. At least for a while.”

 

 

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto’s hair and clenched his fists, but remained quiet.

 

 

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked him as he tried to adjust himself to look at his expression.

 

 

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke finally spoke.

 

“Why...” Said the raven, in more of a statement rather than a question.

 

 

He sighed, Naruto had to fight back tears. Crying was something that he rarely ever did. “Because I need to get my family back in order. What I’m doing isn’t right….” He trailed off nervously, still in Sasuke’s lap.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly Naruto found himself flying towards the floor at a high speed. He crashed back first onto the cream carpet, which somewhat cushioned his fall. But hitting the floor at 20 miles per hour still hurt.

 

 

“What the hell Sasuke?” Naruto angrily questioned the raven as he tried to pick himself off of the floor. Who the fuck knew Sasuke had that much strength?

 

 

The raven stood up from the bed and looked at Naruto's crumpled form on the bedroom floor.

 

 

 

“Your **_family_**?!” he barked sarcastically. “You mean that bitch that puts you out of the house every week?!”

 

 

 

 

Naruto then got up and stood toe-to-toe with Sasuke and narrowed his sharp blue eyes. He did not like Sasuke’s attitude or choice of words about his wife. He knew Sasuke probably wouldn’t take this news in the best way, but he had no idea that he would have reacted like this. He could tell by Sasuke’s facial expression, demeanor and just his general aura that he was mad. Well beyond mad, pissed to put it better.

 

 

 

 

Naruto's eyes darkened. “Don’t talk about he-“

 

 

“I’m going to say whatever the hell I want.” Sasuke cut him off, staring directly into his eyes. “You don’t love her Naruto. You pity her. And so do I.” he spat out, his chest almost touching Naruto's.

Now Naruto was starting to get really upset. How dare he try to tell him how he really felt about his wife?! Of course Naruto loved her…. To some extent. He didn’t pity her at all. He just knew that being with Hinata would take some more years getting used to, but he was willing to try it. The blonde was just tired of feeling guilty about what he was doing. He figured by cutting Sasuke off he could at least begin to correct his wrongs. He knew it wouldn’t make up for what he has already done but he figured it was a good place to start.

 

 

 

“Don’t speak on my relationship Sasuke.” The blonde warned, his fists now clenching.

 

 

The raven growled in response, still staring him dead in the eyes. “You’re not in a relationship. You two are just playing house.”

 

 

Naruto's brows twitched. “Sasuk-“

 

 

 

“You were fine with fucking me a few days ago. What the fuck changed now?!” the raven hissed out.

 

 

Naruto had begun to calm down a little, as he could hear a little bit of hurt in Sasuke’s voice. “It’s not you Sasuke… it’s just I need my family. I can’t keep hurting Hinata” He said as he backed a few steps away from him.

 

 

 

Just hearing her name made Sasuke aggravated. His eyes darkened into a deeper color as he continued to stare at Naruto. If looks could kill, Naruto would be in his grave right about now.

 

 

“You weren’t exactly acting like a family man when you were fucking me against the headboard about 72 hours ago. Cut the shit Naruto. You can fool that woman you’re _married_ to but you can’t fool me.”

 

 

 

He could tell that Sasuke was hurt, but he was as well. Doing this hurt Naruto just as much as it was hurting Sasuke. But he felt that this was the only way to atone for the things that he has done.

 

 

“Look Sasuke..” he started, his voice taking on a softer tone. “I’m still going to look out for you and make sure you’re alright. Just from a distance.”

 

 

 

 

Sasuke looked around for something he could knock upside Naruto's head. But he couldn’t find anything that wouldn’t seriously injure him or give him a concussion (which he was starting to think wasn’t such a bad idea)  but he decided to just attack him with words instead.

 

 

 

“So you’re picking the woman who physically and emotionally abused you countless times?!” he shouted at Naruto with his fists still clenched at his sides, his body shaking. “The same woman who called you names and who made you sleep on the couch in your own fucking home?! The woman who cracked your phone, damn near breaking it?! The woman who just packed up her stuff and left for almost a week without telling you anything? This is the person you’re siding with?” he venomously spat out. He was trying his best not to smack Naruto.

 

 

 

The blonde sighed, this was going way worse than what he thought. Everything that Sasuke spat at him hit a nerve deep inside him. He didn’t like this anymore than Sasuke did himself but he knew it was the right thing to do. He needed to be a faithful and loving husband, and to support Hinata and her family because they were going through a lot right now. He figured that Hinata’s behavior would significantly improve now that he knew what’s going on and that her father is getting the medical care that he needed. Everything was going to be alright now. There likely wouldn’t be any more fights or arguments now that he figured out the root of the problem.

 

 

 

“At the end of the day Sasuke. That’s my wife.” He said dejectedly.

 

 

 

“Fuck you Naruto.” He said. He then turned on his heels and headed towards the bedroom door. He was stopped by Naruto grabbing onto his arm before he got out of the door.

 

 

 

“Sasuke wait, I still want to hel-“

 

 

 

Sasuke viciously smacked Naruto's hand off his shoulder. He turned to face him with a chilling coal black gaze. “I don’t need shit from you, especially charity. You want to tape together the pieces of your crumbling relationship? Fine. You enjoy her.”

 

 

 

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s arm again before he could try to walk away again. “Listen Sasuke, I’m still going to be there for you. You know that.”

 

 

Sasuke forcefully shoved Naruto off of him. “I don’t need a damn thing from you.” He hissed. “I knew you were shitty just like everyone else in this world. My brother always told me everyone eventually showed their true colors. You and that woman deserve each other, birds of a feather fucking flock together.”

 

 

 

And Sasuke walked towards the door without a backwards glance at Naruto.

 

 

Naruto just stood and watched his retreating figure, trying his best to hold back tears.

 

“ _Goodbye Sasuke_ …” he said quietly to himself.

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we finally know whats been making Hinata act the way she has and it seems Naruto is now trying to be the great husband he should've been from the start. what will happen next?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos!


	8. Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter!

**_3 Weeks Later…_ **

 

 

“ _Fucking great.”_ Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he looked at the paper in his hand with bold red text. It was a notice from the power company saying that his electricity was about to get cut off if he didn’t make a payment soon.

 

 

The raven crumpled up the bill and threw it on the floor in the corner with the rest of late payment notices he’s been getting in the mail recently. His bills have been piling up recently because he hasn’t seen Naruto in almost a month, the blonde was his main source of income out of all of his clients. Sasuke liked it that way because that meant that he didn’t have to sleep around with that many guys. The raven had only slept with 3 men on a daily basis, Naruto, a banker named Gaara and a businessman named Neji. Naruto was the only guy Sasuke knew on a personal level, the other two guys were just quick fucks. Especially Neji, the raven didn’t really know anything about him at all, he kept his life and whereabouts very private. The only thing that Sasuke knew about him was that he was very wealthy and that he worked for a very large company, everything else about the stoic man was completely unknown to Sasuke. Not that he really cared anyway, so long as he got paid he didn’t give a damn about what the men did in their personal lives. Except for Naruto.

 

 

 

Even though Sasuke had to admit, ever since he had cut off contact with Naruto, his financial situation has been getting very tough. Spending time with Naruto is how he got the majority of his money, the other 2 clients he only saw once or twice every other week.  Not only that, but Sasuke had to also stop seeing Neji as well because of “family problems” he mentioned. The brunette really didn’t give him any more information than that. So now the only client he had was Gaara, but he couldn’t even see Gaara all that much because the redhead frequently travelled—he was the client that Sasuke had saw the least. He had just service him a few days ago so now Sasuke knew he wouldn’t see him again for about another 2-3 weeks. Gaara also made the least amount of money out of all his clients so he didn’t get as much from him as get from Naruto or Neji. The raven had only got $200 from their last encounter, which wouldn’t help with much considering his rent and electricity past due, and he was running low on food.

 

 

During the past couple of weeks Naruto did in fact try to reach out to Sasuke to see if he was doing alright and if he needed some money, but Sasuke ignored all of the blonde’s means of contact. Naruto had tried calling and texting him but received no answer or response. Even though Sasuke was down on his luck right now he still refused to have any help or contact with him. He would rather die of starvation before he took a dime from the blonde who abandoned him.

 

 

 

He had tried to post more online ads for himself but he didn’t receive any new clientele. Sasuke wasn’t like your typical hooker who stood on street corners. No, the raven posted ads for himself online on sugar baby websites from his old beaten up laptop. That way he couldn’t technically get arrested for prostitution (even though that’s exactly what he was doing) Sasuke would exchange his “ _Company_ ” in exchange for money, as if it were a purchase and not just solely selling sex. This way is how he met his higher-end clientele, which were usually married men who were unsatisfied with their marriages or secretly gay. That’s how he precisely met Neji and Gaara, however meeting Naruto was a different story. It was rumored that Pain was also involved in sex trafficking ring, and one of the most alleged ways he did this was through those websites. Naruto ended up setting up a fake account to talk to one of the sugar babies on the site to see if they were being forced into anything or if they knew if Pain had anything to do with it.

 

 

 

Turns out the sugar baby Naruto ended up attracting was Sasuke, the two men had immediately set up an in person meeting after chatting online for a bit. Naruto then found out that Sasuke was volunteering his services all on his own and that he had no idea who Pain was and what he was up to, so Naruto and his team had no choice but to let that lead go cold due to lack of evidence. But that sure as hell didn’t stop him from seeing Sasuke there on afterwards. The blonde immediately grew an attachment to the man overtime, as they continued to see each other, even though Naruto could have got in trouble for having intimate relations with someone involved in a case. Regardless of that the two continued to see each other for about 7 months later.

 

 

 

As he was currently drowning in his own bills and failing miserably at finding new clients, Sasuke had only one choice left. Even though it was one of the last things he’d rather do.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

“Long time no see Otouto.” Itachi said as he stepped into Sasuke’s cramped studio apartment.

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his older brother as he shut the door behind him. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

The two then sat at Sasuke’s small wooden table that he had gotten from a thrift store a while back. Besides the table, the younger raven didn’t have much furniture in his place—as he couldn’t really afford any. All that was in the small room was that table with 3 old chairs around it, a small twin mattress , his old raggedy laptop and a few other small personal belongings and that was it. Although Sasuke really didn’t care, he was satisfied with the few things that he had. Even though the things that he had weren’t in the best conditions, he still would take them any day over sharing the household with his parents.

 

 

 

After sitting down at the wooden table, which had uneven legs, Itachi assessed the small apartment.

“So this is where you’ve been….” He trailed off as he looked around the tiny studio.

 

 

Sasuke rested his chin in his hand, which shook the uneven table even more. “Yeah, but it isn’t like I had much of a choice. It was this or the fucking sidewalk.”

 

 

The older raven sighed, he really wished that there was something he could’ve done for Sasuke. But he was still living at home himself, as he was currently in college studying computer science. He had begged their parents to let Sasuke back in, and accept him for who he was but their parents refused. They let their son—who was a minor at the time get out of the house just solely for being himself. Itachi had always resented them for that but there wasn’t much he could do as he was still living under their roof and he couldn’t afford to live anywhere else. Even though he wouldn’t have minded rooming with Sasuke, the younger raven had fallen out of contact with him for months after the whole family affair. Only reaching out to him several months after the fact, and by then Sasuke had managed to get a place on his own.

 

 

“It isn’t that bad. It’s very comfortable.” Said the long haired raven as he smiled at his younger brother.

 

 

“ _Tch_ ,” Sasuke said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to scroll through something.

 

 

Itachi’s eyes widened at seeing the brand new smartphone he had in his hand. How the hell could Sasuke have afforded something like that? Even he didn’t have the latest cellphone.

 

 

“That certainly is a nice phone.” He said innocently, assessing the cellular device in his brother’s hand.

 

 

Sasuke looked up from the phone. He knew exactly what Itachi was doing, he knew he didn’t see him for a while but Itachi still hasn’t changed a bit. He knew that this was Itachi’s “nice” way of asking how the hell he got a 900 dollar phone.

 

 

“So how is life?” Sasuke quickly asked.

 

 

 

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he knew Sasuke was trying to change the subject. But he was no fool, he knew damn well Sasuke couldn’t afford something like that own his own, especially while living somewhere like this.

 

 

“When did you get that phone Otouto?”

 

 

The younger raven rolled his eyes, of course Itachi was still going to pry—even though he was a grown fucking man. But Sasuke was no liar, especially when it came to talking to his older brother.

 

 

“A client bought it for me not too long ago.” he said devoid of emotion as he looked back at the phone.

 

 

 

The older raven slightly cringed at the word “client”. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his younger brother was a prostitute. When Sasuke told him about his _job_ choice a couple months back Itachi was absolutely livid. He would have rather Sasuke to literally do anything else but that, but of course even with Itachi’s yelling Sasuke still did what he wanted to do. He had even offered to help him put in job applications and go to interviews but of course his younger brother refused—much to the dismay of Itachi. Eventually he accepted what Sasuke has chosen to do temporarily for a living.  Even though he resented the hell out of him for it, he knew that he couldn’t make him stop, especially while he still lived under the same roof with their parents and he wasn’t in much of a position to try and watch over him anyway. But either way Itachi was still going to look out for Sasuke, whether they were in the same household, city, state or even country—he was going to watch out for Sasuke until he was in his grave. No matter what.

 

 

However despite his disapproval, Itachi was going to hold back his personal opinions about his younger brother’s lifestyle choice.

 

 

“That was rather nice of him.” The older raven then adjusted the rubber band that held his long black hair behind his back. “Oh I almost forgot…” he said as he began to reach into the pocket of his black jeans.

 

 

 

Sasuke made a confused face at his brother.

 

 

Itachi then pulled out a large wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it to him.

 

 

The younger raven quickly tried to push away the money. “I called you asking for a small loan, not your whole damn retirement fund.”

 

 

The older raven’s narrow eyes narrowed. “You’re my brother Sasuke, I’m not loaning you anything. This is a gift that you are going to **accept**.” He said shoving the wad of cash at his little brother.

 

 

 

Sasuke tried to shove the large amount of money back. “Itachi I don’t nee-“

 

 

“ ** _Sasuke…_** ” Itachi said threateningly, interrupting his younger brother’s refusal. Even after not seeing his brother all this time Sasuke still knew that tone of voice meant to shut the hell up and take the money.

 

 

The younger raven sighed and took the money.

 

 

Sasuke really didn’t want to take the money from Itachi but he was running out of options. With 2 of his top paying clients gone he was running out of money, and fast. Also he wasn’t getting any new hits online from new possible clientele, so he was stuck. If it was one thing Sasuke hated it were handouts. The young raven had never been handed anything in his life, he had worked for all of the few things that he had and he didn’t wanna start being a charity case now. He felt horrible about calling Itachi and asking for money, even though that was his own brother, but still Sasuke didn’t like accepting help. Considering growing up he never had anyone who he could really depend on, so he didn’t want to start depending on people now.

 

 

Itachi then gave a small smile as his younger brother put the money in the pocket of his grey sweatpants. He then noticed Sasuke’s cellphone screen light up out of the corner of his eye, the device was sitting on the left of the table. The phone signaled that Sasuke had a new text message.

 

 

 

- _New message from: Naruto_

 

 

 

“Oh who is that?” Itachi questioned.

 

 

Sasuke looked down at the phone and cursed internally. He knew he should have deleted Naruto's number, but something just wouldn’t let him. He also wanted to get rid of the thing because it instantly reminded him of the blonde. But he knew it was in his best interest to keep it because Naruto was still paying the bill, and secondly he felt a lot safer having a personal phone and not just using a payphone for all of his calls. Not to mention he was running low on coins anyway.

 

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and locked the phone. “Nobody.”

 

 

 

“Who is Naruto Otouto?”

 

 

“No. Body.” Sasuke hissed out the two words.

 

 

 

Itachi wanted to know more about who this person was talking to his younger brother. Considering Sasuke never really had any friends growing up so who could he possibly be talking to? How close was he to this person? How long have they known Sasuke? What exactly is their relationship? But he knew asking these questions now would just irritate him, so he figured he would question his younger brother some more another time.

 

 

 

“Very well.” He said, trying to change the subject. “How have you been occupying yourself lately?” the older raven asked—still upset he couldn’t get any information out of Sasuke about who that person was.

 

 

Though Itachi didn’t know who that text was from, he was glad that someone besides him was talking to Sasuke, even though he didn’t know the nature of their relationship. Although it confused him slightly as to why he got irritated by that person’s text message. Oh well, he knew that he’ll figure it out eventually. Itachi knew everything. **Everything.**

 

 

 “You know the usual.” Sasuke said as he slouched back in his chair. “Just sucking dick.”

 

 

 

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his younger brother’s smart-ass response. “Sasuke we’ll definitely finish catching up over dinner sometime this week. I just wanted to give you the money to help you out.” The long haired raven said as he stood up from the table, preparing himself to leave.

 

 

“ _Thank god._ ” Sasuke thought. The younger raven stood up and walked Itachi to the door.

 

 

Not that he didn’t enjoy the company of his brother (which sometimes he really didn’t) he just didn’t like it when Itachi got in his personal business. It annoyed him how over protective Itachi could be sometimes. He had no one to look out for him all this time, he didn’t need anyone to start now.

 

 

“Just let me know.” Sasuke said devoid of enthusiasm, he then opened up the door for his older brother.

 

 

 

Itachi then patted Sasuke’s back and left out of the door. The older raven never said “goodbye”. As he believed that was a bad omen.

 

 

Sasuke shut the door behind his retreating brother’s figure and walked back towards the wooden table they were just sitting at. He sat down and picked up his phone and saw that Naruto had texted him again. After rolling his eyes dramatically Sasuke finally decided to open up the messages from the blonde.

 

 

- _How are you?_

Read the first message. He then scrolled down to see the second one that was just sent about a minute ago.

 

 

- _Sasuke please let me know you’re alright…._

 

 

He instantly got enraged. Why the hell did Naruto care how he was doing? He picked his “family” as his top priority so Sasuke figured that he should focus on that and leave him the fuck alone, he obviously made his choice. Just looking at the simple text messages was starting to give Sasuke a headache —and he knew just how to get rid of it.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Instead of just taking some pain killers Sasuke made the great decision of walking to the local bar not too far from his apartment. Both were in a seedy neighborhood that was known for crime and illegal activity, but Sasuke didn’t care. As most of the people around his way were used to seeing him around so they never bothered him, they just simply nodded their heads or raised a fist. The community may have been very poor but they were also very tight knit and overprotective of the area. If you weren’t a resident of the neighborhood the residents would instantly notice and usually rob or jump you. But once the people got to know you, and saw that you were “cool people’s” they usually looked out for you and would lend a helping hand if they could.

 

 This was the closest thing to a family Sasuke had ever experienced.

 

 

After about a 15 minute walk through the rough area that Sasuke lived that was nicknamed “ _The Boulevard_ “ he had finally made it to the bar he frequented called “ _Ibiza_ ”. It was a Saturday night so the bar was packed with loud drunks. Even though Sasuke absolutely hated being around most people, he was willing to deal with it just to get a drink there. Not only were they dirt cheap, they were also delicious —and if he had to push his way through a bunch of hammered hooligans then so shall it be.

 

 

Although Ibiza was usually like this, as it was one of the more popular bars in D.C. not only did they have good drinks, it also had a club-like atmosphere unlike most bars. They had always had local artists playing music or preforming, bright flashing strobe lights and a fog machine constantly blowing out huge billows of smoke which gave the bar a Hollywood nightclub feel. It definitely wasn’t a place that Sasuke would usually hang out at, but he always made the exception for this place.

 

 

He walked in and found an empty stool at the bar and sat down. He then pulled out his phone and began to scroll through it while he waited for the bubbly blonde bartender to get to him.

 

 

He finally saw the busty blonde woman walking over towards him in his peripheral vision. Her ponytail swinging behind her as she animatedly walked over towards him with a large fancy brown drink with a huge lemon slice in her hand.

 

 

The large breasted woman put the drink down in front of Sasuke and made a shimmying motion to flaunt her cleavage.  She was wearing a low neck purple tank top and short leather black skirt with fishnets underneath. She was obviously trying to get a lot of tips tonight with that outfit.

 

 

 

“Here you go sir!” she said, just as bubbly as she looked as she set the large beverage down. “One long island iced tea!”

 

 

Sasuke stopped scrolling through his phone and looked up at the woman.

 

 

“I didn’t even order anything yet. This must be a mistake.” He said as he pushed the tall glass back towards the woman. Even though he loved iced teas —he wouldn’t want to take someone else’s drink.

 

 

The long haired blonde giggled. “I know silly!” she then leaned over the bar and got closer to him, exposing her breasts yet again. “Someone told me to make this for you so enjoy.  And remember my name is Ino and I was your server tonight!” she finished cheerfully. She then walked away to service other bar patrons, her ponytail swaying gracefully behind her.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke looked at her retreating figure. Did he hear her correctly? Who the hell would buy him a drink? He was familiar with some of the people that frequented the bar, but not to the point where any of them should be buying him a drink. But oh well, who would turn down a free drink?

 

 

 

He saw the bartender make it fresh so he knew it wasn’t laced with anything, not that he knew anyone who would do that to him anyway as he had no enemies. He picked up the ice cold glass and took a couple huge swallows. It had been a while since Sasuke had last drank so the alcohol had hit him pretty hard. He wasn’t drunk but he wasn’t too far from it.

 

 

Soon those swallows turned into huge gulps as he had finished the whole glass. The raven slammed the glass down on the bar table and laid his head down. The bar around him started to spin, and the strobe lights started to look like stars. The music around him seemed to get even louder as his head started to throb.

 

 

Just as the tipsy raven was about to dose off right in his seat, Ino the bartender came back over with another large long island iced tea.

 

“Another long island for you sir!” she said cheerfully as she set another large glass in front of him.

 

 

She didn’t know that Sasuke was already hammered , if she knew she wouldn’t have brought him another drink—but he could hold his alcohol well so you couldn’t tell as he kept his usual cool and stoic demeanor as per usual as he rested his head in his hand on the bar.

 

 

 

“Thanksss.” He somewhat slurred out, but quickly recomposed himself. He accepted the drink and took a few small sips. “Who is sending me these by the way?” he said, genuinely concerned as to who the hell kept buying him gigantic ass drinks?

 

 

Ino smiled. “Oh that gentleman over there!” she pointed to a long haired blonde man sitting in the far right of the bar.

 

 

 

Sasuke’s head was still spinning as he strained to see who exactly she was pointing at. He followed her sharp pink fingernail point at a man dressed in black sitting down, looking in their direction. His vision started to slowly clear and he instantly noticed the bright blonde hair.

 

 

“What the hell Naruto?!” he said to himself as he banged his fists on the table. Why was the idiot following him? How did he know he was here?

 

 

“Who?” Ino asked as she stared at Sasuke with a confused expression on her gorgeous face.

 

 

“Nobody.” Sasuke said. He angrily stood up angrily and staggered his way over towards where the blonde was sitting at to the far right of the bar. He was definitely going to give him a piece of his mind. What the fuck gave him the right to follow him around?! Didn’t he have a “family” to attend to?!

 

 

As the pissed off raven got closer, he noticed that the blonde hair was a different tint than Naruto's. Also the blonde hair was a lot longer, with half of it being in a ponytail. He may was a bit drunk (Ok maybe a lot) but he knew something wasn’t right. He knew he didn’t see Naruto for a while, but how did he look so different in just 3 weeks?

 

“What the hell…” Sasuke said to himself as he got closer to the blonde man, who was staring directly at him with a hungry smirk.

 

 

“It’s about time you noticed me beautiful.” The long haired blonde man said in his deep voice as he gestured his pale hand towards the seat across from him, signaling for Sasuke to sit and join him at his private table.

 

 

 

Pale skin, long hair, a different voice? This definitely wasn’t Naruto…. Just who the hell was this guy and why was he buying him expensive drinks?

 

 

Sasuke slowly sat down across from him.

 

 

The mysterious blonde man continued to hungrily stare at Sasuke. “You look like a work of art…”

 

 

 

 

-XxX-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see how Sasuke's holding up after cutting Naruto off. But who exactly is this blonde stranger and what does he want from Sasuke?
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos! 
> 
> this is about to get really....interesting.


	9. Explosion

_The mysterious blonde man continued to hungrily stare at Sasuke. “You look like a work of art…”_

Sasuke looked long and hard at the man in front of him but he didn’t recognize him at all, and he knew it wasn’t because of the alcohol. He genuinely had no clue who this man was.

 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Sasuke semi slurred at the long haired blonde man.

 

 

 

The mysterious blonde man threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. He then composed himself and leaned on his elbows as he admired Sasuke’s face.

 

 

“Thanks I’m doing fine, how about yourself, yeah?” the man said sarcastically with that damn smirk of his. His smirk was even more lethal than Sasuke’s.

 

 

 

The raven took note of the man’s sarcasm and narrowed his eyes. He may have been drunk but he wasn’t that far gone. He wanted to know who this man was and what he wanted.

 

 

“Cut the small talk. Who the hell are you?!” the dizzy raven hissed out at the man, as his body swayed awkwardly. He was trying his best not to fall out of the seat and onto the dirty bar floor.

 

The man eyed Sasuke carefully before speaking. “My name is Deidara, Hn. What’s your name beautiful?”

 

 

“Sasuke.” he instantly replied out of bad habit. He really didn’t mean to tell this strange man his name, but the alcohol was taking away his usual filter.

 

 

Deidara smiled and held out his large pale hand to Sasuke. “Pleasure to meet you, Hn.”

 

 

 

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the man’s hand, not making any more to shake it what so ever. He then studied the blonde man carefully, and he wasn’t bad looking honestly. He had a rebellious look going on, as the man was dressed in a leather black jacket with metal trinkets hanging off of it and jet black skinny jeans. Also he had a long blonde bang that completely covered one eye. The man under normal circumstances wouldn’t be Sasuke’s type, but he would see what the blonde had to say anyway.

 

 

The long haired blonde bit his lip and put his hand down. “Are you always this rude beautiful? Hn.”

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “As I told you my name is Sasuke, stop calling me that. And what do you want?” he asked the man getting straight to the point. He knew that no one simply bought someone else a drink at the bar without wanting something out of it. Sasuke knew this man likely wanted sex.

 

 

Deidara laughed a bit. “Damn I can’t buy a sexy guy a drink? Why you gotta be so mean, Hn?” he said as he ogled at Sasuke, running his light blue eyes all over his body.

 

Even though this guy was getting Sasuke’s nerves, he couldn’t help but to be slightly attracted to him. He looked so much like Naruto, and it was throwing him off and all the alcohol he had wasn’t helping. But he knew he wasn’t drunk enough to do anything stupid. He damn sure was going to stay alert and make sure this guy didn’t drag him into a back alley or something.

 

 

Sasuke figured he had nothing else better to do and he was slightly attractive so he figured he’d at least give him a bit of conversation.

 

 

  
“Well thanks for the drinks.” The raven said as he relaxed in the chair across from the man. Just as the man was checking him out, he proceeded to check out the blonde as well. It had been a while since he had sex for his own pleasure and not just to pay bills.

 

 

 

Deidara smirked. “Anytime gorgeous.” He then pushed his long blonde bang out of his right eyes and rested his face in his hand. “Why does someone you who looks as good as you sitting in this bar all alone? Bad break up?”

 

 

 

 _If getting cut off by 2 of your sugar daddies counted as a break up then sure_ …. But Sasuke wasn’t going to delve into that with a complete stranger.

 

 

 

Sasuke broke eye contact with the blonde “Just wanted to get out of the house tonight.” Which was partially true.

 

 

Deidara continued to eye Sasuke up and down, admiring his physique. “Interesting….”

 

 

Slowly Sasuke started to feel the effects of the alcohol getting to him more and more. His vision got somewhat hazy and the music playing in the bar seemed to get even louder. He had a hard time concentrating on his conversation with Deidara. Maybe he shouldn’t have downed those huge drinks after all he thought….

 

 

 

 

 

Deidara noticed Sasuke started to look a bit woozy as the raven had swayed from side to side in his chair as he looked off into the distance, staring at the other drunker party goers dance and shout.

 

 

“You okay gorgeous? We could go in the back where there’s less people and noise.”

 

 

 

The only thing Sasuke could understand in the blonde’s sentence was “ _less people and noise_ ” which he sure as hell needed right now. He didn’t process that going into the back of a bar with a guy he only knew for about 15 minutes was a horrible idea. He just wanted to get away from the loud music and flashing lights.

 

 

“Suureeeee.” The raven slurred out. He stood up from the chair and almost immediately hit the dirty bar floor. All before being caught by Deidara.

 

 

 

“I’ll help you beautiful.” Deidara said as he held onto Sasuke. He put the raven’s arms around his neck as he led them towards a private section in the back of the bar.

 

 

This back part of the bar was usually used for wealthy people to rent out to have private parties and gatherings. But since the neighborhood the club was in was so poor, people hardly ever rented it out. Instead, it was the place where people used to usually hook up. But Sasuke didn’t know this, as he had never been back to the section before. Plus he wasn’t exactly in his right mind to reject the idea either.

 

 

 

Once grabbing Sasuke and pushing their way through the drunken energetic crowd, Deidara led them down a long narrow hallway that was almost completely dark, several party goers were leaning up against the wall kissing and preforming other lewd acts. Once reaching the end of the hall they finally reached the room and he walked them towards a large, well-worn leather loveseat. It was quite apparent that the couch had endured a lot of use, and it wasn’t just from casually sitting.

 

 

The room was medium sized and it had two dim lamps on both sides of the room. The worn loveseat was the only piece of furniture in the room, well besides the lamps. The walls to the room were pained a deep red wine color, giving the room an ominous yet sexy and intimate feel.

 

 

After getting comfortable on the couch, Deidara pulled out a joint and lit it. Immediately blowing out huge billows of smoke, the blonde scooted towards Sasuke on the opposite side of the couch. He put his hand on Sasuke’s thigh.

 

“You smoke baby?” he asked, as he blew a little smoke at the raven.

 

 

Sasuke could immediately tell just by the smell alone that whatever Deidara was smoking definitely **wasn’t** weed. He had no fucking idea what it was. It smelled strong and powerful, something that he had never came across before. He may was a little drunk, but he wasn’t stupid. He damn sure didn’t want whatever it was that he was hitting.

 

 

 

“I’m finee.” Sasuke casually said as he swayed on the couch, he then tried to get some distance between him and the blonde by scooting over a bit. He kept scooting until he felt the arm of the chair hit his back.

 

 

“ _Shit._ ” He thought, no more room left to move over.

 

 

Deidara took one long puff of the unknown substance of his joint and proceeded to slide his way over towards Sasuke.

 

 

“You’re no fun baby, where ya going. Hn?

 

 

 

Sasuke didn’t answer. Instead he just broke eye contact with the man and began to look around the room.

 

The blonde leaned over towards Sasuke and whispered into his ear, his breath smelling strong of drugs. “ _You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you right now…_ ”

 

 

Sasuke’s heart started to beat a bit faster as he felt the body heat of the blonde. He was somewhat scared and turned on at the same time, mostly because of the alcohol. But he knew he was in no condition to run or walk on his own. All he would do his take 3 steps and hit the floor, so escaping was out. Shouting was also out because they were all the way in the back of a club, and there was no one around to hear them. Plus the music on the bar floor was extremely loud so screaming would be futile.

 

 

Even though Sasuke thought this guy was sexy (mostly because of the alcohol) he still knew that it was a bad idea to be extremely hammered and to fuck a random guy in the back of a bar who was high on some sort of substance. Even while drunk, he knew it was a stupid idea.

 

 

“N-no sexxx, I just want to talk.” The raven slurred out. He had no idea how Deidara would take that statement but he hoped that he took the hint and didn’t try to force him anyway.

 

 

The blonde looked slightly annoyed but he complied, he scooted a few inches away from Sasuke and looked at him. “Have it your way beautiful. Hn.” He said before taking another hit of his joint.

 

The blonde then finally got a good look at Sasuke and noticed the conditions of his clothing. His leather jacket was fine but his pants and shoes looked really worn, especially compared to his own designer clothes. This made the blonde very curious.

 

 

“What do you do, yeah?” he asked.

He was surprised Deidara obeyed, maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all he thought to himself.

 

“I sell my ass.” The raven slurred out, his filter completely gone as he fell back limply on the couch.

 

 

Deidara almost laughed, but he took note of Sasuke’s facial expression and knew that he was serious. He scooted closer to the drunken raven.

 

 

“Really?” the blonde said as he assessed him again. “You’re too cute to just be messing around with anybody, Let me show you how to make some real money. Hn”

 

 

Sasuke perked up slightly after hearing that. He did notice that Deidara looked very well-dressed and groomed. And it wasn’t like he had many other options anyway, he figured he might as well hear what he had to say.

 

 

“What do you do exactlyyy?” he asked, slurring in the process.

 

 

The blonde smirked. “Well a little of this and a little of that. You know the usual, yeah?”

 

 

 

Sasuke made a confused face. He had no idea what the hell he was talking about. But if he could even make a little extra income he figured it was worth a shot, so long as it wasn’t illegal anyways.

 

 

“You don’t sell organs on the black market do you? I don’t have time to be getting arrested.” the raven blurted out.

 

 

 

Deidara threw his head back and laughed. “No gorgeous nothing like that.” He then scooted closer to Sasuke. “I just do a little of this and that, here and there. Yeah?”

 

 

He was confusing the hell out of Sasuke, but he nodded along anyway. He figured he’d understand this better when he didn’t down so many drinks.

 

 

The long haired blonde then reached into Sasuke’s pocket and took out his phone. He immediately saved his number into Sasuke’s phone.

 

 

“There.” He said as he slipped Sasuke’s phone back into his pocket. “Let me show you how to make some real cash. Yeah?”

 

 

 

Sasuke knew he probably shouldn’t put so much trust into a guy he’s only known for about 30 minutes but he didn’t have any other options right now. By the time he paid all of his bills all the money that Itachi gave him would be gone. And he really didn’t feel comfortable asking for any more money. He needed to care of himself instead of depending on others. He would at least give Deidara a shot, and if it seemed like bullshit he would just cut him off.

 

“Okkayy.” Sasuke mumbled as he leaned awkwardly on the worn couch.

 

 

Deidara took Sasuke’s hand. “Don’t worry love, leave everything to me.” he then kissed the raven’s hand.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

“Marriage counseling?!” Naruto said as he made an irritated face at his shaggy haired business partner. “You really think that’ll work?”

 

 

 

Kiba turned around in his swivel chair to face Naruto, who was on the opposite side of the office. “Yup! I feel like it’ll be a good idea for you and Hinata to talk about your differences with a professional.”

 

 

 

“You know, that doesn’t sound like too much of a bad idea.” Shikamaru chimed in as he stepped into the part of the office Naruto and Kiba were in, he had overheard their loud conversation from his own private office so he figured he’d see what the fuss was all about. The lazy brunette then sat down on the couch in the center office space all 3 men shared.

 

Naruto sighed as he began to shut down his computer and pack up for the day.

 

“I don’t know guys, I’m not sure Hinata will be a huge fan of the idea.”

 

 

“Well it’s not exactly about having a good time.” Shikamaru said as he sprawled out onto the coach. “It’s about you guys solving your differences and finally putting an end to all the fighting.”

 

 

The blonde looked down at his briefcase, as if it held all the answers to his problems. “Yeah I guess you guys are right. I’ll run it by Hinata when I get home.”

 

 

 

“Don’t worry man! Women love talking about their feelings and crap. I’m sure she’ll be open to the idea!” Kiba added in, trying to be optimistic.

 

 

Shikamaru shot a hard glare at Kiba from his relaxed position on the couch. “ _Feelings and crap_?” he mocked the brunette. “You certainly are quite the charmer.” He said sarcastically as he rolled his dark narrow eyes.

 

 

The brunette smirked at Shikamaru. “Being with Temari has got you all sensitive and sentimental huh?” he joked.

 

 

Shika rolled his eyes. “You’re such a pain.”

Naruto laughed at his friends. He certainly was thankful for them.

 

 

-XxX-

 

_8:27pm_

 

Naruto had sighed as he lay in bed scrolling through his phone notifications that he couldn’t check at work.  He had missed about 30 emails, 16 calls and 25 text messages but he didn’t care about a single one of them because none of them were from Sasuke. He was really worried about the raven, as he hasn’t seen or heard from him in about a month. And all this time Sasuke still made no effort to return any of his phone calls or text messages. He would have just showed up at Sasuke’s home to check up on him in person but he had no idea where he lived, as Sasuke kept his whereabouts very private. Naruto had no idea where to even begin to find him, so he figured he’d just try to contact him via phone and hope he’d eventually get a response.

 

 

But even though Naruto couldn’t check on him directly, he still knew that he was out and about because he was still paying his phone bill. Even though it wasn’t much, Naruto was glad that he was at least able to do that for Sasuke, even if he couldn’t see him.

 

 

He really wanted to keep trying to contact Sasuke though but he refrained, considering he didn’t want to piss him off and get himself blocked.

 

 

The blonde put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed and closed his eyes. There was so much going on at once; his case on Pain, his marriage and Sasuke. Sometimes he really wished he could just disappear for a little while to escape from it all.

 

The front door opened and slammed shut. Heavy high heels noises were now headed towards the bedroom.

 

 

“ _Damnit._ ” Naruto cursed quietly to himself. Now certainly was one of those times.

 

 

 

Hinata opened up the room door and dropped her work bag by the door, she then looked around at the bedroom and noticed the clothes and papers on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her pale eyes.

 

 

“So you have time to lay around but no time to clean this room?” his wife snapped.

 

 

Naruto opened his eyes and trained them on his wife’s, who was still standing by the door. “I just got home from work not too long ago. I didn’t really feel like it.” He tiredly replied.

 

 

 

He already knew that a fight was going to start in 3…..2……1-

 

 

“What do you mean tired?! I always work long and hard days too but I still always end up being the one cleaning the house! You can be such a slob sometimes Naruto!”

 

 

Hinata stepped over the small mess on the floor and began to take off her work clothes and prepared herself for bed.

 

 

“Oh yeah by the way this weekend we’re going to visit my parents. I already told them we were coming to stay for a few days to help out with fathers care.” She said as she brushed through her long dark hair.

 

 

 

Naruto made a confused face, he sat up on the bed and looked at his wife. “This upcoming weekend?! Why didn’t you give me any notice? You know I have work to do!”

 

 

 

She turned around to face her husband and threw up her hands in a questioning gesture. “This is notice! I’m telling you 3 days in advance!”

 

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “3 days isn’t enough time Hinata! I can’t just take days off of work without 2 weeks of advanced notice. You know that.”

 

 

 

His wife turned back around and faced the vanity. “Family comes first Naruto, work can wait.” She calmly said.

 

 

The blonde clenched his fists in irritation. “Why are you always making decisions without consulting me?! If I were to do that you’d be pissed.”

 

 

Hinata whirled her head around towards her husband. “Father could be slowly dying Naruto! You’re so selfish!” she screamed as tears began to swell up in her bright eyes.

 

 

 

He unclenched his fists and immediately rushed to comfort his wife. He instantly felt bad for raising his voice and getting upset with her, he figured he could have been a little more sensitive, considering the condition of his father-in-law.

 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry Hinata.” He said as he patted her back.

 

 

 

His wife began to dry her eyes. “Can’t you get the Kiba or Shikamaru to handle your work affairs? I really want us to spend as much time with father…… just in case anything happens. We all need to be by his side.”

 

 

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he held her. “I agree, I’m sorry. I’m going to try and see if they can take on the extra work load. I’m sure they can though, so don’t worry. We’re going to be right by your father’s side.”

 

 

 

Hinata smiled. “Thank you.” She said softly as she laid her head on her husband’s shoulder.

 

 

Naruto returned the smile. “Oh yeah!” he started. “While it’s still on my mind, the guys at work suggested that we should look into marriage counseling. I don’t think it’s such a bad idea either really.”

 

 

 

She looked up at her husband sharply and narrowed her eyes. “WHAT?!” she hissed.

 

 

 

Naruto flinched, her reaction scared the hell out of him. “Counseling” he repeated himself. “So we can put an end to all of the fighting and solve all of our differences.” He echoed Shikamaru’s reasoning from earlier, although slightly butchering what the lazy raven said.

 

 

 

 

“Are you crazy?!” she snapped at her husband again. “We are doing just fine! And just think about what the media would do if they found out! We’ll be all over the covers of super market tabloids in a matter of hours!”

 

 

Now he was getting irritated all over again. “Who cares what the media thinks?! Our wellbeing and marriage comes first!”

 

 

His wife narrowed her lavender eyes. “Naruto we are not taking advice from some stranger looking at our marriage on the outside. We argue here and there but we’re fine!”

 

 

 

“Were doing fine?!” Naruto threw up his hands. “Even the guys at work think we could use some fucking help. They’re the ones who actually suggested it!”

 

 

 

Hinata rolled her eyes. “Just what do they know?!” she snapped. “Neither of them are married so they’re obviously not doing something right. Their opinions are irrelevant to me.” She said as she crossed her dainty arms.

 

 

 

“You don’t have to be married to realize that we obviously have problems Hinata!” Naruto said, slowly losing his patience.

 

 

“Naruto. We. Are. Fine.” She said each word sharply, deadly eyeing her husband. “We are not damaging our reputation in the media for some silly sit down with some know it all.”

 

 

 

Now Naruto was pissed. He angrily threw up his hands in another questioning gesture. “How the hell can you say you don’t care what people think, yet you’re worried about what the media thinks?! Who the hell cares! Our sanity comes first!”

 

Now he was seriously angry. How dare she put their reputation in front of the wellbeing of their marriage? So long as they were happy (which they weren’t) who really cared what seedy news outlets thought about their marriage? He really wanted to try to get their relationship sorted out before it got even worse.

 

 

 

His wife rolled her eyes and groaned. “Fine.” She crossed her arms. “One session and if I don’t like it we aren’t doing it again.”

 

 

 

“It takes more than one session to start making progress Hinata! This kind of stuff takes time!” he said, equally as frustrated as she was.

 

Hinata then picked up a bag of chips that she had lying next to her side of the bed. In the past couple weeks she has picked up a habit of snacking on junk food heavily. Although he knew it was likely due to her worrying about her father, it still concerned Naruto. That was one of the things he wanted to bring up in the counseling session, but he wouldn’t say anything about the habit right now—he’d let a professional deal with that topic.

 

 

 

“I don’t care. And get out!” she snapped as she dropped her bag of salt and vinegar chips and grabbed the closest pillow near her and whacked her husband.

 

 

Naruto knew he should have seen this coming. To the living room pull out couch he went…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's running low on cash and Naruto wants marriage counseling..... what could possibly happen next?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos!


	10. Facade

Naruto and Hinata pulled up to their home his Matte black Mercedes Benz.  They had just got back from a 3 day stay over Hinata’s parents house. The trip was..... Interesting to say the least, her father seemed to recognize Naruto and remember most things about him but he still didn't have a clue who Hinata was, his own daughter. The only people who her father seemed to recognize were Naruto and Neji, everyone else he only remembered tiny bits and pieces about. It even took him a while to remember his own wife. It shook Naruto down to his core so see Hinata in her old bedroom sobbing because her father didn't recognize her. And besides that the entire trip she was very snappy, getting agitated at anything that didn't have anything to do with her father. Even when Naruto asked could he go into another room and make a phone call to the guys at work to see how they were doing, he got something thrown at him. She then would proceed to tell him how selfish that he was being by even thinking about work at a time like this.  Naruto would then feel guilty and drop the subject, feeling defeated over and over again.  

 

 

After Naruto pulled into their large cobblestone driveway, Hinata immediately unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car.

 

 

"I'm going to go call mother and father and let them know we're home. You can bring the bags in." She called to him over her shoulder as she headed towards the door of their home, only carrying her small black purse.

 

 

 

 

Naruto got out of the driver seat and stretched. Her parents lived 3 hours away in Williamsburg Virginia, so it was a long enough drive. And now he has to carry all of the luggage in the house. Great.

 

 

"Alright." He plainly called back to his wife.

 

 

 

 

The blonde shut the driver side door and headed towards the trunk of the car to get the bags. As soon as he opened it, all of the bags immediately crashed and hit the ground. He heard something in one of the bags crack in the process.

 

 

 

 

Hinata heard the sound of the bags crashing as she was putting her keys in the lock to the front door. She snapped her head around to look in the direction of her husband.

 

 

 

 

"Ugh, must I do everything!?" She snapped with an exaggerated groan.

 

 

The raven then went back over towards her husband and picked up one small carry-on bag from off of the ground and turned on her heels to head back towards the door.

 

 

" _Wow who knew carrying one small backpack counted as doing everything_." Naruto sarcastically thought to himself.

 

 

 

He then picked up the rest of the 5 large luggage bags from off of the ground and lugged them towards the front door. Once inside the living room, Naruto placed the bags by the front door to unpack and clean later on. The blonde proceeded to then walk in the direction of the bedroom to take a nice long nap, as dealing with in-laws was extremely draining.

 

 

 

“You aren’t going to unpack our things and wash them?!” his wife called to him from the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen island eating a small tub of chocolate ice cream.

 

 

 

 

The blonde turned on his heels to face his wife. “I’ll do it later, right now I’m beat.”

 

 

 

She replied by rolling her pale eyes. “Whatever.” She said after a scoop of ice-cream.

 

 

 

“ _Yeah because you’re definitely busy…”_ Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

“What was that?!” Hinata snapped at her husband, ice cream staining her lips.

 

 

 

“Oh nothing.” He plainly said as he slammed the bedroom door behind him.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

**_4 Days Later…._ **

 

 

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both! Kiba has told me so much about you two! Come in!” the pink haired woman cheerfully said as she stepped aside and let the couple into her vibrant office.

 

 

 

Naruto had finally convinced Hinata to go through with the marriage counseling. After much arguing back and forth he finally managed to get her to agree to see a counselor that Kiba knew personally from college. He said that she had an amazing personally and was one of the kindest people he knew, so he figured he’d give her a shot because at least she was a friend of Kiba’s.

 

 

 

The counselor was really beautiful, She had shoulder length bright pink hair and bright green eyes. She looked like a woman straight out of a fashion magazine as she was dressed in a fitted white button up and knee length black skirt with matching black pumps. Even in something so casual she still managed to look so well put together. Naruto couldn’t help but to stare a bit at the woman’s face.

 

 

“Nice to meet you as well! Kiba had said nothing but wonderful things about you.”  The blonde said with a wide grin.

 

 

 

The pink haired woman had returned a bright smile. “Knowing Kiba, I’m glad! You never know what may come out of his mouth.” She joked.

 

 

 

Naruto laughed. “That’s Kiba for you-“

 

 

“Okay okay, I think we should start the session now.” Hinata chimed in as she slightly pushed her husband into the office. She ignored the woman’s  open palm for a handshake and immediately sat  down in one of her huge fluffy black chairs she had in the office. She sized the pink haired counselor up and down. Hinata thought the woman looked very unprofessional, as she should have left that pink hair back in high school.

 

 

The counselor smiled. “Absolutely! Have a seat next to her Naruto.” The pink haired woman gestured towards the equally fluffy black chair that was next to his wife. “I’m Sakura Haruno, and I’m really excited to meet both of you! Especially you Ms.Hyuga, I’ve never had the pleasure of speaking to you before.”

 

 

Hinata made a face. “That’s Mrs.Uzumaki.” she corrected Sakura. “And nice to meet you as well.”

 

 

Naruto turned to his right and shot a glare at his wife. He didn’t like the way Hinata was behaving towards the counselor, as she was doing them a favor. She didn’t have to help them with anything.

 

 

 

Sakura blushed. “My apologies! I’m just going based off of the notes that Kiba gave me.” She walked towards a huge desk that sat across from the couple, and began to look through some papers that were already there.

 

 

 

Her office didn’t look like your typical counselors. Instead of looking so monotone and boring it had a very vibrant and peaceful feeling. The walls were a light blue color with inspirational words and quotes hand written all over them. Also the room had a lot of colorful flowers and various potted plants that were aligned along the wall. It may wasn’t your typical marriage counselors office, but Naruto didn’t mind the look at all, in fact he found it quite relaxing. The space wasn’t so serious and professional, it didn’t remind him at all that he was in an office similar to the one he worked in.

 

 

“Anyways let’s begin.” Sakura started before Hinata could open her mouth. “Kiba mentioned to me that you guys have been having a few…. _spats_ lately. How about you tell me about them?” she gestured towards Naruto to answer.

 

 

  
“ _Spats_ ”? Naruto questioned to himself, that’s putting it quite lightly. To him it seemed like him and Hinata were in the middle of world war III.

 

 

“Well for starters I-“

 

 

 

“Actually no.” Hinata interrupted her husband’s sentence. Sakura and Naruto both immediately turned their heads in her direction.

 

 

“Every now and then we have a small disagreement about something, but it’s nothing major. We usually resolve it by the end of the day.” She said with a bright smile at the counselor.

 

 

 

Naruto's mouth almost dropped. What the hell was she saying? The whole purpose of coming here was to get their issues resolved, not sugar coat them. How the hell were they going to get anything accomplished if Hinata didn’t cooperate and tell the truth?

 

 

“Oh?” Sakura looked at her slightly skeptically. “Kiba said something to me about bickering and you guys not communicating. Was he over exaggerating like usual?”

 

 

 

“Actually no he wasn’t. We do fight quite often honestly.” Naruto said, instantly earning a hard glare from his wife beside him. He wasn’t going to let her downplay the situation. He was determined to straighten their marriage out. But first it had to start with honesty.

 

 

Sakura nodded and jotted down some notes on a small pad she had in front of her. Earning herself an icy stare from Hinata.

 

 

“Well since this is your first session I don’t want to get too personal. I want you guys to only tell me what you feel comfortable sharing right now. I know it’s hard to let a stranger into your personal life, but please give it a try.” The pink haired woman said with a smile at the couple.

 

 

Hinata narrowed her eyes. “What exactly do you want to know? We’re quite frankly.”

 

 

 

The blonde shot his wife a warning glare out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t like the way Hinata was talking to this counselor at all.

 

 

Sakura put down her pen and clasped her hands together. “Well if everything was as fine as you claim it to be you guys wouldn’t be here today. Now, would you?” she said with a bright smile.

 

 

 

Hinata clenched her fists at the side of her chair but said nothing as her eyes bore holes into the pink haired counselor.

 

 

“No disagreements? Great! Now then…. What was the most recent altercation you guys have gotten into?” she asked, so either one of them could answer.

 

 

 

“Actually…” the blonde started uneasily. “We literally just fought a few days ago about coming here.”

 

 

 

Sakura jotted down some more notes before speaking. “Oh? What is your hesitation about couples counseling? Have you had a previous bad experience?”

 

 

Naruto sighed. “No but-“

 

 

“No we haven’t.” his wife interrupted in an irritated tone. “I just don’t think sitting down and talking to some stranger about our problems will really do anything. Couples fight, that’s normal.” She finished as she crossed her arms.

 

 

 

Sakura pondered for a minute before responding. “Did your parents argue a lot when you were growing up Hinata?”

 

Hinata tensed up at the question and got on the offensive. “We are here to talk about our marriage. Not my family life, if you don’t mind.”

 

 

Sakura jotted down more notes. “My apologies again, I just want to understand where you’re coming from with your feelings.”

 

 

The long haired raven rolled her eyes. “By all means of respect Ms……?”

 

 

“Haruno. Sakura Haruno.” Sakura stated, slightly agitated.

 

 

“Right yeah that.” She said with a wave of her dainty hand. “I noticed I don’t see a ring on your finger. How do you feel qualified to commentate on other people’s marriages when you’re not in one yourself?”  Asked as she cocked her head to the side.

 

 

How dare this woman who didn’t know either of them too well try and commentate on their marriage when she wasn’t even in one herself? All people in marriages knew that sometimes it can be a struggle to communicate and agree on things. This woman has no idea what she’s talking about.

 

 

 

“What the hell Hinata?!” Naruto said with raised hands at his wife, finally breaking his silence against her rude behavior. Enough was enough, Hinata was being completely disrespectful. This woman was doing nothing more than trying to help them and Hinata couldn’t even give her common courtesy. They were going to have a serious conversation about this when they got home.

 

 

Sakura giggled a bit, she then recomposed herself and dropped her pen and pad on the desk.

 

 

“Actually ma’am I’ve been happily married for 5 years and my husband and I have a beautiful daughter.” She said before reaching into her desk drawer and pulling out a huge diamond ring.

 

“I don’t let my ring or any object define my marriage. Because it’s not about that, it’s about sharing your life with the one you love and creating beautiful new memories. A piece of metal on my finger can never compare to the love that my husband has for me.” She finished as her bright green eyes sparkled.

 

 

 

Hinata said nothing, she just looked around the room. Silently fuming as the room grew awkwardly quiet.

 

 

 

“Oh wow would you look at the time.” Naruto said uncomfortably as he looked at his watch. “It’s been a little over an hour so maybe we could finish this up on another session?”

 

He was desperate to get out of the office. He was worried that Hinata may start throwing the plants at her or something.

 

 

“Great idea.” Hinata said as she rose up from her seat.

 

 

“No problem!”  Sakura said cheerfully from her desk. “You have my contact info Naruto. Let me know whenever you guys want to talk again.”

 

 

Hinata rolled her eyes once more. She had to remind herself later to get Naruto's phone and delete the counselor’s number.

 

 

Naruto was honestly shocked that she offered to see them again. He couldn’t have said he’d done the same had he been in Sakura's shoes. But he was grateful for her kindness nonetheless.

 

 

“Will do! Catch you later Sakura and thanks for your time!” he said before following after his wife who was speed walking out of the office door.

 

 

He was happy to be finally leaving the office but upset at the way that Hinata was talking to the counselor. He was really hoping to at least get her to warm up to the idea of counseling but she didn’t even Sakura a fair chance. She immediately was disrespectful and condescending towards the woman.

 

 

After leaving Sakura's office suite, the couple headed down towards the long hallway that led towards the elevator to leave the large fancy office building. After calling the elevator and stepping inside the car, Naruto decided he couldn’t wait until he got home to talk to Hinata about this.

 

 

“Are you kidding me Hinata?” he asked with his arms raised in question. “Why would you ever think it’s okay to speak to someone like that?!”

 

 

 

Hinata didn’t even turn to her left to look at her husband, she just continued to stare at the elevator doors.

 

 

“I don’t think she was a very good councilor.” She said, devoid of emotion.

 

 

 

Naruto looked at his wife as if she were crazy. “How would you even know?! You didn’t even give her a chance!”

 

 

His wife rolled her eyes at the door. “Well it really doesn’t matter honestly. We aren’t coming back.”

 

 

The blonde made a face. “Excuse me?!”

 

 

The elevator dinged signaling that they were now back at the lobby. She then turned her head around sharply towards her husband.

 

 

“You heard me.” She hissed. “I told you if I didn’t like it we weren’t doing it again. I didn’t like it so we aren’t returning.” She then turned on her heels and headed towards the buildings large glass revolving door.

 

 

Naruto was completely in awe. How dare she make a decision like that without even taking his feelings into consideration? He followed after his wife, who was heading towards the car. It was times like these where he really missed Sasuke, who he couldn’t stop thinking about lately. Not only was he a really great lover, he was also a great listener. He always listened to him when he would complain and rant about his marriage or anything really. The raven also gave great advice (well when it wasn’t a threat to Hinata’s well-being).

 

 

 

“No Hinata, we are getting our issues resolved. This is the only way our marriage will get fixed.” He said as he opened up the driver side door.

 

 

His wife then got in the passenger side door. “Well if you like it so much then you can keep going.” She then took out a donut wrapped in plastic from out of her purse. “I’m not coming back.” she said before taking an angry bite from the pastry.

 

 

 

Naruto put on his seatbelt ad began to back out of the parking lot of the building. As he was reversing the car he heard a loud chime, signifying that the passenger didn’t have on their seatbelt.

 

 

 

He gave a frustrated sigh. “Hinata can you please put on your seatbelt?”

 

 

 

She took 2 more bites of donut. “No! I’m eating. Leave me alone!” she said with a mouth full of dough.

 

 

 

The blonde groaned again. Eating was something she has been doing a lot more as of recently. He wanted to confront her about it but he didn’t know how to go about it, as he knew it would be a very sensitive topic. Over the past few weeks he noticed that she has picked up a couple of pounds and it was worrying him dearly.

 

 

He sighed, It was going to be a long ride home.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Sasuke was lying on his small twin mattress reading a book when he heard his phone chime from the floor. He dog-eared the page he was on and picked up the phone and saw that he had a couple of new text messages.

 

3 of them were from Naruto (which he instantly swiped past) and the last one from was another familiar blonde.

 

Deidara.

 

- _Hi baby. How r U?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided the respond to the message.

 

 

- _Don’t call me that. What do you want?_

The raven’s phone chimed instantly with a reply.

 

 

- _You still want to know how to make some real cash, yeah?_

Sasuke was in fact still interested, but he was also still very concerned. As Deidara had never mentioned what he did for a living, besides saying “ _I dabble in this and that_.” Which really gave no context at all. But again he was running out of options, as Naruto and Neji were out of the equation and he wouldn’t see Gaara for about another 2 weeks or so, and even then he3 wouldn’t get that much from him. And calling and asking for money from Itachi was also not an option. Sasuke figured that he needed to start taking care of himself like he always has and stop expecting others to. He would at least see what Deidara was talking about.

 

 

 

- _Yeah, lets meet up._

-xXx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! i was bomb rushing to get this up by this weekend so this is un beta'd as per usual. hope you all had a great new years celebration!
> 
>  
> 
> oh and by the way, brace yourself for the next chapter.... thats all i'm going to say.
> 
>  
> 
> comments and Kudos!


	11. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to kick off the new year?

“ _N-naruto… faster_.” Sasuke panted out as he was pounded mercilessly by Naruto in the missionary position. The raven dug his blunt nails into the blonde’s back and clawed for dear life.

 

 

 

Just Sasuke’s moans alone were enough to make him almost cum instantly, but Naruto would have to restrain himself. As this was his first time in a while making love to Sasuke so he was going to make sure to cherish every moment of it.

 

 

The blonde moved his hands from Sasuke’s arms to around his waist. Successfully pinning him down to the bed, Naruto pushed his hard cock deeper into Sasuke, feeling the raven tighten up around him as he went in deeper. God Sasuke was always so tight.

 

 

Sasuke groaned as he felt all of Naruto's inches fully slide into him. He then reached his hands from clawing his back to guiding his hands towards his hair and started to harshly pull on his blonde locks. The aggressive gesture further fueled Naruto as he gripped Sasuke’s waist with enough force to leave bruises behind and angled himself just right to hit Sasuke’s prostate.

 

 

“ _Fuck..k.”_ Sasuke moaned faintly as he continued to get pounded by the blonde.

 

 

As he continued to thrust himself into Sasuke, completely in a trance. He felt something smack his face.

 

 

 

“ _So you want it rough I see?_ ” Naruto said in a deep voice into Sasuke’s ear.

 

 

“GET THE HELL UP, NARUTO!” was the last sentence he heard being screamed before he felt something rough knock him upside the head.

 

 

 

Naruto was confused. Why was Sasuke now beating him? His thoughts were immediately cut short when he felt something smack him across the face again.

 

 

 

“What are you doing Sasuke?!” Naruto asked as he covered his face from the blows. What the hell has gotten into him? They were just having amazing sex.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sasuke?!” he heard a feminine voice shout. “Are you fucking hungover?! Get the hell up!” he heard before receiving 2 more smacks with an unknown object.

 

 

 

 

Naruto finally opened his eyes and put two and two together to realize that his rendezvous with Sasuke was nothing more than a dream, and that the shouting he was hearing was from his angry wife.

 

 

“ _Oh shit…._ ” He thought to himself.

 

 

 

“Just look at this!” she shouted as she tossed a magazine onto his face.

 

 

The blonde groaned and grabbed the magazine from off of his face. He was barely awake for 3 seconds and Hinata was already screaming at him—it must be a new record. But Naruto couldn’t possibly know what she was so upset about, he had just woken up so how did he manage to do something to piss her off? But one thing for sure though, he was lucky that Hinata was so irritated that she let the Sasuke name drop slip. She was probably too pissed to even give it a second thought. That was the only bright side about her attitude.

 

 

 

After trying to focus his still tired eyes on the cover of the magazine, he finally processed what’s got Hinata so uptight. It was in big bold text at the very top of the sleazy tabloid, smack on the cover.

 

 

 

“ _Trouble in paradise for DC’s favorite power couple?”_

 

 

It read in big bubble letters as the tabloids top story. Along with that, it showed a picture of an annoyed looking Hinata screaming at Naruto as the two left the building that Sakura's office was in. His guess what that a paparazzi must have been within earshot and just happen to get a picture of the couple fighting. Naruto continued on to read towards the bottom of the magazine cover.

 

 

 

“ _One of our top reporters caught the city’s favorite couple practically screeching at each other as they left a well-known marriage counselor’s office yesterday morning. Could trouble be brewing for the young lovebirds? Turn to page 14 for our inside scoop with someone who overheard their whole argument!”_

“Fucking hell.” Naruto groaned as he threw the magazine on the floor next to the bed. He had just woken up, the last thing he wanted to deal with was some unnecessary drama.

 

 

 

Hinata stood in front of the bed and gave him a death stare. “See I told you that counseling was a stupid idea! I just knew the media was going to get ahold of this somehow! You never listen to me! I fucking told you!” she ranted and raved with flailing arms.

 

 

Now his head was starting to throb. Hinata’s yelling on top of this article was seriously getting to him right now.

 

 

“Who cares?! It’s just a seedy supermarket tabloid. They talk crap about everyone, all this will blow over in a few days.” He said, trying to calm his wife down.

 

 

 

Hinata’s face practically turned beet red in anger. “That’s not even all.” She walked over towards the side of the bed and picked up the tabloid that Naruto had thrown on the floor. “Turn to page 14…”

 

 

 

He sat up on the bed and clutched the magazine. “Why-“

 

 

 

“TURN. TO. PAGE. 14!” she bit out in 4 sharp sentences like a drill sergeant.

 

 

 

For the first time ever, Hinata scared him. He took a hard swallow and turned towards the page, flipping through all of the other random topics the tabloid talked about. Finally getting to page 14, Naruto made a face when he saw another photo secretly taken of them as they were getting in the car in the parking lot of the counselors building. Besides that they were completely caught off guard with the photos, he saw nothing wrong. It was just the typical tabloids being messy, that was nothing new.

 

 

 

“What’s the problem?” he asked, honestly confused. He didn’t think that being photographed at a marriage counselor’s office was that bad, latest it showed that they were at least trying to get their relationship back on track. Who cares what the media thought?

 

 

“Keep. Reading.” She snapped with her arms crossed, watching Naruto read over every word.

 

 

 

He had no idea why she had such a huge chip on her shoulder. He really didn’t see the big deal about the counseling thing. She was just being overdramatic as per usual-

 

 

“Oh shit.” Naruto said as he read over a snippet of an interview from someone who allegedly _overheard_ their argument while they were at their appointment with Sakura.

 

 

 

“ _I definitely heard Naruto Uzumaki say that his main problem in their marriage is that Hinata is getting fat. Just look at her recent pictures from the Hyuga business meetings. She looks like a cow! Naruto said that she needed to drop some pounds or that he’s out! I heard it with my own ears!”_

The tabloid said that, that statement was taken from a _confidential informant_ who was in near Sakura's office at the time that the couple was in there. Which was complete and utter bullshit, as he barely even got a word in at the counseling session—as Hinata and Sakura kept getting into it. Who the hell would lie like that? And why? Who the fuck was that pressed to feed a bunch of lies to a seedy magazine?

 

 

Hinata’s eyes started to water as she saw Naruto’s facial expression as he read over the excerpt from the tabloid.

 

 

“You can be such an idiot sometimes! I told you that this was a bad idea! And did you listen to me?! No! Of course not, because you never do!” she said as he put her hands over her eyes and sobbed.

 

 

He threw the magazine to the floor again and rushed off of the bed to comfort his hurt wife.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Hinata, you know this isn’t true.” He cooed as he held her tight and rocked her back and forth. “You know people will say anything for 30 bucks and a spot in a magazine. Don’t pay any of that any mind. We have more important things to worry about.”

 

 

 

She pushed him off of her at full force. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” she continued to sob. “This is all your fault!”

 

 

He hadn’t seen her this upset since she saw the condition of her father when they visited him. Naruto had truly felt bad and he really did think that she was right, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t have been so adamant about counseling, none of this wouldn’t have ever been published. Sure they had dealt with their fair share of rumors and typical media nonsense, being in the spotlight as the children and heirs of very wealthy families—but it was never to this extent. It was never this hurtful and personal.

 

 

 

And worst part was Naruto was completely powerless to stop it. The tabloid had already been printed and circulated, plus even if it hadn’t he still wouldn’t have been able to do anything—as the messy media would always win. So there was really no point in trying to take legal action.

 

 

 

He ignored his wife’s rejection and hugged her once more. “I’m so sorry Hinata. So very sorry…” was all he could say.

 

 

His wife pushed him off once more, sending him right onto the floor.

 

 

“Do I really look like a cow?!” she screamed the question at him as she looked down at her figure, as she was currently wearing a house dress.

 

 

Naruto recomposed himself and got off of the floor. “Of course not Hinata. It’s just your lazy typical journalism. You look fine.”

 

 

Even though Hinata did put on a few pounds, he was being completely honest. He knew the sudden weight gain was likely due to her stress and anxiety due to her father’s condition. He was sure that the weight would fall off soon once she adjusts to the lifestyle her father now has to live. But the weight was nothing that alarmed him too greatly.

 

 

She scowled and started to tear up even more after hearing that answer. “YOU LIAR!” she screamed as she jabbed a finger into his chest. Backing him into the room wall as she continued to holler.

 

 

 

“We haven’t had sex in about 2 months! “She shouted, digging her sharp nail into her husband’s chest. “You don’t even touch me! No kisses or cuddles or anything! What kind of husband are you?!”

 

 

 

Now the sympathy he had for his wife was slowly draining. She was trying to project her insecurities onto him as if he planned any of this.

 

 

“What do you mean?!” he said with a raised voice as he was still backed into the wall by his wife. “I always compliment you and tell you, you look great! You just always don’t believe me or ignore me! What the hell am I supposed to do?!”

 

 

And he was telling the truth. Whenever he would compliment Hinata, whether it be on her makeup or her outfit she would always say “you’re lying” or “whatever”. The blonde could never just simply get a “thank you”, she always had to reject the compliment in some way, but again Naruto ignored it because he thought that it was just a figment of her anxiety and insecurities. But he was tired of Hinata playing the victim role, now it was time to communicate properly like that adults that they were.

 

 

 

“You’re totally clueless!” she hissed at him. She then slapped her husband in the face and stormed out of the bedroom and headed towards the living room.

 

 

 

Naruto just continued to stand there against the wall with his mouth wide open. He brought his hand to his stinging cheek and tried to process all that had just happened. Yeah the couple fought but it had never gotten physical, well besides her throwing things at him or damaging his personal belongings. But she had never directly hit him, especially like that.

 

 

Oh hell no, he thought. That was not okay—no matter how annoyed he got at her he would **never** put his hands on her. The thought never even crossed his mind, no matter how pissed he got at her. Naruto knew you couldn’t solve a disagreement with physical violence—it just doesn’t work like that. Even though she was upset, that was still no excuse to slap him across the face.

 

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HINATA?!” he shouted as he headed out the bedroom door and went into the living room to talk to his wife.

 

 

 

Once entering the living room Naruto found Hinata sitting on the couch with an angry expression on her face. Her eyes immediately darted towards him once he entered the room.

 

 

 

The blonde stood next to the couch and shot daggers at his wife. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the fuck would you think its okay for you to put your hands on me?! Are you crazy?!”

 

 

 

The long haired raven looked up towards her outraged husband. “Get out.” She said calmly.

 

 

 

Naruto made a confused face. “How the hell are you going to backhand me across the face and make me leave my own house?!” he questioned with raised arms.

 

 

 

Hinata got up from the couch and stood toe-to-toe with her husband. “I said get the fuck out. Or I’m calling the cops!” she screamed right in his face.

 

 

Naruto figured he’d call her bluff. He really thought that they needed to talk this out rationally before either of them got any angrier. There was still time to sort through this, just needed to sit down and communicate.

 

 

 

The blonde raised his hands in a surrender position. He walked towards her slowly. “Hinata we need to talk abo-“

 

 

“Don’t come any closer!” she hissed loudly. She then reached into the pocket of her house gown and pulled out her cellphone. “Don’t try me. I’ll call!”

 

 

 

Naruto growled but complied. “Fine I’ll stay at a hotel for the night. But tomorrow we’re definitely having a serious talk about this. So stay home from work.”

 

 

She put her cellphone back in her pocket. “Get the hell out! Now!”

 

 

 

Naruto took several steps back from her. “Fine just let me get some clothes-“

 

 

 

“NO!” she shouted at the top of her lungs as she reached back into her pocket for her cellphone. “I SAID LEAVE. NOW!”

 

 

 

“What the hell Hinata?! At least let me get a change of clothes-“

 

 

“GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!” she screamed hysterically.

 

 

 

Naruto figured he’d better leave before someone overhears and calls the police themselves.

 

 

“Whatever. Bye.” The blonde said without even a backwards glance at his wife.

 

 

 

He walked towards the front door with nothing more than his cellphone, wallet  and keys in his pocket. He thanked god that he had those items already with him—because if he didn’t, he would have been screwed.

 

 

The blonde got into his Mercedes and pulled off from their cobblestone driveway and into the busy d.c main road. He took one last look at his home before he fully pulled off. Their house was absolutely beautiful. A nice manicured lawn, beautiful plants all stood out front of the gorgeous modern home as the sun shone down on it brightly.

 

 

 

If only their neighbors knew what really happens behind the closed doors of the “ _perfect couple_ ”.

 

 

-XxX-

**_Later That Night…._ **

 

 

"Ugh where is this moron?" Said Sasuke as he impatiently tapped his foot as he stood out front of a fancy Korean barbecue restaurant

 

 

Deidara texted him and told him to meet him for dinner at " _Chojis_ ". It was a 5 star upscale restaurant in DC’s Rockcreek neighborhood. This was one of the most affluent neighbors on the east coast. Sasuke had rarely been on this side of town except for _business_ purposes and he was glad he hasn't been because he didn't like it one bit. 

 

 

You could tell by how just the people in the area walked around that they thought they were better than everyone else. You saw people walking around with their noses in the air sporting sour faces at everyone who got near them. These were your typical upper class people who had likely never ridden on a public bus before and who probably had never even heard of the word "carpool". But that was Rock creek for you, also to top it all of it was the area that Naruto lived in. The good part was that he lived on the other side of the community, but still. Just being in the area made his blood boil as he thought of the blonde.

 

 

 

All those thoughts were pushed aside as a brand new all-white Maserati Ghibli pulled up to the curb right next to him with pitch black tinted windows. The car pulled to an immediate stop and the engine was cut off by the driver. The driver side door then flew open and out came Deidara, dressed in a black leather sport jacket and tight black pants. His hair in his signature high half ponytail with his long bang over one eye. He came dressed to kill.

 

 

 

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the blonde’s car, sure Naruto’s car was nice but he hadn't seen anything quite like this before. It intrigued him even more to find out what this guy actually did for a living to have a car like that.

 

 

 

Deidara noticed Sasuke ogling at the luxury vehicle. "Like it? You should come for a ride sometime." He said, raising a brow.

 

 

 

 

The raven stopped staring at the car and rolled his eyes. "It's about time you got here." he said, ignoring Deidara’s statement.

 

 

 

 

 

He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and kissed it. "Sorry beautiful, as you can see I had to be fashionably late." He said gesturing towards his dazzling outfit.

 

 

 

The random gesture caught the eyes of the people walking along the street passed the restaurant. A woman with a large hat scrunched up her Botox filled face at the gesture between the two.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "Let's hurry up and go inside. I don't like this neighborhood."

 

 

 

"Your wish is my command baby." Deidara pulled the door open to the restaurant and let Sasuke walk in first. 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks." He simply said. The raven walked in the door large glass door and was immediately greeted with the smell of chicken and beef. 

 

 

 

 

The inside of the restaurant was absolutely gorgeous. It was very modern and upscale, yet it had a very authentic Korean dining feel to it. The chefs were lined along a huge grill to the left of the restaurant, in front of them sat several customers sitting at stools watching their meal being prepared right in front of them. Sasuke had never seen anything like it before.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke started walking up towards a counter, that he assumed to be the check in station. Behind the counter sat a large red haired man wearing a very expensive looking suit. As the raven continued to walk he felt a hand grab his ass. He turned his head around and shot Deidara and hard glare.

 

 

 

 

The blonde snickered with a sly smile. "Sorry couldn't help myself gorgeous, Hn."

 

 

 

 

The two men finally reached the large marble counter after whizzing through dozens of people. The large man behind the counter smiled in their direction as he saw them approach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Good evening Deidara." He greeted the long haired blonde with a bright smile. "Long time no see."

 

 

 

The blonde stepped up towards the large counter and leaned on it.

 

 

 

 

"Like wise Choji. Say....Can I have a private booth for my party please, yeah?" He asked. "We have important business to discuss."

 

 

 

 

The man Deidara referred to as Choji looked from him to Sasuke and smirked. 

 

 

 

 

"Sure thing." The large man said with a smile. He then turned and hollered towards a pretty brunette woman who was chatting with other customers. "Hey TenTen!" He said as he waved his beefy hand. The woman excused herself from the patrons she was talking to and looked over in their direction. 

 

 

"Take them to seating section B." Choji said, extending his hand towards Sasuke and Deidara.

 

 

 

 

 

Tenten came over and gave the men a large smile. She was dressed in a black and red fitted traditional Chinese qipao (the irony, her working in a Korean barbecue place). 

 

 

 

 

 

"Good evening gentleman." she said with a bow. "Allow me to show you to your booth."

 

 

 

 

Deidara returned the bow and proceeded to follow the brunette. Throwing a wave over his shoulder to thank Choji.

 

 

 

 

The server TenTen showed the men to their private booth on the far left of the restaurant. After seating them, she gave them their menus and said she’d be back in a few minutes to take their orders. After about 3 minutes of looking through the menu Deidara had already decided what he wanted and closed his menu and put it back on the table. He looked across from him, at Sasuke and smirked.

 

 

“You know…” the blonde started as he brushed his bang out of his right eye. “There’s nothing that looks as delicious on this menu as you do.” He licked his lips.

 

 

 

Sasuke looked up from his menu and narrowed his eyes at the blonde across from him.    


 

“What business do we have to discuss exactly?” the raven asked jumping straight to the point as he had overheard what he said to Choji earlier.

 

 

 

Deidara broke eye contact with Sasuke. “Damn what’s the rush gorgeous, Hn?”

 

 

 

Sasuke firmly placed his menu down on the table. “Deidara you know I don’t like games. What exactly do you do? Why are we here? What _business_ are you talking about?

 

 

The blonde sitting across from him bit his lip. “Hmmm are you this dominant in the bedroom as well? Hn?”

 

 

“Deidara!” Sasuke snapped at him, getting irritated that he was straying away from the topic.

 

 

The long haired blonde rolled his eyes. “You’re so mean to me beautiful… Hn.” He said as he leaned on his elbows, forgetting his table manners. “I’ll explain everything when he gets here.”

 

 

 

Sasuke raised his brows. “ _He_?” he questioned.

 

 

 

Deidara waved his hand. “You’ll see, you’ll see. Yeah?” he looked over towards his right and saw TenTen coming with a pen and pad ready to take their order.

 

 

 

 

She stepped up to their booth armed with her pink glittery pen. “Alright guys! What’ll you have?”

 

 

Sasuke was so busy trying to process as to why he was here he didn’t even study the menu properly. He had no idea what he wanted.

 

 

“Order for me.” Sasuke said to Deidara. He handed both of their menus to TenTen.

 

 

The blonde smirked. “Mmm so you trust me, yeah? Good.” He turned towards TenTen. “Can I get 3 orders of spicy Bulgogi beef with kimchee please? Oh and 3 ice cold bottled waters.”

 

 

 

Sasuke didn’t have a clue what he just ordered for him, but if it smelled as good as everything else in here did he was sure he’d like it.

 

 

 

TenTen scribbled the order down on the pad. “Coming right up!” she said before heading back to the chefs lined up at the grill.

 

 

 

Deidara’s phone chimed. The blonde took the large device out of his pocket and checked a text message that he had received.

 

 

“Great he’s finally here, Hn.”

 

 

Sasuke was getting slightly anxious. Just exactly who was _he?_ What did _he_ have to do with Deidara explaining what he did and what was going on? He was getting a bad feeling about this, but he wasn’t going to back out now.

 

 

 

 

Both men then turned and looked towards the door which was on the far right of the restaurant. A tall man with bright orange hair had come in and started speaking to Choji. Choji pointed in the direction of their table and the orange haired man started to walk over in their direction.

 

 

“Here’s our man of the hour.” Deidara said with a smile as he scooted over to make room for the man to sit.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

After about several hours aimlessly driving around in circles downtown dc, Naruto had finally made up his decision to go back home and talk it out with Hinata. He was tired of running away from his problems and letting her make all of the decisions. That was about to stop here and now, they were going to sit down like the fucking adults that they were and have a rational discussion.

 

 

The blonde revved the engine to his Mercedes and popped a U-turn right in the middle of the intersection, which got him several profanities and middle fingers thrown his way from the other drivers. But he didn’t care, he had a family to fix.

 

 

After about a 20 minute drive, his GPS finally led him the way home, which luckily he didn’t end up too far from. He pulled into the cobblestone driveway and quickly switched the car off. He got out and popped the trunk and got his duffel bag and headed towards the front door.

 

 

Once unlocking the door Naruto stepped in and noticed that the house was dark and quiet. This was good because that meant that Hinata was probably asleep, and she wouldn’t start screaming and throwing things at him all over again.

 

 

He dropped his duffel bag next to the front door and headed towards the bedroom. He quietly turned the door knob, trying his best not to wake her up. The room was pitch black so Naruto reached his hand to flick on the switch and he was greeted with the shock of his lifetime.

 

 

Hinata was on her knees in front of Kiba, who was sitting on the bed—face in complete pleasure as Hinata was in the middle of giving him a blowjob.

 

 

Naruto's mouth completely dropped open. Kiba and Hinata immediately scrambled away from each other in a desperate attempt to find their clothes, which were scattered everywhere on the floor.

 

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” Naruto screamed at the two as he clutched his fists, ready to strangle Kiba and leave him floating in a river.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

The orange haired man confidently strode his way over to their table and sat down next to Deidara.

 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay for long Dei, did you order something for me?”

 

 

Sasuke tried his hardest not to stare at the strange looking man. The man was dressed in a large, heavy V-neck black coat that came all the way down mid-calf, exposing only a little bit of chiseled chest. Not to mention the man had in bright purple (presumably) contacts and a face full of piercings, and a head full of spikey orange hair.

 

 

“ _What the hell is he supposed to be?”_ he thought to himself. But he said nothing, as his heart started to race a bit.

 

 

 

Deidara slightly turned towards the man sitting next to him and smiled. “Of course I did. I got Kimchee and Bulgogi. “

 

 

 

The mysterious man turned his lips up about a fraction of an inch. Sasuke assumed that to be some sort of smile. “Thankyou Deidara, you’re so good to me.”

 

 

The pierced man then pulled Deidara’s ponytail towards him and kissed him roughly on the lips.

 

“Mmm.” The man said after kissing the blonde.

 

 

 

Sasuke wasn’t one to easily get anxious but he had to admit, this man was somewhat freaking him out. He wasn’t one to judge off of appearances but damn, this guy looked like he was fresh from the penitentiary. Even though much of his body wasn’t showing you could definitely still tell he was well-built. And all of the piercings signaled that he obviously had a high pain tolerance. This guy definitely wasn’t one to be fucked with, and Sasuke was going to definitely watch his back with this guy.

 

 

The orange haired man then finally faced forward and addressed Sasuke who was sitting across from them. “Is this the one you were telling me about Dei?” he asked as he assessed the raven thoroughly.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah this is the one, Hn. He’s pretty isn’t he Pain?” Deidara said while licking his lips, voice filled with lust.

 

 

 

Sasuke’s eyes dilated at hearing the man’s name, as he knew he had heard Naruto talk about this guy a bit. He may didn’t know much about him but he definitely remembered Naruto saying something about him being involved with drugs and contraband. This guy was like a modern day Pablo Escobar, dealing with some of the most dangerous and addictive drugs known to man. As a matter of fact, you could slightly smell the scent of some sort of strong narcotic on the man as soon as he came close.

 

 

Pain tiled his head to the side. “Indeed.” He said as he bit his pieced lip. “You think he has what it takes to work for me?”

 

 

 

Before Deidara could even respond Sasuke interjected. “No disrespect, but I don’t deal with drugs. It’s just not my thing.”

 

 

The last thing Sasuke was going to do was to get involved with something like that. Yeah he knew that being a prostitute wasn’t exactly a skip through the summer meadows, but it damn sure was better than selling dope or crack-cocaine.

 

 

 

Pain and Deidara both looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

 

 

 

Sasuke raised a brow, as he didn’t recall telling a joke.

 

 

Deidara turned his bright blue eyes back in Sasuke’s direction. “Funny and gorgeous, aren’t you a dream?”

 

 

 

 

Now Sasuke was starting to get irritated. Why the hell was pain here if he wasn’t going to have him selling drugs? How does he know pain anyway? What does Deidara actually do for a living? Why did pain kiss him? What the fuck was going on?!

 

 

The raven didn’t care that he was in the presence of a dangerous drug lord. He wanted answers and he wasn’t getting them fast enough. He knew that he was going to test waters by saying this but he didn’t care. Go hard or go fucking home.

 

 

 

He shot a glare across the table at pain. “What do you want from me?”

 

 

 

Pain looked down at his huge gold watch that was hidden by his coat, in the process he revealed a very heavily tattooed arm.

 

 

“Well Sasuke, I might as well get to the point seeming as though I don’t have much time.” Pain paused before continuing.

 

“Sasuke. I want you to be one of my angels.”

 

 

Sasuke was confused. “Your what?!”

 

 

Sasuke had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about, but he didn’t have a good feeling about it.

 

 

 

Deidara chimed in. “He wants you to work under him baby. Hn.”

 

 

The raven narrowed his eyes. “I just said I’m not dealing with dru-“

 

 

Pain interrupted the young raven. “You won’t be anywhere near any…substances.  You will be doing exactly what you’re doing now. Just instead of sleeping with anybody off of the street, your clientele under me will be politicians, actors , directors etc. I can rest assure you’ll make top dollar. I accept nothing but the best for my angels.”

 

 

Deidara smiled. “That’s how I got my start. I got at least 7 grand a month. Hn.”

 

 

 

Pain continued. “And I’m sure you can make even more than that Sasuke. You are quite beautiful.” He said, licking his lips again.

 

 

Tenten then suddenly came over towards the men’s table and put down their meals and waters. She took one look at pain and shivered slightly, but smiled and offered good customer service anyway.

 

 

 

“Sorry about the wait guys. Enjoy the food!”

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning.....
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos! oh yeah and Hinata isn't pregnant.
> 
>  
> 
> YOU THOUGHT.


	12. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected hiatus! work and life had got extremely hectic for me :c but i'll try my best to have a new chapter up every Sunday like before!
> 
>  
> 
> enough rambling though, you guys didn't come here for that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Naruto shouted, his booming voice vibrating against the bedroom walls.

 

 

 

 

Kiba and Hinata scattered like ants to either side of the room. Desperately grabbing onto anything that could be worn as clothes.

 

 

 

 

"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked out as she covered her body with a robe that was on the floor. Her cheeks turned bright pink.

 

 

Without even thinking, Naruto lunged at a still naked Kiba. Luckily the brunette ducked just in time enough for the blonde’s fist to bash the wall instead of his face. Naruto pulled his fist out of the wall, leaving behind a huge gaping hole with plaster and insulation falling out. He turned around and grabbed the closest thing to him, which was Hinata’s hair dryer and launched it at his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

Kiba jumped out of the way but not quick enough, the hair dryer grazed the brunette on the side of the head. Cutting a little bit of skin in the process.

 

 

 

 

Hinata wrapped the sheet dress style around her and watched in horror. She then screeched at the top of her lungs at her husband. "Naruto!" She cried. "Stop it!"

 

 

 

 

The blonde ignored his wife, instead he took the moment to pounce on Kiba again while he wasn't paying attention. Naruto wrapped his large hands around the brunette’s threat and squeezed harshly, making the man gasp and wheeze for air.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally jumping into action, Hinata reached for Naruto and dragged him by his shirt collar and using a lot of force, finally pulled him off of Kiba.

 

 

"I said stop it!" She screamed. She then got a pillow and smacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have killed him!"

 

 

 

 

The blonde picked himself off of the floor and shot cold daggers at his wife.

 

 

 

 

"Of course you're worried about the guy you were just blowing!" Naruto instantly regretted those words. He knew he had a right to be angry but he knew he couldn't be too mad, considering he used to cheat his damn self. He really needed to focus his anger on his so called "friend".

 

 

 

Hinata’s cheeks blushed a deep red as she looked down and fiddled with the sheet that covered her naked body.

 

 

 

 

 

"Naruto.... I'm so sorry... I just...i-I'm sorry." She said stammering over her words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde heard the apology but it went in one ear and right out of the other. He immediately focused his attention back onto Kiba. Who was off guard currently nursing the bloody wound that the hairdryer gave him. While the brunette wasn't paying attention and tending to his injury Naruto picked up the alarm clock that was on his nightstand and launched it with full force at the man.

 

 

 

 

Luckily Kiba saw the clock coming at him out of his peripheral vision and he ducked just in time. The digital clock hit the dresser that was right behind him and broke into several pieces on the carpet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Completely horrified at what was going on around her Hinata shrieked a loud cry, making the bedroom instantly go silent.

 

 

 

"NARUTO I SAID STOP IT!" She said between almost unrecognizable sobs. 

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde finally listened to his wife and stopped attacking the brunette. He walked over towards their large vanity and punched it, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. He knew that reaction wasn’t the mature way to go about this situation but he didn’t care. He had just walked in on his wife and best friend having sex, he didn’t know what else to do.

 

 

 

 

Naruto clutched his fist as it began to drip blood. Turning to Hinata, who was still sobbing on the floor covered by a bedsheet. “How long….” He said in a voice filled with hurt.

 

 

 

Kiba spoke. “Look man, I’m so sorr-“

 

 

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” the blonde snapped at the man without even turning to look at him. He was still looking at his wife.

 

 

 

“How. Long.” He repeated again, this time in two sharp sentences.

 

 

 

Hinata removed her face from her hands and looked at Naruto's standing body. She couldn’t even look her husband in the eye right now.  “How long w-what?” she hiccupped out, still crying.

 

 

 

 

He sighed and began to pick the shards of glass out of his hand. “Please don’t play with my intelligence Hinata.” The blonde looked at Kiba, who looked scared senseless and turned back at his wife. “How long has this been going on?” he gestured with his hands, as a few drops of blood fell onto the cream carpet.

 

 

 

 

His wife wiped her face with the sheet that was wrapped around her and stood up shakily. Walking over to her husband she threw herself around him in a huge embrace and began to sob again.

 

 

“Honey I’m so sorry.” She choked out. “I love you so much and-“

 

 

 

Naruto shook his shoulders which removed Hinata’s arms from around him, which now fell limp against her sheet covered body. “Since you aren’t answering my questions, I’ll just get the answers for myself.”

 

 

Before Hinata could even process what was happening Naruto quickly stepped over towards the well-used bed and snatched her phone from off of the blanket. Naruto cringed when part of his hand touched the blanket, as it was slightly damp. That made him want to beat Kiba some more but he refrained, he really didn’t want to catch an assault and battery charge tonight. He then began to make his way into Hinata’s text message inbox since he wasn’t getting any answers. Hinata had no problem going through his phone, so she shouldn’t have a problem with him doing the same thing.

 

 

 

Hinata gasped in horror when she realized what her husband was doing. She then tried to launch herself at her husband in an attempt to get the phone away from him. But unfortunately she missed so she ended up landing on the soiled bed.

 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Hinata screamed. “Put my phone down!” she hissed as she tried to grab her husband’s arm to get the phone.

 

 

Naruto thought it was almost comical as to how Hinata’s demeanor changed from sorry and remorseful to hyper-bitch all over again. She should win an academy award for her acting.

 

 

The blonde easily dodged her flailing arms and stepped away to the far corner of the room, completely out of her reach. Finally making his way into Hinata’s inbox, he was shocked with that he saw.

 

 

Kiba’s chat bubble was at the top of her mailbox, his name next to a bunch of heart and flower emoji’s. Next to his contact name it said that the two had over 5,000 messages, tears began to swell up in his bright eyes. Naruto wanted to drop the phone and gag right then and there but he decided to persevere and keep going. He wanted to know exactly what the nature of their _relationship_ was and how long it’s been going on. The blonde began to skim read through some of the messages and he was completely shocked with what he saw.

 

 

 

Naruto thought the relationship they had was purely sexual but it wasn’t. Some of the messages between the two were very intimate and personal. He kept scrolling and instantly stopped when he saw one message in particular that stuck out to him, it was a message sent to Kiba from his wife that was just sent a few days ago.

 

 

 

 

“ _Sometimes I wish I could just pack up everything and just run away with you….”_

To that message he replied

 

 

“ _Soon you can, just wait babe.”_

 

 

That had done it. Naruto was now full on crying as he dropped the phone on the floor, the device crashed loudly onto the floor.

 

 

 

Hinata began to tear up again as she saw the hurt on her husband’s face.

 

 

 

She was just about to get off the bed and go and comfort him. “Naruto- I-“

 

 

 

Before she could even get off the bed and finish her sentence Naruto ran like a track star over to Kiba, who was still sitting on the floor—and began to punch him mercilessly. Kiba tried to use his hands to block the blows but he was failing miserably, as Naruto  beat him into oblivion, the brunette could do nothing more but curl into a fetal position to try his best to protect himself.

 

 

 

Hinata was horrified with the scene in front of her and she was powerless to stop it, she felt horrible as she knew that all of this was her fault. Naruto's emotional breakdown, Kiba being beaten, this whole situation was entirely her and Kiba’s fault—but she felt like it was mostly hers as she initiated the relationship with Kiba because she was feeling rejected and ignored by her husband.

 

 

 

She went back over to the bed and threw a pillow at Naruto. “I SAID STOP IT!” she screamed. “don’t make me call the police!” she shouted. And she was serious, at this rate she wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto didn’t beat the brunette into a coma.

 

 

 

After hearing the threat loud and clear, Naruto backed away from Kiba’s crumpled form on the floor. The blonde retreated to the opposite side of the room, picked up the phone and began to continue to scroll through his wife’s text messages, which seemed to just get more and more intimate. Judging from the messages Hinata and Kiba were talking way before he even got involved with Sasuke, so she started having an affair before he did.

 

 

 

He had finally had enough, so he threw his wife’s cellphone back on the bed. He closed his eyes for a minute and clutched his bloody fists tight. He thought for a few moments before speaking.

 

 

 

“Why…” he said more like a statement than an actual question.

 

 

 

 

Hinata sighed as she began to walk towards her husband. “Naruto lets please talk about this-“

 

 

 

The blonde shot his hand up, blocking her from coming any closer. “Don’t touch me.” He started, he then glanced in Kiba’s direction, who was still on the floor, obviously woozy. “We’re not talking about anything with _him_ here.”

 

 

 

Kiba began to slowly lift his body from the carpet. His speech was slurred because his lips were badly injured. “I’m sorry man, listen i-“

 

 

 

Naruto cracked his knuckles loudly. “Get. Out.”

 

 

 

The brunette just sighed and began to crawl his way out of the bedroom and out of the house, still covered in a sheet, as Naruto didn’t even give him a chance to get his clothes.

 

 

 

After a few more moments the couple could hear their front door shut, signaling that he had finally left.

 

 

 

After assuring that Kiba was out of earshot, Hinata finally spoke. “What the fuck Naruto?!” she snapped. “I understand you’re upset but beating him like that wasn’t necessary! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

 

 

Naruto had to make sure his ears weren’t deceiving him. Was his wife just trying to justify the actions of her little boyfriend? And she was blaming him for giving him a justified ass kicking? Was she nuts?!

 

 

 

He shot daggers at his wife. “How sweet of you to stick up for your lover. Now only if you were to stick up for your actual husband that way, that surely would be something.” He hissed.

 

 

 

 

“I admit I messed up Naruto. But so did you! I only entertained Kiba because of how neglectful you were to me!” she said with raised arms.

 

 

 

Naruto made a questioning face. “So I’m the reason you got on your knees for my best friend? Do tell.” He said sarcastically, trying his best to still fight back tears at that thought.

 

 

 

Hinata looked around her vicinity for something to throw at him but unfortunately for her, she couldn’t find anything. “Stop being such a smart ass! A woman needs love and attention! Which is something that you never gave me!”

 

 

 

 

Naruto threw up his hands. “What do you mean Hinata?! I always-“ he then suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

 

 

“You know what Hinata. I really don’t feel like having this conversation with you right now.” he started to walk towards the bedroom door.

 

 

 

His wife clutched the sheet tightly around her body and began to run after him. “Honey please, we really need to talk about this. We can make this right.” She said, her voice beginning to shake.

 

 

 

 

Naruto stopped in his tracks mid-way towards the door. “This is one time I don’t feel like talking.” He said devoid of emotion. “I’m going for a walk.”

 

 

 

“When will you be back?” Hinata cried as she dramatically fell on the floor, tapping back into her great acting skills.

 

 

 

Naruto turned the knob towards the bedroom door. “Who knows?” he said before walking out of the bedroom door—he then shut it quietly behind him without a backwards glance at his wife, who was still staring at his retreating figure.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

 After the three men had finished their meal, which was ate in complete silence—which Sasuke found extremely awkward. Pain pushed his plate to the center of the table and spoke.

 

 

 

“Let’s cut to the chase Sasuke.” the orange haired man said in his deep voice. “I’m really interested in you and I would love to chat about this work opportunity with you…” he looked around at the dozens of other patrons in the crowded restaurant. “….In private.” He finished.

 

 

 

Sasuke mimicked pains action of looking around the restaurant. True there were tons of people in there, but they weren’t paying their party a lick of attention. But Sasuke knew that a secretive person like pain probably didn’t like being out in public much. Plus, he really was interested in making this good money that he and Deidara were talking about. He figured he was already used to sleeping around, why not get paid more money for it?

 

 

 

But Sasuke also wasn’t an idiot, he knew he would have to keep his guard up around these people, especially Pain. As he knew that pain would want something out of this for helping him, he just didn’t know what. But even though the raven was young, he could damn sure protect himself—so he wasn’t that on edge. He pushed his empty plate to the center of the table as well and stood up from the table.

 

 

“Lead the way.” He said to no one in particular, signaling to Deidara or pain to lead them somewhere more private to continue their conversation.

 

 

 

 

Deidara smirked as he stood up from the table. “Now that’s what I like to hear gorgeous. Hn.”

 

 

 

Pain took out his wallet from his large black coat and threw 3 one hundred dollar bills on the table without even a second glance at it. All 3 men got up from the booth and proceeded to head towards the door of the restaurant.

 

 

 

Deidara waved a goodbye to Choji. “Thanks again my man! Hn.”

 

 

 

After bobbing and weaving through seemingly hundreds of people, the men finally made it outside and stood right in front of the restaurant. Pain reached into his pocket again and pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

 

 

 

Deidara made a confused face at him when he noticed he didn’t see any of Pain’s many cars. “Didn’t you drive here, yeah?”

 

 

 

Pain pressed the phone to his ear and looked back at a confused Deidara. “No, I got dropped off here. There’s never any parking around this neighborhood.” he said with an irritated facial expression as he scanned his purple eyes around the neighborhood. Carefully analyzing each and every person who walked by.

 

 

 

Sasuke noticed this weird tidbit about the man. No matter what, after every few minutes he would look around at his surroundings as if he were looking for someone. But Sasuke quickly dismissed it as a habit, considering the man was a huge drug kingpin and he probably had dozens of people, including the government after him.

 

 

Pain then began to speak quietly to whoever he was talking to on the phone, Sasuke assumed that he was calling a ride to come and pick them up. The raven didn’t care at all to listen in on the man’s phone call so he stood to the side and began to lackadaisically look up and down the street at the pompous residents of RockCreek strut up and down the sidewalk.

 

 

Sasuke was just about to give an intense eye roll to a woman whose face was covered in makeup who kept staring and winking in his direction when he saw an all too familiar head of spikey blonde hair turn the corner and begin to walk down the street opposite of him.

 

 

 

Naruto.

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

Naruto didn’t know how long he had been walking, but he knew it had been a while. The sky was now almost pitch black outside due to the early fall sunset, the evening streets only being illuminated by the unusual bright full moon. The blonde had been walking like this this for what felt like hours, with his head tilted down and his hands jammed into his jacket pocket—only looking down at his shoes, as he was too irritated to look at anyone or anything else.

 

 

The blonde kept replaying the scene he had walked in on over and over again in his head, as he was unable to shake the image. His wife of almost 4 years, sucking off who he considered to be his best friend. This would be something that he would remember for the rest of his life.

 

 

By continuing to walk down the street with his head down, he didn't notice a blonde middle aged woman walking right towards him who had her face buried in a newspaper. The blonde bumped into the woman who was equally distracted as he was, sending the woman's newspaper crashing to the ground with a small thud as the papers landed everywhere on the sidewalk. 

 

 

 

 

Naruto immediately looked up and began scrambling to apologize. The woman gave him a nasty scowl in response.

 

 

 

 

"Maybe next time you should watch where the hell you’re going!" She snapped. She then began to gather up the pages that were scattered along the sidewalk.

 

 

Naruto flinched at the woman's boisterous voice. He couldn't believe he was so distracted that he walked right into the lady. He knelt down and attempted to help her pick up the black and white pages at were strewn about. But she swatted his fan hands away with her sharp red nails.

 

 

 

 

She pursed her full lips. "No, no!" She shouted whilst waving him away. "Go away!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto got up and put his hands up in surrender and began to walk away, he didn't want her to cause a bigger scene than what she already was, as people were starting to overhear her shouting. 

 

 

 

 

Despite Naruto's constant apologies, the woman still continued to rant and rave as she picked up the newspaper pages.

 

 

 

“Now my paper is all ruined! You’re gonna pay for this you brat!” the woman hissed while she continued to kneel and pick up the pages, her large bosoms spilling out of her low cut shirt.

 

 

 

 

A shopkeeper who had overheard all of the commotion and stuck his head outside of the door. His mouth immediately dropped open and his beady eyes went wide. He immediately faced the large breasted blonde woman.

 

 

“Do you know who you’re yelling at like that Tsunade?” he gasped. “That’s Naruto Uzumaki! The son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki!” he said at an unnecessarily loud volume.

 

 

 

Naruto cringed slightly, as he hated when people would make him out to be some sort of celebrity. He considered himself to be an average man, doing a job that he loved. He just so happened to have really famous parents, which was a blessing and a curse. Which mostly turned out to be a curse, especially now in this situation—considering all he wanted to do was to just take a fucking walk.

 

 

 

Tsunade dropped the wrinkled newspaper pages back on the ground and stood up angrily. “I don’t give a rat’s ass who he is! The little brat slammed into me and made me drop my paper!”

 

 

 

While the mega-phone mouthed man and the busty woman he referred to as _Tsunade_ argued back and forth, Naruto decided now would be a good time to slip from both of their sights and continue his walk before an even larger crowd appeared.

 

 

 

The blonde quickly stepped around the two who were still busy bickering and high tailed it down the street. He made a sharp right turn and breathed a sigh of relief when he ended up on a different block that had a bunch of restaurants. Closing his eyes, he breathed a huge sigh of relief as he was glad to get away from those two. The blonde started back walking at a steady pace as he admired the colorful lights from all of the restaurants. His eyes scanned each eatery before he saw something that made him completely stopped walking.

 

Naruto had to rub his eyes to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. But they weren’t, right across the road was Sasuke—standing with Pain and a long haired blonde guy who he knew looked familiar, as he has been photographed by investigators as a associate of his. But he didn’t know much about him besides knowing that he worked with the bastard in some way.

 

 

 

The group of three was standing out front of a fancy looking restaurant that Naruto was unfamiliar with, as this was the opposite side of his neighborhood. Pain was busy talking to someone on the phone while the blonde was saying something to a bored looking Sasuke, who’s dark eyes were veering off into the opposite direction.

 

 

 

Just this simple sight in front of him made his blood boil. Did Sasuke know who the fuck he was hanging around with? He knew he had mentioned Pain a few times when the raven would ask about his cases, so he was pretty sure that Sasuke should recognize who the hell that was. Pain was one of the most wanted men on the east coast, why the fuck was Sasuke having dinner with him and the blonde guy like they were pals from middle school?! What Naruto really wanted to do was to call the police and have the bastard arrested and thrown in prison where he belongs, but he figured by the time the police would get there they’d likely be gone—as Pain never stays in one spot for too long, much less in public. So he knew he had to snap out of his shock and get his ass in gear as time was something that wasn’t on his side right now.

 

 

 

Without thinking, Naruto quickly ran right into the middle of the late day rush-hour oncoming traffic. The blonde was immediately greeted by dozens of loud honking horns and profanities shouted from windows. He didn’t about that, he was just lucky he didn’t end up as roadkill. The loud honking and shouting made all three men look in his direction quickly.

 

 

 

Sasuke made a surprised face, which was more emotion than he’d seen from him in a long time. Deidara looked at Naruto and smiled a devious smirk while Pain remained expressionless. The heavily pierced man spoke into the phone, “Get here. Now.” he said before quickly hanging up the phone.

 

 

 

 

Naruto didn’t know who to address first, but he didn’t have a chance—as Sasuke had spoken up first.

 

 

 

“Why the hell are you following me idiot?” he huffed in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms.

 

 

 

“You’re questioning me?!” Naruto snapped back.  “I should be asking you why you’re hanging out with a drug lord and his flunky!”

 

 

 

Deidara’s smirk quickly dropped. “Flunky, yeah?” he then dug his hand into his back pocket to reach for something, all before being stopped by Pain.

 

 

“Not here, not now Deidara.” The orange haired man said as he looked to his left and right, observing the people who were walking up and down the street who could easily be potential witnesses.

 

 

 

Before Naruto could even respond to either of them, a large black truck with blinding headlights pulled right in front of them. Pain hopped into the passenger seat while Deidara and Sasuke got in the back. Pain rolled down the black tinted window of the truck and spoke in his same stoic monotone voice.

 

 

 

“I’d love to stay and chat Mr. Uzumaki, but Sasuke and I have important things to discuss. Have a good night.” He finished.

 

 

After he rolled up the window the truck pulled off at least 50 mph down the darkening street and into the night. The SUV had blank license plates, so he couldn’t even jot them down to give to the authorities. All he could say he saw was a large black SUV, but that wouldn’t be too helpful. Especially since Pain likely has more than one vehicle, he could just easily hide or dispose of that one.

 

 

 

 

The blonde just stood there awestruck for a moment, still trying to process all what had just happened. But after a few seconds he had come back to earth and realized he had to move. Who the hell knows what Pain could be up to, especially with Sasuke.

 

 

 

The blonde quickly pulled out his phone to try and call Sasuke, even though he knew the attempt would likely be futile he figured he might as well try anyway. He cursed aloud when he saw that his phone was about to die. So instead of calling the raven, he figured he’d request an Uber and get it back home so he could charge his phone and try to get in contact with Sasuke and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

Once getting out of the Uber, the blonde sprinted all the way across his lawn to get to the front door. He didn’t care that he was stepping all over the nice manicured grass, time was of the essence. Jamming his keys into the lock, he got the door open and locked it behind him before running towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

Once running into the room, he was immediately greeted by a red eyed Hinata who was sitting on the floor motionlessly in the middle of all the carnage from earlier that was never cleaned up—she also must had been still crying the whole time he was gone. She looked absolutely terrible, her eyes were bright red and puffy, her nose was running uncontrollably and her long hair was even wet from all her tears.

 

 

 

Even though he was still upset with her, he couldn’t help but to feel bad as he examined her sobbing broken state.

 

 

“Hinata…?” he questioned carefully as he walked over towards the nightstand that contained his phone charger.

She didn’t respond. Instead she just hiccupped and sniffled.

 

 

 

Now that his phone was charging he could now shoot Sasuke a text.

 

 

 

- _Why the hell are you with Pain????_

He sent the message and put his charging phone down and sat on the bed and looked at his wife.

 

 

She turned around to face him as she got up from the floor. She ran to him and jumped onto his lap.

 

 

“Naruto!” she said as tears began to fall from her eyes again. “Please…. Let’s talk about this. I’m begging you.” She whimpered with her bright pale eyes.

 

 

 

 

Naruto sighed and broke eye contact with his wife, He felt so conflicted and confused right now. Sasuke was with a wanted criminal and his wife had been sleeping with his best friend. But even with that going on Naruto had to admit that he knew he could’ve been a better husband. She was completely right that he didn’t give her a as much attention as she needed because of his demanding job. He also knew that he also had been having an affair so he couldn’t act too betrayed, as he had skeletons in his closet too.

 

 

 

“Naruto…” Hinata said gently as she looked up at him. “What do you say?”

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will Naruto give Hinata another chance, and possibly save their marriage?
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos!


	13. Another Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as per usual.

"So what do you say Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto had so much to think about and to take into consideration. On one hand he had never felt more betrayed in his life, having the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with sleep with his best friend. On the other hand he also had to factor in that he was also having an affair, even though it wasn't as long and intimate as the one Hinata was having. It didn't matter to him though, in his eyes they were both still wrong and inconsiderate for jeopardizing their relationship and marriage. He broke eye contact with his wife and closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know Hinata, all of this just happened so I'm still trying to process this." He said before he lightly pushed her off of him. "I need some time to think. A lot of time."

 

 

 

The long haired raven sighed and got off of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay I respect that you need time to think about all this..... But please keep in mind I only participated in the affair because you weren't treating me right." She said sadly, her head down towards the floor as she dangled her feet just above the carpet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The blondes head snapped up and his eyes shot towards his wife's back. 

 

 

 

 

" _Participated?_ " He mocked her. “This is an affair we're talking about Hinata, not a school play. Please don't make light of the situation like you didn't have a choice in ' _participating_ '."

 

 

 

 

Now he was starting to get upset all over again. How dare she try and downplay the situation as if she had no other choice to cheat, and cheat with his best friend to top it all off? Was she hearing herself right now?

 

 

 

 

 

She turned her head around almost owl-like to face her husband who was still sitting on the side of the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How many apologies do you want?!" She shouted. "I told you that this was a mistake and that I sincerely regret all of this and I take the blame! What we need is to focus on is moving forward and fixing the problem, and not keep bitching over it!"

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto slammed his fist on the nightstand that was next to him, his fist merely a few centimeters from crushing his phone that was still charging.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh so I'm just _bitching_!?" He somewhat snapped. "I think finding out the woman that you're married to was deep throating your best friend is an understandable reason to ' _bitch_ '."

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knew what he just said was unnecessary and a bit harsh, but he felt like it was true. He was tired of her playing the victim card every single time they get into a disagreement. It seemed like no matter the situation, Hinata was on the defensive as if she could do no wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She stood up from the bed and marched over towards him. Pointing her sharp manicured nail in his face.

 

 

 

 

"See look at what I tell you!" She hissed. "You're so disrespectful it's ridiculous! You never take into consideration what comes out of your mouth!"

 

 

 

 

Hinata was practically seething at this point, That was one of her main problems with Naruto. She thought that he always got on her for being rude and abrupt, not knowing that he was the same way his damn self. She knew what she and Kiba did was totally wrong, but Naruto didn't have to be so disrespectful about it. Affair or no affair, they were still married and she still deserved to be treated with respect. No matter what occurred.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata’s guilt trip was working because Naruto closed his eyes and sighed once again. The blonde was really tired of arguing with her, plus so much shit had just happened in one day. All he wanted to do was to lay his aching head down and get some sleep. He figured none of his problems would bother him in his sleep, he could deal with all of this crap in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not even responding to her, he remembered that his whole reason for coming back to the house was to try and get in contact with Sasuke. He grabbed his phone off of the charger and was happy that the device was almost fully charged. If he was in his normal mood he would have almost found it comical that they were arguing for so fucking long that his phone was almost able to fully charge. 

 

 

 

 

Oh blissful marriage.

 

 

 

 

He began to check his notifications that he had missed over the hours. There was so many emails , text messages and missed calls. But none of those mattered to him right now, the only thing he was concerned about was getting in contact with Sasuke and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as she watched her husband just nonchalantly scroll through his phone as if they weren't having a very important discussion. Just what the hell was so important that he just had to look at his phone this instant?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Umm hello?!" She snapped. "We're kinda trying to fix our marriage right now! Can you put the fucking phone down?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto made an irritated expression. It would take more than just mere words to fix what was going on. The audacity of her thinking that this was just something they could just talk over, like she just drunk the last Coke in the fridge or something.

 

 

 

 

 

Also something Hinata had said earlier just now fully registered with him.

 

 

 

 

 

" _I only participated in the affair because you weren't treating me right ."_

 

 

 

 

 

It would be one thing if she were cheating with just some nobody out of dissatisfaction, but the fact that it was with Kiba made it a complete different story. 

 

 

 

 

Naruto put his phone down and thought carefully before speaking. "Why with Kiba though? You know he's had a thing for you since high school..." he trailed off.

 

 

 

 

 

This was true, him , Kiba and Hinata all went to the same private high school. Back in those days Hinata and Naruto were just acquaintances, they only occasionally spoke between transitions in classes. And it was well known that Kiba had the biggest crush on Hinata, the entire high school pretty much knew, even Hinata. She just ignored it and kept him in the friend zone because she didn't consider him her "type". As she wanted to date someone who was popular and had a larger social status like Naruto.  While Kiba didn't come from rags, his family didn't have nowhere near as much power and money as Naruto’s. Social influence and reputation was something that was engrained in Hinata’s head from a young age, since she was just a young girl her parents always made sure to remind her to marry a wealthy and influential man from an equally rich family. Their motto was if the man’s last name wasn't on television or a billboard within the past 48 hours then he wasn't worth the time of day.

 

 

 

 

Kiba’s mother ran a small local IT consulting firm. Even though it wasn't much, the single mom still worked her ass off to provide for him and his sister. Although the bills piled up tremendously for her children's education and other expenses, she still nevertheless kept the two enrolled in Senju Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the district. As she wanted them to have the best education possible so they could do better in life than she did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell does a silly high school crush have anything to do with this right now!?" She spat venomously.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto clutched his fists tightly at his side. “Why would you..... _mess around_ with someone who you know has feelings for you? Didn't you take his feelings into consideration at all?!" He questioned, his voice rising in the process.

 

 

 

 

 

His wife waved her manicured dismissively. "High school was years ago! That's all in the past." She finished with a scrunched face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now Naruto was starting to get mad all over again. He couldn't believe how selfish Hinata was sounding. She was completely disregarding the brunette’s feelings towards her.

 

 

 

 

 

"So what about all those text messages huh?" He questioned her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "What about running away with him? Hm? Remember that?!" He almost yelled as tears started to swell in his eyes as he remembered the heart shattering text message he saw.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata walked over towards her husband and grabbed both of his hands. "Like I said Naruto I was just lonely and angry. I don't care about him at all honey. Honestly, I only love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde furrowed his brows at that confession. So Hinata was just playing with his friends feelings and using him for her own self-esteem and entertainment. How fucking low can a person be?! On one hand he was somewhat relived that she only really loved and cared about him, but on the other hand he was disgusted that she completely played puppeteer with Kiba. 

 

 

 

 

He snatched his hands from her grip and looked her dead in the eyes. “So you don't care about him at all? This was all just to get back at me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The long haired raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It sounds kinda harsh when you say it like that."

 

 

 

After hearing that Naruto was absolutely done with this conversation for right now. It’s one thing to cheat and carry on an affair, but it’s a whole other story when you cheat with someone who actually thought they had a chance with you—only to not even give a fuck about them.  Although he was still going to deal with Kiba at a later time though. The bastard tried to ruin his marriage and steal his wife while pretending to actually care about their situation by offering advice and even suggesting a marriage counselor to him. Just what the fuck kind of “friend” does that?!

 

 

 

 

The blonde turned away from his wife and took his phone off of the charger on the nightstand and began to storm his way into the living room so he could try to contact Sasuke in private. That was the only reason he had come home, not to go back and forth with Hinata, as he still didn’t really feel like talking to her.

 

 

 

As he was just about to walk out of the bedroom door to head into the living room, he was stopped by a small hand yanking his arm.

 

 

 

“Naruto…” Hinata started shakily and she tried with all her strength to stop her husband from walking out of the door. “We need to talk!” she whined.

 

 

 

The blonde didn’t even bother turning around to face her, He just kept his head straight. “We’ve done enough talking for one evening.” He shook his arm out of her grip. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a very important phone call to make.” The blonde then began to continue to walk into the dark hallway to get to the living room sofa bed. Which for once he actually was glad to retreat to.

 

 

 

Hinata froze right in her tracks. Just who the hell was he about to call? Was he going to call a lawyer? The media? Her parents?!

 

 

 

“Just what phone call is so important right now Naruto!” she hissed. “We have a marriage to fix here!” she shouted with her arms open in question.

 

 

 

Even though Hinata was putting on a front like she was still angry, that was actually the furthest from the truth. Hearing that Naruto had a private phone call to make scared the hell out of her. The last thing she wanted was for any of their friends or family to know what was going on with their marriage. The media would go crazy for a story like this. It would go on the front of the tabloids and celebrity gossip shows in a matter of hours.

 

 

 

Naruto turned his head around ever so slightly. “None of your business.” He stated flatly before walking out into the dark hallway and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

 

 

 

Hinata flopped on the floor and began to cry again. She was getting so overwhelmed with everyone and everything coming down on her at once. The long haired raven didn’t think she deserved any of this, yeah she cheated a little—but she figured that’s what any woman in her shoes would do! She was being completely ignored by her husband, so what else was she supposed to do? Plus Kiba was someone that she could easily access, so why not? It would show Naruto that he needed to step up and treat her better and actually listen to her. She believed she was the victim here.  Her father being extremely ill, Naruto not listening to her, not giving her the attention she deserved and not to mention all the stress that came with her job. No one was on her side and it was extremely frustrating to her, but all she could do was give Naruto his time and space so he could realize he needed her. They were a powerful and influential couple. He belonged to her and she belonged to him and that was simply how it was supposed to be.

 

 

It would just be a matter of time before he realized it.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

Once in the living room Naruto flopped down on the sofa bed and immediately punched in Sasuke’s number. He really needed to talk to the raven and figure out what the hell was going on with him and Pain. Even though he figured the raven probably wouldn’t answer him or even if he did he’d likely cuss him out. But he didn’t care, this was a chance he was willing to take.

 

 

The phone rang for about 30 seconds before it abruptly stopped. Naruto's heart stopped, he was surprised the raven picked up.

 

 

 

 _“At the tone, please record your message…_ ” the woman automated voice said after the pause.

 

 

 

“ _Shit._ ” He cursed aloud before hanging up. He didn’t really see a point in leaving him a message, he just figured he’d just keep calling and hopefully he would eventually get an answer.

 

 

 

Just as the blonde was about to redial his number, he heard footsteps coming from towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

“Naruto..” Hinata started meekly. “Who are you calling?”

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at no one in particular. He really didn’t want to talk to his wife right now.

 

 

 

“That’s really none of your concern.” He flatly stated before dialing the number again. He then noticed that despite him saying that, Hinata made no effort to go back in the bedroom and shut the door.  He looked at his wife with a confused face. “What do you need?”

 

 

 

 

She out her hands on her hips in response as she stood in the hallway looking at her husband. “I need us to talk about this!” he started. “You pushing me away isn’t helping our situation!”

 

 

 

Even though he was still upset, Naruto did see some truth in her statement. He knew that they were going to have to talk about this again to figure something out. But he sure as hell didn’t want to discuss it right now. He had other things on his mind, like Sasuke.

 

 

 

 

“We’ll talk more later. Right now I really need to handle something.” He said before looking back down at the cellular device.

 

 

 

 

Hinata sighed in defeat. She knew she had no choice but to just back off and give him his time, as pressuring him to talk wasn’t working like he planned it to. But at least he agreed that they would talk about it, so that made her slightly relived. He turned on her heels and headed back towards the bedroom with a loud huff followed by shutting the bedroom door with unnecessary force.

 

 

 

 

“ _Phew._ ” The blonde exclaimed. He then blindly tapped the redial button to call Sasuke again, but now his mind was wandering as to how to approach the conversation he needed to have with his wife. Could he really forgive her? Could he really just move past his wife of almost 4 years having an affair with someone he almost considered a brother? How on earth could they just move forward after this? The blonde was so deep in thought that he just barely heard the irritated voice on the other line talking to him.

 

 

 

 

“What the hell do you want idiot?” a familiar baritone voice hissed from the phone.

 

 

 

 

Naruto was shocked that he answered, so shocked that he almost dropped the phone. He tried to hurry up and gather himself before speaking.

 

 

 

“Sasuke?!” he started somewhat frantically. “Where are you? Are you okay?! What were you doing with Pain and that guy?! Why the fuc-“ his thousands of questions were immediately cut off by Sasuke.

 

 

 

“Just why the hell do you care anyway?!” the raven snapped. “You made your choice, so go talk to your wife.”

 

 

 

Naruto ignored that statement. He really wanted to know what was going on with the whole Pain situation.

 

 

 

The blonde gripped the pillow next to him tightly out of frustration. Just thinking about him being with Pain, doing god knows what seriously pissed him off.  No one really knew what Pain was actually capable of doing.

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are you?” the blonde asked getting straight to the point.

 

 

 

“Home.”

 

 

 

Naruto was shocked, for one he actually Answered his question and because two, he was at his own place and not still with Pain.

 

 

 

 

“I thought you left with that guy and Pa-“

 

 

 

He cut Naruto off. “Seeing you threw me off, so I asked them to drop me off home.”

 

 

 

 

The blonde paused for a minute. Just seeing him made him not want to go with Pain anymore? His stomach felt weird after processing that. “Just where were you guys about to go?”

 

 

 

The raven took a long pause before speaking. “To go and talk business.”

 

 

 

Naruto gulped, he figured as much. But just what did a high profile drug lord want with someone like Sasuke? But Naruto figured he’d wait for a later time to ask that. What he really wanted to do was to talk to Sasuke in person. This was something he didn’t want to go back and forth about over the phone.

 

 

 

Sasuke spoke again. “Now that our game of 20 questions is over, will you please tell me what the fuck you want?”

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and came back to earth.

 

 

“I want to see you again….” He said. “Just to talk.” He quickly added to the sentence.

 

 

 

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “No.”

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto sighed, he knew this was the reaction he was going to get. “Sasuke please. I just want to talk.”

 

 

 

“Go talk to your wife.” The raven repeated icily.

 

 

 

He sighed. “No Sasuke I want to talk to you.”

 

 

 

 

“No.” the raven said again sharply.

 

 

 

“Please.” Naruto said in his annoying voice.

 

 

“What the hell do you want to talk about? You made no effort to stop me from going with Pain in the first place.” he said in an annoyed tone. “Why do you care now?!”

 

 

Naruto was shocked, he had no idea that Sasuke felt some type of way about that. The only reason why he didn’t make a huge effort to stop him was because, A he thought that it wouldn’t make a difference anyway, as Sasuke always does what he wants. And B, they were all in the middle of a public street at the peak of rush-hour traffic. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was to make a huge scene in front of the people in his neighborhood.

 

“You know you wouldn’t have payed me any mind Sasuke, plus Pain isn’t someone you want to piss off. You have no idea what he’s capable of doing.”

 

 

 

Sasuke clenched his fist. “How do you know how I would have reacted?!  And stop treating me like I’m a child Naruto. Pain and his goons don’t scare me whatsoever, I don’t give a shit of what they’re _capable_ of doing.”

 

 

The blonde sighed, this was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to sit down face to face with him and talk. Not argue back and forth on the phone with him.  He knew he should have probably done more at the scene when he actually saw the raven leaving with them, but he knew it was in his best interest not to. As Pain has a reputation of making anyone who got in his way disappear. Plus he knew he needed to try to wrap this call up quickly, as he didn’t want Hinata to get suspicious and barge in.

 

 

“I’ll explain everything once we actually talk. Just please meet with me over dinner or something.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

“Please.”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Please.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Please.”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

”Please.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“PLEAS-“  Naruto started for the 100th time but he was cut off by Sasuke.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my fucking god if I agree to talk will you shut the hell up?!” he spat. Even though Sasuke was highly annoyed, he still couldn’t bring himself to hang up on the blonde like he had originally thought about. Just hearing his voice brung back so many memories. His finger just wouldn’t hit the End Call button.

 

“Yesss!” Naruto sang happily with a huge smile.”

 

 

 

Sasuke could tell just by the tone of the blonde’s voice that he had a huge smile on his face. That thought almost made the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. He figured he would at least hear the idiot out, even though whatever he had to say still wasn’t going to change his mind about how he felt about him. Plus who would turn down free food?

 

 

 

“Fine then.” The raven said. “I’ll come over tomorrow around noon. And don’t get on my nerves.” That was all that the man said before hanging up the phone.

 

 

 

 

Naruto couldn’t help but to crack another huge smile. He was so happy that he was going to get to see Sasuke again after such a long time. Even though the circumstances weren’t good he didn’t care, he was just excited to get to see his face again.

 

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our favorite blonde and raven are going to try and hash things out. Just how will this go?
> 
>  
> 
> Also will Naruto make the decision to forgive his wife?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos! shit gets real next chapter.


	14. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna apologize ahead for the really short chapter, this week was super busy :c but i managed to get this out on time so say!
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta'd as per usual y'know.

Naruto woke up at exactly 9:00am sharp so he could have plenty of time to prepare himself for his meeting with Sasuke. Even though the raven said he wouldn’t be at his house until around noon, he still got up extra early anyway.

 

 

He quickly wiped the sleep out of his eyes and got out of the messy sofa bed. The blonde tidied up the sheets and put away the pillows and folded the couch back up to how it normally was before heading into the kitchen to start preparing a meal for them to eat. Even though Naruto had a taste for a nice breakfast, he decided to go ahead and prepare a more lunch type dish as he remembered that Sasuke wasn’t the biggest fan of breakfast food.  Going into the fridge, the blonde pulled out a large packet of fresh hamburger meat and went into the bottom fridge drawer and got out some potatoes, tomatoes and other vibrant vegetables. He went ahead and preheated the pans on the stainless steel stove and set the ingredients on the kitchen island to thaw out a little while he took a quick shower.

 

 

 

 

He left the kitchen and made his way down the hall and towards the bedroom. The door to the room was left wide open and it had a handwritten note attached to it from his wife in her typical bubbly handwriting in pink ink.

 

 

 

_I tried to take off of work today but the staff wouldn’t allow it, so I had to go regardless. Don’t forget as SOON as I get home we are going to talk about what steps we need to take from here to improve our marriage. I’m going to try and see if I can get off early, but I can’t promise that. I’ll try to get off as soon as I can._

_Love you,_

Naruto grabbed the taped note off of the door and made an annoyed face. He was glad that Hinata was out of the house, but annoyed at the fact that as soon as she comes home they’re going to have to have the dreaded “talk”. He still didn’t make up his mind about how he wanted to approach their situation, but he figured he’d think about that later. As the only thing on his mind right now was Sasuke. Tossing the note onto the bed,  the blonde made his way into the large master bathroom. After stripping himself of his pajamas, the blonde stepped in the porcelain tub and turned the hot water on full blast. He could instantly feel the water soothe his muscles while the steam completely fogged up the large bathroom—creating a peaceful vibe as the steady patter of the shower droplets rained down on his tanned skin. Even though the shower felt really nice he knew he couldn’t stay in there but for so long, as he wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for when Sasuke arrived.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Naruto stood a few feet away from the kitchen island and admired the meal he had prepared. Freshly grilled burgers with homemade fries, two tall glasses of champagne and all topped off with a small garnish on the side with extra tomatoes as he knew that was one of Sasuke’s favorite foods for some odd reason. The two plates looked picture worthy as they sat atop the large granite kitchen island. The blonde was impressed with the meal he made in the short amount of time—yeah he knew burgers and fries wasn’t exactly gourmet, but he thought it was a good choice. Simple yet distinctive, as he didn’t want to seem like he was trying too hard.

 

 

 

He could only admire the food for a few moments more before he heard 4 sharp taps on the door, A sound that he hadn’t heard in a while. The blonde quickly primped himself one last time before heading over towards the front door. He immediately opened up the door and was somewhat shocked by what he had saw.

 

There was Sasuke, looking quite different. Instead of his usual tattered well-worn clothes that Naruto was used to seeing him in, the man was now suited in a black bomber jacket , tight black skinny jeans and expensive looking sneakers. Everything the raven had on look like it was custom made and tailored to his slim frame. Not to mention that gorgeous face, the man still looked as beautiful as ever with his porcelain skin shining in the bright afternoon sunlight. The only thing that changed was his hair, which was still in its usual spiky style—except now it was much longer , almost touching his shoulders.

 

 

Even though he hasn't seen the raven in about 3 months, he still looked damn good as usual. Naruto had to restrain his jaw from dropping. He awkwardly stepped aside so Sasuke could come in, completely dumbfounded as to what to say to some he sort of broke up with. Everything that he planned in his head to say had immediately left his mind.

 

 

 

"Umm.... hey." The blonde awkwardly said fidgeting, as he gestured for him to come in.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke raised his brows at his half assed greeting as he stepped into the blonde’s home. "All this time and you're still stupid?" 

 

 

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes in response as he fought down a small smile at the insult. "All this time and you're still a bastard?" He said as he shut the front door.

 

 

 

Once entering his home Sasuke immediately smelled the food that was on the kitchen island. He headed into the direction of the kitchen, leaving Naruto behind.

 

 

 

 

 

"I've always been the same, you might want to try being like that sometime." The raven countered as he sat at the tall stool at the kitchen island.

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _And so the crucifixion begins....._ " the blonde thought to himself. But he knew he had to expect it, as he had likely lost all of Sasuke trust, however he planned on working on that today. He knew that he would likely have a long way to go in terms of repairing their relationship, but he damn sure was going to start today, especially with that bastard Pain lurking in the shadows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen and sat in the stool opposite of him. He popped a French fry in his mouth and racked his brain for something to say, as his mind went blank from the moment he opened the door. This wasn't going to go quite as smoothly as he had planned. Fidgeting in his seat, he finally worked up the nerve to speak.

 

 

"..... You look good." He nervously blurted out.

 

 

Which may have been really random and impulsive, but it was completely true. Even though he hasn't been helping Sasuke financially, he could tell that someone else has been stepping in filling his shoes. He tried not to get irritated at the thought. Who the hell was giving him money? The thought selfishly danced around in his head, even after all this time he still didn't like the idea of someone else caring for him. Even though it was completely hypocritical because he was the one who ended their relationship.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde’s comment as he picked up his burger and took a large bite, appreciating the extra tomatoes in his sandwich. Even though the Naruto was a dobe, he could still make a damn good burger. But he didn't come here for his culinary excellence, he was tired of Naruto beating around the bush. After swallowing the delicious bite, the raven finally spoke.

 

 

 

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." He said before taking another bite of burger, followed by a sip of the wine.

 

 

 

Naruto was so nervous that he didn't even touch his meal besides the one French fry. He thought that they were going to have an engaging conversation over a good meal but that didn't look seem like it would be the case. But he knew he had to put on his big boy pants and cut to the chase, but he was going to tread lightly as he knew that this was a touchy subject for the both of them. He decided to get right to the point before he fully wore out Sasuke’s patience more than what he already has.

 

 

"What are you doing with Pain and that guy?"

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke took a sip of wine before speaking. " _That guy_ , Pain and I were discussing business like I already told you."

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto didn't like that vague answer. "What business do you have with them?"

 

 

 

 

Sasuke made a face. "What business do you have in my business?!"

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't like the way Naruto was interrogating him at all. If he was so concerned about his well-being then he wouldn't have kicked him to the curb, as simple as that. His decision made it very clear that he wanted to take the side of Hinata’s over his. Even though the woman was a complete and utter bitc-

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto had cut Sasuke’s internal rambling short. Gripping his untouched wine glass, he started speaking, but now with a more agitated tone.

 

 

"Ummm I think it's sorta my business that you're going on little lunch dates with a drug lord I'm trying to arrest!" He countered sharply. Completely annoyed with Sasuke’s defensiveness as if he was just overreacting.

 

 

 

The raven narrowed his dark almond eyes at that statement as he tried his best not to throw his glass of wine at him. "It was a business meeting like I said..." he gripped the glass very tightly before continuing. "As a matter of fact I don't have to explain anything to you. Don't you have a _family_ to be concerned about?!" He said the word with immense sarcasm.

 

 

 

Naruto was getting annoyed at whenever he tried to get some information out of the young raven about what was going on, he'd always spin it back to Hinata or the break up that they had. He knew that was something they couldn't just sweep under the rug, but he didn't wanna hear about it every 10 minutes either.

 

 

 

 

 

"Sasuke what were you doing with Pain?" He kept on pressing. He was determined to get to the bottom of whatever the hell they had going on.

 

 

 

 

 

The raven didn't answer, instead he took another bite of burger. He made direct contact with Naruto as he chewed, not even making an attempt to reply to the question.

 

 

 

" _The silent treatment huh?_ " Naruto thought to himself. This game was for two players, as he was already all too used to it dealing with Hinata.

 

 

 

He decided to change tactics, as he knew a way to get a response out of the stoic bastard.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not going to allow you to see Pain." The blonde simply said before taking a small sip of wine. He was prepared for a tongue lashing in 3.....2......1-

 

 

 

 

 

"What the fuck do you mean I'm not allowed?!" Sasuke hissed from the other side of the table. "I'm not your child Naruto, I can do whatever the hell I want so get over it!"

 

 

 

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Naruto might have almost laughed at the expected outrage from the raven. Even though he had mostly said that to get him to say something, he really wished he could actually prevent him from seeing that man. But he knew he really couldn't, all he could to was try his hardest to make Sasuke listen to reason and pray that he gets it through his head that those guys weren't people you wanted to do _business_ with. Though Naruto didn't know the full extent of the business that Pain involved Sasuke in, but he knew whatever it was damn sure wasn't charity work. He just couldn't figure out for the life of him why Sasuke would want to involve himself with someone that the government was trying to put behind bars for about almost a decade now? Was money that tight?

 

 

 

The blonde thought about his next words carefully, as he didn't want Sasuke to storm out.  But he also wanted to emphasize on how much he disapproved of his new "business" ventures. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please calm down, I want to talk to you, not argue."

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed even further, shooting him a harsh death glare. "Naruto what do you want from me?" He started loudly as he pushed the almost empty plate from in front of him to the side. "You called me over here for sex didn't you? I'm not stupid, I know you don't give a fuck about me. So quit acting like you do and just state what you want."

 

 

 

Hearing that made his stomach hurt. Did Sasuke really think that he begged him to come over just to sleep with him? He was more to him than just a quick fuck, he really cared deeply for this man. He just really wished Sasuke would see it from his point of view.

 

 

 

"No." He simply stated. "I didn't call you over here for sex. I asked you to come over because I don't want you dealing with Pain and his minions." Which was the honest truth, that's the whole reason why he wanted to talk to Sasuke in person. He also wanted to talk about trying to repair their relationship but he'd talk about that later. Right now Sasuke’s safety was on the line.

 

 

 

 

The raven rolled his eyes in response. “Unfortunately I don't live my life for your approval." He started. After eating a French fry he continued. "Since I stopped seeing you things got a little tough, but One night I met Deidara and he was talking about good money and I was interested....."

 

 

 

Naruto slightly leaned forward as he listened intently to what Sasuke was saying. Satisfied that he was finally giving him so info on what was going on, he also made a mental note of the one he referred to as 'Deidara'. He assumed that was the name of the blonde man that he had saw. He was going to make sure to search that name through the system, even if it was just an alias at least he had a name for the guy.

 

 

 

 

The raven continued. "Long story short he introduced me to Pain and now I'm thinking about working with him." He finished nonchalantly as if they were just talking about the weather and not a potential partnership with a drug dealer.

 

 

 

Naruto felt absolutely horrible hearing this, Just knowing that his actions caused all of this. Had he not cut Sasuke off he wouldn't have ever met those two and he wouldn't be involving himself in god knows what. Pain dabbled in so much that it was hard to pinpoint what exactly he wanted with Sasuke. Yeah he mainly dealt with drugs, but he also allegedly had his hands in tax frauds, prostitution rings, government document forgery and the list goes on. Unfortunately the government only could prove that he was dealing with illegal drugs, so that was the only thing they were after him for as everything was just merely speculation. But Naruto was pretty sure that bastard was doing other horrible things on the side. 

 

 

 

 

"Doing what exactly?" Naruto asked.

 

 

 

 

"None of your business."

 

 

 

Tired of the circle they kept going in, Naruto decided that he had to be a little more aggressive. He knew that Sasuke wasn't going to be too happy but he didn't care, he wasn't going to let him ruin his life by dealing with a bunch of gangsters.

 

 

 

With a clutched fist, the blonde spoke. “I’m making it my business. I'm not going to just stand around and let you get involved with those people."

 

 

 

 

 

The raven arched a brow. "The only thing that's your business is your marriage." He hissed. "Hinata may can tell **you** what to do, but you aren't going to tell **me** what to do."

 

 

 

 

Ignoring the verbal blow, the blonde continued on. "You're not going to end up like Deidara and end up being Pains bitch. I'm not going to let you." He said, bright cerulean eyes narrowing in seriousness. His death stare almost rivaled sauces. Almost.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke had to try his best from bashing Naruto upside the head with the plate. How dare he speak to him like he was a child and tell him what he was and wasn't going to do? 

 

 

 

"Since when do you have a problem with somebody being someone's bitch? You have no problem with being your wife's. At least I'll be getting paid for it." He spat before standing up from the stool, shaking the table in the process.  He began to make his way out of the kitchen and head towards the front door. He had just about enough of this conversation.

 

 

 

Naruto ignored the other verbal blow and got up from the kitchen island to follow Sasuke. He quickly caught up to the younger man and grabbed him by the arm just before he got to the front door. 

 

 

 

"Sasuke wai-"

 

 

 

 

The raven aggressively shook away from Naruto grip. He then turned around to face him.

 

 

 

"Don't fucking touch me." 

 

 

 

Naruto grabbed the smaller man by the arms and pinned him against the door, successfully preventing him from escaping his tight grip. Sasuke’s dark eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he tried to shake Naruto’s grip, but he couldn't. The blonde had a vantage point because he was much more lean and taller. The raven finally stopped struggling and just shot cold daggers at him.

 

 

 

"Why the hell are you so fixated on me?!"Sasuke shouted in his face, still pinned against the door. He was almost shaking with anger, he was beyond irritated with how Naruto was treating him. He was a grown ass man who could make whatever decision he pleased.

 

 

 

Naruto didn't answer, instead he just stared into his dark eyes as if he were searching for something.

 

 

 

 

Getting even angrier, Sasuke began to result to kicking since his arms were restricted. He tried to aim for the blonde’s crotch so he would let him go but Naruto somehow kept dodging his kicks.

 

 

 

 

"Why the fuck are you so obsessed with me you idiot?!" The raven snapped.

 

 

 

 

 

"Because I love you...." Naruto said quietly as he continued to look into Sasuke’s fuming coal eyes.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter I'm going to try and have up by sunday morning instead of the late evening. but we'll see LOL
> 
>  
> 
> how will Sasuke react to this news? how will they move forward?
> 
>  
> 
> and more importantly..... what does this mean for naruto and hinata?


	15. Decisions , decisions decisions.....

"Why the fuck are you so obsessed with me you idiot?!" The raven snapped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Because I love you...." Naruto said quietly as he continued to look into Sasuke’s fuming coal eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s whole body went limp as his eyes went wide. He stopped struggling, kicking and even breathing for a moment.

 

 

 

 

".....What did you say to me?" He asked.

 

 

 

 

Naruto finally let go of Sasuke and backed a few steps away from him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Taking a shaky breath, he spoke. "I said I love you ...."

 

 

 

 

 

The raven just paused. He then stood up from the door and closed the few steps between them.

 

 

 

 

 

"Naruto..." he softly said as he looked up at him, and into his bright blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

He then took his hand trailed a slim finger along  Naruto’s hard jawline, then without warning Sasuke removed his hand from his face, wound it back and smacked him with full force-sending him stumbling a few steps backwards.

 

 

 

 

Naruto didn't know if he was in more pain or shock. He touched his hand to his cheek to make sure he wasn't bleeding from the slap.

 

 

 

 

The blonde instantly tasted the salty blood in his mouth. Walking over towards the kitchen he grabbed a piece of paper towel from off of the counter and dabbed the inside of his cheek. Bright red blood dampened it.

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell?!" Naruto hollered out at him as he continued to hold the paper towel to his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke closed the distance between them again with dark narrowed eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

"You fucking idiot." He hissed. "You have a wife, stop being stupid and yelling out things you don't mean."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto disregarded the paper towel as he dropped it on the floor. He grabbed both of Sasuke’s hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I meant what I said." He quietly continued with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The raven snatched his hands from Naruto’s grip and took a few steps back towards the front door.

 

 

 

 

"You can lie to your wife but you can't lie to me." Young raven hissed. "You don't give a damn about me. So don't act like you do."

 

 

 

 

He then turned around and grabbed the doorknob but he was stopped almost instantly by Naruto grabbing his hand again.

 

 

 

 

"Stop it you moron!" Sasuke hissed again. 

 

 

 

 

"I'm telling you I meant what I said Sasuke." He started his he maneuvered in front of the door, forcing Sasuke to hear what he had to say. "That's why I wanted to end things with you...... I was falling hard..."

 

 

 

Sasuke dug his index finger hard into the blonde’s chest. 

 

 

 

"Fucking liar!" He shouted in his face. "You said you wanted your family! So fucking have at it! You obviously made your choice so go ahead and walk out of my life, I'm used to it anyway." He finished, his voice cracking at the end.

 

 

 

 

"Sasuke..." he started. That was all he could honestly say because he was at a loss for words. He never expected that much emotion to come out of him. 

 

 

 

 

"No Naruto." He started. "You said you wanted to stop seeing me. So that's exactly what's about to happen."

 

 

 

 

He grabbed the door handle once again but paused before turning it.

 

 

 

"I'm not mad at you at all really." The raven said

 

 

 

 

Naruto looked at his back with a face full of optimism.

 

 

 

 

"Really?!" He asked cheerfully. "That's great because-"

 

 

 

"No." He cut him off, still facing towards the door. "I'm mad at myself for believing you. Everyone is exactly the same, they all just wear different masks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sasuke please..." he started.” Hear me out at least."

 

 

 

 

 

He turned around to face him, looking him directly in the eye. "Why should I?"

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto opened his mouth to counter but he closed it right after. Sasuke was absolutely right. Why should he believe him? He had hurt someone who was already so broken and emotionally damaged when he told him that he wouldn't.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. His bangs covering his face slightly. "Oh nothing to say? That's definitely a first."

 

 

 

 

 

He closed the distance between them. "Let me prove it to you then."

 

 

 

 

 

The raven raised his brows. "What you should be doing is working on your sham of a marriage."

 

 

 

 

 

"No." Naruto looked down at him, dead in the eyes. "What I am going to do is spend every moment I have making everything up to you."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah good luck with that." He said as he extended his pale hand towards the doorknob once again. Tossing one last look over his shoulder at the blonde, he then proceeded to open up the door and leave without a second thought.

 

 

 

 

After exiting Naruto’s home and leaving his property the raven randomly felt overwhelmed and out of breath. Luckily there was a bench nearby, he sat down on it and tried to get himself together and gather all of his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto..... loved him? How was that even possible? Sasuke couldn't fathom how anyone could possibly love him. Hell, his own parents didn't even care for him and they're the ones who brought him into this world. The only person he knew who truly cared for him was his brother, that's it. Everyone else only sought after him for his looks or sex, but he was used to it. That's all he thought he was good for anyway. No one could possibly see him as anything other than something to sleep with. But that was fine by him, some people in the world were meant to be happy and succeed in life and others just weren't, like him, that's just the way the world works he thought.

 

 

 

 

What would possess Naruto to say that "L" word to him? 

 

 

 

 

_Love_

 

 

 

 

 

Just thinking of that word almost gave him a headache.

 

 

 

 

Maybe he had just drank too much of the wine they had. That was the only logical explanation for why he would say that he loved him.

 

 

 

It just had to be.

 

 

 

 

 

No one could love him.

 

 

 

 

It was impossible.

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

**_Later that evening...._ **

 

 

 

Naruto was laying on the pullout couch in the living room watching some weird reality show he heard a lot of people rant and rave about. There wasn't anything else to watch on a late Friday evening but crazy reality shows, so he figured he'd at least give it a shot.

 

 

 

 

 

" _Like oh my gosh, I don't know why the blogs keep saying my ass is fake! My ass is totally real. The media is so totally rude like oh my gosh!"_ The bleached blonde woman practically screeched in her confessional on the tv.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman. She looked as if she had every substance known to man injected into her face and body. She looked like one of those inflatable dancing balloons that they set up out front of car washes.

 

 

 

 

 

Just as he was about to change the channel, Hinata had burst through the door like a police officer. The loud noise from the door surprised him, causing him to jump and drop the remote, which landed in the popcorn he had on his lap.

 

 

 

 

 

"Could you be any louder?!" He called out to her in an irritated voice. “I don't think the people in the stratosphere heard you." He said sarcastically, as he wondered why the hell she came into the house with the force of a rhinoceros.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ooops sorry!" Hinata said as she giggled and threw her bag randomly onto the floor. The purse landed on its side in the middle of the floor, and all of its contents such as her wallet and lipstick rolled out onto the floor.

 

 

 

 

"IM HOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" she continued, just as loud as ever while still giggling.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto made an irritated face as he sat up from the sofa bed and shot his wife a look.

 

 

 

 

 

"I can see that....." he said. "And hear it too..." he continued under his breath.

 

 

 

Hinata sloppily shut the door behind her. Naruto noticed she didn't look like her usual high maintenance self. Instead her hair was a complete mess, sticking in every which direction, her clothes were stained and she was missing one high heel. Not to mention she was being very uncharacteristically loud and obnoxious and she was home later than usual. So he knew something was up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto asked as he turned down the volume of the TV. Never in his life had he saw his wife in this state. 

 

 

 

 

"NOOOOO!" she screamed again as she limped over with one shoe towards the pull out coach. "I love this showwww! Turn it back up!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde also noticed her movements and that her words were almost incoherent and quite slurred. She obviously had been drinking. And as she got closer, he could smell it. She had been drinking some kind of hard alcohol.

 

 

 

 

".....Are you drunk?" Naruto asked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata had burst out laughing again. "Just a teeny weeny bit." She said as she made a gesture with her fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You were drinking while you had to work and drive home?!" Naruto asked in a slightly angry tone. "Are you crazy?! You could have killed someone!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata stumbled her way towards her husband on the pull out couch. She waved her hand, dismissing her husband’s accusations.

 

 

 

 

"You're overreacting, you know I only work a few minutes away-OOOOH YOU HAVE POPCORN!"

 

 

 

 

 

Her mind instantly shifted from defending her drunk driving to the large bowl of popcorn that was on Naruto’s lap. She swiped the bowl from him before he even had time to process what was happening and snickered.

 

 

 

 

 

"Too slow!" She teased him as she began to eat the buttery and salty junk food.

 

 

 

 

"Hinata....." the blonde started off, followed by a face palm. He genuinely didn't know where to begin right now. They really needed to discuss their situation right now but how was he supposed to talk to her in her current state? Not to mention he had Sasuke weighing heavily on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

"N-arutooooo....." she mocked him as she sprawled out onto the sofa bed. "You know, we should get a dog. I like dogs!" She said cheerfully.

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde stood up from the couch. He wasn't going to even attempt to talk to her in her current state. He was just going to have to wait until the morning when she sobered up, which was somewhat a relief considering he really didn't wanna have this conversation anyway. He looked at the time on his phone and noticed that it was almost 10 o'clock. 

 

 

 

 

"I think I'm going to go lay down." He said as walked into the direction of the bedroom. He really needed some peace and quiet to assess the situation. That would certainly be a challenge with Hinata taking his snacks and talking about dogs. “I’ll come and check on you later."

 

 

 

"NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" Hinata called out to her retreating husbands figure before cracking up laughing.

 

 

 

The blonde turned around to look at her and sighed deeply. Tonight was definitely going to be a long one.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

**_3 Hours Later....._ **

 

 

 

Naruto just wanted to go to sleep and try to forget about everything that was going on but he just couldn't. He knew he had to address the elephant in the room with his wife and he had to find a way to make everything up to Sasuke, so sleep wasn't an option right now. Not to mention he had to keep an eye on Hinata to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

 

 

 

 

Speaking of which, he figured he should get out of bed and do that now. The blonde sighed as he stretched and dragged himself off of the bed. It was damn near 2 am and here he was babysitting his own wife.

 

 

 

 _Fantastic_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened up the bedroom door and before he could even call out his wife's name he immediately ran directly into her, as she had been standing right in front of the closed door.

 

 

 

 

 

"AHH what the hell?! Why were you standing directly in front of the door?" He asked out of breath, still rattled from seeing her standing right in front of the door. Before she even had a chance to answer Naruto also noticed she was completely naked.

 

 

 

 

"Ummm.... where are your clothes?" He asked with genuine concern.

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata smirked and put a finger to his lips silence her husband from speaking. " _Shhhh_."

 

 

 

 

She then pushed the blonde into the room and shut and locked the door behind them. Pressing her nude backside against the wall, she smirked again before speaking.

 

 

 

 

"You look nice this evening honey...." she said in a sultry tone as she crossed over towards her husband slowly.

 

 

 

 

Naruto’s breath caught in his throat, he knew exactly where this was going and he wanted no part of it. 

 

 

 

 

"Umm thanks....." he awkwardly started as he continued to back up towards the bed. "But I'm wearing sweatpants..."

 

 

 

 

Hinata continued to step towards her confused husband. 

 

 

 

 

"I know, and that's the problem. Take them off." She sexily instructed as she finally reached him. She hooked one of her long fingernails against the hem of his grey sweatpants. 

 

 

 

 

The touch of her skin was so warm and soft, the lovely sensation went straight to his cock. They hadn't had sex in so long he had completely forgot about how soft her touches were, it was the complete opposite of Sasuke’s rough and aggressive touches.

 

 

 

 

The blonde was extra sensitive to the touches because he hadn’t had sex in so long. But he tried to restrain himself, the last thing they should be doing was having sex with all the problems they had going on plus the fact that she had been drinking heavily, he didn’t want her to regret this later on.

 

 

 

 

He held his arm out to prevent her from coming any closer. “Hinata…. We shouldn’t.” he started slowly. “At least not right now while you aren’t sober.”

 

 

 

Hinata smacked his hand away and pushed him onto the bed.

 

 

“Does it look like I’m still drunk?!” she hissed as she pointed to her face. Naruto did have to admit that she looked a lot better, her eyes weren’t bloodshot, her hair was neatly combed and she didn’t reek of vodka anymore.

 

 

 

The blonde stumbled backwards onto the bed. “No I guess not…. But why were you drinking anyway? You knew we were supposed to talk after you got home from work.”

 

 

 

 

She sat on top of her husband’s lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, her large breasts directly in his face. “I told one of my girlfriends at work that I was nervous about talking to you when I got home so she suggested that we get a couple of drinks and maybe that would loosen me up, and I guess we got carried away……...”

 

 

Naruto could barely process what she was saying—as he was too focused on the boobs in his face and the naked ass on his lap. All the blood in his body was leaving right from his brain and heading directly into his dick.

 

 

 

“….and she suggested a little intimate time would be good for us. Don’t you agree?” she finished, staring at him with her large half lidded eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes.” He said quickly, letting his lust and desperation get ahead of him. “Wait no, we can’t…. We shouldn’t….. it wouldn’t be a good idea.” He kept babbling as he felt his erection starting to get harder from the heat of his wife’s bottom on his lap.

 

 

 

He wasn’t experiencing the same lust as he did before he usually slept with Sasuke but this was good enough.  Naruto hadn’t had sex with Hinata or Sasuke in a few months, and it had been driving him absolutely crazy. But sexually depraved or not, he knew that sleeping with her wouldn’t help their situation.

 

 

 

 

Hinata rolled her eyes as she grinded herself onto her husband’s lap, satisfied by feeling his hard erection—meaning that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him right now.

 

 

“Mmm… you always talk too much.” She said in a seductive tone.

 

 

 

Before Naruto could even reply, she had tilted her head to the side and dove in right for his neck, kissing and sucking softly on the spot right below his ear. This had turned him on immensely, as he hadn’t felt such gentle caresses in a while.

 

 

 

 

….Maybe a little foreplay wouldn’t hurt right?

 

 

 

The blonde leaned his neck back and groaned as he gripped his wife’s waist. At an instant he had forgot all about their problems, arguments and even Sasuke right now, he was just focused on the pleasure he was receiving.

 

 

Without warning, Hinata had got up off of her husband and started walking towards the door. This had Naruto seriously confused.

 

 

 

 

Hinata smirked and turned off the bedroom light. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining in from the bedroom window, which had set the mood perfectly.

 

 

 

She slowly walked back over towards her husband and pushed him flat down on his back against the bed. Climbing on top of him she sat and grinded herself against his crotch, her wetness seeping through his sweatpants.

 

 

 

Naruto's mind went blank, he was now completely at her mercy and he lay limp against the bed.

 

 

 

 

Hinata smirked down at her husband, she was ecstatic that she had this much of an effect on him. Now all they had to do was have amazing sex and everything would be alright again.

 

 

 

Nothing beats makeup sex right?

 

 

 

“Now…” she started. “Let’s get these pants off of you….”

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

**_A Week Later...._ **

 

 

It was a nice and sunny Friday afternoon. The sun was shining bright , the birds were chirping and the neighborhood kids were outside laughing and playing. It seemed like everyone was having a good day except for Naruto, who was sitting on the sofa bed sipping a ginger ale while watching a talk show in the living room trying to fight off a migraine.

 

 

 

 

 

Him and Hinata had gotten into a huge argument the night before because he had left " _too many dirty dishes in the sink_ ". Even though it was only 3 spoons in the sink, but whatever it still pissed her off apparently. For the past couple of days after they slept together she had been picking fights with him constantly and it was driving him crazy. Too add to his stress he had told Shikamaru that he was coming back into the office Monday, after a long time of doing his work at home to avoid Kiba. He decided it was time to get back to work and try to get passed everything that had happened even though it seemed impossible. But Naruto knew he could do it, as he didn't go to work for Kiba. He went to work because he loved it and he did a damn good job, and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that. He didn't know how he would react to seeing Kiba face to face again but he was going to have to try and restrain himself from punching him in the face. Considering no ass kicking could undo what had already happened.

 

 

 

 

 

And finally he still didn't know how he was going to prove his love to Sasuke. Days had went by and he still didn't have a clue on where to start, and it wasn't helping that he felt extremely guilty for sleeping with Hinata, even though that was his own wife. He had let his desperation and lust get ahead of him and that caused him to make the idiotic decision to sleep with her. He regretted it immensely and he wished he could undo it all, but he couldn't. He would just have to live with the stupid decision he made.

 

 

 

 

The blonde was just about to change the channel when they announced that they were about to talk about " _how to make the perfect mud mask"_ when the front door had flew open _._

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto had turned around and saw Hinata drop her work bag by the door and dash at the speed of light towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

"....The hell?" Naruto said quietly to himself. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the television. He figured maybe she had to use the bathroom really bad or something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After channel surfing, he had stumbled upon an old 80's kung-fu movie that looked interesting. Just as the ninjas in the film were about to fight, Naruto could hear weird noises coming from towards the bedroom. He didn't know exactly what it was but he figured he'd better go and check it out, even though the movie was just starting to get good. He groaned as he got off the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hinata?" He called into the bedroom. "Did you knock something over?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

After thoroughly scanning the room he didn't see his wife, nor did he see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe his migraine was causing his mind to play tricks on him or something. Just as he was about to turn around and head back into the living room to finish the movie, the blonde had heard a weird groan come from the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom and opened up the door and was shocked with horror from what he saw.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata was on her knees throwing up into the toilet. Her hands were shaking as she gripped the seat to maintain her balance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" Naruto asked as he hurried into the large bathroom and grabbed  a towel for her to wipe her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The long haired raven had grabbed the towel and wiped her mouth. She then dropped it next to her and leaned against the toilet, her hands still shaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Naruto I think I'm pregnant......" She said in a quiet tone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"WHAT?!" He said. 

 

 

The blonde was just about to rule out any possibility of her being pregnant when he remembered that the night they had sex a few days ago, they didn’t use protection.   _Shit._

 

 

 

"Yeah lately I haven't been feeling so good...."

 

 

 

 

Naruto kneeled down next to her. He was going through a whirlwind of emotions right now. Confusion, shock, disbelief you name it.

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure?! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you haven't been feeling well?!"

 

 

 

 

"I thought I was just getting sick so I didn't mention it." She wiped her forehead and continued. "And no I’m not sure, but I have a pretty good feeling I am."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto sighed, the only thing to do was to get a test just to be sure.

 

 

 

 

 

"You get to bed and rest, I'll go to the pharmacy and get a test so we'll know for sure."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata smiled as she got up from the floor and headed to the bed. "Okay, hurry back."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I will." He said. "Do you need anything else while I'm going out?"

 

 

 

 

"No just get the test."

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright." He said as he left the bathroom and headed towards the door.  He had a migraine and possibly a child on the way, this day certainly wasn't going as planned.

 

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

**_3 Hours Later...._ **

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was in a small local electronic store. He was picking up a new charging cable for his phone because the original one had randomly stopped working.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Technology was such a fucking hassle.

 

 

 

 

 

He quickly grabbed a charging cable from the dozens of options and colors that they had. Sasuke honestly couldn't give a fuck of the charging cable was blue or had " _fun flashing LED lights_ " like it said on the packaging. He just wanted something to charge the damn phone and wouldn't break.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The checkout line was long as it was a Friday afternoon, but the raven didn't care much as he didn't really have much else to do for the day. Plus it was nice outside so why not spend a little extra time out of the house. Sasuke was just aimlessly looking around the store at all the tech products they had when he heard something come from one of the many televisions that had caught his attention.

 

 

 

 

 

" _..... Yup you heard me right Lee! Our favorite local lawyer was spotted by one of our reporters going to the pharmacy and getting a pregnancy test! Could there possibly be a little Uzumaki on the way? Stay tuned for more details!"_  

 

 

 

 

The loud gossip announcer with the bowl haircut and large eyebrows said on tv.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke dropped the charger onto the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

"What....." he hissed under his breath at the television as if it could answer him back.

 

 

 

 

 

" _I'm so excited for the lovely couple Gai! I hope it's a boy! We need another little blonde heartthrob around here!"_ The other announcer said, who also had a bowl haircut and freakishly large eyebrows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke just stared up at the television listening to the seedy gossip segment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right as the equally excited co-reporter Rock Lee said that, secretly taken photos from an “informant” showed on the screen. Showing Naruto going into a drugstore and leaving appeared on the screen, one photo even showing him with a small bag in his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

"She's.....pregnant?" A shocked Sasuke said to himself quietly so no one else could hear.

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will sasuke react to the news?
> 
>  
> 
> and more important.... what will happen next?
> 
> Comments and kudos!


	16. I'm Done.

_"She's.....pregnant?" A shocked Sasuke said to himself quietly so no one else could hear._

 

Sasuke stood there for so long in a state of shock that he didn't even process that the long line in front of him was now gone. Now he was the only person left in the small electronic store. The short elderly man that was manning the cash register had grunted in a annoyed fashion and snapped his fingers loudly, successfully bringing the raven back to reality. The shopkeeper known as Onoki had spoken in his familiar snappy tone.

 

 

 

"You gonna stand there all day or you gonna buy somethin'?" He said as he drummed his fingers on the glass counter the register was on.

 

 

 

Sasuke used his free hand to wipe his eyes as he stepped up to the counter. "I'll just get this." He said, obviously distracted as he placed the charger on the counter, followed by a ten dollar bill that he had borrowed from his neighbor that had a huge crush on him that lived across the hall from him.

 

 

 

Onoki took the bill and gave him 5 dollars back as his change. He noticed that Sasuke looked disgruntled but he didn't bother to ask about, as he didn't know him very well. He just knew that he lived in the neighborhood and that he saw him every once in a while. But still, it was strange to see someone who was usually so quiet and stoic have this sort of demeanor. The old man just shrugged it off as typical young people drama like an argument with his parents or something.

 

 

Only if he knew.

 

 

Grabbing his change and charger, the raven went out of the shops door without a backwards glance. He needed to hurry up and get home before he had an anxiety attack. He hadn't had one of those since his parents had kicked him out all those years ago. Feeling himself about to possibly vomit, Sasuke stepped a bit quicker, almost running. Of course the people on the street started to stare at him but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home before he collapsed.

 

 

 

 

After about a 7 minute power walk, he finally made it to his apartment. Once inside the raven plugged up his phone with the charger he got and collapsed on his small air mattress and started hyperventilating. His mind kept rewinding that news segment over and over in his head. 

 

 

 

Naruto had a child on the way with his wife.

 

 

 

**_Wife._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to break something or commit a murder, particularly a murder of a certain well known blonde. But ultimately he chose the option that wouldn't have him wound up in jail, without thinking he picked up his laptop that was beside his bed and launched it at the wall with full force, making the device shatter into several pieces all over the small apartment. The force of the impact also left a large dent in the wall, despite the apartment walls having jail cell strength.

 

 

 

 

He knew that was a dumb thing to do out of rage, as that was the only kind of valuable he had besides his phone, which he tried his best not to break in addition to the laptop. But he didn't care, he needed to destroy something to help get out his anger. Particularly something that couldn't sue or press charges, so inanimate objects would have to do.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke debated calling Naruto up right now and giving him the tongue lashing of his life. Or better yet, show up to his house and kick his ass. But no, he promised himself that he would keep a clean record just in case by some miracle that he somehow changed his life around. Even though he was pretty sure that would be unlikely, but he still held himself to that.

 

 

 

 

But he still couldn't get over the nerve of Naruto. How the fuck was he going to tell him that he loved him while he was still fucking his wife raw?! Sasuke couldn't fathom how you could love one person but fuck another at the same time.

 

 

 

That part that made him angry the most was the fact that Naruto played him into thinking that he was different and that he actually cared about him. First he cut him off and now he has a child on the way but yet he somehow loves him?! Thinking about all that all over again was starting to make his panic attack even worse so he tried to push all of that from his mind.

 

 

This was one of the few times he wished he actually had a friend. Someone to talk and vent to right now would be perfect, but unfortunately the only person he had in his life was Itachi. And he was always usually busy, plus telling your brother about the married guy you've been secretly fucking who apparently "loves" you is having a child with his wife isn't the most comfortable conversation. So as per usual he had to keep everything all bottled up, as he rocked back and forth on his worn bed.

 

 

 

 

After lying down for about 15 minutes trying to calm himself he finally decided to do something that he told himself that he wouldn't, but now he didn't give a fuck. He picked up his phone and dialed out a number.

 

 

 

The person on the other end picked up on the first ring.

 

 

 

"I'm in." Sasuke said before the person on the other line could even speak.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

After about 45 minutes Naruto finally got back home from the closest pharmacy. He unlocked the front door and was shocked with what he saw. Hinata was sitting on the couch watching tv, what was shocking about that is what was on the tv. 

 

 

 

The everyday afternoon gossip segment was on, the header said " _breaking news! Baby on board for the Uzumaki's!"_

 

 

 

Naruto groaned. He hadn't even been gone for even an hour and the news media were already on top of the story. Didn't they have a Kardashian or somebody more famous to stalk?

 

 

 

 

Hinata turned around at the sound of her husband’s entry with a huge smile. 

 

 

"Naruto!" She started enthusiastically. "Look at all this press we're getting! Isn't it great?!"

 

 

 

It certainly was something alright. But "great" wasn't one of the things he was thinking.

 

 

 

"Buying a test doesn't mean automatic pregnancy. They need to calm down a bit." The blonde said in an irritated voice as he walked over towards her, handing her the small bag from the pharmacy.

 

 

 

 

Hinata took the bag and took out 1 of the 2 tests that he had bought. She then skipped her way merrily to the bathroom in the bedroom, leaving her disgruntled husband behind.

 

 

 

 

Naruto just shrugged it off and followed her to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and waited while she took the test. Nervous and uncomfortable, he took out his phone and began to scroll through his recent notifications. There was dozens of texts and emails congratulating them on the baby that may or may not exist. Annoyed, he turned off the device. He didn't want to hear or see any more of that until they were absolutely sure she was pregnant. Everyone could be getting worked up over a false alarm like it probably was. Considering that she was showing signs a bit too early, he put it off on her getting sick. After all, it was cold and flu season right?

 

 

 

 

 

_About 15 minutes went by._

 

 

 

 

 

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!!!" Hinata said as she happily burst through the bathroom door.

 

 

 

**_What. The. Fuck._ **

 

 

 

Naruto gulped hard and spoke shakily. "Are you sure?"

 

 

 

His wife rolled her eyes and walked over towards him holding the test. "Yes, it says it right here."

 

 

 

The blonde took the test and saw the digital " _positive_ " text. He had bought one of the expensive fancy ones just so they could be sure.

 

 

 

Naruto handed the test back to her. "Maybe you should take the other one just to be sure." He said as he stood up from the bed and began to walk towards the bedroom door to go and get the second test.

 

 

 

Midway to the door, he was stopped by his wife pulling him back. 

 

 

 

"Naruto stop." She said. "It's very rare that you get false positives. I'm showing all the signs and the test backs it up. Honey, We have a baby on board." She finished happily as she patted her stomach.

 

 

 

 

Naruto felt like he was going to hurl.

 

 

 

He didn't think that they should have children at this point of their lives. It was far too early and they both had very busy and demanding jobs that required them to be away from home a lot, and sometimes even for days on end. Also he didn't want their child to have to deal with the annoying news media. He wanted his child to live a normal and private life away from judging eyes and cameras. But he guessed it was too late for all of that. Now he was going to have to step up to the plate and get ready for this child. They had an entire life to be responsible for, and he was going to damn sure that their child had the best life possible. No question.

 

 

 

 

Hinata’s voice snapped him out of his mental meltdown. "You don't seem too thrilled...." she said in a sad tone as she grabbed his hands.

 

 

 

 

The blonde came back to reality. "No!" He started. "I'm just....shocked. I thought that symptoms didn't start for at least a few weeks..."

 

 

 

He was honestly concerned. They had just had sex a few days ago and she was already showing signs. He didn't know much about the reproductive system, but he still thought this was.....odd.

 

 

 

Hinata made a face and shrugged. "The female body is an amazing thing." She changed the subject. "Ohh! We have to think about names!" 

 

 

 

She then rushed to find a pen and paper to write down possible suggestions.

 

 

 

Naruto watched her run around the room like a crazy person. "Uhhh isn't it a little too soon? You've only been pregnant for about 10 minutes...."

 

 

 

Hinata shot him a irritated face but ignored his comment.

 

 

 

"I think we should talk to Sakura about this...." he trailed off, embracing for the explosion that was soon to follow.

 

 

 

"No." Hinata simply said as she scribbled down names in a notebook she found.

 

 

 

The blonde sighed. He knew she wouldn't be a fan of the idea but he didn't care. He thought it would be a good idea to let Sakura know what was going on, even though she probably already knew thanks to the news media. But still, he would love to hear her opinion right now on the situation.

 

 

 

"Well you don't have to go, but I am." 

 

 

 

Her head snapped up at lightning speed.

 

 

"No you aren't." She continued to write down possible names on the page.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto stifled in a curse. "Yes I am. I want a professional’s insight on this."

 

 

 

 

Hinata rolled her eyes. "That woman is no professional. She has no idea what she's talking about, anyone can just say what they think while they sit on their ass all day in their comfy chair."

 

 

 

 

He sighed in defeat, realizing this was going nowhere. "You're free to feel that way but I'm going to talk to her."

 

 

 

 

 

Without warning, Hinata launched the notebook at him, hitting him square in the chest.

 

 

 

"Go talk to her then. Get out!" She hissed from the bed.

 

 

 

Naruto threw his hands up in a ' _what the hell?!"_ Gesture.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hinata don't throw things at me!"

 

 

 

 

 

"I said get out!" She spat. "Go and talk to your little girlfriend!"

 

 

 

Naruto almost laughed at the irony, an unfaithful person calling someone else unfaithful.

 

 

 

"Fine then." He simply said as he walked towards the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata stood up from the bed. "So you're just going to leave me?! Your pregnant wife?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto turned around. "But you told me to get ou-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NO NO!" she shouted. "You want to leave, just leave!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto could feel a headache coming. This woman was so hot and cold it was ridiculous.

 

 

 

He decided it would be best to go ahead and leave before something else came flying at him. He put his jacket back on and away he went. Hopefully the time apart would give her some time to cool down.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

"I should get a what?!" Naruto hollered at Sakura, as he sat across from her on her soft cream colored sofa.

 

 

 

Sakura wasn't in the office today but due to all the stuff she was seeing on the news, she wanted to hear what was going on directly from the source. She thought April Fools had come early when she heard on ' _TMZ'_ that Hinata could possibly be pregnant. Considering last time she saw the couple they couldn't even stop arguing, so how could they have possibly have gotten pregnant that fast? Especially when they could barely be in the same room with each other without fighting.

 

 

 

 

Once Naruto left the house, he had sat in the car and called Sakura. She had answered on the first ring, gave him her home address and told him to come to her house ASAP so she could know what the hell was going on.

 

 

 

 

After getting to her house, he had spent a good hour and a half telling her everything. From the affair with Kiba, the unprotected sex they had and all the way to the sudden pregnancy being true. The only thing he didn't mention was Sasuke, who he would also have to check on later because Naruto was sure he had saw the news either on his phone or on tv. 

 

 

 

 

Sakura listened to the story going through every emotion imaginable. From sad to angry as if she were going through it too. She couldn't believe that her own friend Kiba would have a long Going romantic affair with Hinata who was fucking married. She was going to kill him later but until then, she was going to give all her support and attention to Naruto.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah I’m sorry Naruto....." Sakura started softly. "I think you should get a DNA test....." she trailed off, breaking eye contact with the blonde sitting across from her.

 

 

 

 

 

He buried his hands in his blonde hair as his head pounded. The thought also surfaced in the back of his mind but he tried to force it out, as he didn't want to think about the child possibly being Kiba’s or God knows whoever else's.

 

 

 

 

Sakura got up and sat on the loveseat that Naruto was sitting on. She patted his back to try to console him.

 

 

 

 

"You told me that you guys had unprotected sex about a week ago..... I don't think she'd be showing signs this soon. Especially since you said that she had been feeling ill for a few days now." 

 

 

 

 

 

She shifted uncomfortably next to him.

 

 

 

 

"I..... don't think it's yours." She continued. "But I could be wrong. It would be best to get a test." She tried to finish somewhat positively.

 

 

 

 

Naruto turned to look at her. "What if she gets mad? What if she refuses?!"

 

 

 

 

Sakura sighed and patted his back once again. She couldn't imagine the heartache he must be going through right now.

 

 

 

"If she gets upset then that means she probably has something to hide." She said softly. "She wouldn't get defensive over something that wasn't possible. If she's certain it's yours then she should have no problem taking a test."

 

 

 

 

He sighed again and assessed the situation. On one hand he could take care of a child that wasn't his for 18 years or he could start World War 3 with his wife. Both sounded equally as terrifying.

 

 

 

 

But again that was Sakura’s professional opinion. She didn't spend years in college to not know what she's talking about. So maybe he could consider a paternity test, even if it meant royally pissing Hinata off.

 

 

 

 

He turned and looked Sakura in her bright green eyes. 

 

 

 

"Thanks so much for listening to my problems on your day off, haha." He said while scratching the back of his head with a wide grin.

 

 

 

 

She returned the smile. "No problem, anytime." She stood up to walk him to the door. "Tell me everything you decide to do. I want you guys to keep cordial in every way possible. Don't forget you guys are still married and she still deserves at least a smidget of respect."

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto followed her to the door. "I will." He smiled bright. "Thanks again."

 

 

 

 

 

And after that he was out of the door. But before he had returned home to talk to (get his ass kicked by) Hinata, he wanted to go somewhere private so he could call Sasuke and talk to him. Even though he probably wouldn’t want to hear a single word of what he had to say, he was still going to try anyway. Naruto just hoped that he wouldn't be too angry.

 

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

"Get the fuck off of my line." Sasuke spat into the other end of the line.

 

 

 

Naruto had called him **37 times.**

 

 

**Thirty-fucking-seven.**

 

 

 

 

He had blocked his number at first, but apparently the idiot had bought another burner phone to keep calling him, but just from a different number.

 

 

 

 

He knew how the blonde was so he figured he'd better answer so he wouldn't keep fucking calling, because it was quite apparent that he wasn't.

 

 

 

 

"Can I come see you? This is something I wanna explain face to face...." he said on the other line uncomfortably.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shifted on his small lumpy mattress.

 

 

 

"No." He snapped as he clutched the phone tighter. "Go talk to your baby mama."

 

 

 

 

The blonde sighed on the other end. "Sasuke please... just let me expl-"

 

 

 

 

"NO!" He shouted as he stood from the bed abruptly. He paced around his small studio apartment in anger. "First you kick me out of your life, tell me you love me while the whole time you were fucking Hinata raw?! Are you a fucking psychopath?!"

 

 

 

 

Naruto’s eyes burned slightly as he felt all of Sasuke’s hurt and anger as he sat in his car on a side street not too far from Sakura’s house. He wanted to talk to Sasuke in private, away from Sakura and Hinata.

 

 

 

 

And after hearing all this emotion come of out such a stoic man was just....heartbreaking. Naruto had never been so remorseful for his actions in his life. He had done so much damage to a person that was already so damaged.

 

 

 

 

At this point, the blonde was fighting back tears as he sat in his car watching people go by. Couples holding hands smiling, birds chirping and children playing. And there he was sitting in his car in the middle of the day on the verge of crying.

 

 

 

But he knew he deserved it. He deserves every bit of hurt and disgust that he felt at the moment.

 

 

"Even though it doesn't seem like it.... I meant what I told you Sasuke...." he trailed off in a shaking voice, trying not to break down.

 

 

 

 

"You're a fucking liar!" Sasuke hissed. "How could you love one person but fuck another at the same time?!"

 

 

 

"I-......" Naruto started but he immediately stopped. Sasuke was absolutely right. The actions he chose went completely against everything that he told him. 

 

 

 

 

Why should Sasuke believe anything he had to say? Why should Sasuke even listen to anything he had to say? He knew he deserved all this heat that was coming his way.

 

 

 

 

"I'm so sorry..." was all he could manage to muster, as his hand violent shook as he held the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways I have someone to see in a few, so goodbye."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just exactly who this "someone" was piqued his interest. But he knew he had no right to ask, especially with the situation they're in now. But he damn sure was curious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Promise you'll let me see you again."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke got silent on the other end for a moment before speaking.

 

 

 

 

"Naruto..." he started slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah?" He replied with optimism.

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck off." The raven hissed before he hung up the phone.

 

 

 

 

Naruto just sat frozen as he looked at his phone, which was now back on the default lock screen as he had bought it from a local 7Eleven. 

 

 

 

 

That had done it. Now he was full on crying as he stared at the home screen. 

 

 

 

 

 

His stupid decisions had possibly costed him Sasuke.

 

 

 

For life.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

After ending that call Sasuke wanted to break something out of frustration, but considering what little he had, he didn't have much else to do damage to. 

 

 

 

 

But he decided against it, despite how angry he was. He had already broken his laptop and damaged his wall, he didn't wanna do anything else stupid. But he couldn't help it, he was so angry. How dare Naruto blow his phone up thinking that he's entitled to another apologetic sit down? As if Sasuke was going to believe the bullshit he was going to come up with all over again. No. He was done with Naruto and his crap.

 

 

 

The raven had sat back down on his mattress, almost having another anxiety attack. Everything that was going on, the baby, the " I love you", the excuses and lies came all crashing down into him at once. Causing all the air to leave his lungs as he hyperventilated on the bed, almost gasping for air as he began to sweat heavily. 

 

 

 

 

It had to take something very serious to give him panic attacks, especially one like this. The only other time he remembered having one that didn't have anything to do with Naruto, was when he got kicked out by his parents years ago. Nothing had ever blindsided him quite like this before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He thought he had someone who cared about him.

 

 

 

**_Thought._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke even thought about changing his lifestyle for him, because he was the only one person in his life who told him he was better than that besides Itachi. Other than that, no one bothered to even spare him a second thought. The only exception being when men wanted him for sex, but even after then they gave him his money and sent him on his way.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto was the only person who bothered to contact him just to check on him and see how he was doing. He was also the only person who was concerned for his safety and well-being. The same person to give him a phone to be able to keep in touch with him at all times. The same person who begged him to live another lifestyle, again besides his brother.

 

 

               

 

The same person who told him he loved him. A phrase he had never heard before.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke always wondered how people could be so cruel. How could people start out from innocent babies to cold ass human beings? What happened in those years to make certain people so terrible? How could a person willingly do something that would hurt another person, but not even care?

 

 

 

 

The raven was quivering on his bed when he heard 3 loud knocks on his raggedy apartment door. Surprisingly the knocks didn't knock the door right off the rusted hinges. 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke almost jumped at the knocks. He quickly recomposed himself as if that whole entire breakdown didn't even happen, and got up to answer the door.

 

 

 

 

He was wearing nothing more than his underwear and a tank top but he didn't care. The last thing he felt like doing was getting up from bed, much less putting clothes on.

 

 

 

 

He unlocked the flimsy slide lock on the door and opened it, knowing exactly who it was before he had even opened it.

 

 

 

 

Standing right out front of the door was a very well dressed Deidara, grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

 

The long haired man was dressed in his familiar style. Which included a leather motorcycle style biker jacket with leather pants and Doc Marten matte black boots. Why he always dressed like that was beyond Sasuke.

 

 

 

 

Deidara’s wide smile quickly turned into a seductive smirk as he noticed Sasuke wasn't wearing much.

 

 

 

 

The blonde licked his lips. "Well don't you look good..."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke let him in the apartment and rolled his eyes, one should expect that much from Deidara.

 

 

 

 

 

The raven sat on the mattress and faced towards him.

 

 

 

 

"So about what we we're talking about earlier on the phone..." he pushed his bangs aside. "I want in."

 

 

 

 

 

Deidara walked towards the small table and chair that was across from the bed. He sat down in the chair, which made the chair squeak loudly. He clasped his hands together as he spoke.

 

 

 

 

"Beautiful and smart, I knew you were perfect." He said as he reclined in the squeaky chair with a satisfied smile. "Get whatever you want to bring with you, you're not coming back here." Deidara said as he assessed the rough condition of the tiny studio. It was crazy to him how Sasuke could consider this dump an actual home.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke arched a brow and made a questioning face. "What do you mean?"

 

 

 

 

"Oh yeah I might have forgot to mention this on the phone....." he started as he broke eye contact with the raven. "All of our angels kinda have to live with us...."

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke sat up abruptly on the bed after hearing that.

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell does ' _kinda have to live with us'_ mean?!"

 

 

 

 

Deidara looked everywhere but at Sasuke’s face. "Well..... Pain likes all the Angels to live with him." He continued slowly. "In his house."

 

 

 

 

 

"What?!" Sasuke hissed. "Why?! He isn’t Hugh Hefner. What kind of playboy mansion is he running?!"

 

 

 

Sasuke was shocked and pissed. Deidara did not mention any of this over the phone. He was not trying to live in a strange persons house with god knows whoever else.

 

 

 

 

 

Deidara sighed as he leaned back in the raggedy chair as he crossed his legs.

 

 

 

 

 

"Well unfortunately if you want in, you have to move in with us. It's Pains rule." He continued. "He wants all of the Angels to be under his watch at all times when they aren't with clients."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. He really wish he would have known all of this sooner before he even bothered to sign himself up for this.

 

 

 

 

"But don't worry." The blonde continued with a smirk. "We live a life of luxury you could only dream of. You'll have your own room, new clothes, all the food you can eat and even your own money." Deidara looked around Sasuke’s apartment again with a look of disgust. "And trust me, you need this."

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke wasn't really too thrilled with the idea but what other choice did he have? He had lost pretty much all of his clientele and he didn't want to keep borrowing from Itachi, who was struggling himself. 

 

 

 

 

No.

 

 

 

 

He needed to take care of himself now and stood depending on others to feed him. He figured he would at least try this "Angel" thing out to see what it was all about, and if he didn't like it he'd just leave and go back to the drawing board.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Plus it sounded good the way that Deidara described it. At least he'd have his own room and would be making his own money. His goal was to make as much as he could while being an Angel so he could take his earnings and move out and pay for his education.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not to mention he was already doing the same thing anyway, sleeping with men for money. At least now he'd be sleeping with wealthier clientele and making more money. It was a win-win deal.

 

 

 

 

 

"Fine." Sasuke said as he stood up from the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deidara devilishly grinned. "Great." He said. "Get dressed and take whatever you can carry on hand. I'll wait in the car and we'll be on our way."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke nodded as Deidara headed out of the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He looked around his crumbling apartment that he was about to leave behind, hopefully for the better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From this moment, his life was about to change forever.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like Sasuke's found new employment. just how will this go?
> 
>  
> 
> and now we know Sakura's opinion..... will Naruto take her advice?
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos!


	17. Cold Blood

Even though his face remained expressionless, Sasuke was still shocked at the scenery and seclusion of Pains house.

 

 

 

 

So far it's been a 45 minute drive and they still weren't there yet. They were riding through a deep forest type area, nothing around but trees. Sasuke didn't know such a place existed in a big busy city like Washington DC, considering every time you turn around they were knocking down the trees to build some sort of new apartment complex. It was amazing to see a small forest still exist.

 

 

 

 

Despite all that was going on, it was a very beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, yet there was still a subtle breeze that wasn't too strong or weak. It felt nice coming through the passenger window Deidara had slightly rolled down. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the passenger headrest, as he let the sun hit his cold skin.

 

 

 

Deidara suddenly spoke to Sasuke, interrupting his moment of peace.

 

 

 

 

"Feels good to be breathing fresh air huh?" He said as he drove.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s eyes opened and he shot a glare to the blonde sitting beside him, but said nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

Deidara turned his head to the right to look at him with a huge smirk.

 

 

 

 

"You excited you get to live with me baby, Hn?"

 

 

 

 

Sasuke finally acknowledging him, turned to his left and shot him a dangerous look.

 

 

 

 

"If you try anything funny I swear I'll-"

 

 

 

 

The long haired blonde laughed and began to slow down the car. "Don't worry baby, you'll come around soon, yeah?"

 

 

 

 

Before Sasuke could cuss him out, the white Maserati they were riding in came to a screeching halt as Deidara slammed on the breaks. The impact damn near throwing Sasuke out of his seat. Now he see why cops made such a big deal on wearing your seatbelt.

 

 

 

 

"Here we are!" The blonde shouted with way too much enthusiasm as he gestured towards the gigantic mansion they were in front of.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was so busy planning Deidara’s funeral in his head that he didn't even notice that they had finally made it to Pain’s house. Well now his "home" too.

 

 

 

 

He looked out of the window and was shocked with what he saw. There were animals everywhere in the secluded forest. Deer , wild birds and even little rabbits trotted about the quiet land. Who would have figured a drug lord had a like for nature?

 

 

 

 

And the house was astonishing. He had thought Naruto had a nice house, but Pains took the cake. It was huge white and grey Contemporary style home with at least 4 or 5 stories. The house looked like something straight out of the Calabasas with the large bay windows, exotic trees and plants surrounding the property and not to mention the gigantic resort style pool out front.

 

 

 

 

Deidara pulled slowly onto the curved cobblestone driveway and pulled into park. He then pressed a button which popped the trunk, which contained Sasuke’s single small bag of belongings. They both got out of the car, Deidara went to get Sasuke’s bag while Sasuke just stood in awe looking at the property. The raven had a hard time wrapping his head around a home like this, this property must have costed millions. Especially in a place like D.C, where just a studio apartment in the ghetto costed upwards of $1,000 per month.

 

 

 

 

Seeing all this put a little more assurance in Sasuke about trusting Pain. Someone who could afford all this must be the real deal, and not just a wanna be hustler like the ones that roamed around his neighborhood. This guy was obviously about his coins.

 

 

 

Just as Sasuke was standing off to the side admiring the beautiful scenery, the double doors to the mansion flew open and a loud boisterous figure wearing a weird bright orange mask came running out.

 

 

 

“Deidara you’re back! And look at all the forest puppies out here!” the masked man gestured towards the deer that were on the property eating the grass. “Ooooh, who’s this?” he asked excitedly gesturing to Sasuke, who started back at him with a mix of annoyance and confusion.

 

 

“What the hell is that?” Sasuke asked Deidara, gesturing to the loud masked man by the door.

 

 

 

“Deer Tobi, they’re called fucking deer. Not “ _forest puppies_ ”. The blonde said with annoyance as he shut the trunk. He gestured for Sasuke to follow him towards the house where the loud mouthed man was.

 

 

 

“Sasuke this is Tobi, my assistant.” Deidara gestured with his free hand towards the masked man. “And Tobi this is Sasuke, our newest Angel.”

 

 

 

Before Sasuke could even say anything, the man Deidara referred to as “Tobi” had rushed over towards Sasuke.

 

 

“Nice to meet ya!” Tobi said with his hand held out, which was covered by the large dark robe he wore, which was very similar to the one that Pain wore. Sasuke just stared down at the man’s cloak covered hand, not making a single attempt to shake it.

 

 

“ _This guy is fucking weird…_ ” the raven thought to himself.

 

 

 

Tobi circled around Sasuke and assessed him thoroughly. “Oooh this one is pretty. Pain will definitely have fun with this one!” he said with way too much excitement for Sasuke’s liking.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. “Fuck off.” He simply said before maneuvering around him and walking towards the open doors.

 

 

“ _And so will I…._ ” Deidara said under his breath with a small smirk as he followed Sasuke up the stairs, staring directly at his ass.

 

 

“What was that?” Sasuke said in an irritated fashion as he turned his head around in the blonde’s direction. He knew Deidara had said something, he just didn’t hear exactly what.

 

 

 

Deidara quickly dropped his smirk and put on a nonchalant appearance. “Nothing baby! I was just telling Tobi to take your bag to your room, Hn.” He said as he threw Sasuke’s duffel bag at Tobi without warning. The bag hit the man square in the chest.

 

 

 

“Aye aye captain!” Tobi cheered as he ran into the house with the bag.

 

 

 

Sasuke gave Deidara a “ _what the hell is wrong with him_ ” look and Deidara just shrugged and spun his finger around his ear, signaling that the man was just simply crazy. The vague explanation had satisfied Sasuke as he just shrugged off Tobi’s eccentric behavior and continued to walk the rest of the way to the house, which had an equally as beautiful interior as it did exterior.

 

 

The first thing that Sasuke noticed when stepping in was the beautiful laminate flooring that wonderfully complimented the royal white walls. He wasn’t into home décor at all but damn did it look nice. The place also had a gigantic white sectional couch with a small brown coffee table in front of it, a 80-inch television, and many other luxury items that Sasuke likely could afford in his lifetime.

 

 

“Wow..” was all the raven could say as he looked around at the house with complete awe. He had never seen a house like this, not even on television.

 

 

 

Deidara smirked as he shut the doors behind him. Completely satisfied with how fascinated with the house he was, he had Sasuke right where he wanted him.

 

 

 

 

Deidara set his shoes by the door and sat down on the large sectional. “Don’t be too shocked, this is your home too now.” he said with that damn smirk.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke followed his actions and took off his shoes as well and sat on the sectional, being sure to put some space between them incase Deidara tried to fondle him.

 

 

 

Before the blonde could say anything else, a deep voice from above them started speaking. “So you’re finally here…. Welcome Sasuke. I’m glad you made the right decision.” The voice said.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke looked to the far left of the living room and just now noticed that there was a large staircase towards the back. Slowly coming down the staircase was Pain, wearing his signature long black robe, the same as Tobi had worn. He wanted to ask about it, but he refrained.

 

 

 

Pains bright purple eyes remained on Sasuke as he came down each step. The eye contact almost sent a chill down the raven’s spine. There was just something about this man that made him slightly uncomfortable, but Sasuke wouldn't dare let even an ounce of fear be visible. Sasuke knew he was a lot of things, but a punk or a bitch wasn't one of them. If someone tested him he wouldn't hesitate to fight back, no matter who it was—even if it put his life on the line. 

 

 

 

Deidara looked at Pain. "I told him he made the right choice. You should have seen where he was living."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke shot the blonde beside him a hard glare. "It wasn't that bad. I had a place to lay my head and that's all I needed."

 

 

 

 

Pain reached the end of the staircase and walked towards the men. He sat down on the farthest part of the sectional.

 

 

 

 

"I forgot you were a feisty one." The bright orange haired man said as he assessed him. "Reminds me of Suigetsu."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke made a face. He hated being compared to people, especially to someone he didn't even know. "Who?" He snapped.

 

 

 

 

"Someone call me?" A pale slim figure called as he appeared at the top of the staircase only wearing boxers. The man then took a sip from his navy blue cup.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was getting tired of people appearing from the magic staircase. He looked up at the barely dressed man with a face of pure annoyance. 

 

 

 

 

The half naked man locked eyes with Sasuke and whistled. "Oooh another pretty boy? Looks like Utakata's gonna have competition." The white haired man said as he too came down the stairs.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was getting annoyed with hearing names that he was unfamiliar with. "Is Utakata gonna make a special appearance from the staircase as well?" he asked in a annoyed tone.

 

 

 

 

"I just might." A deep baritone voice said from the top of the staircase that everyone was ascending from. 

 

 

 

A tall, thin pale man with the brightest amber eyes appeared. He had long brown hair that came down to his shoulders and he was dressed in a thin light blue robe that bared his well sculpted chest. The gorgeous man locked his bright eyes on the new face in the room.

 

 

 

 

"Competition?" Utakata questioned with a slight frown as he assessed the unfamiliar raven in the room. "I think not." 

 

 

 

 

"Oooooooh!!!!!!" Suigetsu echoed, unnecessarily hyping the comment.

 

 

 

Sasuke raised his brows at the brunette, who was now coming towards the sectional to sit next to Pain, who he had put his arm around.

 

 

 

"Whatever." Sasuke spat with his arms crossed. "I'm here to make money, not to be someone's personal little whore."

 

 

 

 

"Oooooooh Utakata you better say something!" Suigetsu shouted as he looked at Sasuke with a shocked face.

 

 

 

 

 

Utakata tightened his grip on Pain. "Since we did we start inviting the homeless in our home? He could at least make himself useful and mop or something." The brunette said with his tiny nose wrinkled.

 

 

 

 

 

Suigetsu's mouth went wide open. "New guy, you better say something!" He hyped, almost jumping out of his spot on the sectional.

 

 

 

 

"How about you go outside and get lost? Go play with the _forest puppies_." Sasuke snapped.

 

 

 

 

Deidara did nothing but giggle as he sat next to Sasuke. They needed some entertainment around here.

 

 

 

 

Utakata narrowed his honey colored eyes as he leaned his head on Pains shoulder. "Oh yeah? You can go f-"

 

 

 

"That's enough Uta." Pain said, making everyone in the living room go silent. "Sasuke is new, and he will be shown respect."

 

 

 

 

"The only thing I’m about to show Sasuke is the door." The brunette hissed.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke raised his brows in a challenging way as he looked at the man on the opposite side of the couch. "Try me."

 

 

 

 

Just before Utakata could respond, Deidara stood up from the couch, he was already getting bored with this fight.

 

 

 

 

"Come on Sasuke." The blonde said as he pulled his arm, lifting him off the couch. "Let me show you your room."

 

 

 

 

"Great idea." Pain said, his face still expressionless as usual.

 

 

 

 

Utakata lifted his head up slightly as Deidara and Sasuke began to leave the living room and head up the staircase. "I thought the animals stayed outside?"

 

 

 

 

Pain shot the brunette laying on him a dirty look.

 

 

 

"Well I guess that doesn't apply to all of them." Sasuke called over his shoulder. "Considering you're in here."

 

 

 

"Ooooooh Uta you better say somethin'!" Suigetsu hyped again."

 

 

 

 

 Before the brunette could retaliate, Sasuke and Deidara were already halfway up the staircase and probably out of earshot. So he was just left sitting on the couch scowling. How dare Pain let someone else in the house? He himself was the newest angel and Pain promised they wouldn't take in anymore. Now there's this new guy coming in thinking he's all that. No. 

 

 

 

 

He would not share Pains attention, He could only be Pains favorite. This Sasuke guy was going to have to go, as he probably already intrigued Pain being as though he's unexplored territory.

 

 

 

 

But that was fine, Utakata would make sure Sasuke would be making his departure soon.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

Naruto was just sitting in the driveway, still in his car. He was extremely overwhelmed with everything that had happened today. Hinata’s pregnant, Sasuke’s gone and Sakura thinks he should get a paternity test.

 

 

 

The blonde had been sitting in the driveway for the last 30 minutes just going over everything in his head and trying to practice how he was going to tell the news to his wife.

 

 

 

 

Although she'd be obviously upset, Naruto knew it was time to stop dodging and avoiding his problems and finally speak up and face them. He was tired of being scared of Hinata’s actions and possible tantrums. If he was the father of this child his life was going to change forever. But he wanted to make sure it was his first, he had love for his wife but he wasn't going to raise a child that wasn't his, especially one that came from an affair—an affair with his "best friend" at that.

 

 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, he took his keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car and slowly headed towards the front door. He unlocked it and stepped inside and he was immediately greeted by a very angry Hinata.

 

 

 

She was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and her eyes locked dead on him.

 

 

 

 

"Just where the hell have you been?!" She snapped.

 

 

 

" _Here we go...._ " he thought to himself.

 

 

 

He fully stepped into the house and shut the door behind him and threw his keys on the kitchen island.

 

 

 

 

"Ummm do you remember telling me to get the fuck out?" He said as he leaned on the counter, not making any effort to come anywhere near her in case she started throwing things again.

 

 

 

 

"So!?" She said as she narrowed her pale eyes, not taking them off him for even a second. "You just left your pregnant wife to go run off to talk to that bootleg therapist?!"

 

 

 

 

Naruto clenched his fist. Enough was enough.

 

 

 

"Don't talk about Sakura that way, she's done nothing but try to help us. Anyways we need to have a serious talk."

 

 

 

 

The long haired raven cocked her head to the side. "You want to talk? Talk then."

 

 

 

 

Now his filter was gone. He was going to tread lightly with the subject but now realizing all the shit that she's put him through, Mr.NiceGuy was gone. They weren't going to get anywhere if he just kept babying her.

 

 

 

"I want a paternity test." He said somewhat shakily.

 

 

 

 

Hinata blinked a good 5 times. "YOU WANT A FUCKING WHAT?!" She hissed across the room from her position on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

He continued, he wanted to get it all out before he lost his nerve.

 

 

 

 

"None of this is adding up. You wouldn't be showing signs and positive tests from intercourse we just had a few days ago. It just doesn't make sense...."

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata’s face turned beet red. She looked around in the vicinity for something to throw, fortunately for Naruto she couldn't find anything that wasn't a piece of furniture. And right now she really couldn't afford a murder charge right now.

 

 

 

 

"IT WAS THAT BITCH SAKURA WASNT IT?" She screamed as she stood up from the couch. "SHES FEEDING YOU ALL THESE LIES! SHE WANTS TO RUIN OUR MARRIAGE! SHES JUST BITTER AND ANGRY, WHY WOULD YOU EVER LISTEN TO HER?!"

 

 

 

Naruto’s head was starting to ring from all the yelling. But oh well, they were going to have this discussion.

 

 

 

"Sakura has nothing to do with this." He started. "This is my decision and I want a test. Period."

 

 

 

 

Hinata stormed through the living room and into the kitchen to yell at him face to face. She stood toe to toe with him and continued to shriek.

 

 

 

 

She crossed her arms. "She has nothing to do with it huh? You weren't saying anything about a test until you talked to her! Don't lie to me!"

 

 

 

 

 

Now he had a full blown headache. Naruto sat down in the stool next to the island. Hinata sat across from him, trying her best not to smack or strangle him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Look leave Sakura out of this, I want a DNA test. I've been skeptical from the start, I just didn't say anything." He said.

 

 

 

 

Hinata continued to scowl at her husband. He was lucky that hitting him with a vase would be bad press, something they couldn't afford right now. They needed to appear to be the perfect happy couple, at least for the 9 months that she's pregnant. Plus she was sure that their families were going to reach out to them soon. She couldn't afford for them to be in a bad place right now. She really needed to get this DNA test idea thrown out the window. 

 

 

 

Luckily for her she knew exactly what to do. She was going to pull out her trump card.

 

 

 

 

"So you're mad at me for having an affair when you've been having one yourself?" She said with an attitude.

 

 

 

 

Naruto froze.

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" He said automatically.

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata clenched her fists on the marble island table. "Don't play dumb with me. You heard every word I said."

 

 

 

 

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked as he accidentally broke eye contact with his wife.

 

 

 

 

Hinata groaned as she reached into the pocket of the robe she was wearing. She pulled out something small, it was a bright orange color. She threw the garment at him, it landed right on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

"Those orange panties don't belong to me Naruto. Don't fucking play with me." She hissed.

 

 

 

 

Naruto’s heart stopped, he grabbed the underwear from off of his face. Instantly, he recognized the bright orange fabric to be the panties that Sasuke wore for him a few weeks back. He had completely forgotten that he had held onto them, as it was one of the only things he had left of Sasuke’s.

 

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

**_Later That Night...._ **

 

 

 

Sasuke was in his new room watching tv. He had to result to watching cartoons because every goddamn news outlet was talking about the new Uzumaki baby, so instead he opted to watch Spongebob instead. He'd deal with the yellow sponge's annoying laughter before he'd keep hearing about that baby nonsense. Even though Sponbebob slightly reminded him of the equally as loud idiot he once knew, but whatever.

 

 

 

 

Just as Mr.Krabs was preaching about his love of money, there was a knock at the door—interrupting Sasuke from watching the show.

 

 

 

 

Before he could even say the words " _come in_ " the door was already opening. Revealing a tall dark figure in the unlit hallway. The person stepped forward into the room, but before Sasuke could even process who it was, the strong scent of marijuana instantly filled his nostrils. The strength of the smell almost caused him to cough.

 

 

 

 

The figure fully stepped into the room, puffing on a large joint.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Do you like your room?" His smooth deep voice asked.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke had to admit, the room was pretty damn nice. He had a large 50 inch tv, a king sized bed with black sheets and pillows, a desktop computer and his own bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

The raven looked up from the tv and looked at Pain, who had walked over and sat at the edge of his bed—continuing to smoke his weed.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah I do, thanks." He simply said awkwardly, It was weird thanking someone. He was so used to people fucking him over that it felt strange for someone to actually help him out. Well besides Naruto or his brother.

 

 

 

"You're quite welcome." He said before taking a puff. "And I want to apologize for Uta's behavior earlier. He doesn't like sharing much...." 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke had almost forgot about that bastard. But it was alright, he was there to make money, not friends. He really couldn't give a shit if anyone liked him or not.

 

 

 

 

"It's whatever." He said. "So how does this ' _Angel_ ' stuff work anyway? Deidara wasn't all that clear."

 

 

 

 

He was truly concerned about how all this was supposed to work out. He was given a free place to stay by practically a total stranger. It was common sense that Pain wasn't doing all this out of the kindness of his own heart. He was getting something out of all of this. But what was the question.

 

 

 

 

 

Pain took a hit from his joint before tossing it in the trash can across the room. He scooted closer to Sasuke and put his hand over his leg. The action making chills run down the raven’s spine.

 

 

 

"I hook you up with clients, you satisfy them and the client pays me, I take my cut and then I give you everything that remains." He explained, continuing to stroke Sasuke’s blanket covered leg.

 

 

 

 

 

Even though he was slightly annoyed by the touching, he didn't say anything. What interested him more was how this business thing was going to work. So he wasn't going to hold back on all the things that concerned him, he wanted to know if all this was too good to be true—which it somewhat seemed like.

 

 

 

 

 

"So you get your cut and that's it?" Sasuke asked as he rested his back on the pillows. "You're giving us a place to stay as well as pay. There has to be something else you're not telling me."

 

 

 

 

He didn't mean to sound rude but he had to know. He wanted to know all of the terms and conditions. No one in this world was just nice for the hell of it, especially a drug lord. No, there had to be a catch 22.

 

 

 

 

Pains lip twitched a bit before he chuckled. He scooted even closer and looked Sasuke directly in the eye, his own purple eyes had a red tint to them, likely a result from the drugs.

 

 

 

 

 

"Aren't you a smart one?" He said, his voice getting deeper as he ran his hand higher up on Sasuke’s thigh.

 

 

 

 

 

All of the air left Sasuke’s lungs at the action. Of course he was fucking all of the Angels. He figured that but he didn't wanna believe it, they already had to sleep with the clientele. Why did they have to add one more to the list?

 

 

 

 

 

Pain got off of the edge of the mattress and walked to the other side of the bed. He invited himself under the blankets to snuggle right up behind Sasuke, wrapping one of his heavily tattooed arms around the ravens slim waist.

 

 

 

 

 

"You notice something about my Angels?" His deep voice spoke right into his ear.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke got another chill when he felt Pains hand lightly grab his ass.

 

 

 

 

"Well the ones I've seen so far are extremely annoying." He admitted honestly as he looked at the wall in front of him. He said that in an attempt to diffuse the sexual tension. Heavily pierced drug lords weren't quite his cup of tea.

 

 

 

 

 

The man giggled, his laughter was deep and rich, even Sasuke had to admit his laughter was  slightly sexy.

 

 

 

 

"Well that..... and you're all beautiful." He continued in Sasuke’s ear, gripping his ass even tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke didn't even say anything in return. He just remained quiet as he continued to look at the wall.

 

 

 

 

"See this is why I like you." Pain said as he kissed the exposed side of Sasuke’s neck. "You're so quiet.... it's soothing." He said before he pressed his hard erection onto the raven’s ass.

 

 

 

 

Before Sasuke could even say anything, Pain continued.

 

 

 

 

"Doing what I do makes it hard for me to have relationships, I have to do everything and be everywhere at once. So being with someone isn't particularly easy, as I am a business man first."

 

 

 

 

"Ok...." Sasuke said, he knew there was more to the story and he hated it when people were vague.

 

 

 

 

"And..... monogamy was never my thing. It's quite boring and I don't believe there's any man alone who can satisfy my desires. So why have one man when I can have 5?"

 

 

 

Sasuke was confused. "There's 5 in total?"

 

 

 

 

"Mhmm." He replied, after he kissed his neck once more. "Including you, there's 5. There's one you haven't met yet but that's not important. What's important right now is me and you." He grinded his cock against Sasuke’s backside.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a low growl at the hard feeling.

 

 

 

 

"But before I forget, what's your relationship to Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke?" Pain asked, his lip ring right on Sasuke’s ear.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke stiffened. Where the hell did that question come from?

 

 

 

 

 

"Just somebody I know...." he replied, trying to sound casual.

 

 

 

He knew that question would come up at some point, especially after that big scene they had out front of Choji's restaurant. But why did it have to be now of all times? He didn't want his previous association with Naruto to ruin this chance to make some good money. Especially since he wasn't even seeing him anymore, he was just another person from his past.

 

 

 

 

 

Pain chuckled. "An escort and a nosy ass lawyer who's been trying to get me behind bars for God knows how long end up being buddies.... isn't that something?" He said sarcastically.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke gulped. This wasn't looking good. Things had turned from being intimate, to an interrogation within 60 seconds.

 

 

 

 

Out of nowhere, Sasuke felt something sharp and jagged right beneath his chin. He didn't even feel Pain even move, much less reach for a knife.

 

 

 

 

 

He used his free hand to tightly grip Sasuke’s hair and pull his head back as he pressed the thick jagged blade of the knife even closer to the raven’s throat. He spoke quietly into Sasuke’s ear.

 

 

 

 

Pain thought this was the perfect time to confirm his suspicions. It was dark, late and they were completely isolated. From the second he saw Naruto chase after Sasuke back at the restaurant he had red flags going off in his head. He had managed to evade capture for years, and he damn sure wasn't getting caught now.

 

 

 

 

"I'll ask you once more Sasuke." He said, his voice growing cold. "What's your relationship to Uzumaki? You are quite beautiful, but I won't hesitate to kill you right here if you're working with the feds." 

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s heart began to race as he felt the pressure of the sharp edges of the blade press into his skin.

 

 

 

 

 

"No answer?" He asked. "Fine then." 

 

 

 

 

That was the last thing Sasuke heard before the blade lightly sliced through the skin right above his Adam's apple. Warm blood flowed from the long cut and spilled down his neck and all over the sheets and pillows.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke grabbed his neck and began to cough, which in turn made him bleed more, and experience more agony.

 

 

 

 

"P-pleaseee.... don't...." he managed to whimper between rough sounding coughs and bloody hiccups.

 

 

 

 

 

Pain retracted the blade and licked some of the blood off the knife. He sighed before speaking.

 

 

 

 

"It's a shame we didn't have sex before I have to kill you. If you felt just as good as you tasted, this night would've been amazing."

 

 

 

 

He returned the blade back to Sasuke’s throat.

 

 

 

In these quick moments Sasuke reflected on his entire life. He had a shitty childhood with equally as shitty teenage years. He knew he wouldn't probably live a long life, but he at least thought he'd live to see 30, but that wasn't going to be the case here. Oh well, maybe his next life would be better, because this one sure as hell sucked. And to think, he was dying because of his association to Naruto. The man who " _loved_ " him. He was going to have a baby with his amazing wife and live a happy, wealthy life. While he died at the hands of a merciless drug lord. _Damn_.

 

 

 

 

 

Pain began dragging the knife where he was going to cut, which would definitely be fatal. He was going to cut deep at the jugular veins so it would be a quick and silent kill.

 

 

 

 

 

" _Goodbye Sasuke._ " He whispered.

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'd as per usual.

_Pain began dragging the knife where he was going to cut, which would definitely be fatal. He was going to cut deep at the jugular veins so it would be a quick and silent kill._

 

 

 

 

_"Goodbye Sasuke." He whispered._

 

 

 

 

Pain was just about to give the final cut that would have ended Sasuke’s life, but suddenly his arm was stopped mid thrust.

 

 

 

Sasuke was using his last bit of strength to fight back.

 

 

 

Even though he was probably only minutes from death, he was going to do everything in his power to stay alive. He wasn't living for Naruto, he wasn't living for Itachi and he damn sure wasn't living for his parents. Now he was choosing to live for himself. Sasuke just wasn't about to let a man who barely even knows him just kill him in cold blood without even putting up a fight.

 

 

 

Fuck no.

 

 

Pain laughed his familiar deep chuckle. "You're still conscious? I'm surprised...."

 

 

 

Even though he would probably bleed out at any minute and pass out, he was still going to say his piece. He wanted it to be known that he wasn't anywhere near associated with Naruto anymore. He didn't want his life to have to end for someone who couldn't give a shit about him.

 

 

 

Breathing heavily and trying not to choke, Sasuke spoke almost inaudibly as he held back the weapon in Pains hand.

 

 

 

"I-i'm not working with him..... i w-as fuckingg h-im.."  He managed to get out, although just barely.

 

 

 

Pain loosened his grip slightly on Sasuke, but still made no effort to release him.

 

 

 

"Lying will get you nowhere Sasuke!" He hissed into his ear. "Uzumaki is married to the Hyuga heiress. I'm far from stupid, playing with my intelligence will only make your death more excruciating."

 

 

 

Sasuke could feel himself losing consciousness. His vision faded in and out and he began to hear a sound similar to white noise. 

 

 

 

Apparently this is what dying felt like.

 

 

 

"N-nnot lying..... he w-wwas my client....." was the last thing he said before everything went black and his body went completely limp.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

_"Those orange panties don't belong to me Naruto. Don't fucking play with me." She hissed._

 

 

 

 

_Naruto’s heart stopped, he grabbed the underwear from off of his face. Instantly he recognized the bright orange fabric to be the panties that Sasuke wore for him a few weeks back. He had completely forgotten that he had held onto them, as it was one of the only things he had left of Sasuke’s._

 

 

 

Hinata snapped her fingers, successfully bringing her husband back to reality.

 

 

 

"Well?!" She hissed as she looked at the underwear with disgust. "Care to explain? Or are you just gonna keep standing there looking stupid?"

 

 

 

Naruto paused for a moment before speaking. "Just how long ago did you find those?"

 

 

 

 

Hinata’s eyes widened quickly for a second, but she quickly recomposed herself. She threw her hands up in a questioning gesture. "What do you mean?!" She yelled directly in his face. "It doesn't matter! The point is these don't belong to me! Don't backtrack now!"

 

 

 

Naruto sighed, for the first time in a long time she actually was right. It didn't really matter how long ago she found the underwear because either way he still had an affair. Of course he could deny it or make up excuses but he wasn't going to do that. He had broken their vows and had been lying to her continuously and constantly sneaking around. It was time to be a man and own up to his actions.

 

 

 

"You're right." He said devoid of emotion. "I've been cheating." 

 

 

 

Without warning, Hinata wound back her hand and smacked the hell out of him. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked at her husband with distain.

 

 

 

"I knew it!" She screamed as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "I knew you didn't take this marriage seriously! How could you ever do this to me?!" She screamed as she pounded on her husband’s chest.

 

 

 

 

Naruto tried his best to keep her away, he held her arms by the wrist so she could no longer hit him. 

 

 

 

 

"Do you hear yourself right now?!" He asked, getting angry as he held back the flailing woman. "Please don't act like you weren't sleeping with my best friend! You aren't exactly the Virgin Mary either!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata gasped after hearing that. She wound her hand back again to deliver another slap but her hand was stopped by Naruto.

 

 

 

"DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she hissed as she snatched her wrist from her husband’s grip. "And my case of different! You weren't being a good husband so what else was I supposed to do?!"

 

 

 

 

The blonde took a few steps back from her to put some distance between them. As they weren't going to get anywhere if she kept slapping him. But something she just said had registered with him.

 

 

 

 

"' _What else was I supposed to do?!'_ " He mocked her question with raised arms. "I don't know, maybe actually going to the fucking marriage counseling and listening to what the therapist said instead of disrespecting her?! Just a thought."

 

 

 

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her husband. "That's the little whore you were cheating with wasn't it?!" She yelled. "I knew she looked like a little tramp!"

 

 

 

 

Naruto clenched his fists at his side. "It wasn’t her Hinata. Sakura is happily married, unlike us.”

 

 

 

 

"What the hell do you mean?!" She yelled while pointing a sharp nail at her husband. "None of this would have ever happened if you had just been a good husband from the start! You ruined everything!"

 

 

 

 

 

Now Naruto had gone from irritated and remorseful to straight up angry. How dare she try to say the entire failure of their marriage was completely his fault? Of course he knew he had his faults. He knew he could be inattentive and stupid sometimes but she wasn't perfect either. The destruction of their relationship was equal on both parts in his eyes.

 

 

 

"So you deep throating Kiba in our bed is my fault too?!" He shouted.

 

 

 

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have dared to say anything like that to his wife but now he was angry and he didn't really care. He knew he would regret saying something mean like that later on when he cooled off, but he was tired of taking the blame for everything and just sitting back and taking it. Now he was going to get everything he thought off of his chest whether she liked it or not. She always said how she felt, now he was going to do the same.

 

 

 

 

"He cares about me, unlike you!" She shouted from across the kitchen island. "Kiba gives me all the attention and praise I deserve! You don't know how lucky you are to have a woman like me! Do you remember how many guys fawned over me in school?! Huh?! How many girls fawned over you?? Oh right, none! I was the only girl who cared for you and look at how you treat me! You should feel terrible about yourself!” She practically screamed.

 

 

 

 

Naruto banged his hand on the kitchen counter out of frustration. "I did care about you!" He yelled, getting equally as loud as she was. "But your love for yourself and your image outweighs everything else! Do you know how vain and selfish you are Hinata?!"

 

 

 

 

"Do you know how rude and stupid you are?!" She hissed right back.

 

 

 

Naruto paused for a moment. "You're totally right...." he started. "I'm stupid for ever giving this marriage a second chance." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

Hinata gasped. She grabbed ahold of her husband’s shirt to try to stop him from leaving. "How dare you say that!" She yelled in his face. "I gave you 3 years of my love and a child!" She said as she rubbed her flat stomach.

 

 

 

 

"No." He simply said as he shook away from Hinata’s grip. "You gave me 3 years of hell and Kiba a child." He said before walking towards the living room couch.

 

 

 

 

Her face turned beet red in anger. "DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE IM TALKING!" she shrieked. "How are we supposed to make this work if you keep disrespecting me?!"

 

 

 

 

Naruto sat down on the living room couch and buried his hands in his hair. "Hinata....." he started slowly. "I think I'm done."

 

 

 

"It's not over until I say it's over!" She screamed. She turned towards the kitchen counter and grabbed a steak knife. She then threw the knife kunai style at her husband. Luckily the blonde saw something coming towards him out of his peripheral vision. He quickly leaned forward and the knife missed his shoulder by just mere few inches.

 

 

 

 

"WOMAN ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the couch. "You almost got me in the neck! You could have killed me!"

 

 

 

Hinata rolled her eyes from the kitchen. "No I didn't, You're so dramatic!"

 

 

 

The blonde walked over towards the knife on the floor and picked it up. He held the silverware for a moment before speaking. 

 

 

 

"I want a paternity test and a divorce."

 

 

 

"No." Hinata simply said.

 

 

 

He sighed. "I'm done with you." He put the knife down and began to walk towards the bedroom. "Damn, I should have listened to him..." he said under his breath.

 

 

 

But of course, a sharp eared Hinata heard that. “Should have listened to who?!" She snapped. "They know nothing of our situation!" She yelled at his retreating figure.

 

 

 

 

Naruto turned around to face her. "He knows more than you think."

 

 

 

 

Hinata growled at his back. "Just who the hell are you talking about?!"

 

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it." He replied as he continued towards the room.

 

 

 

He didn't have time to keep going back and forth with Hinata. Right now, he had something much more important to do.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

Sasuke couldn't move, see or feel. They only sense he had was his hearing, which he wish he really didn't have at the moment.

 

 

 

Even though he couldn't move a muscle or see a thing, He could hear some god awful singing. 

 

 

 

" _I must be entering the gates of hell..._ " he thought to himself.

 

 

 

Wait. He could think to himself? He didn't know you could do that when you're dead. But besides his thoughts and his hearing, he couldn't feel anything. He thought that he'd be burning in a deep pit of flames for eternity, but if this was what the afterlife was like, it wasn't all that bad. 

 

 

He could get used to this.

 

 

 

Suddenly, while Sasuke dead and peacefully enjoying hell. He felt a strong shock zap his entire body. This was the first time that he could actually feel something.

 

 

 

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke shouted. Why was Satan shocking him? He had just arrived in hell, he didn't even do anything yet. Well, besides mock Satan’s horrible singing.

 

 

 

 

The raven just processed something else. He had just spoken. Well at least it felt like he did.

 

 

 

 

"Knock it off Satan. I'm trying to rest." Although it probably wasn't the best idea to yell at the ruler of hell. But Sasuke didn't care, he was tired of being electrocuted.

 

 

 

"Kabuto! Kabuto! He's awake! The shocks worked!" A loud, familiar boisterous voice screamed.

 

 

 

Sasuke recognized that voice. It sounded like-

 

 

 

"Tobi would you stop fucking screaming and singing?" A man’s voice had said. This voice Sasuke didn't recognize. "He's probably just now waking up. Don't startle him."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was confused, as he still couldn't see a damn thing, just hear. And why was Tobi in hell with him too? Did Pain and Deidara kill him for being annoying? Because if they did, he honestly couldn't blame them. And " _Kabuto_ " was Satan’s real name? That's a strange name for such a demonic entity.

 

 

 

 

 

"Sasuke?!" Tobi's voice said, loud as ever. "Are you there buddy?! Come on, get up!" He said as he shook Sasuke’s arm. Which the raven could now suddenly feel.

 

 

 

"Damnit, shut up Tobi! It's 2 in the goddamn morning!" The unfamiliar voice hissed. 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke for the first time felt his eyes. They were dry and extremely sensitive. He opened his eyes and tried his best to make out his surroundings but he couldn't due to a bright light that was shining down directly at him. He closed them back immediately and let out a low groan.

 

 

 

"Kabuto!" Tobi shouted. "He's awake! He's awake!"

 

 

 

 

Sasuke wanted to tell Tobi to shut the hell up but he couldn't. His throat was extremely sore and dry. All he could do was squint menacingly at Tobi, who was trying to get the attention of some strange gray haired figure.

 

 

 

The unknown man walked over towards Sasuke. "I see you're finally awake." He said as he pushed up his circular glasses.

 

 

 

" _Who the fuck is this Harry Potter looking guy and how does he know me?_ " Sasuke thought to himself. Every time he fucking turned around there was another person coming out of nowhere in this house.

 

 

 

Speaking of the house....

 

 

 

"Where th-e hell a-m I?" Sasuke managed to say in a hushed hoarse whisper. Which he instantly regretted, his throat felt like he swallowed sand paper.

 

 

 

The room he was in didn't look like his bedroom or Pains living room at all. In fact, it looked like he was in a hospital room. He just now noticed that he was lying in a bed with an IV in his arm, even though he didn't remember being carried out of his room. In fact he thought he had fucking died. Just what the hell was going on? Who was this strange man? Why was Tobi here? Why did Tobi sing so awfully? And most importantly, where was Pain and why didn't he kill him? 

 

 

 

 

He was getting so frustrated that he was confined to a hospital bed being examined by a weird guy he didn't even know. Even though he was hurt, he was still going to get the hell out there and find pain. Sasuke was just about to sit up so he could leave when a sharp pain shot through his neck, which he just noticed was heavily gauzed. His neck was wrapped with so many bandages he couldn't even turn it. All he could do was turn his head slightly and use his eyes to look around the room.

 

 

 

The strange Harry Potter man walked over towards Sasuke’s bed and put his hand on his chest.

 

 

 

 

"Don't strain, you'll only make it worse."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke shot daggers at the wizard. "Don't touch me." He said in a scratchy voice. "Who the hell are you? And where is that son of a bitch Pain?" He demanded.

 

 

 

 

The grey haired man looked down at the raven and chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "All beat up and you've still got all that fight. I'm impressed." He said as he assessed the injured man. "Tobi go get him a glass of water, and let Pain know sleeping beauty has finally awoken." 

 

 

 

 

Tobi made a captains salute gesture at the man. "Aye aye Kabuto! One water and one criminal coming right up!" He said loudly before running out of the room like it was a fire drill.

 

 

 

Kabuto shook his head at Tobi’s retreating figure and focused his attention back on Sasuke.

 

 

 

"How do you feel?" He asked.

 

 

 

Sasuke continued to eye the man dangerously. "Who the hell are you?!" He snapped. He didn't like someone he didn't know being so close to him when he was in such a vulnerable state. There's no telling what this man’s intentions were, especially if he associated with Pain.

 

 

 

The gray haired man smirked. "I would think you'd be a little nicer to the guy who pretty much saved your life."

 

 

 

Hearing that was a culture shock to Sasuke. How did this man save him when Pain wanted him dead? And why would this man save him when he didn't even know him? Nothing was making sense.

 

 

 

"Explain." Sasuke spat hoarsely at the man.

 

 

 

Before the man could even think to reply, Tobi had ran back into the room with a bottled water, Pain followed close behind him.

 

 

 

"Here's your water Saucey!" The masked man said, butchering his name as he tossed the drink right onto his lap. "And here's your Pain!" He said happily as he dramatically gestured to the familiar heavily pierced man entering the room, who still looked as stoic as ever as though he didn't almost commit a murder earlier.

 

 

 

 

Kabuto saw Pain and took note that it was time for him to leave. He adjusted his glasses and spoke. "Gee, I'd love to stay and chat Sasuke, but I have other matters to attend to." He turned on his heels and headed out of the room. "Feel better." He said, almost condescendingly. 

 

 

 

Tobi followed after the man, ranting and raving about the " _forest puppies_ " that were outside. Within a matter of seconds, he was alone in the room with Pain. The man who tried to kill him.

 

 

 

The raven narrowed his eyes into slits at his attempted murderer. If he were in better condition, he'd try to kick his ass. But due to his current state, he knew that would be a dumb idea. Plus trying to have a fist fight with a modern day Pablo Escobar probably wasn't a good idea.

 

 

 

"You look well." The orange haired man said as he came to Sasuke’s bedside and looked at his IV.

 

 

 

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Almost getting killed works wonders for your skin." He sarcastically said.

 

 

 

Pain ignored the smartass comment. Instead he leaned on Sasuke’s bed and examined his dark purple colored nails. "I went through your phone and saw the messages between you and Uzumaki." He said nonchalantly. "Looks like you were telling the truth, my apologies."

 

 

 

Sasuke picked up the water that was on his lap and took a sip. The cold water lubricated his throat, which still hurt tremendously, but felt a lot better.

 

 

 

" _My apologies_?" He mocked. "You almost fucking killed me and all you have to say is **_my_** **_apologies_**?!"

 

 

 

"But did you die though?" 

 

 

 

Sasuke made a face. This fucking bastard. "No but-"

 

 

 

"My point exactly." Pain interrupted. "Once I saw the messages in your phone I immediately called Kabuto over to treat you. The cuts weren't too deep and with a little treatment and a few hours of rest you made it just fine."

 

 

"A few hours?" Sasuke questioned. "What time is it?"

 

 

 

Pain pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Almost 2am." He replied dryly.

 

 

 

Sasuke really wished he could get up and smack the man. The man who almost ended his life in the first place is talking about how he saved it. The irony.

 

 

 

 

 

"Anyways, I didn't come in here to play doctor." He said with a dismissive wave of his tattooed hand. "I came in here to ask you something."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke almost laughed. How do you almost murder someone then ask them to do you a favor? But he figured he'd at least hear him out, considering due to his current condition he didn't have much of a choice.

 

 

 

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped from his bed. "And where am I? What the fuck is going on?!" 

 

 

 

"You're in the house infirmary, and what's going on? Nothing much right now. Anymore questions?" He said as he leaned on the makeshift hospital bed.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke didn't appreciate the smartassery. "What. Do. You. Want." He barked out the question in 4 short sentences.

 

 

 

 

"I want Naruto Uzumaki dead." He said nonchalantly.

 

 

 

 

"Ok......" Sasuke said slowly, he knew exactly where this was going. And he didn't like it one bit.

 

 

 

"That's where you come in my love." He said as he touched Sasuke’s cheek. "I want you to kill him for me."

 

 

 

Sasuke balled up his face. "Have you lost your fucking mind?! I'm not killing my high profile ex-client. No thanks."

 

 

 

Pain locked eyes with him. "Oh I see, you're defending your boyfriend? How cute."

 

 

 

For the first time in a while, Sasuke showed emotion. "No." He hissed. He scrunched his brows up. "I may not be his biggest fan right now but I'm not going to take him out for you." The raven started. "I'm no killer."

 

 

 

 

Even though Sasuke was extremely pissed at Naruto, he still didn't think that he deserved to die. He had a child on the way and a long life to live. Angry with the blonde or not, he wasn't going to kill him. Or anyone for that matter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh so you're siding with the man who almost had you killed?" Pain said as he looked him directly in the eye.   

 

 

 

 

"No I’m not siding with anyone." Sasuke snapped as he adjusted himself in the bed. "Just because I don't fuck with him anymore doesn't mean I want him dead. That's your personal vendetta, not mine."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke had enough crap going on in his life. He wasn't about to be in one of Pains little crime syndicates. All he wanted to do was to make more money by doing what he had already been doing—which was sleeping around. He wanted nothing to do with the murders, drugs and god knows what else.

 

 

 

 

Pain broke eye contact with him. "I see." He started. "So no is your final answer?"

 

 

 

 

Sasuke scowled at the man. "That's correct."

 

 

 

 

Despite him and Naruto not being on good terms, he was still somewhat worried about him. The blonde had a very dangerous man after him, and Pain seemed completely serious about his threats. He didn't come off as a type of guy who made idle threats. You could tell just by looking into the man’s eyes that he was ruthless and cold. But Naruto had to have already known this right? According to him, he's been trying to get Pain in jail for years so he had to know that by trying to prosecute someone so dangerous could possibly put his safety at risk. Mad or not, though he would never admit this out loud.

 

 

 

Sasuke was still really concerned about Naruto.

 

 

 

"Very well then." He said as he began to head out of the infirmary. "Oh by the way I'm setting you up with a client later this morning. Be ready by 8am sharp." 

 

 

 

Sasuke didn’t even have a chance to commentate or reply, as Pain was already out of the door typing something on his phone.

 

 

 

Great. Pain was obviously mad at him and apparently he had a client now, who he didn’t even know about until 30 seconds ago. Who was this client? Why the fuck did he want to meet at 8 in the goddamn morning?! That was only a few hours from now.

 

 

 

 

Oh well he figured. At least this would be his first client under Pain so at least he'd be getting some money coming in. Though Sasuke knew he couldn't trust him, hell he tried to kill him over something he wasn't even sure about. But at the moment he didn't really have any other options. Naruto was no longer his client, Neji still never got back in contact with him since his "family emergency” a few weeks back and Gaara didn't give him much So he couldn't hardly pay his bills and eat off of that money, plus he only saw the redhead once or twice a month—if that.

 

 

 

So Sasuke had a plan. He was going to act like he put the almost killing him thing behind him, take a couple of Pains wealthy clients, stack and save the money and roll the hell out. He should have known that messing with a drug kingpin was a bad idea but it was too late. This was a time he really wished he could talk to Itachi but he know he couldn't. 

 

 

 

 

Telling your older brother about how you survived a murder attempt and you're an escort working for one of the most wanted men in the country isn't exactly a conversation you have with family.

 

 

 

But whatever he figured. He'd better try to get some sleep while he could. Who knows what that client had in store for him later that morning?

 

 

 

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He kinda wished he would have died.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

"Rise and shine gorgeous!" Deidara said cheerfully as he walked into the infirmary with a pile of clothes and a tray of food.

 

 

 

Sasuke put the small pillow over his head and tried to block the noise from the loud blonde out. Who the fuck was this chipper this early in the morning? The sun wasn't even awake yet.

 

 

 

"Fuck off." He hissed from beneath the pillow and blankets.

 

 

 

Deidara placed the food and clothes on the side of his bed. "I wish I didn't have to interrupt your rest but it's boss's orders." He said as he walked over to the window in the room that Sasuke didn't even notice. The blonde opened up the window and let the cool winter morning air in the room, along with the sound of the birds chirping.

 

 

 

Sasuke took the pillow from off of him and threw it with full force at the back of the blonde's head, successfully knocking his long ponytail loose. "Can you and those birds shut the fuck up?!"

 

 

 

Deidara rubbed the back of his head and snapped his head back around to face the angry raven. "You know, I can think of something that'll get rid of that attitude." He looked down at his gold watch. "Just give me 10 minutes and I can-"

 

 

 

"Get out." Sasuke hissed from beneath the blanket.

 

 

 

The rejected blonde rolled his eyes. "You'll come around at some point." He said while licking his lips in his direction. "Anyway get up. You have about an hour before your client gets here. I brought you food and clothes, so chop chop."

 

 

 

The raven groaned dramatically and threw the cover off of himself. "Ugh who's this client anyway? And why are we meeting so early?!"

 

 

 

Deidara shrugged as he headed towards the door. "I don't know. I'm just the messenger."

 

 

 

Sasuke shot daggers at the man’s back as he left the room. Groaning even louder, he finally pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed the clothes and food and tried to find his way back to his room. Once finding it he spent the next 45 minutes showering, eating and getting dressed for whoever the hell Pain set him up with.

 

 

 

 

Luckily in the pile of clothes Deidara brought him contained a turtleneck to hide the bandages still on his neck. He wanted to take them off because they were itchy and uncomfortable but he decided against it because his skin was probably still healing the wounds.

 

 

 

Sasuke looked at the time on his phone.

 

 

 

**_7:57_ **

 

 

 

He decided it would be best to head downstairs to see if he could find Pain. 

 

 

 

While he was descending down the staircase, Sasuke noticed an unfamiliar figure sitting on the couch. All he could make out was pale skin and long black hair. He figured that this was the last angel he hadn't met that Pain was talking about last night. God he hated meeting new people.

 

 

 

 

Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs, Pain and the unknown man both turned and looked in his direction. Sasuke thought only seeing the two of them was odd. Usually any other time he entered the living room some of the other angels were in there. Seeing only Pain and this man was.... weird.

 

 

 

 

"Good morning Sasuke." The heavily pierced man said as he followed the ravens every move with his eyes. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

 

 

 

Now that he was up close, Sasuke could see how strange the unknown man looked. He looked old. Not senior citizen old, but at least late to mid-40s with bright yellowish eyes, dramatic eyeliner and a long slender frame. The man looked Sasuke up and down and smirked.

 

 

 

"Charmed." The man said as he held out his bony pale hand for Sasuke to shake.

 

 

 

"Sasuke this is Orochimaru, a ..... Associate of mine." Pain said as he gestured to the strange looking man that was sitting next to him.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was confused. Why was this angel so ugly? I thought Pain said he only hired young and beautiful men? He made no effort to shake the man’s hand. Instead he just raised his brows and sat on the furthest edge of the couch.

 

 

 

"Aren't you quite the social butterfly? Orochimaru asked him.

 

 

 

The raven crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the man. It was far too early in the morning for his foolishness.

 

 

 

"Don't be rude Sasuke. This is the client I was telling you about." Pain said.

 

 

 

After hearing that he wanted to gag. So he would have to fuck this creepy looking guy? Now he really wished Pain would've just put him out of his misery last night.

 

 

 

 

"And I must say Sasuke.... you're even more beautiful than I imagined." The creepy snake faced man said.

 

 

 

" _I wish I could say the same._ " He said to himself.

 

 

 

"But before we go, I want you to read over this." Orochimaru said as he handed Sasuke a rolled up piece of paper. "It's our itinerary for the day. I want you to look over it first."

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke thought this was strange as he took the paper from the man. Who the hell made an itinerary just to fuck someone? Hopefully this man didn't get the wrong idea, they weren't going on a date. He was going to pray that the old man bought himself some Viagra so he could get it up, fuck for a bit and roll out. There was no need for a damn schedule, but Sasuke figured he'd entertain the idea anyway.

 

 

 

 

He unfolded the balled up paper and a bunch of white odorless dust flew everywhere. Sasuke immediately dropped the paper and started coughing and wheezing. He dropped to the floor and began to quiver and shake. His lungs and throat were burning and his eyes began to water—causing his vision to be completely cloudy. He had never felt anything like this before in his life. What the fuck had just happened?

 

 

 

"H-h-hhel-p." He croaked out while still coughing and gagging on the floor.

 

 

 

Pain chuckled deeply and stood up and assessed Sasuke’s crumpled form on the floor.

 

 

 

 

"Oh Sasuke..." he started. "None of this would've happened if you would have just agreed to kill Uzumaki like I asked you to. Now we have to do this the hard way unfortunately."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke couldn't understand what he was saying after a few seconds. His vision and hearing starting cutting in and out. The only thing he could do was curl into a fetal position on the floor and continue to cough. He coughed so much that began to spit up a few drops of blood. His face was now red and completely drenched in sweat, and his throat was raw and now sorer than ever.

 

 

 

 

Never in his life had he experienced pain quite like this before. He felt like he was about to die right here and now. All the sounds and voices around him began to distort. It sounded like he heard voices laughing and mocking him. He heard his parents’ voices taunting him, calling him out of his name. Itachi in the background , screaming at him and telling him how much he was a failure. He could also feel himself getting hotter, as if he were in an oven.

 

 

 

 

For the first time, Sasuke shed actual tears as he pulled his hair in frustration as he rolled around on the floor. "S-t-opppppp! Pleaseeeeee!! W-ha...ts happeningg?!!" 

 

 

 

Orochimaru just smirked as he watched Sasuke loose his mind as he frantically rolled around on the floor. "Looks like it worked on the kid."

 

 

 

Pain had laughed at Sasuke’s mental breakdown on the floor. "I guess so. I should have called you to do this sooner. Now we can finally get that bitch Naruto eliminated." He said with the tiniest smirk.

 

 

 

"Indeed." Orochimaru said as he burst out laughing, he was completely entertained with the show that Sasuke was putting on.  “What a stupid bitch.”

 

 

 

 

 

Pain kicked Sasuke’s convulsing body, making him cough even more. "Now will you do what I have asked of you?"

 

 

 

"Y-Es." Sasuke croaked weakly from the floor, his voice sounding like he was drowning. He was choking on his own blood.

 

 

 

 

Pain and Orochimaru both chuckled. Pain kicked him in back, this time even harder. "I can't hear you."

 

 

 

Sasuke tried to focus his eyes but he couldn't. All he could see was bright lights and his tears. "Y-es...." he yelled as loud as he could. He was in complete and utter agony. He really wished he'd just kill over and die, he'll seemed like a treat right about now.

 

 

 

 

Orochimaru couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He had almost fallen over laughing at the ravens suffering.

 

 

 

 

Pain smirked as he pulled out a fresh blunt from his cloaks pocket. He bent down towards Sasuke’s tear streaked face and used his finger to scoop up a tear that was rolling down his cheek. He used the tear to help roll and secure his joint.  He ignited it and took a huge drag, chuckling once more—he thought Sasuke was so ignorant and pathetic. He then tapped the hot ashes of the joint onto Sasuke’s shaking body, causing the raven to yelp quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

"You’ll listen? Good. Now let's get started..." he said before flinging the joint right into Sasuke’s hair, burning his scalp a bit in the process.

 

-XxX-


	19. Without A Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as fuck. i was bomb rushing to have this up on time. i was this close to putting it off until next week but no! the show must go on.

_"I want a paternity test and a divorce."_

_"No." Hinata simply said._

_He sighed. "I'm done with you." He put the knife down and began to walk towards the bedroom. "Damn, I should have listened to him..." he said under his breath._

_But of course, a sharp eared Hinata heard that. “Should have listened to who?!" She snapped. "They know nothing of our situation!" She yelled at his retreating figure._

_Naruto turned around to face her. "He knows more than you think."_

_Hinata growled at his back. "Just who the hell are you talking about?!"_

_"Don't worry about it." He replied as he continued towards the room._

_He didn't have time to keep going back and forth with Hinata. Right now, he had something much more important to do._

 

 

 

 

"NARUTO DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE IM TALKING TO YOU! This is why we're having problems! You don't listen to me!" She hissed at her husband’s back.

 

 

 

Naruto didn't even bother listening to whatever she was screaming about. Instead he went I the bedroom and shut and locked the door. Though grabbing some of his things and leaving probably would have been the best idea right about now, but he wasn't thinking about all of that. Right now his main focus was Sasuke, He'd deal with Hinata later on.

 

 

But first things first, he had to text Shikamaru and let him know that he wasn't going to be able to come into work like he was supposed to tomorrow. Tomorrow was supposed to be the first day he returned to work since the whole Kiba and Hinata situation. But now with the divorce, paternity test and Sasuke he wasn't going to be able to. Of course he really felt horrible and guilty for constantly leaving the whole firm completely in the hands of the lazy raven, but he didn't want to come to work if his head wasn't fully in the game. He wasn't going to go to work if he wasn't going to be able to do his absolute best.

 

 

 

And worst of all he was going to have to explain the whole situation to him at some point. From the affair, to the pregnancy to the divorce. This all was a huge event going on the blonde’s life and Shikamaru being his friend and business partner had the right to know. Constantly saying "I have a family emergency" wasn't going to keep flying. Plus he was sure that the media was going to have a field day with all the news anyway, so he might as well tell him the whole truth so he doesn't see any misconstrued information on television. Considering he's probably already heard about the pregnancy.

 

 

 

 

 

He just sent the lazy raven a simple text saying:

 

 

- _Can't come in tmrw. I'll explain everything over lunch sometime this week._

 

 

 

 

Naruto thought that the subject of pregnancies and divorces should be talked about face to face. He had no fucking clue as to how he was supposed to wrap all that has happened into one big text message.

 

 

 

The blonde’s phone instantly chimed with a reply:

 

 

- _Judging by the news I heard I don't blame you. Your life is such a drag. By the way I want Mexican for lunch._

 

 

 

Naruto sighed. Of course he had already heard the news, the media must have been having a field day with it. He was just fixing his fingers to type a reply when he heard a loud thud on the bedroom door.

 

 

 

 

"Unlock the fucking door!" A shrill voice hissed from behind the door.

 

 

 

 

The blonde threw his head back on the pillows and groaned loudly. "Leave me alone Hinata."

 

 

 

 

Another kick was delivered to the bedroom door, making the hinges move slightly. "I said open the door!" She snapped.

 

 

 

 

"So you can throw more knives at me? No thanks." He yelled at the door.

 

 

 

Hinata eventually took the hint after several more punches and kicks at the door. She walked headed back into the living room muttering obscene profanities. 

 

 

 

Naruto heard her footsteps getting lighter, signaling that she finally moved away from the door. He sighed in relief and pulled his phone back out, opened up the calling all that he paid for and went straight to his contact list. The blonde downloaded an app to get another phone number so he could get through to Sasuke, as he probably blocked his original number. He pressed Sasuke’s name and pressed the phone to his ear. He made sure to cover his head with the pillow to muffle out the sound just in case Hinata came back and starting eavesdropping.

 

 

 

After about two rings someone picked up. This shocked him because he thought the raven wouldn't have picked up.

 

 

 

 

"Sasuke?" 

 

 

 

Naruto was met with a deep chuckle in response. "Sasuke isn't..... Available right now. But you can talk to me. How can I help you?" A deep baritone voice said.

 

 

 

 

The blonde tightly clutched the pillow in frustration. "Who the hell is this?!"

 

 

 

The man on the other line chuckled again. "You don't recognize me Uzumaki? Some lawyer you are. I always knew you only got the job because mommy and daddy gave it to you." The man on the other line said condescendingly.

 

 

 

The insult did in fact piss him off further, but he wasn't about to let his anger get to him right now. That's exactly what Pain wanted him to do.

 

 

"Where's Sasuke?!" He snapped into the receiver. "I called to speak to him, not you."

 

 

 

"He's in my bed getting ready for round two." Pain said, Naruto could tell the little bastard was just trying to piss him off. And damn was it working.

 

 

 

"Will you give him the fucking phone?!" The blonde snapped.

 

 

 

"No." 

 

 

 

Naruto groaned loudly as he gripped the pillow over his head tightly. 

 

 

 

"If anything happens to Sasuke I swear I'll-"

 

 

 

"You know I never imagined the city's favorite lawyer having an affair with a male prostitute." Pain interrupted his threat, completing avoiding the subject. "I never pictured you taking it up the ass."

 

 

 

Naruto could feel his face heating up, but he couldn't afford to let the man rile him up. 

 

 

 

"Where. Is. Sasuke?" he bit out in 3 sharp sentences.

 

 

 

Pain sighed sarcastically. "You know it's such a shame that you had to live the life of a wannabe vigilante." He started. "Seeing you on television, I always thought you were attractive. You could have been my main whore. I’ve always had a thing for blondes."

 

 

 

At this point Naruto wanted to punch something. He was getting absolutely nowhere with this conversation, but before he could even cuss him out—Pain continued.

 

 

 

"Let's just get all this out in the air." He started, Naruto could hear the flick of a lighter in the background, followed by a deep inhale. "Sasuke is working with me now and that isn't going to change. On the plus side now that I know you're into men, I wouldn't mind a one night stand." He chuckled.

 

 

 

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Enough with the fucking jokes. Give Sasuke his phone back."

 

 

 

 

 "Oh I'm not joking Uzumaki, even though you're a slimy fed I'd still fuck the shit out of you." The man on the other line took another long puff from whatever he was smoking. "I'd love to cum all over that pretty face of yours while you stare up at me with those bright blue eyes."

 

 

 

 

 

Royally pissed off, Naruto hung up the phone. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get to talk to Sasuke right now with that bastard around. He decided it would be best to try again later on, even though he really didn't want to. The sooner he got in contact with the raven, the better.

 

 

 

He put his phone down next to him on the bed and sighed. He was completely overwhelmed with everything that was happening at once. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, he tried to think of any other way he could get in contact with Sasuke that couldn’t be intercepted by Pain. Which he had to admit, was going to be pretty damn hard, considering he had absolutely no idea where even was. Were they in a hideout? Were they in an actual house? Are they even still in d.c? Hell, was Sasuke even still alive?

 

 

 

That last question sent chills down the blonde’s spine. Even though he hated to pessimistic, he still had to take it into consideration. Pain had a reputation for leaving bodies behind left and right, and Sasuke had a reputation for being extremely stubborn and a hot head. Of course Sasuke wouldn’t tolerate Pain’s bullshit for so long, that’s just the type of person he was. No, Sasuke would fight back and argue him down which pain probably isn’t used to, as he was a person who had people drop on their knees and do whatever he said—no matter the request. All he could hope was that everything was going at least decently so far. Naruto was sure at some point, he would think of some sort of plan, but as of right now he couldn’t think of anything. He threw his head back onto the bed in frustration, never in his life had he felt so useless. At work he was always so used to coming up with plans and strategies to get things done, but now here he was outside of the office—doing absolutely nothing but hoping and wishing for good outcomes. He cursed himself for being unable to put this man behind bars.

 

 

The blonde was just about to punch something in frustration when a loud bang came from the door.

 

 

 

“Who the hell are you in there talking to?!” a high pitched voice yelled from behind the door.

 

 

 

Just when Naruto thought things couldn’t get worse, of course Hinata came to further ruin the day.

 

 

He groaned loudly and called back to his wife. “None of your business.”

 

 

 

Another kick was delivered to the door, causing the vanity to shake. “Naruto open this fucking door!”

 

 

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse….

 

 

 

He figured it would be best to ignore Hinata and deal with everything that was going on until the morning. Yeah he knew that was procrastinating at its finest but there was no way that he could solve all his problems tonight. He figured that a good idea would come after a good night’s sleep. So he turned over on his side and buried himself in the blankets, trying his best to block out the noise his wife was making at the door. Shed take the hint at some point that he didn’t want to be bothered by her, and for once **_she_** would have to sleep on the living room pull out couch.

 

 

 How about those fucking apples.

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

Despite how late he went to sleep last night, Naruto still awoke promptly at 7am.

 

 _“Damnit.._ ” he cursed to himself when he picked up his phone and looked at the time, almost blinding himself in the process from his phones bright LED screen.

 

 

He quickly threw the device aside and groaned. You would have thought by how stressed out and tired he was that he would’ve slept for a eternity but no, only a measly 4 hours. He sat up in the messy bed and immediately regretted the action when as soon as he fully sat up, a sharp pain shot directly through his head. Cradling his aching head, he flopped right back down into the pillows. He should have known that the stress and lack of sleep was eventually going to catch up to him. However trying his best to put his pain aside, he wiped the crust from his eyes and picked his phone back up to see if Shikamaru had texted him saying anything work related that he had missed.

 

 

 

Scrolling through his notifications he didn’t see anything from Shikamaru, but he did in fact see that he had a text message from Sasuke from about 45 minutes ago. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. But nope, his eyes weren’t deceiving him—he had one unread message from Sasuke that he didn’t notice earlier when he checked the time.

 

 

The blonde quickly tapped on the messaging app on his phone and read the short message.

 

 

 

- _You awake?_

His heart stopped. Sasuke was actually talking to him?

 

 

This couldn’t have been right, as he was sure that he was still pissed off with him. No, something serious must be going on for Sasuke to swallow his pride and contact the man who caused him so many problems.

 

 

Ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his head at the action. Naruto sat up in bed and quickly typed the raven a reply.

 

 

- _I am now. are you okay?_

He really wanted to ask Sasuke about why Pain had his phone last night, but he would refrain from now. what was important right now was his safety. While in the process of overthinking—the blonde’s phone chimed with a reply.

 

 

 

- _I’m fine. I want to see you._

Naruto's heart dropped as he read that. He wanted to actually talk to him? And face to face at that? This really wasn’t adding up to Naruto. Sasuke hated his guts, why the hell would he want to talk to him? Naruto began to take this very seriously, as this could be his way of trying to reach out for help. Considering Pain was probably constantly monitoring him to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything he wasn’t supposed to be doing. This could be a cryptic message to get Naruto to meet him and save him from whatever the hell Pain and his goons might be doing to him. The blonde’s blood instantly began to boil at the mere thought of what could be happening to him. Pain was absolutely ruthless. He would hurt or even kill anyone who was in his way or who wasn’t being obedient, even if it were women and children—he didn’t care.

 

 

 

Sasuke couldn’t have been okay. Naruto knew the raven was quite the hot head and he wouldn’t just jump whenever Pain said so. A chill went down his spine at the mere thought of what all that he likely went through since he had been in “business” with the man.

 

 

 

The blonde typed back a reply.

 

 

- _Lets meet right now. Where are you?_

Naruto put his phone down to wait for a reply. Now that he finally realized it, the house was way too quiet for him and Hinata to have just had a fight last night.  The blonde carefully slid off of the bed and crept towards the bedroom door, which was surprisingly still on the hinges. He opened up the door and looked at the back of it. He noticed that besides the door being slightly caved in and heavily scuffed—there was a small note taped to it.

 

 

_I feel like it would be best for our marriage to spend a little bit of time apart. I’m going to be spending a few days with a girl friend of mine. Hopefully by the time I’m back we both had time to think about our actions and choices so we can come together peacefully and make this marriage work._

_Love you,_

_Hinata <3_

Naruto scrunched up his face at the handwritten note. He balled up the note and threw right on the floor. So now she wanted to come together “peacefully” and talk?! That’s funny because she wasn’t all that much in the mood for conversation when she was chucking knives at him and karate kicking the bedroom last night. Had he been in any other situation he would have laughed at the sheer nerve of her.

 

 

 

 

Just as he turned around and headed back towards the bed, he saw his phone’s screen light up followed by chiming noise. He quickly dove for his phone to read the reply.

 

 

- _meet me at 4401 Shinobi Lane in 20 minutes. It’s not too far from me_

Naruto read over the address again in his head. He had lived in D.C all his life and he had never heard of that address before. But then again, he knew that Sasuke did live on the rougher side of town so that’s why he probably has never heard of it. The blonde quickly replied back a confirmation of the meet and immediately sprang back out of bed.  He jogged over to the bathroom to do a quick wash up and thorough tooth brushing. After that he came out of the bathroom and ran around the room to find something decent to put on. He decided that a simple black graphic t-shirt and blue jeans would suffice. Now that he was finishing dressing, he quickly grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out of the bedroom and into the hall.

 

 

Once reaching the living room Naruto noticed that it was a complete mess. Their paintings and pictures that had previously hung nicely on the wall were now haphazardly thrown on the floor. The sofa bed also looked terrible—as the cushions were flipped over by the front door, which was about 10 feet away from the damn couch. All Naruto could do was shake his head as he walked passed the mess. He’d deal with it later though, right now Sasuke was the only thing on his mind.

 

 

 

 

He quickly left the house and jumped in his car. Once in his car he pulled out his phone to type the address that Sasuke had gave him into the GPS app. His phone said that the place was about 30 minutes away. He cursed out loud when that meant that he would be a few minutes late. Before he pulled off he quickly typed Sasuke a message saying that he’d be about a half hour late. He waited about 3 or 4 minutes after getting no response. He took Sasuke’s non-reply as an okay and proceeded to pull out of the drive way and towards the main road.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

Naruto sat in his car and looked at the sight around him with disbelief. He checked his phone to make sure he had the right place, but no technology didn’t steer him wrong this time. He was in fact at 4401 Shinobi lane.

 

 

 

The first thing the blonde spotted was a huge waterfall that cascaded over a beautiful park. The morning sun casted a gorgeous orange shadow over the entire place. Naruto just sat in his car in the small parking lot in complete awe as he looked at the place. Never in his life had he seen something like this so close to the city. He put his car into park and grabbed his phone and began to look for Sasuke. Upon looking around Naruto noticed something that he didn’t at first—there were two large statues of two men on either side of the waterfall. One had long spikey hair and the other with long straight hair. Both statues were striking some sort of weird hand gestures that he didn’t understand.

 

 

“ _What the hell…_ ” he said to himself as he examined the figures.

 

 

 

As the blonde tried to figure out what the fuck was going on with the statues, he heard a voice call to him. The voice was coming from towards the direction of the waterfall. He turned his head to the left and looked all the way down towards the huge pool of water that was the falls base. Right next to it was a small patch of land resembling a beach, sitting on the land was Sasuke—who was sitting cross legged with some stuff next to him that Naruto couldn’t quite make out from the distance. Once Sasuke noticed Naruto was looking in his direction he waved his hand to signal him over.

 

 

 

Naruto just now noticed that he was all the way at the top of a cliff, so he would have to ascend down to where Sasuke was. After looking around for a bit he noticed some rickety looking stairs to his far left near the statues. He quickly walked over, his heart pounding at the thought of getting to talk to the raven again. As Naruto walked further into the park, he noticed that there was a small brown painted sign mounted in the grass that read “Valley Of The End”. He quickly shrugged off the weird name of the place and continued walking.

 

 

As he was going down the stairs it just now hit him how isolated this place was. The only sounds you could hear was the crashing water and chirping of birds. There were no other people in sight. This made the blonde nervous because what if this was the place that Sasuke escaped from Pain to? What if this was the place that he had been living for the past couple of weeks? His stomach twisted at the thought. This place was pretty, but it was no place to make a residence.

 

 

As he went down the raggedy stairs, Sasuke came closer and closer into view. For a person who had been potentially living in the woods he seemed to look alright. The raven was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans and clean sneakers. The man also seemed to look well-nourished so that was a relief. But one thing he did notice as he got closer was Sasuke’s face was slightly bruised. He quickly closed the 3 yard distance between them and practically ran the rest of the way down the creaky wooden stairs.

 

 

 

“Sasuke!” he called out to him as he rushed towards the sitting raven. Naruto quickly got down on his knees and grabbed Sasuke’s face and assessed it. “What the hell happened to you?!”

 

 

 

Sasuke grimaced and swatted the blonde’s hands away. “I’m fine. Just some wounds from a…. disagreement I got in a few days ago.” he said, completely devoid of all emotion.

 

 

The scars didn’t look like wounds from a scuffle at all. The raven had 2 deep jagged cuts on his face, one of his forehead and the other running down his cheek. In Naruto's onion they honestly looked like cuts from some sort of blade, which was much more than a fucking “ _disagreemen_ t”. Of course he was seriously concerned but he figured he didn’t have the right to pressure him, especially this soon into their meet up. He had cut the raven out of his life and caused him so much heartache, but he damn sure was going to ask about them later.

 

 

“Okay…” Naruto started slowly. Breaking eye contact with Sasuke and scooting back a bit, he noticed the thing next to Sasuke was a picnic basket. What the hell?

 

 

 

Naruto mimicked Sasuke’s sitting position and also sat cross legged on the small beach, he awkwardly spoke. “Brought breakfast?”

 

 

 

Sasuke continued to sit in the same position, not even moving an inch. “Yeah something like that.” He said in a monotone voice, looking Naruto directly in the eye.

 

 

 

 

That’s another thing he didn’t like. Yeah Sasuke was never the most vocal person (except in the bedroom) but this behavior here wasn’t sitting right with him. Was Sasuke that upset with him? If it was one thing he hated, it was the silent treatment. He had got enough of that from his wife.

 

 

 

 The blonde sighed and flushed, as he put his hand on Sasuke’s leg. “Listen Sasuke, I’m so sorr-“

 

 

 

“I don’t need your apologies Naruto.” He cut him off. “Let’s just catch up.” he said as he grabbed the small straw picnic basket that was next to him.

 

 

 

He pulled out two sub-style sandwiches wrapped in clear saran wrap, and two bottles of juice.

 

 

“It’s not much, but I tried.” The raven said, still just as monotone as ever as he looked Naruto directly in the eye.

 

 

 

Naruto smiled as he looked down at the small meal. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t much, the only thing that mattered to him was that Sasuke took the initiative to set up this meet and make an attempt to talk to him. Bringing food was just a nice little extra in his eyes. Plus seeing Sasuke in his current clean condition, with food meant that he was at least living somewhere and making some sort of money. Just where was he living and how he was making money was the real question. But again—he would try to figure out that a little later. Right now Naruto wanted to work on the trust between, which was practically severed at this point.

 

 

Naruto picked up the sandwich closest to him, unwrapped it and took a huge bite. Even though Naruto wasn’t quite the sandwich fan, he had to admit it was pretty damn good—especially coming from someone like Sasuke who didn’t make anything home-made at all.

 

 

Sasuke picked up the bottle of juice, but didn’t touch his sandwich. He just slowly sipped from his bottle of cranberry juice. Naruto was just about to say something to break the awkward silence when he suddenly felt the urge to throw up. the blonde dropped the sandwich and burst into a huge fit of coughing and gagging. He then fell onto his back and began to hyperventilate and wheeze.

 

 

 

Sasuke just continued to sip his juice while he stared at naruto choke and gasp for air.

 

 

 

 

“Pathetic.” The raven said as he looked down at Naruto's crumpled form.

 

 

 

“Indeed.” Pain said as he came from behind one of the large stone statues.

 

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next? comments and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> by the way i wanted to start another story themed around the sex trafficking that has been going on in D.C. should i go ahead and do it or is the subject too heavy? let me know!


	20. Dead Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill.... Unbeta'd

_Sasuke just continued to sip his juice while he stared at Naruto choke and gasp for air._

_“Pathetic.” The raven said as he looked down at Naruto's crumpled form._

_“Indeed.” Pain said as he came from behind one of the large stone statues._

_-XxX-_

 

 

**_Earlier That Morning...._ **

 

 

**_4:30am_ **

 

 

 

"Get up Sasuke." Pain shouted as he entered the sleeping raven’s room and walking over towards his bed.

 

 

 

Sasuke tried to pretend like he didn't hear him. It was so early in the fucking morning, what could that bastard possibly want this early?

 

 

 

Pain chuckled deeply. He sat on the edge of the raven’s bed and grabbed his blanket covered thigh. "I know you're awake." He started. "Get up its time to get moving."

 

 

 

Sasuke groaned dramatically and sat up, the blanket fell as he moved, revealing his chiseled bare chest. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he hissed. "What the hell do you want?!"

 

 

 

The orange haired nympho stared hungrily at Sasuke’s exposed chest. However he quickly restrained his thoughts. "Today is the day." He said vaguely as he got up from the ravens bed, he was trying his best not to fuck him right then and there.

 

 

 

Before pain could exit Sasuke’s room, the raven’s sleepy voice stopped him. "The day?" He questioned, honestly confused as to what the hell the man was talking about— as it was far too early to play a guessing game.

 

 

 

The man turned on his heels in front of the door to look at him, he sighed in annoyance. "The day Uzumaki dies, Sasuke."

 

 

 

Sasuke’s breath caught. Of course he knew Pain wanted the blonde dead, but he didn't think he'd have to be a part of it. If he's so gangster and so thug why can't he kill the blonde himself? Why should he have to keep his hands clean, while he lets other people do his dirty work? Sasuke thought that was a punk bitch move, and he wanted to part of it. He was not about to catch a case on someone else's behalf, especially someone who beat him and tried to kill him. He still didn't forget that night where Pain and Orochimaru tried to poison him or whatever with that powder in that fake ass letter. And ever since that night Pain has been watching him like a hawk to make sure he didn't try and run away and leave or call the cops. 

 

 

 

And despite that, the bastard had the nerve to make him be his personal little hitman while he sat back and watched? No fucking way. He didn't like Naruto anymore, but he didn't dislike him to the point where he wanted to kill him.

 

 

 

Sasuke raised his brows. "Well good luck with that." He said before lying back in bed. It was too early for this foolishness.

 

 

 

Pains neck snapped back around into the raven’s direction. "I don't think you understand Sasuke..... You’re going to help me."

 

 

 

 

Sasuke stuck up a middle finger from underneath the covers. "No thanks. I'm pretty sure you can find someone on the deep web to do it though."

 

 

 

Although deep, deep down Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be killed. Though they weren't on good terms at all, he still didn't wish death upon the man. But he wasn't going to get in Pain’s way either, so long as he himself didn't have any hand in it—anything else was beyond his control.

 

 

 

Pain got silent for a moment before he burst out laughing, laughing harder than Sasuke had ever heard him laugh before. "Enough horsing around Sasuke. Get ready, I want to do this early to get it over with."

 

 

 

 

The raven wasn't backing down. "I said no." He firmly said.

 

 

 

Pain turned his whole body around to face the raven. "Sasuke....." he started slowly as he slowly took steps towards his bed. “I’m going to tell you one last time. Get. Up." He hissed the last two words, the bass in his voice booming against the bedroom walls.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke fully sat up, getting himself in a stance to fight to defend himself. He was no murderer, he was no killer, and he damn sure wasn't anyone's bitch. "I'm not going to repeat myself. I. Said. No." He mimicked Pains barking.

 

 

 

After being silent for a full 10 seconds, Pain launched himself towards Sasuke’s bed and tried to put him in a choke hold. Luckily Sasuke predicted the man’s attack and countered it with a left hook to the jaw. The raven may have had a slightly small stature, but he definitely had Mayweather hands.

 

 

Pain let go of the raven’s neck and grabbed his face as a natural reflex. Sasuke used that as an advantage, he pushed the man’s bleeding face into the covers—trying his best to suffocate the man. "Don't fuck with me Pain. I'm not Deidara or Tobi, you will not disrespect me."

 

 

 

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he had forgotten about the man’s legs. Which he used to swing and kick Sasuke in the shin with extreme force, causing the raven to let his hold go of his neck and hiss in pain. Using that to his advantage, Pain used his huge weight and height difference to pin Sasuke down on his back. He sat on the raven’s pelvis, successfully keeping him down and grounded. He then reached onto one of his cloak's pockets and pulled out a long, sharp blade. Similar to the one he used to attack Sasuke on his first night.

 

 

 

Pain chuckled as he looked down at the struggling raven beneath him, a few drops of blood from his lip dropped down onto Sasuke’s bare neck. Pain, dipped down and licked the crimson liquid off of his flesh. 

 

 

"Mmmm my blood tastes so good coming from off of your skin." He said, his voice filled with lust. "We could have had so much fun together, but no. You want to disobey your master. What a shame.."

 

 

 

Even though he wasn't in the position at all to be talking, Sasuke still retaliated anyway. He scrunched up his face. "Master?" He question as he look at the man sitting on top of him. "You're just as insane as you look. No one owns me, so get the fuck outta here with that." He snapped.

 

 

 

Pain kicked at the blood running down his chin from the lip that Sasuke busted. The man felt himself getting hard from everything that was going on. His large erection pressing onto Sasuke’s pelvis. 

 

 

 

"In the position you're in, you're still fighting?" He asked, voice deep with lust. "That's impressive. Foolish, but yet still impressive." He said. He then grinded himself against the raven beneath him.

 

 

 

Sasuke tried to wriggle his way from beneath the man but he just couldn't. He was too tall, and too heavy. "Get the fuck off me you bitch."

 

 

 

Pain chuckled. "You're so cute." He said as he took the blade and slowly dragged it across Sasuke’s cheek. Warm crimson liquid started to flow like a faucet from the cut, the stinging causing Sasuke to curse aloud.

 

 

 

Pain bent over the man and slowly sucked some of his blood from the deep cut. He could feel himself getting even harder from the sweet, yet salty taste of Sasuke’s blood. Sasuke hissed, as the man’s tongue dug into his open flesh—causing a burning sensation.

 

 

 

"You taste delectable..." pain said between licks of the raven’s blood.

 

 

 

So much stuff was running through Sasuke’s head right now. Like why was this freak practically drinking his blood?! How the hell do you get turned on by that?! All those thoughts coupled with a feeling of dizziness from Pains weight crushing him and the large amount of blood loss. He could tell that he was likely going to pass out soon, so he had to do something—and fast.

 

 

Without even thinking, as Pain continued to lap at the blood oozing from his cut, Sasuke noticed that Pains head was pretty close to his. The raven lifted his head slightly and bit down on The man’s ear as hard as he could—tearing out one of his several ear piercings in the process. Causing the man to scream and grab his ear that was gushing with blood.

 

 

"You stupid fucking brat!" The man yelled as he rose up while holding onto his leaking ear, that was now slightly torn at the tip, as a small chunk of flesh was missing.

 

 

Now that Pain had got off of him, Sasuke used this opportunity to kick the man as hard as he could into the chest—causing him to fall backwards onto the floor with a loud boom. Once he saw that Pain was down, he sprung up from the bed half naked and bleeding heavily. He didn't care that he had lost a lot of blood and that he was barely wearing clothes because he damn sure was getting the hell out of here.

 

 

 

Hurt and bruised, the raven used everything in him to drag himself off of the bed and rush towards the bedroom door to leave. He didn't know where he was going to go exactly, but anywhere had to be better than staying here and getting killed. He opened his bedroom door and immediately felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

 

 

 

"Leaving so soon?" Orochimaru said in his deep eerie voice as he stood at the doorway, completely blocking the exit.

 

 

 

That was all Sasuke managed to hear before he was knocked out with a blow to the head with a blunt object. The raven didn't even see it coming. All he felt was a tremendous amount of pain and it was lights out from there.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Sasuke awoke sometime later and was immediately blinded with a bright light being shone directly into his tired eyes. He managed to lift up an arm and shield his eyes somewhat from the bright light. Now that he could finally see, he noticed that he was lying down in a dimly lit room. He couldn't really make out anything around him except for that damn bright ass light, which was hooked to some sort of large medical looking machine. 

 

 

 

Even though he still had a pounding headache, the first thing that came to his mind was that Orochimaru guy and Pain. The last thing he remembered was trying to escape the house, but was stopped and knocked out by that creepy looking guy as soon as he had got to the door. Tired but still feeling feisty , Sasuke tried to sit up from whatever he was lying on, but was stopped by some sort of thick ropes tying down his torso and legs—the only thing he was able to move was his right arm, as he noticed the left arm was tied down as well.

 

 

 

" _Shit._ " He cursed to himself as he groaned, feeling defeated all over again.

 

 

 

"Awake so soon?" A deep raspy voice called from the other end of the dark room. "I'm actually quite surprised. I guess you're not as useless as you look." The voice finished before chuckling. 

 

 

 

Sasuke angled his head to look in the direction where the voice was coming from. He could make out a tall, pale and slim figure. 

 

 

 

Of course it was Orochimaru.

 

 

 

 

"Why the fuck am I hooked up to this time machine? And where the fuck am I?” the raven hissed as he gestured his free hand to the contraption he was hooked up to.

 

 

 

The snake faced man inched closer to him, coming slightly more into view. “I’m afraid we’ll have to play 20 questions another time Sasuke.” he started, he took out a huge syringe of his cloak’s pocket—the same exact cloak that Pain and Tobi wore. After plucking the tip of the huge needle, he began to step even closer into the illumination from the light that was shining down on Sasuke.

 

 

 

Now he was standing directly at the edge of the surgical table Sasuke was lying on, he wet his lips with his long slimy tongue. “This here will make you a little more…. Subordinate.” He said as gestured towards the 9 inch syringe in his hand, he let a few drops of the liquid in the needle drip and hit the floor.

 

 

 

Sasuke’s pupils dilated as he saw him coming forward with that huge ass syringe. “What the hell is that?!” he violently snapped from the table, making it shake in the process.

 

 

 

Orochimaru started making his way towards Sasuke right side. The man laughed before speaking. “Struggling against those ropes are futile. You aren’t going anywhere… yet.” He said as he harshly grabbed the ravens arm. He thoroughly assessed the appendage before continuing. “I’m going to inject you with this, which will relinquish you of all control of your body and mind. After that you’re going to kill that son of a bitch Uzumaki and I’m going to collect my handsome paycheck from Pain.”

 

 

Sasuke tried to snatch his hand out of Orochimaru’s grip but he couldn’t. “You guys are both fucking cowards.” He hissed. “Drugging someone to do your dirty work for you. You guys are nothing but bitches.”

 

Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed, he then tightly squeezed Sasuke’s arm as punishment. “You little brats swear you know everything huh?” the bastard said as he traced the needle onto Sasuke’s flesh, created welts in the process. “I have no beef with Uzumaki at all for your information. My prize in this is getting to experiment with a live subject my newest concoction, alongside a very generous …. Donation from Pain. The snitch Uzumaki dies and I get to experiment, so everybody wins.” He said with a sadistic smile.

 

 

 

 

"But don't worry." He continued. "Unfortunately the concoction will only last long enough for you to do the deed. After that it'll wear off and you can go back to selling your ass like you used to."

 

 

 

Sasuke tightened his face, Instead of trying to pull his arm away he tried a different tactic, he pushed his arm forward and punched Orochimaru as hard as he could In the stomach—causing him to drop the needle on the floor and curl over in pain.

 

 

 

"Like I said, nothing but cowards." The raven spat at the man. It made him sick how nonchalant Orochimaru was at the whole situation. The bastard thought using someone else to kill someone was funny. This man was just as sick and demented as Pain. He hoped that they both had a special place in hell reserved for them.

 

 

 

Orochimaru coughed and bent down to pick up the needle. "You little fool!" He shouted as he picked up the syringe off the floor. He then harshly grabbed Sasuke’s arm again and jammed the needle into his vein right at the pit of his inner arm.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke screamed as he felt the liquid seep into his bloodstream. It felt warm—hot actually as the entire syringe was emptied into his arm. The entire appendage began to hurt, and his vision began to blur. He couldn't do anything but shout, as he was in complete agony from the burning from whatever the hell he was being injected with. Orochimaru just laughed and he threw the now empty syringe onto the floor. He thought it was funny to see someone who had so much bark and attitude now screaming and crying in pain. He couldn't do anything but laugh as he watched the man try to wriggle against the restraints as tears flowed from his eyes.

 

 

 

Sasuke could literally feel himself lose control off his senses. His hearing and sight faded in and out and he began to feel weaker as he continuously tried to struggle with the ropes that were tying him down to the table. Out of everything he's even been through in his life, this hands down was the most painful. It literally felt like scorching hot lava was being pumped into his body.

 

 

 

'This is it, it's all over' he thought to himself as he convulsed on the table. He knew that at any moment now he was going to blackout, and God knows what was going to happen. He was literally being forced to kill someone. Someone that he cared about.

 

 

 

 

Well _used_ to care about.

 

 

 

 

Orochimaru could see that Sasuke was about to be unconscious at any minute. He smirked knowing that his concoction worked. Pain was certainly going to be pleased.

 

 

 

Sasuke finally stopped struggling and his body completely stiffened. For the first time in a while he was completely still and silent. His eyes rolled back and closed. He was out cold.

 

 

 

 

 

Orochimaru let the raven's arm go and fall limp against the table. He threw his head back and laughed at Sasuke’s current condition.

 

 

 

 

The snake faced man sarcastically sighed at Sasuke’s comatose body. "If only you would have just shut up and killed the bitch like you were asked.....oh well."

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

"....and that's pretty much the plan." Pain said to Sasuke as they sat in his matte black Fisker Karma sports car, which he had customly built for himself.

 

 

 

He had just spent the last 15 minutes making sure Sasuke remembered the plan to kill Naruto down to a tee. 

 

 

 

"Yes." Sasuke blankly responded as he stared blankly out of the tinted car's window. He was in a complete daze.

 

 

 

Pain looked at the time on his phone. He knew he had to hurry up and get this all done because he had no idea when the drug that Orochimaru gave Sasuke would wear off. So acting fast, he got out of the driver seat and walked towards the passenger side that Sasuke was sitting on. He pulled the raven out of the car and gave him a large dagger and a wicker picnic basket that he had already prepacked in the backseat.

 

 

 

"Here." He said as he shoved the items into Sasuke’s hands. "I expect successful results. After this we can go back home and I'll have someone else dispose of his carcass." 

 

 

 

 

"Yes master." Sasuke blankly replied again as he tucked the collapsible blade into his back pocket.

 

 

 

 

Pain smirked at the raven’s obedience—he was quite impressed at what the drug did to Sasuke’s mind.

 

 

 

"Excellent. Uzumaki will be here any minute, so go set up and I'll be behind the statues watching to make sure everything goes as planned." 

 

 

 

"Yes." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

 

 

 

Pain aggressively pushed Sasuke to send him in the direction of the spot where they were going to execute the plan.

 

 

 

He couldn't wait until all this was over with.

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

_Sasuke just continued to sip his juice while he stared at Naruto choke and gasp for air._

_“Pathetic.” The raven said as he looked down at Naruto's crumpled form._

_“Indeed.” Pain said as he came from behind one of the large stone statues._

 

 

 

Still coughing and wheezing, Naruto looked up and saw Pain approaching them. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and cursed himself that he didn't carry a weapon. Of course pain would have followed Sasuke here.

 

 

 

"Get the fuck out of here you bastard." Naruto hissed between coughs. "Sasuke wants nothing to do with you."

 

 

 

Pain finally reached where him and Sasuke were sitting. The man paused and kicked Naruto square in the face with his combat boot, causing Naruto’s nose to make a sickening cracking noise. Blood then began to pour from it, pooling onto the grey colored sand.

 

 

 

"Shut up Uzumaki." Pain hissed down at the man at his feet. He then turned in Sasuke’s direction, who was still sitting down sipping his juice nonchalantly. "Sasuke, kill this stupid bitch."

 

 

 

Sasuke dropped the juice down on the ground next to him. "Yes master." He replied dryly.

 

 

 

Pain took a few steps back to watch Sasuke at work, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

 

 

 

Sasuke got up and sat down on top of Naruto and stared down at him blankly. His narrow black eyes looked completely out of it, it was like his body was obviously here but his mind was elsewhere. The raven was like a zombie.

 

 

 

The raven reached down and grabbed Naruto’s throat harshly, causing the blonde to choke and wheeze once more as his windpipe was being crushed.

 

 

 

Pain watched from the background and slow clapped at what he was witnessing. "God boy." He sarcastically cheered.

 

 

 

Encouraged further by Pains praise, Sasuke squeezed his hands even tighter around the blonde’s neck. His body began to tremble and the blood gushing from his nose began to pool into his open coughing mouth. Causing him to choke further, speeding up his death.

 

 

 

"Kill him slowly Sasuke. Let the bitch suffer like the trash that he is." He called over.

 

 

 

 

"Yes master." He replied devoid of emotion.

 

 

 

Naruto just lied there taking it. He probably could have overpowered Sasuke if he tried but deep down he knew that he deserved what was happening to him. He was the reason that Sasuke was in this predicament in the first place. Had he never met Sasuke, he wouldn't have ended up working with Pain in the first place. Not to mention how much hurt and torment the raven had to have gone through when he heard the news about Hinata’s pregnancy. Coupled with the fact that he had kicked him to the curb to focus on his "family". He had took Sasuke through hell and back, and now karma was doing its thing. Naruto deserved all of this, all of this was to pay for all of the horrible things that he had put Sasuke through. 

 

 

He wasn't going to fight back. Why bother? He deserved everything that was happening to him. Plus he couldn't dare lay a hand on his raven. He just couldn't.

 

 

 

He just figured it was his time to die. At least in his lifetime he had did a little bit of good, helping put criminals behind bars and getting justice for victims in their families. But of course he was still a failure because he couldn't put the man behind bars who was orchestrating his murder right now and who was likely going to run off and live life with Sasuke.

 

 

" _Shit._ " He thought to himself.

 

 

 

Pain won.

 

 

 

Just as he was about to just close his eyes and let Sasuke rightfully end him, Pain spoke up again.

 

 

 

"That's enough. Thanks for your help Sasuke." He said before chuckling the heavily pierced man pulled out a semi-automatic hand gun from his cloak and pointed it in both of their directions.

 

 

 

Sasuke and Naruto both looked in his direction with their eyes wide.

 

 

 

Pain laughed at their shocked expressions. A laughter filled with sincere evil. "You didn't think I'd actually let you live too Sasuke?"

 

 

 

Sasuke removed his hands from around Naruto’s throat. "M-master?" He questioned, hopelessly confused. 

 

 

 

Pain stepped closer and laughed once more, still aiming the trigger at the two on the ground. "You both are complete idiots." He said between sadistic chuckles. "On the bright side Sasuke, at least you get to die alongside your little boyfriend."

 

 

 

 

"But you told me we get to go home after this." The raven said blankly.

 

 

 

 

"I'm a criminal Sasuke, criminals lie." Pain said as he loaded the gun with enough rounds to kill both of them off within seconds. He then aimed the trigger directly at Sasuke’s head.

 

 

 

 

"You were a big help though, but your time runs out here." Was the last thing Pain said before he pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTE*
> 
> So sorry but newest update will be postponed until next Sunday the 16th! I'm really sick and busy with moving so I only have a small portion of chapter 21 ready, so I figured I'd just wait instead of putting out like 5 paragraphs LOL. But rest assure next chapter will be really Sunday morning!


	21. Three's A Crowd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> (you already know its un beta'd lol)

"But you told me we get to go home after this." The raven said blankly.

 

 

 

 

"I'm a criminal Sasuke, criminals lie." Pain said as he loaded the gun with enough rounds to kill both of them off within seconds. He then aimed the trigger directly at sasukes head.

 

 

 

 

"You were a big help though, but your time runs out here." Was the last thing Pain said before he pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

 

The gun sounded like a canon as it echoed through the empty park. The loud bang even made the birds flee from the trees. The bullet headed right for sasukes head, but luckily Naruto sat up and pushed the raven out of the way of its path. Instead the bullet grazed the blondes arm as he shoved Sasuke out of the way. He tumbled over onto the sand at the same moment Naruto screamed in complete agony. The speeding ball of metal took a small chunk off flesh off during the process. He crouched over his arm to try and slow down the bleeding as he bit his lip to keep from hollering. Yes he was hurt but he didn't want to show anymore weakness in front of Pain. Right now he had to focus on getting Sasuke safe, he could worry about himself later.

 

 

 

"You missed, bitch." Naruto hissed at the gunman as he hyperventilated while on his knees.

 

 

 

Slowly coming back to his own thoughts and feelings, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Leave it to Naruto to taunt the man who shot him, and who's still perfectly capable of killing both of them in the middle of a damn forest.

 

 

 

 

Pain cocked his gun again as the empty shell casing dropped from the weapon. "Taking one for your little closet mistress? That's adorable. But that's fine, I'll make sure both of you have matching coffins when you're six feet under...."

 

 

 

While pain was talking, Naruto turned his head ever so slightly towards Sasuke, who was still partially in shock. "Take my keys and car and go to my house." He bit out in the quietest whisper. "You'll be safe there."

 

 

 

Sasukes face went expressionless again, losing the bit of control he had just had. "But Master would not approve." He said in a hushed tone.

 

 

 

 

"I don't care Sasuke!" He hissed as he used non wounded hand to discreetly wriggle the keys out of his pocket. The keys landed on the sand with a light jingle. Which had caught Pains attention and stopped him mid ramble.

 

 

 

"......what are you doing Uzumaki? You'll have plenty of time to move around in the afterlife." The heavily pierced man said as he shifted the trigger in the direction of Narutos chest.

 

 

 

Now at his full, loud volume, Naruto yelled. "Now Sasuke! Take them and go! I'll be damned if you get killed."

 

 

 

Before Sasuke could even process what was happening, Naruto got up and launched himself at Pain so it could distract him and give Sasuke an opportunity to escape. The blonde ended up miscalculating his aim slightly and instead of lunging at him and grabbing the gun, he just ended up sacking him—the action knocking them both down on the ground.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke watched the sudden action for about a nanosecond before making the painfully hard decision to follow Narutos orders instead of Pains and grabbed the key ring he left behind. After grabbing it he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Luckily Pain didn't notice his escape as he was still rolling around on the ground fighting with Naruto.

 

 

 

The raven didn't even know where Narutos car was even parked, he had just took off running. The first thing that he saw was a raggedy looking staircase leading up to some sort of cliff. He jetted up the creaky wooden stairs with all strength that he had. Hyperventilating and sweating, he had finally reached the top of the stairs and dared to look back for the first time.

 

 

Naruto and Pain were still in a struggle. On the plus side it looked like Naruto had the upper hand, as he was delivering harsh jabs to Pains jaw. The corners of sasukes lips turned upward slightly at the sight.

 

 

"Usuratonkachi." He said under his breath.

 

 

 

But even though it looked like Naruto was winning, he was still worried as Pain still had a gun.

 

 

Part of him wanted to run back and help, help him kick Pains ass, subdue him and wait for the cops to come and lock him up and throw away the key. But the other side of him wanted something to happen to the blonde. Not necessarily death, but a beating wouldn't hurt him as punishment for all the stuff he put him through. 

 

 

The baby, the lying, everything.

 

 

Eh he'll be alright....right?

 

 

Plus Naruto told him to get the keys and go, so that's what he was going to do. Even though he couldn't help but to think about the blonde anyway.

 

 

 

Pushing his thoughts aside, he began to look for the blonde's Mercedes. After wandering around for about 5 minutes he finally saw the shimmering luxury vehicle parked in a small paved lot not too far away from where he was currently standing. He eyed the wooden sign that read "The Final Valley" and quickly dismissed it. He jogged over the few yards towards the car and pressed the buttons on the keyring to unlock and start the car. 

 

 

Sasuke just stood awestruck for a few seconds admiring the technological advancements he would never be able to afford. He shook it off and got into the car and sunk into the comfy soft black leather seats. He knew it would be a smart idea to get a move on it and get out of there but his body just wouldn't move. He could feel another panic attack coming on, but he was trying his best to try and fight it—considering losing his cool right now likely wouldn't be in his best interest. But he couldn't help it, everything was coming down on him at once. But Narutos words kept replaying in his head.

 

 

 

" I'll be damned if you get killed."

 

 

 

Those words echoed in his head for a bit. Sasuke was now processing that Naruto had completely put his life on the line for him. The blonde took a bullet for him—a bullet that could have been fatal.

 

 

 

Sasuke grabbed his head and winced At the pain he was experiencing. He could tell that the drug that Orochimaru gave him was wearing off, but damn it was still hurting him. But he could pop a ibuprofen later, right now he needed to get out of there before something even worse happened.

 

 

 

 

He started up the car and pulled out of the paved and started to make his way towards the main road. He drove slowly and carefully because he didn't want to attract the attention of police because he couldn't afford to get pulled over. As he didn't have a license, ID or any kind of documentation. Plus it'd be hard to explain to police why himself, a poor 18 year old, would be driving a $50,000 dollar car that wasn't registered to him. 

 

 

 

 

Luckily when he was 16 itachi taught him how to drive. Which he thanked his brother in his head for right now, because he thought he would have never had to use the skill before—as the only thing Sasuke had been riding on the past two years have been buses and dicks. This was the one time where his brothers pressing actually came in handy.

 

 

 

As he drovw down the empty road that lead away from the park Sasuke made a compromise with himself, he'd come back for Naruto in 30 minutes if he didn't make it back to his house. Even though he was still pissed at him, he wasn't going to leave him out in a forest to die—no matter how angry he was at the blonde. The 30 minutes would give him time to get to Narutos house and think of a plan in case the blonde failed to return and to atleast get a weapon of some sort. 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tightly as he continued to ride down the long road. He really wished he could shake Naruto from his mind and just leave him out there with Pain for whatever to happen to him and never look back. But his conscience just wouldn't let him. Despite the drug, his feelings, everything. He wasn't going to just chill in Narutos house while he potentially got shot to death. Absolutely not.

 

 

 

In the midst of his back and forth Jekyll Hyde style mental breakdown, Sasuke realized something and pulled over into the emergency lane on the side of the road.

 

 

 

He had no idea where he was and no idea how to even get to Narutos house from here.

 

 

 

After putting the car in park, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone—which he completely forgot that he had on him. Apparenrly Pain didn't think to strip him of it because he was so sure that his little plan to ambush Naruto and to kill both of them would work.

 

 

 

" Fucking idiot ." Sasuke cursed to himself as he punched in the blondes address into the navigation app on his phone.

 

 

 

The phone said that he was only 12 minutes away from the dobes house which was good. It would give him enough time to think of something incase he didn't hear from him.

 

 

 

Sasuke cursed as he pulled back onto the main road. Why couldn't he just have had a simple life? 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

The raven pulled into the long cobblestone driveway that led to Narutos house. He pulled the car up to the large garage door and parked. Sighing heavily, he took the keys and got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Sasuke was just about to unlock the front door when he thought of something and dropped the set of keys.

 

 

 

What if Hinata is home.

 

 

 

" Shit ." He cursed aloud.

 

 

 

Oh well, right now was a serious situation. He couldn't care less about if she was in there or not, plus it would be interesting to meet her face to face anyway.

 

 

 

He picked up the keys and unlocked the door and stepped into the blondes house. The first thing he saw was a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Being unusually nosy, he picked up the note and unraveled it and began to read.

 

 

 

He rolled his eyes as he read over the bubbly overly feminine handwriting. The note said that Hinata was going to be out of the house for a few days. " Good."  he thought to himself, that was one less headache to deal with. He tossed the note back on the floor where it belonged, the last person he wanted to think about right now was that bitch. He headed towards the couch, stepping on her hand written note in the process.

 

 

 

Sasuke stopped and looked around the house for a minute. All the memories came flooding into his mind. The dinners, the conversations, the laughing, the story telling....

 

 

 

The love making.

 

 

 

They literally fucked in every room and on every sturdy surface in the house for hours and hours on end. Their sessions even got so intense that one time they even broke a noise violation.

 

 

 

Sasuke physically shook his head, as if that would clear the memory from his mind. Sure Naruto was a idiot, but damn did they have great sex.

 

 

 

 

 

After sitting on the couch, he pulled out his phone to check and see if the blonde texted or called while he was driving. 

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

He groaned I frustration as he tossed his phone aside. He knew he shouldn't have listened to him and just left. Anything could be happening to him in that weird ass park, and here he was sitting in his house scratch free. No he had to think of something, time was of the essence right now.

 

 

 

His only choice was to call the cops. Plus they'd come within minutes if they knew it was a opportunity to throw Pain behind bars. Sasuke picked his phone back up and began to dial out emergency services. Just as he was about to hit the 'call' button a thought entered his head that made him stop in his tracks that he should have thought about from the get go.

 

 

 

If he called the police sure Pain would certainly get arrested, but they would also question sasukes identity and relationship to Naruto. Also it would likely come out that he actually worked under Oain for a little while. Not to mention it would come out that he was a male prostitute who was having relations with a married lawyer who happened to be the cities local celebrity.

 

 

 

Publicly outting Naruto and possibly jeopardizing his career and Getting arrested for prostitution, conspiracy and about 5 other charges wasn't exactly a route he wanted to go down. He quickly threw his phone aside again and scratched the idea.

 

 

 

Just as he was about to contemplate jumping off of a bridge, he heard some knocks coming from the front door.

 

 

 

" Thank God. " He said to himself as he got off the couch.

 

 

 

Hopefully Naruto managed to overpower and kill that son of a bitch. Pains corpse could rot in that park for all of eternity for all he cared.

 

 

 

Sasuke opened up the door within seconds. "What happened-" he started but immediately stopped as he almost choked on his own spit.

 

 

 

"I forgot my keys, could you believe it?" Hinata said as she looked down into her purse, rummaging through its contents. She finally looked up for the first time since knocking on the door and made a confused face at the strange man in her home. 

 

 

 

"Ah, You must be maintenance. I'm glad you're finally here, we have so much stuff that needs to be done in here." She said with a slight attitude as she brushed passed him—entering the home.

 

 

 

" Fucking bitch. " Sasuke said under his breath as the long haired raven bumped his shoulder on her way in.

 

 

 

Hinatas head turned around in sasukes direction—who was still standing at the door staring at her.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Do you speak English?" Hinata asked. "Clean.... el house.....por favor." She acted out a mopping motion with her hands.

 

 

Sasuke scowled at the woman. Now he was finally face to face with the legendary bitch. He had only seen her on tv and in magazines, he never imagined he'd actually ever see her in person.

 

 

He was going to enjoy this.

 

 

 

Hinata put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. She groaned loudly before speaking. "Hola?!" She snapped. "Can you stop standing there looking stupid and actually do what you're getting paid for?!" She hissed.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke wanted to cuss her out, but he refrained. He had a better idea.

 

 

 

"Oh I get paid for a lot of things...." he started as he walked towards the couch, brushing past Hinata as he sat down comfortably. "Unfortunately cleaning isn't one of them."

 

 

 

Hinata looked at the man sitting on her couch with disgust. That was a designer love seat, and this filthy maintance worker was sitting on it in his dirty clothes. Absolutely not.

 

 

 

"Get up!" She spat at the younger raven. "Naruto was an idiot for hiring you! Get the hell out of my house you peasant!" He pointed a sharp manicured nail directly in his face.

 

 

 

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and mocked her with a cheeky smirk with his hands clasped together. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure I satisfy your husband more than you do."

 

 

 

Hinata made a face at the comment but quickly brushed it off as the man being a smart ass. "Fuck you!" She hissed. "You're just a lousy cleaning man. You are beneath me! Now get the hell out of my home!"

 

 

 

"Fuck you?" Sasuke mocked her. "No thanks. I'm quiet content with fucking your husband."

 

 

 

Hinatas expression went from angry to completely livid. How dare this plebian disrespect her in her own home and make fun of her husband? She wished she had something to beat this guy with.

 

"What the fuck did you just say?!" She practically roared.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke for the first time in a while almost laughed. "Your  husband  Naruto Uzumaki, is pretty much my boyfriend. I've been sleeping with him for almost the past year." He started. "I've probably been in your bed sheets more than you have."

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!


	22. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! I'm in the middle of a very sudden move so computer and everything is all packed up :c so I had to write and edit using my phones notepad LOL.So please excuse all the errors and whatnot, as I can't use a word processor on my phone :c
> 
>  
> 
> Enough about my life that no one cares about. Let us begin....

_Sasuke for the first time in a while almost laughed. "Your husband Naruto Uzumaki, is pretty much my boyfriend. I've been sleeping with him for almost the past year." He started. "I've probably been in your bed sheets more than you have."_

 

  
Before Hinata could wind back her hand and smack the sassy man sitting on her couch, Naruto had came through the unlocked front door limping, completely battered, bloody and bruised. He had saw both Hinata and Sasuke arguing and would have face palmed if he had the strength. Instead he just collapsed on the floor by the door.

 

Sasuke got off the couch and rushed to Narutos side, almost knocking Hinata down in the process.

  
"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked as he assessed the blondes injuries, which were quite serious.

 

Before Naruto could even speak, Hinata intervened.

 

"Naruto who the fuck is this?! He's coming into our home and disrespecting me! Should I get the gun?" She snapped, completely disregarding that her husband was battered and lying on the floor.

 

  
Seeing Sasuke rush to aid him like that made him completely forget about Hinatas presence for a moment. But again, before the blonde could even speak, he was cut off again.

 

"Could you shut up for like 5 minutes?!" Sasuke snapped at her. "Your husband is damn near dying on the floor and you're still bitching about nothing."

 

If looks could kill, Sasuke would have been in rigor mortis about now.

  
"Naruto." She snapped at her husband venomously. "Who. Is. This."

 

  
The blonde wet his lips to speak, but again, was cut off by sasuke suddenly standing up.  
The raven walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pieces of paper towel. He then dampened the sheets with cold water and made his way back over to Narutos side and began to dab some of the blood off of his face. Which looked horrible—the blonde had large 2 inch gash on his forehead, a bloody lip and a black eye. He flinched at the feel of the cold, wet paper towel touching his face.

 

As Sasuke wiped the blondes face, he spoke with an attitude. "What part of boyfriend don't you understand?" The raven snapped at Hinata.

 

Hinata looked from Sasuke to Naruto with a look of pure distain. Injured or not, she wanted answers—answers directly from her husband, who hasn't said a word this whole time. "Naruto. Talk." She bit out in an almost scary voice as she eyed him menacingly.

 

Sasuke snapped his head back in her direction, again preventing Naruto from speaking. "Does it look like he's in the condition for a chat over tea right now?!" He snapped as he continued to wipe the blondes face. "You're more concerned about me than your own injured husband. That speaks volume about your character.... or lack thereof."

 

 

Hinata was now fuming at this point. She didn't know whether to go and knock the hell out of unknown man or to get the phone and call the police. She ultimately chose the latter and grabbed her purse in search of her phone. She'd rather the police deal with the man, as she couldn't afford to get charges pressed against her for kicking this guys ass.

 

  
"I get it now! You're one of those lousy paparazzis!" Hinata shouted as she dug into her purse. "How dare you sneak into our home and try to deface my husbands character! I hope your news stories pay you enough to cover your bail because I'm calling the cops!" She said as she pulled out her rose gold smart phone.

 

Using what little strength he had, Naruto yelled from the floor raspily "NO!"

 

Both Sasuke and Hinata paused and looked in his direction.

 

"What the hell do you mean 'no'? Haven't you heard the awful things he said about you?! He's trying to mess up your image By making up things Naruto! We can't let him make stuff up like this! Even though it's untrue the media can grab ahold of this!" She hissed at her husband, who was still halfway comatose on the floor.

 

Sasuke interjected. "Is that all you ever think about?!" He snapped. "You're a sorry excuse for a wife-"

 

"Will both of you knock it off?!" Naruto said groggily from the floor. He tried to pick himself up, but failed miserably. He would've fallen back down face first if it wasn't for sasukes help. "Hinata.... we need to talk."

 

Naruto could feel his head pounding. Not only from the beating he took from Pain earlier but from also all the fucking yelling they were doing. He wanted them to both shut up.

 

Sasuke grabbed the blondes arm and helped him to his feet. Once he had him standing, he guided him over to the couch and helped him sit down. Sasuke sat down right next to him and put his arm around his shoulder and smirked at Hinata.

 

  
Hinata put her hand over her mouth at the action. They were sitting so close to each other, Naruto made no effort to back her up or put the man out of their home, the man rushed to his aid and was overly concerned about his condition.

  
Something had to be going on—Naruto obviously knows this man to some extent.

 

She made no effort to sit down next to them on the couch. She just continued to stare at the two of them as she stood several feet back. Which was probably a good thing because she really wanted to bash both of them upside the head with something.

 

"Fucking talk then." She said with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

 

  
The blonde sighed and turned his head towards the raven next to him. "Sasuke could you get me some water?" He asked, voice as hoarse as ever.

 

  
"Sure babe." Sasuke got up and headed towards the kitchen and grabbed him a bottled water from the fridge. He came back and handed Naruto the cold beverage and sat right back down next to him and returned his arm around his shoulder.

 

  
The blonde sighed once more and took a huge sip from the bottle. He knew that Sasuke was doing all of this to piss Hinata off but damn he wished it was real. After this, he'd be lucky if the raven still even talked to him anymore.

 

  
Thoroughly irritated at the intimate actions, Hinata stormed towards the couch and violently snatched sasuke's arm off of her husband.

 

"This joke isn't funny anymore!" She hissed. "Get your disgusting hands off of my husband and get the fuck out of my home!"

 

 

Hinata thought this was a joke gone too far. If this wasn't a seedy paparazzi just trolling them then it had to be one of Narutos friends trying to be funny. But they had serious problems to fix in their marriage and now was not the time for humor.

 

Sasuke out his arm right back around Naruto's shoulder. "Don't touch me bitch." He hissed.

 

  
"Hinata...." Naruto quietly started, but again for the 50th time—he was cut off.

 

  
Sasuke smirked at her and grabbed Naruto's face with one hand.

 

"Who's joking?" He asked. But before Hinata could even say anything, Sasuke roughly pressed his lips against Narutos and began to passionately kiss him right in from of her—tongue and everything.

 

  
Sasuke then took it one step further and made his way onto The blondes lap, straddling him as he continued to slowly kiss him.

 

To add insult to injury, Naruto gripped his hips harshly as he did nothing to move the man off of him.

 

Hinata shrieked at the top of her lungs while watching the action. She sounded like a victim in a horror movie.

  
A man.... was making out with her husband. Right in fucking front of her.

 

Without thinking, she ran towards the couple and yanked Sasuke by his shirt collar off of her husbands lap, the action knocking Sasuke onto the floor—head first.

 

Sasuke crashed to the floor with a loud booming noise.

  
"You filthy whore!" Hinata hissed at the raven. "Tainting my husband with homosexuality!"

 

"Hinata what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto shouted at her.

 

Whilst still on the floor, Sasuke grabbed Hinatas ankle and pulled as hard as he could. Which knocked her onto the floor as well. "bitch!" He spat.

 

  
Hinata crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. She then sat up and began to pull sasukes hair. "You made my husband gay you slut!"

 

  
Naruto tried to get up from the couch and breakthe two up—even though his muscles were aching and sore, he wasn't going to let Hinata and Sasuke kill each other.

 

Sasuke saw the action out of the corner of his eye and immediately pushed Hinata off of him, sending her falling backwards on her ass.

 

"Don't strain you idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he hurried over to check on his injuries to see if he made anything bleed again.

 

"Assault! Assault!" Hinata shrieked. "You just beat a pregnant woman! You're going to jail!" She continued to scream.

 

Sasuke turned his attention from Naruto to back at the screaming woman on the floor. "You're only 30 minutes pregnant, shut the hell up."

 

Naruto threw his head back onto the couch. He knew a migraine was coming. "Cut it out!" He groaned.

 

Hinata stood up and dashed over towards the kitchen. She then launched a steak knife at Sasuke.

 

"You fucking whore!" She hissed as she looked for something else to throw. "You like sleeping with straight married men huh?!"

 

  
The raven tuck and rolled out of the way, making the knife pierce into the couch—which made some stuffing fall onto the floor.

 

Sasuke smirked at the response that he was getting out of her. He was completely delighted that he was making her so mad, so why not troll her some more?

 

"Straight?" He questioned her. "I don't think he was all the way straight when he fucked me from dusk until dawn in your bed a few weeks ago."

 

Hinatas large eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she turned her attention towards her husband.

 

"What the fuck Naruto?!" She spat. But before the blonde could even defend himself, Hinata lunged like a lion on its prey. She sprang about 5 feet in one leap over to her husband on the couch and pulled him by his shirt collar—yanking him halfway out of the chair. She continued to scream at him as she tightened her grip around his collar.

 

"So you wanna cheat on me?! With a man?!" She screeched as she rang his neck.

 

  
Sasuke thought that now would be a good time to intervene because at this rate, Naruto would be a dead man.

 

"Chill the fuck out!" He hollered at her. The blonde already got his ass handed to him by pain, the last thing he needed was more abuse.

 

Hinatas head snapped around to face the raven. "Shut up you whore! A marriage is something you'll never know anything about!"

 

  
Sasukes eyes narrowed. "If it's anything like this I don't want any part of it." He harshly bit out.

 

Sasuke never understood why people were so pressed to get married. To him, it was just a title and a piece of shiny metal to stick around your finger, nothing special. Plus most people male or female fucking cheat all the time anyway. Pretty much almost all of sasukes clientele were married, separated or in some form of committed relationship and look what they do—Cheat on their significant others with him. No fucking thankyou.

 

  
Hinata stopped ringing her husbands neck for a second and focused her full attention on Sasuke. She got off Naruto who was damn near having a asthma attack, and stood toe to toe with the raven.

 

  
"Oh what do you know?!" She snapped with her hands on her hips, invading sasukes personal space. "You're just a side piece to a main course!"

 

  
Naruto would have intervened but after just getting choked out, he was too busy coughing and wheezing on the couch. Although his hysterical coughing was completely ignore by both ravens, who were too busy arguing to care.

 

Sasukes puzzled expression said it all. "You're the main course?!" He spat back. "You're a McDonald's value meal at best, try humbling yourself."

 

  
Hinatas face turned beet red with anger. Stepping even closer, she chest bumped Sasuke and sent him staggering back about 2 steps due to his slim nature.

 

"McDonald's?!" She shrieked in his face. "Fuck you! You're just mad because you're a whore and you'll never be married like me! You'll just be someone's dirty little secret who climbs in and out of windows late at night when the wife isn't home! You are trash!"

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and bumped her back, though not with the force he could have used.

  
"You think i give a fuck about some little ceremony and a shitty little ring?!" He hissed. "My job is to be the one on the side, I'm a fucking prostitute. And you are the embodiment of why I would never want to be married, if I had to be stuck with a bitch like you is just get a dog for a companion. Atleast the dog would have common sense and home training."

 

  
For the first time since she got home Hinata was actually silent. "You're...... a prostitute?!" She asked with wide eyes.

 

  
Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Ding ding, we have a winner." He replied sarcastically.

 

  
She spun around on her heels to face Naruto, she then screamed louder than he had ever heard her scream before in all her years of fussing and bitching.

 

  
"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A FUCKING MALE PROSTITUTE?!" she screeched and she marched back over towards her husband. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! WHAT IF THAT THING HAS A DISEASE?!" She hissed pointing in sasukes direction behind her.

 

  
Before Naruto could rebuttal, sasuke spoke up from a few feet away.

 

"Are you just mad that this thing can make your husband cum more times in one night than you ever have in your entire marriage?" He shot back.

 

  
She wanted to knock the hell out of them both but she refrained, as she really couldn't afford the police being called. Plus she knew she couldn't be too mad because she was having an affair as well. But still in her mind her case was different and it was a justified action because she felt like she had no other choice but to get the satisfaction she deserved elsewhere. But Narutos case was completely unacceptable. But nevertheless she knew that they could get passed all of this once they have a sit down and talk it all out. As they were with child and they had a reputation to keep up, the last thing they needed was this little sleazy 5 dollar hooker messing things up.

 

She faced Sasuke and spoke in a dangerous tone. "Get out."

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more and walked towards the front door. "Fine." Once at the door he turned his head slightly. "Come on Naruto. We're leaving."

 

  
Hinata shot a cold glare at her husband. "Like hell you are!"

 

Sasuke put his hand on the door handle. "Naruto. Let's go." He said with a little more bite as he faced the door.

 

  
"No." She snapped as she walked towards the blonde. "My husband is staying with me." She barked, her hands shaking with anger.

 

  
Sasuke turned around and crossed his arms once more. "No." He mocked her. "My boyfriend is coming with me. Get lost bitch."

 

Naruto groaned as he threw his head back on the couch. Why the fuck did he have to be put in a position like this?!

 

Without warning, Hinata bursted into tears and fell onto the floor.

 

"Naruto!" She cried. "Why would you ever cheat on your pregnant wife? All I want to do is piece together our family but you keep hurting me!" She hollered as tears heavily rolled down her full cheeks.

 

  
Sasuke gave another intense eye roll as he cocked his head to the side. "Save it for the academy awards princess, your acting isn't fooling me."

 

  
Naruto couldn't help but to slightly feel bad as he looked at his wife upset and disheveled on the floor.

 

"You see?!" She hysterically cried on the floor. "All I do is get mistreated and disrespected when I do nothing more but be a loving and caring wife! Why would you ever betray me?" She said between sniffles.

 

  
"Hinata..." Naruto started as he tried his best to get off the couch by himself and comfort his wife. Even with all this going on, he still hated when she cried.

 

  
Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he made a disgusted face at the couple. "So you're siding with bitchy drama queen over there huh?"

 

He honestly couldn't believe that Naruto, after all the events of today was still coddling her as if she were a fucking child. Just the sight alone almost made him gag.

 

  
"This is the same bitch who wrung your neck and almost filleted me with a butcher knife! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" He shouted with his hands in the air in a questioning motion.

 

  
Naruto tried to look Sasuke in the eye but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand the look of hurt and anger on his face.

 

  
"Sasuke im not taking her side...." he said as he looked at the ravens feet as he patted his sobbing wife's back.

 

"Really?" Sasuke hissed. "Sure looks like you're taking her side to me!"

 

  
"Naruto honey!" Hinata said almost incoherently between sniffles and sobs. "He keeps being mean to me and im pregnant! I can't deal with this stress!"

 

  
Before he could coo to her, Sasuke spoke.

 

"Naruto." He bit out as he shot the blonde on the floor a death glare. "Pick her or me. The choice is yours."

 

  
"But Sasuke I-"

 

  
"I said choose." He barked.

 

Naruto groaned as he massaged his temples. What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will our favorite little blonde do?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos!


	23. Child's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter again! :c I'm still settling in my new place and I don't have wifi yet so again, this was typed on my phone so like with the previous chapter please ignore the errors and what not.
> 
>  
> 
> On with the show...

  
"I said choose." He barked.

 

Naruto groaned as he massaged his temples. What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

Hell, he was married to Hinata, for years in fact. He couldn't just up and leave her like this....right?

 

He loved the hell out of Sasuke, but he would feel kinda guilty if he cut her off completely and walked away. Sure he was mad about her cheating and being a huge bitch, but it was the natural annoying 'nice guy' in him that kept him around this long. Being told to choose right here and now completely threw him left field.

 

While Naruto was deliberating like he was asked a hard math question, Sasuke suddenly spoke—which snapped the blonde out of his thoughts.

 

"You know what?" He started with a hint of anger in his tone. "The fact that you didn't instantly make a choice says a lot about you alone. You didn't have to speak a word to let me know how you truly feel. I should have known better for giving you another chance...."

 

With that being said, the raven grabbed and turned the front door handle and made his exit. He was not about to be the idiots consolation prize, If he wanted that bitch he could have her. He wasn't going to kick, scream or do anything for that matter. He was just going to accept the choice that Naruto made, and that was all he could do honestly.

 

Sasuke started walking down the cobblestone driveway that led from the blonde's house. He wanted to pick up a rock and chuck at his window but he decided against it, as he didn't want to stoop to that level of childishness. But he damn sure wanted to make an exception for today.

 

  
As he left the blonde's property and headed back onto the Main Street, a sudden realization hit him.

 

He had no where to go and nothing to his name.

 

Even when he had his little run down apartment, he still had a few possessions like his laptop and a garbage bag containing a little bit of clothes. But all of that stuff was at Pains house, and he damn sure wasn't going back there to get it. Also he had nowhere to go because he stopped paying his rent when he left with Deidara. So now all he had was his almost dead cellphone and the clothes on his back.

 

Fucking Great.

 

But oh well he was used to being homeless and not having a dime in his pocket. He knew at some point that he'd likely end up back on the streets again anyway, he just didn't think it would be this soon.

 

The only option he had was this point was to go to Itachi's house and stay there a few nights, which he really didn't wanna do because he would nag about his lifestyle and likely force him to get a regular job while he stayed under his roof which he didn't wanna do at all. As he absolutely hated people, he would rather stand on street corners than to smile and act like he actually gives fuck about customers.

 

He groaned loudly and kicked a rock he saw on the side of the curb. The rock flew and hit a tree across the street, which scared the hell out of some squirrels. The little furry creatures scattered in all different directions. Sasuke felt bad at his childish action, as one of the only few things he liked in this world were animals. He guessed spending a good portion of his life wandering around outside made him really appreciate the comfort of animals. They couldn't talk, they didn't do stupid shit and they were only about surviving and thriving. Something he wished humans would take some fucking notes on.

 

But nevertheless he realized he didn't have any other options so as he walked down the street he pulled out his phone and planned on using his last little bit of battery to call his brother. Frustrated, he pulled out his phone and dialed his brothers cell into the keypad, slowly hesitating as he pressed each button because he knew his brother well enough to know that he was going to go into mom-mode and ask an infinite number of questions.

 

The raven sighed as he pressed the call button and was greeted with ringing that only lasted a millisecond before the older raven answered the phone. But before Sasuke could even say "hello" itachi was already firing questions.

 

  
"Sasuke?!" His baritone voice spoke into the phone with immense concern. "Why is this my first time hearing from you in so long?! And why haven't you been answering my phone calls and texts?" He fired rapidly into the receiver.

 

  
Sasuke covered his face with his hand as he groaned loudly. "Well hello to you too brother." He said with a slight tone of irritation. This is why he didn't like talking too itachi that much. As he always assumed the absolute worst and always tried to baby him as if he wasn't a fucking adult.

 

Itachi frowned at the phone. "Where are you?!"

 

  
Sasuke looked around at his surroundings—  
He rolled his eyes as he realized that he was still in Narutos neighborhood. He did not want to explain any of this to his brother, atleast not right now. The only thing he wanted was a safe place to lay his head for a few nights. They could have an interrogation session at a later time.

 

  
"I'm on my way to your house now." The younger raven vaguely said as he steadily headed out of the blonde's neighborhood.

 

  
Itachi scowled at his brothers vagueness and nonchalance. He knew something had to be going on for Sasuke to reach out to him, he wasn't stupid. But he didn't want to discuss this over the phone and possibly risk him running off.

 

"What's the address to where youre at? I'm sending you an uber here."

 

  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical itachi trying to be slick. He just wanted to know the address so he could snoop and figure out where he was. But luckily he knew better, he would give him the street name of the McDonald's that was just up the road because he damn sure wasn't giving him Narutos address.

 

"I'm at the McDonald's on M street in northwest."

 

  
Itachi made a face at the phone. "Why are you all the way in that upscale neighborhood? Do you have a friend that lives around there?" He fired at his brother as he typed the location into his gps.

 

  
Sasuke groaned again. "Can you just request the ride please? I'll explain when I get to your house."

  
Sasuke knew that the ride from the McDonald's to itachis house wasn't that long. So he knew he had about 15 minutes to come up with a good lie to explain himself being in one of the most expensive neighborhoods on the east coast.

 

"I want an explanation as soon as you step through the door Sasuke. I mean it." He said as he put the younger raven on speaker phone so he could request the uber.

 

Sasuke quietly sighed in relief when he saw the huge McDonald's golden arch come into view just a block ahead. "Yeah, yeah." He replied.

 

  
-XxX-

 

"You're making me do what?!" Sasuke shouted at his older brother as they sat at his dining room table.

 

Itachi had a very nice modern 1 bedroom apartment. It had a very cozy theme of black, grey and silver throughout every room which gave the place a very decorative, yet masculine feel. The livingroom which was very spacious was equipped with a large flat screen tv, a large desktop computer and a white L-shaped sectional in the middle of the fooor. The place was so spacious that the older raven pretty much begged Sasuke to live with him, rent free even. But the younger raven always refused—  
Considering he spent a good portion of his life looking after himself. He figured if he stayed with itachi he would have been under constant surveillance and scrutiny on how he should live his life. Which was precisely what was happening now.

 

"That's right Sasuke." Itachi started as he clasped his hands and rested them on the table. "You know my friend Shisui is the customer service manger of that grocery store just a few blocks away. And I called him while you were on you're way here and asked him to set you up for an interview for a cashier position. Which was quite nice of him on such short notice."

 

  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Absolutely the fuck not."

  
Itachi threw his hands up in a questioning gesture from across the dining room table. "Why not?" He started. "It's better than prosti-....... doing what you do now." He said, catching himself mid sentence. He couldn't stand to even think that his younger brother had been selling sex for all this time.

  
"I am not spending my day putting bread in bags for some ungrateful ass people." The younger raven said. "Not going to happen."

 

  
"But just think about it!" Itachi said optimistically with a small smile. "You'll get to have work experience so you can finally have a resume and you'll also be getting outside more and have a chance to make friends with your coworkers! Doesn't it sound nice to hang out with people your age?"

 

  
"I'd rather unclog toilets." Sasuke snapped.

 

Itachi narrowed his eyes in return, his stare making sasukes look like puppy dog eyes. "Sasuke.....shisui was nice enough to pretty much ensure you a position at that store. You are going to that interview and that's the end of this discussion."

 

  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "no I'm not."

 

  
Itachi stood up from the table suddenly, walking away from his bratty little brother. "Yes you are. Go in the bathroom and freshen up. I laid out some clothes for you to wear to the interview."

 

  
Sasuke stomped his foot on the hardwood floors and dramatically rocked back and forth in the chair. "OhhhhMyGoddddd." He groaned, giving a oscar winning performance that would have made Hinata jealous.

 

  
Itachi turned around to face his brother with a small smile before he stepped into his bedroom. "Thanks Sasuke. I appreciate your cooperation."

 

"Tch." The younger raven simply scoffed. 'Whatever' he thought. He guessed if he wanted to stay in itachis house, he had to play by his stupid rules.

 

  
-XxX-

 

 

The Next Morning...

 

 

"Rise and shine ouoto!" Itachi cheerfully said as he walked into the livingroom. The older raven then walked over to the futon that Sasuke was sleeping on and snatched the covers off of him. Leaving him just wearing his boxers and thin night shirt. "Can't be late for your first day of work!" He practically sang.

 

  
Sasuke curled into a fetal position on the futon and shielded his eyes from the light as he hissed like a wild cat. "Eat a dick."

 

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brothers curled up figure. "Sasuke.... Get. Up." He barked loudly.

 

Sasuke almost jumped from his brothers loud booming tone. He sat up from the futon and groaned dramatically.

 

Itachi smiled. "That's better, now get cleaned up while I make breakfast." He said as he headed towards the kitchen.

 

  
"Whatever." Sasuke snapped at his brothers retreating figure.

 

  
Sasuke was honestly surprised that he even got hired. When he interviewed with shisui yesterday the raven didn't even show a piece enthusiasm or professionalism for the interview. For starters he showed up 10 minutes late wearing wrinkled khakis and a improperly buttoned dress shirt. Both items of clothing were baggy on him because they were itachi's, who was much bigger and taller than he was.

 

Not to mention he gave half assed answers to the interview questions. He was trying to hard for Shisui to tell him that he wasn't the right candidate for the job, but nope. Itachi must have gave him a heads up that he didn't really want the job, so to hire him anyway—regardless of how shittily he answered the questions.

 

  
Groggy and royally pissed off, Sasuke finally got up from the futon and made his way towards the bathroom, snatching a towel from the linen closet in the process.

 

  
The young raven turned the shower as far back as it could go, making the water extremely hot. Instantly filling the bathroom with huge billowing clouds of steam so thick to the point where he couldn't even see the washcloth in his hand.

 

  
He let the water run down his entire body, from head to toe as he scubbed everything over and over again—trying his best to prolong the time. He was hoping that if he was late on the first day maybe he'd get fired.

 

  
Just as he turned his back towards the putting water, letting it completely soak his hair, flattening its usual spiky updo—he heard a loud bang on the door, which scared the hell out of him. Making him almost slip and fall.

 

  
"Hurry up Sasuke!" Itachis voice shouted through the door. "Breakfast is ready and I laid out your uniform!"

 

Uniform?! What the fuck?!

 

-XxX-

 

  
"Oh hell no." Sasuke said as he assessed himself in the full sized mirror in the livingroom.

 

Itachi was watching Sasuke like a proud father from his seat on the couch.

 

  
"You look so cute Sasuke!" He cooed.

 

  
Sasuke turned around and shot a hard glare at his brother behind him. He was dressed in a pair of cargo style khaki pants, black no-name slip resistant shoes, all complete with his light blue uniform polo shirt.

 

He thought he looked absolutely ridiculous. He didn't know why the hell he had to wear a goddamn uniform just to bag loaves of bread.

 

"Whatever I'm out of here." Sasuke said as he walked towards the front door.

 

  
Itachi stood up from his seat. "Not so fast." He started. "Hold on, I'm driving you."

 

Sasuke spun around a complete 180 degrees.

 

"What the hell itachi?! I'm going to work, not my first day of preschool. I'm a grown ass man, I don't need you to drive me any fucking where." He hissed.

 

  
"Nonsense." The older raven said as he sidestepped his brother and headed out of the door. "I'm driving you to make sure that you actually go to work, and not run off somewhere."

 

  
"You have got to be fucking joking!" He spat at his older brothers back. "You don't trust me do you?!"

 

  
Itachi turned around slightly. "Not at all." He said with a small smile. "Now come on. You can't be late. Again." He emphasized the last word.

 

  
Sasuke mumbled curses under his breath as he followed his brother out the door.

 

~

 

"Here we are Sasuke." Itachi said as he put his 2010 Toyota Corolla into park. He then gestured his had to the huge grocery store across the street from where they were. "You ready for your first day of work?" He asked enthusiastically.

 

  
"I'd rather get a prostate exam." The younger raven spat from the passenger seat next to him.

 

Itachi made a face at his brothers lewdness. "Oh wait! Shisui told me to give you this." He said as he fished into the pocket of his tight black jeans and pulled out something large and colorful.

 

"It's your name badge! Isn't it cool?" He asked as he handed the button to sasuke.

 

The obnoxiously bright orange and yellow nametag read "Hello! My name is Sasuke. Asking me anything!"

 

  
' I think the fuck not.' Sasuke thought to himself as he held the bright thing, he was surprised that the bright ass thing wasn't a safety hazard—as it could definitely fuck with someone's vision if they looked at it too long.

 

"Yeah, this is what all the cool kids are wearing." He sarcastically griped as he opened up the car door.

 

  
"Have a good day!" Itachi called out of the window.

 

  
Sasuke ignored him as he flung the stupid ass nametag in the trash that was near the entrance to the store. It was bad enough he had to wear this goofy ass uniform— it would be a cold day in Death Valley when he'd wear that stupid thing. Not to mention the color orange made him think of a certain someone, but whatever. That's the past.

 

  
Upon entering the store, Sasuke was immediately irritated. The store was gigantic and there were people literally everywhere. In the lines, in the aisles, the cafe, even just standing around outfront.

 

  
"Do any of you fuckers have jobs?!" He hissed under his breath as he weaved through the large crowd of shoppers.

 

After practically shoving his way through the crowd of hungry patrons, he finally made his way toward the customer service desk which was being manned by a long red haired girl.

 

"So yeah it's my first day here and I don't know what to do." He honestly told her.

 

The girl instantly blushed and put on a big smile. She leaned forward, her small breasts trying their damnest to peak out of her uniform shirt— but the little things failed miserably.

 

"Well what's your name cutie?" The girl asked as she twirled her shoulder length red hair.

 

  
Sasuke wanted to rolled his eyes at the girls desperation, but he needed her help right now so he would have to try his best not to gag. So he would try his best to play nice.

 

"I'm Sasuke...." he said awkwardly. He really didn't like socializing or meeting people.

 

  
The girl stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Well Sasuke im Karin. After your shift is over I'd love to get to know y-"

 

  
"Goodnorning sasuke! Nice to see you again." Shisui said, interrupting Karins invitation as he came from a door that was behind the customer service desk dressed in the same ridiculous uniform but only his shirt was a darker blue button up instead of a polo. "Let's start your training!" He said enthusiastically.

 

  
Thank fucking god.

 

  
He then turned and looked towards Karin, who had jumped at his sudden entrance. "Leave the new guy alone and get back to work please."

 

"Y-yes sir." She stammered, completely embarrassed.

 

~

  
2 Hours Later....

 

"Alright Sasuke, I think you're ready to get out on the floor now!" Shisui said enthusiastically as he entered the training room that Sasuke was in.

 

Sasuke had spend the last 2 hours watching boring training modules on the computer. He learned all kinds of useless things like that the little stickers on fruits have names and purposes, proper bagging techniques and how to offer "World Class Customer Service".

 

A complete joke.

 

But regardless sasuke figured that operating a cash register shouldnt be all that hard as the videos made it seem like a piece of cake.

 

This won't be too bad right?

  
Right?

  
~

 

30 Minutes Later...

 

"6 dollars for just 2 bags of potatoes?!" The woman at sasukes checkout line screamed at him. "You must have calculated something wrong! There's no way in hell im paying that much! Redo the whole order!" The elderly lady continued to scream with her wrinkled hands waving about.

 

  
Sasuke rubbed his temples as he tried his best not to cuss the lady out. He had been going back and forth with her for god knows how long. The line behind her was now piling up and the other customers were shooting him dirty looks as if was his fault that this lady was being a complete bitch. But he continued to bite his tongue and try to keep it somewhat professional.

 

"For the 5th time...... ma'am, all items costs however much the price tag says." Sasuke repeated himself to the woman.

 

  
"You better watch your tone kid!" She hissed from across the register. "Didn't your parents teach you some manners?!"

 

  
Oh Sasuke had had it. He believed that you had to give respect to be treated with respect. This lady had been being rude to him for about half an hour and he had been treading lightly this whole time. But that was done and over with. He used all the anger that was bottled up inside of him and let it all loose at the woman.

 

"Mine did, did yours bitch?!" He snapped back at her, his eyes narrowing into slits.

 

  
The people behind her in line tried to quiet their chuckles, as they too were annoyed at her holding up line.

 

The old lady's mouth dropped open in shock. "I demand to speak to your manager right now!" She shouted at him, spit flying out of her mouth in the process.

 

  
Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, signaling that he really didn't give a fuck. "Go ahead. His office is back that way." He pointed her towards the door behind the customer service desk that Shisui had came out of earlier.

 

  
The woman threw a 10 dollar bill right at sasukes face, grabbed her potatoes and wobbled right on over to the customer service desk—where she was immediately greeted by Karin.

 

"Fucking Bitch." The raven said under his breath. He then spent the next 30 minutes ringing up the long line that had formed behind the screaming woman. Just as he was about to ask could he take his break he heard his name being called over the intercom, directing him to come to Shisui's office.

 

  
Ofcourse. It probably was due to that stupid lady. Oh well, he hoped he got fired so he could go back to itachis house and sit on his ass.

  
He then signed off of his register and made his way back to the short haired ravens office, fighting off a flirtatious Karin in the process.

 

"Yeah?" He said as he stepped into shisuis office and shut the door behind him. Shisui was sitting down in his small and cramped office at his tiny paper cluttered desk.

 

"Sasuke....." he started slowly, with his hands resting on his chin. "Is everything ok with you?"

 

  
The hell?

 

"I guess so?" The raven replied in the form of a question. "What are you getting at?"

 

The man sighed. "Itachi told me everything and I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk-"

 

"I'm fine." Sasuke interrupted. "Itachi is just being nosy and melodramatic as usual. And I don't need to talk to anyone about anything." He bit out.

 

  
He knew that itachi and Shisui were close, but how dare he go behind his back and tell him his personal business?! It was bad enough that he was forcing him to get this shitty job, now he's telling his friends about his personal life? Was he fucking serious?

 

"Sasuke he's only doing all of this because he feels bad for being absent for most of your life, especially during the most.... traumatic times." He started slowly. "You may not realize it, but people do actually care about you. Your brother for one, and I do as well, even though I haven't known you for that long either. Just know I'm here for you as a boss and a listening ear."

 

  
Shisui had only seen Sasuke face to face a few times throughout his life, as he was really good friends with itachi. But even though he didn't know Sasuke all that well, he knew enough to know that the kid as gone through some shit.

 

  
Sasuke clenched his fists together at his side. "I'm going to go on my break now." He said before turning on his heels and heading out of the office door.

 

  
"Alright then." Shisui said, but Sasuke was already out of earshot.

 

 

~

 

  
Sasuke had stormed into the single stall bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. Surprisingly the floor was clean, so he sat down on the cold tile floor and screamed in frustration. He was so sick and tired of people treating him like he was a ticking time bomb.

 

He was fucking fine.

 

  
He didn't need anybodys comfort, concern or attention—and he wished everyone would just get it through their heads that he just wanted to be left alone.

 

  
he decided to pull out his phone to call itachi and give him a brutal tongue lashing. Only to realize that it wasn't in his pocket, meaning that he must have left it back at his house charging.

 

Ofcourse the day would only progressively get worse. As thats how his life has always panned out.

 

A series of unfortunate events.

 

But regardless he was going to scrape himself back together and get back to work. He wasn't going to let that lady or Shisui's and itachis over concern get to him right now, as he'd have a conversation with his brother when he got back to his house.

 

 

  
-XxX-

 

Later That Evening...

 

Itachi was sitting at the dining room table when he heard some knocks at the door. The long haired raven instantly sprang up from the chair and rushed over towards the front door. He was going to give Sasuke a stern talking to for leaving his phone at home. He'd been trying to call his little brother several times to ask how his first day of work was going. The little bastard probably left it at home on purpose so he couldn't contact him. He really wanted to call Shisui and ask him how Sasuke was doing but he refrained, as he really wanted to hear it directly from sasukes mouth. Plus knowing Shisui, he'd likely sugarcoat it to keep him from worrying.

 

 

Itachi opened up the door with a big smile and a cheerful tone. "How was your first day at work Sas-"

 

  
The raven immediately stopped mid statement as he looked at the person in his doorway.

 

This was NOT Sasuke.

 

"Where's Sasuke?!" A tall blonde man had frantically asked as he tried to maneuver behind itachi to look into the house. The man looked in awful shape. He had a bruised face and his bright yellow hair was standing on edge in all directions.

 

 

  
Itachi just stood staring at the man in complete shock and confusion. The man looked somewhat familiar but he just couldn't place him right now.

 

  
Annoyed with the mans silence and staring, Naruto spoke again in a more threatening tone.

 

  
"Who are you?! And where the fuck is Sasuke?!" He hissed as he grabbed itachi tightly around the neck, catching the raven completely off guard as his back was slammed into the door. "If you're working with Pain I swear to God I'll kill you."

 

 

-XxX-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos !


	24. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extremely late chapter! so much crap is going on in my life coupled with the move, but back to what you all came here for:
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta'd drama and a lot of swearing.

_Itachi just stood staring at the man in complete shock and confusion. The man looked somewhat familiar but he just couldn't place him right now._

 

 

 

 

_Annoyed with the man’s silence and staring, Naruto spoke again in a more threatening tone._

 

 

 

 

_"Who are you?! And where the fuck is Sasuke?!" He hissed as he grabbed Itachi tightly around the neck, catching the raven completely off guard as his back was slammed into the door. "If you're working with Pain I swear to God I'll kill you."_

 

 

 

 

 

Completely forgetting that he himself was under attack, the only thing that stuck out to Itachi was that the man said his brother’s name. That was enough to snap him out of his shock and bring him back to reality.

 

 

 

 

Even though the raven was being practically smashed into the door, he still managed to lift his foot and roundhouse kick Naruto in the leg. Sending the blonde crashing to the floor hissing in pain. 

 

 

 

Yeah Naruto was strong, but Itachi was stronger. Plus he didn't play when it came down to his little brother. He wouldn't let a single soul dare harm him.

 

 

 

 

The raven bent down and grabbed the battered man by his shirt collar, lifting the already 5'10 man completely off the ground. Itachi standing at almost 6'4 lifted Naruto and held him so he could stare him directly in the eye, menacingly.

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to ask you one time." The raven spoke in an almost haunting tone. "Who are you and why are you asking for my brother?"

 

 

 

 

 

Before Naruto could even mutter a word, Sasuke came running up the stairs still dressed in his work uniform, towards Itachi’s apartment unit, as he heard a scuffle from the lobby.

 

 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat at Naruto, who was still being held by Itachi.

 

 

 

Itachi made a face and dropped the blonde, sending him crashing towards the ground. "You know this man Sasuke?"

 

 

 

 

The younger raven bit the inside of his cheek. "I used to." He muttered after a long pause. Shifting his gaze from Itachi, to back to the injured blonde laying in the middle of the doorway.

 

 

 

 

"Why are you here?!" He hissed down at him. "And how did you even know I was here?!"

 

 

 

Naruto struggled to bring himself to his knees. He pulled out his phone and pointed to it. "I tracked your phone with the "find my IPhone" tool and it led me here."

 

 

 

 

Itachi started to get in a offensive position again. He had no idea who this man was and yet here he was in his doorway after trying to attack him whilst searching for his little brother after tracking his cellphone. He sensed that this man didn't have good intentions so he wouldn't hesitate to throw him outside of the building on his ass.

 

 

 

Before the older raven could bend down and pick Naruto to throw him out, the blonde spoke to Sasuke.

 

 

 

"I'm here because I choose you." He started as he crawled towards Sasuke’s feet. "I love you."

 

 

 

Itachi stopped in his tracks and lifted his brows at the man’s words.

 

 

 

_What the hell?!_

 

 

 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man on the floor in front of him and crossed his arms.

 

 

 

"Don't you have a fucking **_wife_**?" He snapped, over emphasizing the last word. 

 

 

 

 

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s leg and latched on like a small child. "Not anymore." He said faintly, his voice coming out raspy.

 

 

 

Itachi did nothing but stood back and watched the whole scene. He hated feeling useless like this but what could he honestly do? Here was a complete stranger, groveling on his knees, professing his love for his brother. What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

 

 

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to kick the blonde off of him, but couldn't as he was latched onto his calf. "No you made your choice!" The raven snapped down at him. "Get off of me and get the fuck out of here!" He shouted, his voice echoing into the apartment buildings hallway as they were all still standing in the middle of the open door—likely drawing the attention of neighbors.

 

 

 

"Stop yelling Sasuke!" Itachi commanded with a raise of his hand. "Let’s all come inside and talk like adults."

 

 

 

 

The younger raven shifted his piercing gaze towards his brother. "What?!" He hissed. "You're inviting this idiot in?!"

 

 

 

 

 

Itachi wanted to know exactly who was this man coming to **his** house unexpectedly, attacking him and professing his love to his younger brother on his hands and knees. No, He needed to know everything. And now, so he could know whether to call the cops or even worse ( in Naruto’s case).... deal with the mysterious blonde himself.

 

 

 

"I am." The older raven stated sternly as he stepped towards the couch. “Come.” He simply said, voice filled with authority and command.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke wanted to argue back but he figured there was no point. When Itachi made his mind up, that was it. There was no amount of back and forth that would get him to change his mind. He groaned dramatically, removed his leg from Naruto’s weak grip and stepped over him as if he was road kill, and stomped his way towards the couch as well.

 

 

 

 

"You gonna lay there on the floor all day or what?! Bring your ass over here!" The grouchy raven hissed at the blonde, who was still on the floor in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

Shaking and wobbling, Naruto struggled to bring himself to his feet. He then shakily made his way towards where the two brothers were sitting. “Sasuke not now…. we have to go before-“

 

 

 

 

“Last time I’m going to ask.” Itachi interrupted as he clasped his hands together in his lap. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde while his lips were pressed together in a tight line. “Who are you?” he bit out the question.

 

 

 

Naruto wanted to smack himself. How the hell didn’t he manage to see the huge similarity between the two?! They were practically fucking twins except for the fact that Sasuke’s brother was a lot taller and scary looking. But still, he couldn’t believe he attacked him just a few moments ago. He was practically digging himself deeper into the grave he was already halfway buried in. But all of this aside, Naruto really needed to talk to Sasuke privately. He figured they all could talk out their differences later on—because as of right now, time was of the essence. But how was he supposed to talk to Sasuke about something like this with his brother here and riding on his ass?

 

 

Losing his patience with Naruto not answering him, Itachi narrowed his sharp black eyes further and began to crack his knuckles. But before he could move another muscles, Sasuke spoke up—answering for the blonde.

 

 

 

 

“Itachi this is Naruto……. An old client.” Sasuke bit out, much to his own surprise. Here he was answering for him, saving the blonde from a well-deserved ass kicking from his brother. He must have been really losing his mind.

 

 

 

“ _Naruto_ …” Itachi repeated the name under his breath. He knew he heard that somewhere before…..

 

 

Itachi’s eyes widened at he took a good look at the battered blonde in his home.

 

 

Naruto Uzumaki, the well-known lawyer that was practically a local celebrity.

 

 

The older raven clenched his fists together and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Sasuke, who was sitting on the furthest side of the sofa. “What the hell were you thinking?!” he yelled at his little brother, for the first time in a long time. “Sleeping with a married **lawyer**?! Are you out of your damn mind?! I knew I shouldn’t have let you live on your own!” Itachi hissed as he stood up from his previous position on the far left of the couch.

 

 

 

Itachi was completely outraged.  He knew that Sasuke was a prostitute, but he had no idea that he was messing around with powerful **married** (keyword) men. What if the media and news outlets found out about this and plastered it all over the news and completely slandered Sasuke’s name and running his chances of getting a decent job?! What if the man’s wife found out about the affair and tried to sue him for ruining their marriage?! Or even worse…. What if messing with such a powerful man put Sasuke in danger. Who knows who could try to come after him for his association to Naruto?! Why would Sasuke be dumb enough to risk any of this in the first place?!

 

 

 

Sasuke slammed his fists on the side of the couch and stood up as well, he took a few steps closer to his older brother and stood toe to toe with the man—bumping chests in the process.

 

 

 

“You will not talk to me like I’m a fucking child Itachi.” Sasuke roared up at his brother, who almost stood a full foot taller than him. “I raised my self, and I will continue to do so. I don’t need your questions, comments or concerns.”

 

 

 

 

Naruto could do nothing but sit down in complete awe as the two brothers argued. He had never felt so powerless in his life. Here he was, just sitting on his ass watching Sasuke get yelled at—not being able to do a damn thing because of his current battered shape. Plus even if he wasn’t so beat up, what would he have really been able to do in this situation? This was a family affair that he really didn’t know too much about, as Sasuke seldom spoke about his brother or any of his family to him. Only bits and pieces when they exchanged stories from time to time, and even the few times he did speak about his parents and brother—he only had mostly negative things to say, except for on a few occasions on Itachi’s part. Which seemed odd to Naruto because it seemed like Itachi really did care about him, unlike his parents. He didn’t understand why Sasuke would be so hostile towards the one blood relative who actually seemed to give a fuck about him? Itachi obviously cares because he doesn’t seem to approve of the lifestyle that he’s living, and how his parents treated him when he was younger. So why wouldn’t have Sasuke just stayed with the one person who cared about him instead of turning to a life of prostitution? It didn’t make a bit of sense to Naruto.

 

 

 

 

Itachi narrowed his eyes further at his younger brother, completely forgetting that Naruto was just a few feet away, watching al of this from the couch. “Adult?!” Itachi mocked him. “Sasuke you being 18 doesn’t make you an adult. Yes, technically the government says you’re old enough to consent, but when it comes to logic and common sense, you aren’t. You’ve made nothing but poor decisions ever since I took you in when mom and dad put you out. And what did you do after that?!! You took everything you could carry and ran away from me and chose to live the life of a street walker! “He shouted,  his deep voice getting louder.

 

 

Naruto raised his brows and blinked several times. That was something that Sasuke had never told him. From what Sasuke told him, his parents just threw him out onto the streets and made him loose contact with Itachi. He didn’t know that he actually had somewhere safe to stay for a period of time. Why would he screw that up and just run away to sell his body to random men for chump change? None of this was making sense to Naruto, but again, this was an A and B argument, that he had to C his way the fuck out of, and mind his business.

 

 

Sasuke’s face was now beet red with anger. Just who the hell did Itachi think he was talking to?! He was sick of being treated and talked to like a child. But that all ended here and now, yes he had to admit, over the years he didn’t exactly make decisions that would qualify him to be a Mensa candidate—but what other choices did he have? He felt like he did as best as he could, as his life was destined to be a failure right from the start.

 

 

 

“Fuck you Itachi!” he bit out, still standing chest to chest with him. “I’d rather sell my ass than to stay and live with a no good liar such as yourself.”

 

 

 

 

Itachi made a face, the long tear drops beneath his eyes deepening in the process. “ _Liar_?” he questioned his younger brother. “Sasuke I’ve never told you anything but the truth all these years! What on earth are you talking about?!”

 

 

 

Losing the last bit of composure he had, Sasuke finally snapped and shoved Itachi hard in the chest. Sending the taller man stumbling back a few steps into Naruto's direction, who was still on the couch.

 

 

 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about Itachi!” he hissed, his voice cracking slightly from all the yelling. “You’re nothing but a no good fucking liar! No better than mom and dad!”

 

 

Naruto moved to the opposite side of the couch with his eyes completely wide—as he was at a complete loss for what to do. On one hand he really didn’t like the idea of the brothers getting physical, they were likely both extremely powerful men who could likely do a lot of damage when angered. But on the other hand, again, this was a family affair that didn’t involve him right now. All he could do was hope that things didn’t escalate too much further, but even if it did happen to come down to it, Naruto wouldn’t hesitate at all to jump in it to save Sasuke. This guy being his brother or not, he wouldn’t let a single soul harm him. The young raven had been through enough shit in life, and he wasn’t about to let anymore happen to him.

 

 

 

After regaining his balance, Itachi gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he marched right back up toward his younger brother. “Don’t ever put your hands on me Sasuke.” he snapped , looking down at him directly in the eye. “I’ve done nothing but help you all these years and this is how you repay me?!” he hollered as he threw his hands in the air. “Mom and dad threw you out and turned their backs on you, and so did the rest of the family except me. And this is how you continue to act? Like a stupid ungrateful little brat?!” he shouted directly into the face of his younger brother.

 

 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Itachi instantly regretted them. He would never try to do or say anything that would purposely hurt his little brother, ever. This was just one time he was pushed over the edge and lost his cool. But it was too late for that now. He had acted just as immaturely as he accused Sasuke of being, he opened up his mouth and said something he really didn’t mean.

 

 

Sasuke face completely contorted after hearing that statement.

 

 

Itachi’s voice softened as he tried to step toward him. “Sasuke I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry-“

 

 

“You aren’t shit Itachi, you know that!?!” the younger raven screamed loudly as tears began to swell in his eyes. He was so loud that he even startled Naruto, who was watching the whole thing, completely baffled.  “Had mom and dad known what I know, your ass would’ve been on the curb right with me!”

 

 

 

Itachi completely froze.

 

 

 

 

Tears began to freefall from Sasuke’s dark narrow eyes. “That’s right, I fucking know everything.”  He pointed a shaky finger into his brother’s chest. “You’re no fucking saint. I know all these years you’ve been fucking Shisui and pretending to be interested in girls to satisfy mom and dad!”

 

 

 

Sasuke had been holding that in for years now. Itachi and Shisui have known each other since middle school and have been dating and fucking each other ever since high school. Even when he still lived at home, he knew that Itachi would tell their parents that Shisui was just coming over to just “hang out” or play video games—when in reality they were locked in Itachi’s room fucking each other senseless or having an intense make out session. Though Sasuke was just a kid when all of this was going on, he wasn’t stupid. He knew what those noises were coming from Itachi’s room, the headboard hitting the wall, the yelping, screaming and moaning. Everything that their parents shunned Sasuke for doing, Itachi was doing it as well—but only behind their backs.

 

 

 

Naruto sighed, he could tell this was not going to end well.

 

 

“At least I had enough balls to tell them the truth about who I really am and what I really wanted. You chose to be a little bitch and lie pretty much to me, mom and dad and even your damn self. You knew what I was going through! You saw it with your own eyes and knew what would happen if you told them about you and Shisui, so what did you do?!” he screamed, tears continuously pouring from his eyes. “You watched them throw me out, while you stayed with them and did the same exact thing I was doing like a fucking coward! You let people who hate your true self—continue to house, clothe and feed you knowing they would have threw your ass to the wolves the first second they would’ve known that you were gay too! And for that reason, is why I could never fully trust you. Or any fucking body.” he finished, his hands shaking with anger down at his side.

 

 

 

Itachi paused for a moment before speaking. He then closed his eyes and released a long sigh. “Sasuke….i had no idea that you knew about….. us.” He started softly, as he began to step towards him. “I’m so sorr-“

 

 

 

Sasuke held his hand up, keeping his brother an arm’s length away. “I’ve heard way too many apologies in my lifetime.” He hissed angrily, his eyes tinting slightly red from the crying. “You’re nothing but a coward. Continuing to lie and live with those homophobic hateful bastards while you fuck your boyfriend on the kitchen table they eat their breakfast on. You’re weak.” He spat.

 

 

 

Naruto flinched at his menacing tone, as he had never seen Sasuke so upset in all his time of knowing him. Even though he had no idea what they were talking about, he could tell that it was serious.

 

 

Trying his best to ignore all the insults, Itachi sighed once more. All this time he had no idea that Sasuke had a clue about what was going on between them. He thought they were doing their best to keep their relationship private, but he guessed he wasn’t doing such a good job after all.

 

 

 

“What else was I supposed to do Sasuke?!” he questioned with his hands in the air. “You wanted me to get thrown out alongside of you?! Is that what you wanted?! When me and Shisui first started dating long ago I was still a minor! Of course I kept my mouth shut and acted like he was just a friend. I knew full and well how mom and dad were and I didn’t want to receive the ass whooping of my life for admitting I had feelings for another boy. So I did what any logical person would’ve likely done and kept it quiet until I was old enough to move out on my own.”

 

 

 

“So instead of not being ashamed of who you are you’d rather lie and disrespect your relationship Shisui just to have a shitty place to rest your head and to please them of all people?! Shisui is so lucky to have you.” Sasuke countered sarcastically.

 

 

 

 

Itachi groaned, he realized that he was getting absolutely nowhere with his brother. “I was young, for crying out loud Sasuke. Please tell me what else was I supposed to do?! At least now I have my own place, car and I’m furthering my education. Please don’t blame me for decisions I made years ago.”

 

 

 

 

“Did mom and dad give you money for any of those things?” Sasuke simply asked, his arms crossed.

 

The older raven sighed. “sasu-“

 

 

 

Sasuke cut him off before he could even get his sentence out. “I said, did they give you any money to help pay for those things now that you’re an adult and you can’t use the ‘ _I was just a kid_ ’ excuse?”

 

 

 

 

Itachi said nothing, he was too busy contemplating about how to go about answering that.

 

 

 

 

“Exactly!” Sasuke shouted. “Even after all this time you’re **_still_** getting help financially from them. Knowing how they feel the way the feel about our lifestyle, and if they knew the truth they’d cut you off in a heartbeat.” He hissed before stepping away from his brother.

 

 

Sasuke walked towards the apartment front door and put his hand on the knob. Turning his head slightly, he spoke, addressing both Itachi and Naruto.

 

 

 

“I want both of you to stay the hell away from me.” He said in a menacing tone as his eyes took on an even darker shade of charcoal, a darkness matching the midnight sky. “I fucking mean it.”

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next?
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: ive been thinking about making a sequel to this story because there's so much more i have planned for it, this is barely the half of it! but i feel like it's already too long at this point and i should break it up and continue it at a later time. what do y'all think?


End file.
